Tarapoto
by LittlePlume
Summary: Lorsque Scorpius Malefoy, brillant briseur de sorts, est brutalement forcé à travailler en équipe sur les mystères que renferme un vieux tombeau magique, son existence routinière s'en trouve bouleversée. Il reste toutefois loin de s'imaginer à quel point, mais il ne lui faudra pas longtemps pour comprendre qu'il est parfois impossible de prendre du recul, de ne pas s'impliquer.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :** Toute cette histoire est imaginée d'après l'oeuvre de JKR et ne respecte pas nécessairement toutes les informations qu'elle nous a données sur la "nextgen".

 **Pairing** : Scorpius/Rose, post-Poudlard, 2028, guimauve.

* * *

 **Tarapoto**

Prologue

.

 **11 octobre 2028** — Chantier archéologique de Tarapoto, Pérou

* * *

Vêtu d'un pantalon de chantier en toile, d'une chemise dont les manches repliées jusqu'aux coudes n'étaient plus aussi blanches qu'elles auraient dû l'être, ainsi que d'une paire de gants en peau de dragon qu'il s'empressa d'ôter en pénétrant sous la tente de son chef de projet, Fingal MacLean, Scorpius Malefoy semblait être d'une humeur particulièrement exécrable. Enfin, plus que d'habitude.

Assis derrière son bureau, Fingal MacLean releva la tête avec surprise et un long soupir échappa à la barrière de ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit qui venait d'entrer. Cela dit, ça n'aurait pas vraiment dû le surprendre, puisque Scorpius Malefoy était le seul membre de son équipe à faire irruption de la sorte dans son bureau de fortune.

— Malefoy… Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? Se força-t-il à demander avec politesse.

Le jeune homme ignora les efforts de l'Écossais de six ans son aîné à engager une conversation civilisée et vint planter ses deux mains sur son bureau en lui adressant un regard noir.

— Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Fulmina-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

— Ça dépend, répondit Fingal avec prudence en soutenant le regard ombrageux du jeune homme qui se tenait debout devant lui. Qu'est-ce qui est vrai ?

— Votre décision de faire venir un traducteur ! S'exclama Scorpius en frappant la surface du bureau en bois de hêtre du plat de sa main droite.

Fingal dissimula une grimace. Il avait espéré que la nouvelle ne lui parvienne pas avant que le traducteur en question arrive de Londres la semaine suivante, mais évidemment, Scorpius avait été mis au courant. Par qui en revanche, ça, c'était un mystère. Personne n'appréciait guère le jeune homme sur le site, si bien qu'il semblait peu probable que quelqu'un l'ait informé de la situation par pure bonté de cœur. À vrai dire, la seule raison pour laquelle Fingal ne l'avait toujours pas viré et supportait avec un calme olympien les caprices et les coups de colère de Scorpius Malefoy, c'était parce que le gamin était fichtrement brillant. Et doué. Le jeune Scorpius Malefoy était, incontestablement, le meilleur élément de son équipe, bien qu'il préférât avaler des poignards ensorcelés plutôt que de l'avouer à qui que ce soit. Scorpius travaillait plus que n'importe qui d'autre, sans jamais se plaindre de passer des journées de dix-huit heures dans les galeries humides et étouffantes que leur équipe était là pour étudier, et prenait son travail à cœur ; il aimait ce qu'il faisait et il était fait pour ça. Mais aussi brillant et acharné soit-il dans son travail, Scorpius n'en était pas moins le coéquipier le plus détestable avec lequel il n'ait jamais dû faire équipe. D'une arrogance sans commune mesure, il était aussi égoïste que capricieux, comme un enfant à qui l'on aurait toujours tout cédé. Ce qui, à vrai dire, était probablement le cas.

— Ah, répondit Fingal en conservant une impassibilité extraordinaire compte-tenu des circonstances ; oui, effectivement, j'ai envoyé un mail au département de recherches du Ministère pour qu'ils nous envoient un de leurs meilleurs traducteurs au plus vite. Après les découvertes que nous avons faites la semaine dernière…

— Que j'ai faites, coupa le jeune homme d'une voix sèche, le regard vissé sur son employeur avec agacement.

Le jeune Écossais se retint de justesse de lever les yeux au ciel et hocha la tête avec indulgence.

— Certes, reprit-il ; après les découvertes que tu as faites la semaine dernière, il est devenu urgent que nous ayons quelqu'un de qualifié pour nous aider à comprendre la signification des runes peintes dans la galerie nord.

— Je n'en vois pas l'utilité, lâcha Scorpius d'une voix acide. Je suis parfaitement capable de les traduire tout seul.

Cette fois, l'homme derrière son bureau poussa un soupir de lassitude et se laissa retomber contre le dossier de son fauteuil en se massant les tempes.

— Je ne dis pas le contraire, répondit-il le plus calmement possible. Et crois-moi, ajouta-t-il sur un ton sarcastique, personne ici n'oserait remettre en doute tes compétences… Seulement, ce n'est pas ton boulot. Ton boulot c'est de continuer à explorer ces galeries, de trouver le moyen d'entrer dans les tombeaux en brisant les sorts qui scellent les entrées, et de dessiner les plans qui nous permettront de nous guider dans les tunnels souterrains sans y laisser notre peau.

Scorpius poussa à son tour un soupir de frustration et recula d'un pas. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux coupés courts et se mit à faire les cents pas devant le bureau de son chef de projet qui l'observait avec appréhension.

— Ce sont mes découvertes, siffla finalement Scorpius en se retournant à nouveau vers l'écossais. Je ne veux pas que n'importe qui puisse avoir accès à mes notes ! Il m'a fallu des semaines pour trouver le sort qui permettait de faire apparaître ces inscriptions ! Je refuse que quelqu'un d'autre les étudie !

— Je ne te demande pas ton avis, figure-toi. C'est moi qui suis en charge de ce site, c'est moi qui décide. Et ma décision est prise, ajouta Fingal d'une voix qui se voulait autoritaire et définitive.

Cela lui valut un énième regard noir de la part du jeune homme qui s'était à nouveau planté devant son bureau, les traits de son visage imprimés d'une fureur explosive.

— C'est ce qu'on verra, lâcha Scorpius avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la tente comme il était arrivé, d'un pas déterminé qui ne laissait aucun doute quant à la colère et la frustration qui l'animaient.

L'Écossais de vingt-huit ans regarda le jeune homme disparaître et poussa un long grognement.

Une fois encore, Scorpius avait crié et tapé du poing comme le gamin capricieux qu'il était, mais au moins aucun objet de valeur n'avait été détruit. Il se doutait bien que le jeune homme n'en resterait pas là, et il était prêt à parier que Scorpius ferait vivre un enfer au traducteur qui devrait travailler avec lui jusqu'à ce que celui-ci craque et rentre chez lui en pleurant, mais pour l'instant, Fingal refusait d'y penser. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas céder au moindre caprice de la diva qu'était Scorpius Malefoy. Tôt ou tard, il faudrait bien que le jeune homme apprenne à travailler en équipe, que ça lui plaise ou non. Et tant pis si le gamin se croyait trop brillant pour cela ; s'il voulait rester dans son équipe, il devrait faire des compromis, comme tout le monde.

* * *

 **Note** : Bonsoir à tous ! Je suis super contente de vous poster enfin le prologue d'une toute nouvelle fiction. J'espère que cette brève introduction vous aura donné envie de lire la suite, et si ce n'est pas le cas, tant pis et merci beaucoup d'avoir pris la peine lire jusqu'ici malgré tout.

Je ne vous en dis pas plus sur cette histoire, du moins pas pour l'instant, et je vous souhaite un très bon week-end !  
(Je publierai le vendredi, comme toujours, à raison d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines si tout se passe bien.)

Et bien évidemment, un grand merci à DelfineNotPadfoot, que je ne présente même plus maintenant, pour avoir accepté une nouvelle fois de béta-er cette fiction.

À bientôt,  
LittlePlume.


	2. Tarapoto 1

.

 **Tarapoto**

# 1.

.

 **11 octobre 2028** — _The Scarecrow Cottage_ , Aberdeen, Écosse

* * *

Le nez plongé dans un livre dont l'épaisse couverture en cuir était craquelée à plusieurs endroits à force d'avoir été manipulée, Rose Weasley sursauta et renversa sa tasse de thé, posée en équilibre sur l'accoudoir du canapé, lorsque la porte de l'entrée se referma dans un bruit sourd. Elle leva les yeux sur l'horloge à grand-père qui trônait près de l'entrée du salon et grimaça en réalisant qu'elle s'était encore laissée happer par sa lecture et en avait oublié de surveiller l'heure. Elle referma son livre et le posa sur la table basse avant de sortir sa baguette de la manche de son pull et de l'agiter machinalement vers la nappe de thé et les débris de porcelaine qui jonchaient le vieux parquet en chêne. La tasse se reconstitua d'elle-même et Rose la ramassa avec précaution avant de la poser sur la table près de son livre.

— Rose, tu es là ? Fit la voix de sa mère depuis l'entrée.

Etonnée que sa mère rentre du Ministère aussi tôt, la jeune fille se leva et la rejoignit dans le vestibule où Hermione Granger se défaisait de sa cape.

— Tu n'as pas utilisé la cheminée ? S'étonna-t-elle en embrassant sa mère.

Hermione secoua la tête avec un air résigné.

— Non, tout le réseau est en panne depuis le début de l'après-midi. Une fois de plus, ajouta-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Comment ça se fait ? S'étonna sa fille en fronçant les sourcils. Je croyais qu'ils avaient définitivement réglé les problèmes liés à l'extension du réseau ?

Hermione soupira et accrocha sa cape sur le portemanteau avant de se diriger vers le salon, Rose sur ses talons.

— Depuis que Firebox a été nommé à la tête du réseau, ils n'ont que des problèmes…

La présidente du Magenmagot se laissa tomber dans le sofa qui faisait face à la cheminée et jeta un bref coup d'œil au livre posé devant elle sur la table basse avant de reporter son attention vers sa fille, qui s'était installée en tailleur à côté d'elle, avec un sourire bienveillant.

— Tu as fini de faire ta valise ? Ou bien tu as passé ta journée plongée dans ce bouquin ?

Prise en faute, Rose grimaça et poussa un grognement fautif.

— Je croyais que tu voulais profiter de la journée de demain pour acheter ce qu'il te manquait avant ton départ dimanche ?

— Je sais, soupira Rose en laissant sa tête retomber contre le dossier du canapé, mais je voulais vérifier un détail dans ce livre, et une chose en entraînant une autre…

Hermione laissa échapper un rire moqueur et secoua doucement la tête, un sourire indulgent accroché aux lèvres.

— Ton père a raison, tu es bien pire que je ne l'ai jamais été…

— Je suis historienne avec une spécialisation pour les langues anciennes, répondit simplement Rose en haussant les épaules ; ça implique forcément que je passe mon temps entourée de vieux bouquins plus épais et poussiéreux les uns que les autres.

Un fin sourire gracia les lèvres d'Hermione, qui observait sa fille avec un petit pincement au cœur. Elle savait qu'il était temps qu'elle la laisse prendre son envol, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se laisser submerger par l'émotion chaque fois qu'elle l'imaginait partir. Laisser Hugo s'en aller pour aller étudier les Créatures Magiques aux quatre coins du monde avait été beaucoup plus facile. Elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de s'inquiéter pour lui comme elle s'était inquiétée pour Rose. Hugo avait toujours été sûr de lui, débrouillard, aventureux. Il n'avait jamais douté de lui ou de ce qu'il voulait être. Il était indépendant et débordait constamment d'une énergie qui alimentait ses rêves. Rose… Rose avait toujours été différente. Elle avait toujours été plus silencieuse. Moins ambitieuse. Moins turbulente. Elle avait toujours été plus fragile. Perdue dans une réalité d'encre et de papier, elle en avait trop souvent oublié de se confronter au monde qui l'entourait.

— Je finirai ma valise demain, soupira Rose, arrachant sa mère au fil de ses pensées. Ça me laisse toujours vendredi pour aller sur le Chemin de Traverse et acheter ce qu'il me manque.

— N'oublie pas que ta grand-mère organise un déjeuner samedi midi pour ton départ.

— Non, non, je n'ai pas oublié, la rassura la jeune fille en esquissant un bref sourire. Mais de toute façon, je ne devrais pas en avoir pour très longtemps. Il faut seulement que je rachète un carnet, de l'encre, des plumes, et que je passe chez _Fleury & Bott_ pour voir s'ils ont reçu ma commande.

Le regard d'Hermione brilla d'amusement et elle amorça un sourire moqueur ;

— Je saurai où envoyer ton père te chercher si tu n'es pas rentrée avant dix-neuf heures alors, fit-elle en tendant la main vers le visage de Rose pour dégager une mèche auburn qui dissimulait ses yeux.

— Maman, grogna la jeune fille en écartant sa main avec un sourire empreint d'exaspération et d'amusement.

Sa mère leva les yeux au ciel, l'air de dire, « _tu ne seras jamais trop vieille pour être ma petite fille_ », avant de se lever et d'extirper sa baguette de la manche de sa robe.

— Tu as un peu de temps ? Demanda-t-elle en tapotant sa paume de sa baguette d'un air songeur. J'aurais aimé rempoter les plants de mandragores que m'a donnés Neville. Il va bientôt faire nuit, et pour une fois que je rentre tôt…

Hermione laissa la fin de sa phrase s'évanouir, son regard tourné vers la fenêtre par laquelle on distinguait un bout de ciel.

— Oui, bien sûr.

Rose sauta sur ses pieds en souriant, mais trébucha en se prenant les pieds dans le tapis. Sa mère secoua la tête et l'aida à retrouver son équilibre en posant une main sous son coude.

— Comment est-ce que je suis censée ne pas m'inquiéter pour toi, une fois que tu seras là-bas ? Soupira Hermione avec un sourire mêlant résignation et amusement.

Rose laissa échapper un éclat de rire embarrassé bien malgré elle.

— Eh bien évite de partager tes inquiétudes avec papa, d'accord ? Il serait capable d'essayer de m'empêcher de partir…

Hermione rejeta la tête en arrière en éclatant de rire ;

— Ton père n'a pas besoin de mon aide pour ça, il essayera de t'empêcher de partir, quoi qu'il arrive.

Rose laissa échapper un grognement et suivit sa mère qui se dirigeait déjà vers la cuisine, dont la porte du cellier menait au jardin, derrière la maison, où Hermione avait construit une grande serre avec l'aide de Neville, un vieil ami de ses parents et professeur de Botanique à Poudlard.

Un sourire tranquille accroché aux lèvres, Rose ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un léger pincement au cœur en pensant que cette maison allait lui manquer, comme chaque fois qu'elle avait dû partir pour Poudlard lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Contrairement à son frère ou à plusieurs de ses cousins, elle n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de partir à l'aventure ou d'explorer le monde. Elle avait toujours aimé sa famille et ses racines, et trouvait du réconfort dans la routine qu'elle s'était créée depuis plusieurs années. Et si elle devait être tout à fait honnête avec elle-même, elle n'était pas certaine de savoir pourquoi elle avait soudainement choisi de prendre son envol et accepté la proposition de son chef de service de partir pour l'autre bout du monde pour des recherches sur le terrain. L'inconnu lui avait toujours fait peur.

Après tout, ce n'était pas pour rien que, contrairement au reste de sa famille, le Choixpeau l'avait envoyée à Poufsouffle et non à Gryffondor.

* * *

 **12 octobre 2028** — Chantier archéologique de Tarapoto, Pérou

* * *

Comme tous les jours, Scorpius était le premier debout sur le chantier. Lavé et habillé, il quitta sa tente pour se rendre sous le chapiteau commun où tout le monde prenait ses repas, bien que lui s'arrangeait toujours pour les prendre seul, peu enclin à s'infliger davantage encore la présence immature de ses collègues indisciplinés, bruyants et vulgaires. Il lui était déjà difficile de les supporter dans le cadre de leur travail dans les galeries, mais leurs centres d'intérêt étaient plus navrants encore une fois qu'ils avaient quitté le chantier. Si Scorpius avait voulu entendre parler de filles et de Quidditch toute la journée, il aurait rejoint l'équipe des Faucons de Falmouth ou le Club de Flaquemare, pas l'un des plus prestigieux sites archéologiques magiques découverts ces dernières années.

Scorpius ne fut pas surpris de trouver le chapiteau désert lorsqu'il pénétra sous la tente. Il se dirigea machinalement vers le comptoir, sortit une thermos en inox de son sac à dos et la remplit de café noir avant de la ranger à nouveau dans son sac. Il attrapa un toast et une petite brioche dans la corbeille à pain et s'empressa de quitter le chapiteau où ses collègues ne tarderaient pas à venir s'entasser en braillant. Et franchement, il n'était pas d'humeur à supporter cette bande de crétins dégénérés si tôt ; il n'avait toujours pas encaissé la nouvelle de l'arrivée imminente d'un traducteur du Ministère quelques jours plus tôt et son irritation était à son comble.

Les nerfs à vif, Scorpius sortit de la tente en trombes et ne répondit pas lorsqu'un de ses collègues, Peter Becdetroll, un jeune lithicien-céramologue sorcier de vingt-sept ans de nature joviale et optimiste, le salua quand ils se croisèrent devant le chapiteau.

La frustration et la colère avaient repris d'assaut les émotions de Scorpius et il mourait d'envie de frapper quelque chose — ou quelqu'un. Mais les Malefoy ne laissaient jamais leurs émotions prendre le contrôle, ils les dominaient. C'était la règle numéro deux.

Il inspira profondément, s'éloigna de la tente et prit le chemin du chantier, à quelques centaines de mètre de là. Éloigné de la civilisation moldue qui vivait à Tarapoto, le chantier archéologique était dissimulé par de puissants enchantements aux habitants locaux qui n'avaient aucune idée de la présence de sorciers britanniques sur les lieux. Si certains de ses collègues étaient descendus en ville à plusieurs reprises pour boire un verre ou faire la fête, Scorpius, lui, n'avait pas quitté la zone archéologique depuis qu'il était arrivé trois mois plus tôt, sauf pour rentrer au Manoir durant le week-end. Ici, tout le monde travaillait du lundi au jeudi, dix-huit heures par jour, mais du vendredi au dimanche, ils étaient libres de faire ce que bon leur semblait. Si la plupart d'entre eux profitaient de leur temps libre pour se détendre en se mêlant à la civilisation moldue, Scorpius rentrait chez lui. À défaut de pouvoir explorer les galeries puisqu'elles étaient fermées, il préférait encore passer trois jours enfermé au Manoir Malefoy plutôt qu'en compagnie des imbéciles de son équipe qu'il devait déjà côtoyer toute la semaine.

Tendu à l'extrême, Scorpius dépassa la rangée de tentes individuelles parfaitement alignées qui servaient de chambres à tous les membres de l'équipe et se dirigea vers l'entrée des galeries, creusées dans la terre ocre et la roche volcanique qui constituaient tous les sols de ce pays. Il enfila ses gants en peau de dragon et s'accroupit, se servant de ses deux mains pour répartir son poids sur ses bras et se soutenir tandis qu'il glissait ses deux jambes dans le trou. Il sauta avec souplesse et atterrit sur ses deux jambes sans même chanceler. Il sortit sa lampe à huile en cuivre de son sac à dos et prit la direction des galeries nord. Sa lampe brandie devant lui, il traversa les galeries sans jamais hésiter, même lorsqu'elles débouchaient sur plusieurs tunnels identiques, et mit moins de quinze minutes pour parvenir à destination. Un sourire gracia ses lèvres lorsqu'il aperçut l'entrée de la galerie Pachacútec et il fit passer la lampe de sa main gauche à sa main droite pour sortir sa baguette, coincée dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Il traça lentement les runes peintes au-dessus de la porte invisible de l'extrémité de sa baguette et aussitôt, un arc argenté apparut sur le mur. Il sourit avec satisfaction, rangea sa baguette, et exerça une légère pression de la paume de sa main sur la porte désormais visible pour que celle-ci s'ouvre devant lui. Il ne perdit pas de temps pour entrer dans la salle souterraine et alla poser sa lampe sur l'autel en pierres qui trônait au centre de la pièce. La lumière se répandit autour de lui, éclairant les murs couverts des runes qui racontaient l'histoire des galeries et des sorciers qui les avaient creusées des siècles plus tôt. Emerveillé comme il l'était à chaque fois, Scorpius sentit le calme le gagner peu à peu. Il s'assit à même le sol et retira son sac à dos, avant d'en extirper des rouleaux de parchemins vierges, une plume, et de l'encre. Il savait que cette pièce en dissimulait une autre, mais jusque-là, il n'était pas parvenu à trouver les sortilèges qui la protégeaient. Il lui fallait seulement un peu plus de temps, mais il savait qu'il pouvait y arriver. Seul. Il n'avait certainement pas besoin qu'un petit intello binoclard qui n'avait probablement jamais quitté les bureaux confortables du Ministère de la Magie vienne traduire ces runes pour lui. Il était parfaitement capable de les déchiffrer lui-même. Il n'avait besoin de personne.

Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de personne.

—

Assis en tailleur à même le sol, Scorpius poussa un long soupir et ferma les paupières sur ses yeux gonflés. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis près d'une heure et son dos commençait à le faire souffrir. Ses muscles étaient douloureux et il mourait d'envie de prendre une douche, mais la frustration l'emportait sur l'épuisement. Il avait passé la journée à essayer de déchiffrer les runes qu'il était parvenu à faire apparaître sur la frise dessinée sur les murs de la galerie Pachacútec, sans grand succès. Il blâmait le raffut épouvantable qu'avaient fait ses collègues toute la journée dans l'antichambre de la galerie voisine, qui l'avait empêché de se concentrer. La plupart du temps, il travaillait seul, et c'était bien mieux ainsi. Son travail consistait à briser les nombreux sorts et enchantements qui protégeaient le temple et à découvrir les secrets qu'il renfermait, tandis que ses collègues étaient là pour décortiquer son histoire en étudiant les divers objets et ossements que les fouilleurs-chercheurs sorciers parvenaient à déterrer. Il n'avait donc pas à travailler avec eux et s'arrangeait généralement pour ne pas avoir à le faire.

Lorsqu'il entendit la cloche retentir plusieurs mètres au-dessus de sa tête, il rouvrit les yeux et laissa échapper un grognement agacé. Il entendit ses collègues — visiblement contents que la journée se termine — pousser des exclamations de joie et il leva les yeux au plafond lorsqu'ils les entendit remonter à la surface en abandonnant leurs recherches. De toute évidence, ils étaient tous heureux d'être enfin en week-end et se moquaient pas mal de négliger leurs travaux pour trois jours, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Scorpius, qui détestait plus que tout avoir à tout laisser en plan le jeudi soir.

Résigné, et sachant pertinemment que s'il n'était pas remonté dans les cinq minutes, MacLean ne se gênerait pas pour venir le chercher et le faire sortir en le traînant par la peau des fesses, il se leva, attrapa son sac à dos, sa lampe et sa baguette et prit le chemin de la sortie.

Il s'extirpa aisément par le trou par lequel il était entré le matin même et ignora ses collègues, rassemblés près de l'entrée.

— Hé, Malefoy ! Tu te joins à nous pour une bièraubeurre, on allait descendre au village, lança Rod Hunt, un géant métissé de trente-et-un ans, déclenchant l'hilarité du reste du groupe.

Scorpius se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et de les dépasser pour retourner à sa tente, non sans manquer Gwendolyn Mud, l'anthropologue, rétorquer sarcastiquement dans son dos ;

— Les princesses ne se mêlent pas au peuple, Hunt.

Le dénommé Rod éclata de son habituel rire caverneux, ce qui n'eut pour effet que d'aggraver l'agacement du jeune briseur de sort qui ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

Il regagna sa tente et laissa tomber son sac à dos sur le tapis à l'entrée de celle-ci une fois qu'il fut à l'intérieur et poussa un long soupir ; il détestait les jeudis soirs. Non seulement cela signifiait qu'il ne pouvait pas descendre dans les galeries du temple pendant trois jours puisque le chantier fermait pendant le week-end, mais en plus parce que, juste parce qu'il refusait de passer trois jours entiers en compagnie des idiots avec qui il travaillait, il devait rentrer chez lui. Et la perspective de passer tout ce temps enfermé au Manoir Malefoy ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça ; s'il avait quitté la demeure familiale dès sa sortie de Poudlard et était parti aussi loin que possible, ce n'était pas pour rien. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il avait toujours détesté cet endroit.

Épuisé, il laissa sa tête retomber en arrière et inspira profondément. Il avait tout juste une heure pour prendre une douche et se rendre chez le vieux monsieur El Sabio, un sorcier qui avait abandonné le monde magique pour élever des chèvres et s'était installé à l'écart de la population locale, dans une petite ferme au pied de la montagne, mais avait tout de même accepté de faire relier sa cheminée au réseau anglais pour faciliter le passage des membres de l'équipe archéologique, agréés par le Ministère de la Magie britannique, pendant la durée du chantier situé un peu plus haut dans la montagne, près des grands volcans.

Sans perdre plus de temps, Scorpius se dirigea vers la petite salle de bain aménagée et commença à se déshabiller. Il écarta machinalement la toile et pénétra dans la petite pièce en pointant sa baguette vers le robinet de la petite baignoire en cuivre devant lui et un jet d'eau brûlant se mit immédiatement à couler. Il finit de se déshabiller et s'empressa de se glisser sous le pommeau de douche en poussant un soupir. S'il y avait bien une chose qui lui manquait lorsqu'il quittait le Manoir Malefoy, c'était le confort auquel il avait toujours été habitué.

Même si l'envie de s'éterniser sous la douche était tentante, Scorpius fut bref et enfila des vêtements propres avant de remettre ses chaussures de sécurité. Il savait que ses parents grinceraient des dents en le voyant débarquer vêtu d'une simple chemise, d'un pantalon de chantier et de chaussures recouvertes de terre séchée, mais il n'était pas d'humeur à revêtir un costume et une robe de sorcier pour voyager.

Lorsqu'il fut prêt, il alla récupérer son sac à dos, le vida complètement et le balança sur son lit de camp installé dans la petite chambre située au fond de la tente. Il fouilla dans sa commode et en sortit plusieurs vêtements propres qu'il jeta sans ménagement dans son sac à dos avec quelques livres et toutes les notes qu'il avait prises depuis le début de ses recherches dans la galerie Pachacútec. Puis, après avoir vérifié qu'il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin, il glissa sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et quitta sa tente.

Il traversa le campement et, lorsqu'il franchit le bouclier magique repousse-Moldus dressé autour du chantier, jeta un bref coup d'œil par dessus son épaule avant de transplaner. Une désagréable sensation le parcourut et s'estompa aussi vite qu'elle ne l'avait saisi. Il atterrit sur le sol avec souplesse et aperçut tout de suite la petite cabane en bois du vieux monsieur El Sabio, quelques mètres plus loin.

Il inspira profondément et se dirigea vers la cabane sans se retourner. Ce n'était que pour trois jours, après tout. Trois jours et il pourrait à nouveau s'enterrer dans les galeries sombres et moites du temple dans lequel il se sentait vraiment chez lui.

* * *

 **12 octobre 2028** — Manoir Malefoy, Wiltshire, Angleterre

* * *

Scorpius posa son sac dans l'entrée en poussant un long soupir. Il détestait cet endroit. Il avait cru qu'en s'exilant au Pérou il y échapperait pour de bon, mais il s'était lourdement trompé. Où qu'il aille, il finissait toujours par revenir, et chaque fois, son cœur s'alourdissait des souvenirs qui imprégnaient chaque pièce, chaque pierre de cette demeure trop grande.

À peine avait-il franchi le seuil de la porte d'entrée, qu'une atmosphère familière l'avait accueilli. Il n'avait jamais su expliquer ce sentiment, ce besoin de vouloir s'échapper à tout prix chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait pris au piège dans ces murs.

Non pas que Scorpius détestât ses parents ; seulement cet endroit, ce qu'il représentait et ce qu'il faisait de ses occupants.

— Monsieur Scorpius ! Couina une petite voix avec excitation, le faisant sursauter et l'arrachant aux souvenirs de son enfance qui commençaient déjà à envahir sa poitrine.

Scorpius baissa les yeux et vit Posh, l'elfe de maison de sa famille, qui le regardait avec un sourire extatique. Scorpius lui adressa son premier sourire de la journée, un sourire poli et froid, mais un sourire tout de même.

— Bonjour, Posh. La semaine a été bonne ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix égale.

Le minuscule elfe haussa ses frêles épaules et son regard tomba aussitôt sur le sac à dos du jeune homme.

— Posh va monter vos affaires dans votre chambre, Monsieur. Le Maître et la Maitresse vous attendent dans le grand salon.

Scorpius laissa échapper un soupir, mais hocha la tête ;

— D'accord, merci.

Il vit Posh se baisser pour ramasser son sac à dos et disparaître aussitôt, l'abandonnant à son sort.

Il inspira profondément, boutonna le col de sa chemise jusqu'en haut et s'assura qu'elle était immaculée avant de se diriger vers la troisième porte à gauche, au fond de l'immense hall d'entrée. Ses pas résonnèrent sur le parquet ciré et il ignora les regards et les remarques désobligeantes de ses ancêtres accrochés au mur. Il y était habitué, depuis le temps.

Devant les immenses portes en chênes du grand salon, le jeune homme s'immobilisa brièvement, frappa poliment, et entra sans attendre de réponse pour entrer. Il poussa la porte gauche et vit ses parents, assis dans les fauteuils placés près de la cheminée, se lever lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce. Chaque semaine, ils attendaient qu'il rentre de Tarapoto, malgré l'heure tardive qu'il était en Angleterre.

Il s'approcha d'abord de sa mère, qu'il embrassa respectueusement sur la joue, avant de se tourner vers son père qui lui serra la main.

— Scorpius, le salua ce dernier en esquissant un sourire poli, non dénué d'affection pour autant.

Il fallait avoir vécu avec Drago Malefoy pour savoir que sa dureté et sa froideur apparentes pouvaient dissimuler des sentiments qui n'en étaient pas moins sincères.

— Père, répondit Scorpius en lui rendant son sourire.

Le jeune homme le vit balayer sa tenue d'un œil critique avant de dissimuler une grimace, et dut se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel.

— Je serai habillé plus convenablement demain, promis, fit-il en glissant un regard vers sa mère qui esquissa un bref sourire.

— Mmm, grommela Drago en haussant les épaules.

Astoria, aussi élégante que d'habitude, avança d'un pas et posa une main sur le bras de son mari.

— Drago, sourit-elle avec douceur.

Ce dernier fit la moue et changea aussitôt de sujet ;

— Tu as passé une bonne semaine ?

Drago Malefoy se rassit et Astoria l'imita. Scorpius comprit qu'il était silencieusement invité à en faire de même et s'installa dans le fauteuil le plus près de sa mère, faisant face à son père avant de secouer lentement la tête et de répondre ;

— Pas vraiment. J'ai appris que MacLean avait demandé au Ministère de nous envoyer un historien pour déchiffrer les inscriptions dans la galerie dans laquelle je travaille en ce moment, ce qui signifie que je vais devoir me traîner un boulet à partir de maintenant…

— Peut-être que c'est une bonne chose, intervint sa mère d'une voix douce. Tu as toujours été si solitaire, Scorpius… Tu as besoin d'amis, quoi que tu en penses.

— Ta mère a raison, Scorpius, renchérit son père.

Une fois encore, le jeune homme réprima l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Venant de la part d'un homme qui avait passé le plus clair de sa vie enfermé dans son Manoir de peur d'affronter le monde extérieur et n'avait accepté un emploi de consultant au Ministère que dans l'espoir de faire oublier les exploits de sa famille pendant la guerre, c'était légèrement malvenu. Au moins Scorpius, lui, évitait les gens parce qu'il peinait à tolérer leur compagnie plus de cinq minutes, pas parce qu'il en avait peur.

Mais jamais Scorpius ne se serait permis de répondre à son père. Non pas parce qu'il le craignait, mais parce qu'il le respectait.

Ses parents n'étaient pas parfaits. Ils n'avaient jamais débordé d'affection quand il était enfant et l'avaient gâté et élevé dans les traditions de leurs deux familles, comme ils l'avaient été avant lui. Mais ça ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'ils n'aimaient pas leur fils. Jamais Scorpius n'avait douté de leur amour. Seulement, les Malefoy étaient maîtres de leurs émotions et ne faisaient jamais étalage de leurs sentiments. Ils gardaient ce genre de choses pour eux, ce qui convenait très bien à Scorpius qui avait toujours été indépendant et préféré la solitude aux foules d'inconnus ; les sentiments des gens le mettaient mal à l'aise, leurs émotions l'exaspéraient. Ses années à Poudlard avaient été un enfer. Alors qu'il n'avait jamais connu que le silence et la solitude du Manoir Malefoy, il s'était vu, du jour au lendemain, jeté en pâture au milieu d'une bande de sauvages qui riaient trop fort et manquaient cruellement de manières. Il avait donc fait de son mieux pour se tenir à distance des autres élèves, refusant de participer à toute activité extrascolaire, d'assister aux matchs de Quidditch, ou de se joindre au reste de ses camarades lors des sorties à Pré-au-Lard, et avait passé le plus clair de sa scolarité à rêver d'aventure.

— Scorpius ? Scorpius tu m'écoutes ?

La voix de son père l'arracha à ses pensées et Scorpius releva les yeux vers lui.

— Excusez-moi, vous disiez ?

Un sourire indulgent se dessina sur les lèvres de Drago Malefoy.

— Peut-être qu'il est temps pour tout le monde d'aller se coucher, tu as l'air épuisé. Si tu as faim, je crois que Posh t'a mis quelque chose de côté.

Scorpius laissa échapper un léger soupir et hocha la tête ;

— Je crois que vous avez raison. La journée a été longue, je mangerai demain matin, fit-il en se levant en adressant un signe de tête reconnaissant à son père. Bonne nuit.

Il prit rapidement congé et quitta le salon sans ajouter un mot. Dans le couloir, il dut à nouveau supporter les regards dédaigneux de ses ancêtres mais ne leur prêta pas la moindre attention. Il savait ce qu'ils pensaient de lui et des choix qu'ils avaient faits. Les Malefoy étaient des bureaucrates, des membres éminents du Ministère depuis des générations et certainement pas des baroudeurs célibataires qui passaient le plus clair de leur temps dans des tombeaux sombres et poussiéreux. Scorpius avait déjà vingt-deux ans et pour l'héritier d'une des plus vieilles familles de sorciers qu'il était, c'était déjà bien trop vieux pour ne pas encore être marié — ou tout du moins fiancé — et à la tête d'un département important du Ministère de la Magie.

Il grimpa quatre à quatre les quarante deux marches de l'escalier jusqu'au second étage, où se trouvait sa chambre, et poussa la porte de celle-ci sans s'émouvoir de retrouver la pièce dans laquelle il avait grandi. La décoration n'avait pas changé depuis qu'il avait eu six ans et rien n'indiquait qu'il avait pu s'agir de la chambre d'un enfant. Aucune photo, aucun souvenir, aucun poster à l'effigie de son équipe de Quidditch préférée. Cette chambre aurait pu être celle de n'importe qui et celle de personne à la fois. Elle semblait n'avoir jamais été habitée, un peu comme le cœur de celui à qui elle appartenait.

Scorpius se défit de ses chaussures au pied de son lit et se laissa tomber avec légèreté sur l'épaisse couette bleu roi. Enfin, il laissa ses paupières retomber sur ses yeux et poussa un long soupir. Il n'était rentré que depuis une demi-heure et déjà, l'humidité et l'obscurité des galeries du temple enseveli au pied des volcans de Tarapoto lui manquaient.

* * *

 **13 octobre 2028 —** Fleury & Bott, Chemins de Traverse, Londres, Angleterre

* * *

Emmitouflée dans une épaisse cape de saison et une grosse écharpe en laine tricotée par sa grand-mère Molly Weasley, Rose poussa la porte de la libraire du Chemin de Traverse, les joues rosies par le froid qui régnait dehors. L'odeur familière d'encre et de parchemin l'enveloppa et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire ; elle se sentait toujours chez elle dans n'importe quelle bibliothèque.

Elle se dirigea d'emblée vers le comptoir, d'où le vieux libraire, l'arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière petit fils de Paper Bott lui adressa un sourire rayonnant en la voyant entrer dans sa boutique.

— Mademoiselle Weasley ! La salua-t-il chaleureusement, ses petites lunettes rondes glissant sur le bout de son nez. Je pensais vous voir hier…

Rose lui retourna son sourire et secoua la tête ;

— Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps de venir hier. J'en déduis que vous avez reçu ma commande ?

— Évidemment. Ne bougez pas, je vous apporte ça.

— Oh non, ne vous dérangez pas tout de suite, je vais faire un tour et je passerai les récupérer en sortant, s'empressa-t-elle de dire lorsqu'elle le vit faire volte-face pour aller dans l'arrière boutique.

— Très bien, pouffa-t-il légèrement. Prenez votre temps, je ne bouge pas d'ici.

— Merci, souffla la jeune fille en dégrafant sa cape.

Elle fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers l'escalier pour monter à l'étage où se trouvait la section _Histoire et Légendes_ dans laquelle elle espérait trouver quelque chose sur la culture inca, bien qu'elle eût déjà dévoré une dizaine de livres sur le sujet. Un sourire distrait accroché aux lèvres, elle dégrafa sa cape d'hiver pour la retirer, et la coinça sous son coude en s'engouffrant dans une allée étroitement bordée de rangées de livres qui grimpaient jusqu'au plafond. Elle parcourut les étagères du regard et s'arrêta devant celle dédiée aux légendes étrangères, située tout en haut. Elle soupira en réalisant qu'elle en possédait la plupart et ses yeux glissèrent machinalement sur ceux qu'elle avait déjà lus plusieurs fois et rangés dans sa valise ; _Contes et Légendes Péruviennes du XVème siècle_ , _Langues et Folklores sud-américains_ , _Sorts et Enchantements Incas_ …

Enfin, elle tomba sur un titre qu'elle ne connaissait pas et tendit la main pour saisir _Les Grands Empereurs et Sorciers du Pérou_ , un sourire accroché aux lèvres. Elle dut se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour l'attraper et tangua légèrement en s'apercevant qu'il était bien plus lourd que ce qu'elle avait pensé. Elle l'ouvrit pour le feuilleter rapidement avant de se mettre à lire la préface et de tourner les talons lorsque quelqu'un la percuta de plein fouet.

Rose laissa tomber son livre en étouffant un cri de surprise à peine perceptible et ses joues s'enflammèrent violemment.

— Je-je suis… Merlin je suis désolée, bafouilla-t-elle en relevant la tête avec agitation.

Mais lorsque son regard croisa les iris glacials d'un vieux fantôme, elle se raidit, soudain paniquée, et elle se figea dans ses bottes.

Une paire d'yeux métallique l'observait avec fureur et Rose se sentit plus petite encore qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent soudainement et elle baissa les yeux vers son livre, qu'elle se pencha aussitôt pour ramasser en continuant à balbutier des excuses incohérentes.

— Weasley, articula finalement le jeune homme debout devant elle d'une voix glaciale, sans jamais la quitter des yeux.

— Scorpius, le salua-t-elle difficilement en lui offrant un sourire qu'il ne méritait pas.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard plusieurs secondes, le temps de se faire rattraper par le temps et les années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, puis le jeune homme secoua la tête comme s'il cherchait à chasser de vieux souvenirs.

— On ne peut pas dire que je sois surpris de te voir ici, reprit-il sur le même ton froid et détaché qu'elle lui avait toujours connu. Tu as toujours passé plus de temps plongée dans tes livres, en sécurité, plutôt que d'affronter le monde extérieur…

— Je ne… J'étais seulement…

Il poussa un long soupir de frustration, son regard sombre rivé sur elle avec une indifférence glaçante et elle s'interrompit en rougissant avec embarras.

— Tu n'as pas changé le moins du monde, reprit-il en l'observant de la tête aux pieds en grimaçant. Je ne serais pas étonné d'apprendre que tu travailles ici, ajouta-t-il en laissant échapper un grognement sarcastique.

Rose se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, le regard rivé sur le bout de ses chaussures, mais ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

Quand ils avaient quitté Poudlard, Scorpius avait fait ses valises et n'était jamais revenu tandis que Rose avait accepté une position au Ministère et retrouvé le confort du foyer où elle avait grandi. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que leurs chemins puissent se croiser à nouveau. Pourtant, en quelques secondes à peine, Rose eut l'impression qu'ils s'étaient quittés la veille et que rien n'avait changé, qu'ils étaient toujours à Poudlard, qu'ils avaient toujours dix-sept ans, et qu'ils étaient génétiquement indisposés à se comprendre.

Pendant des années, elle avait partagé les mêmes cours que lui à Poudlard et été forcée de travailler avec lui sur un nombre incalculable de potions, de devoirs d'Arithmancie ou d'exercices en cours de Métamorphose, de Défense contre les forces du mal et de Sortilèges, uniquement parce qu'ils avaient toujours une longueur d'avance sur les autres élèves de leur âge et qu'ils ne pouvaient espérer de meilleurs partenaires pour s'entraîner et progresser à leur rythme. Mais malgré les efforts acharnés de leurs professeurs, ils n'avaient jamais réussi à s'entendre et pendant sept longues années, Rose avait dû supporter les remarques méprisantes et le regard glacial de Scorpius Malefoy sans broncher. Parce que Rose ne bronchait pas — jamais. Elle encaissait toujours silencieusement les coups, de peur de se faire remarquer. En grandissant, elle avait appris à se faire invisible, à s'effacer jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Et étrangement, c'est ce qui avait toujours semblé exaspérer Scorpius Malefoy ; son manque de courage et son affligeante banalité.

— Désolée, se contenta-t-elle de répéter en secouant la tête, je voulais juste… j'aurais dû regarder où j'allais, je n'ai pas…

— …pas fait attention, l'interrompit-il en soufflant avec agacement. On ne peut pas dire que ça ait beaucoup changé…

Rose réprima une grimace et rabattit nerveusement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille avant de repousser ses lunettes sur son nez en se remémorant l'une des nombreuses fois où sa maladresse avait été à l'origine d'un séjour à l'infirmerie pour le jeune homme — en cours de Potions notamment.

Non, rien n'avait changé. Scorpius Malefoy était toujours le garçon froid et distant qu'elle avait connu à Poudlard. Les années ne l'avaient rendu ni plus aimable, ni plus chaleureux, son regard sombre dissimulait la même solitude qu'autrefois, et Rose, qui s'était souvent demandé pourquoi il avait toujours semblé vouloir tenir les gens à distance avec autant d'acharnement, ne put s'empêcher de se sentir juste un tout petit peu triste pour lui, comme elle l'avait été chaque fois qu'elle avait aperçu cette ombre planer tristement dans son regard indifférent.

Scorpius Malefoy avait toujours été une énigme qu'elle ne se risquerait jamais à essayer de résoudre. Beaucoup de filles avaient essayé, trouvant un charme fou à son arrogance et sa froideur, mais Rose était loin d'être aussi courageuse. Ou folle.

— Oui… enfin voilà, désolée, bredouilla-t-elle pour la énième fois en chassant les souvenirs qui commençaient déjà à refaire surface aux portes de sa mémoire. Ravie de t'avoir revu… et euh… bonne fin de journée, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment en lui adressant un faible sourire d'excuse et de s'éloigner aussi vite que sa foulée nerveuse le lui permit.

Le jeune homme la regarda s'éloigner, la mâchoire crispée, et une foule de vieux sentiments revinrent l'assaillir. Contrairement à ce que pensait la plupart des gens, il ne détestait pas Rose Weasley. Du moins, pas plus qu'il ne détestait la plupart des gens. Seulement, il y avait chez elle quelque chose qui l'avait toujours profondément irrité et qui tenait à son inexorable banalité, son exaspérante fragilité, son désir de s'effacer, son manque de confiance en elle, son absence totale d'ambition et même, parfois, à ses tâches de rousseur désordonnées, ses épaisses boucles brouillonnes, et ses grands yeux bleus effarouchés. Il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de patience pour les gens comme elle. Rose Weasley avait toujours représenté ce qu'il n'était pas et méprisait plus que tout au monde. Il méprisait sa naïveté maladive et sa gentillesse à toute épreuve, et son manque de personnalité l'exaspérait au plus haut point.

Rose Weasley était tout simplement ennuyeuse à mourir.

Ils avaient beau avoir quitté Poudlard depuis plus de trois ans, rien n'avait changé ; chaque fois que son regard se posait sur elle, il ne pouvait empêcher ses sentiments de se révolter bruyamment. Et s'il devait être tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, il n'était pas sûr de savoir exactement pourquoi.

* * *

 **14 octobre 2028** — Terrier, Loutry Ste Chaspoule, Devon, Angleterre

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se sentit atterrir, Rose ouvrit les yeux avec précaution avant de sortir de l'âtre de la cheminée qui trônait dans le salon de ses grands-parents pour ne pas encombrer la sortie.

— Ma chérie ! S'exclama aussitôt sa grand-mère, Molly Weasley, en se précipitant vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras.

Rose laissa échapper un rire discret et retourna l'étreinte chaleureuse de sa grand-mère.

— Mamie, je suis couverte de cendres, protesta-t-elle pour la forme.

Les flammes crépitèrent à nouveau dans son dos et Hermione apparut à son tour dans la cheminée. Molly se détacha de sa petite fille pour accueillir sa belle-fille et Rose en profita pour sortir sa baguette et s'épousseter d'un geste négligent du poignet avant de traverser le salon pour aller embrasser son grand-père, Arthur Weasley, qui discutait avec animation avec Melody Smith, la petite amie moldue de son cousin James qui se tenait silencieusement à ses côtés.

— Rosie, l'accueillit ce dernier en souriant lorsqu'il la vit approcher.

Le jeune homme l'embrassa sur la joue et ébouriffa affectueusement ses cheveux, l'empreinte indélébile d'un sourire malicieux accroché aux lèvres. Rose protesta pour la forme avant de serrer son grand-père qui lui adressa un sourire rayonnant.

— Bonjour ma petite fleur, souffla-t-il en étreignant sa petite-fille.

Rose avait toujours aimé les étreintes de son grand-père, lâches et chaleureuses, qui ne manquaient jamais de lui remonter le moral lorsqu'elle en avait besoin. Comme la fois où Hugo avait jeté son livre préféré dans le puits au fond du jardin lorsqu'elle avait six ans, ou lorsqu'elle était revenue de Poudlard en larmes pour les vacances de noël en sixième année, parce que Tobby Peacock avait embrassé Judith Sharpteeth avant le dernier cours de Métamorphose.

— Tu es sûre que tu veux partir ? Bredouilla Arthur en la relâchant lentement.

James éclata de rire ;

— Papi, elle a vingt-deux ans… Il est grand temps qu'elle s'en aille, non ?

— Mais pas forcément aussi loin, protesta mollement leur grand-père.

Rose échangea un regard avec Melody qui secouait la tête avec un sourire amusé. Malgré ses origines moldues, la jolie blonde n'avait eu aucun mal à trouver sa place dans le cœur de tous les Weasley. Elle s'écarta de James et vint passer un bras autour des épaules de Rose, qui lui en fut reconnaissante. Parce qu'elle avait toujours été plus silencieuse, plus discrète, et moins extravertie ou aventureuse que le reste de ses cousins, sa famille avait tendance à la traiter comme une petite chose fragile, et lorsqu'elle leur avait appris qu'elle avait finalement accepté de s'arracher à ses livres et à ses manuscrits poussiéreux pour s'envoler à l'autre bout du monde, ils avaient eu du mal à le croire.

— Elle ne part pas indéfiniment, Arthur, le rassura Melody.

— Et je pourrai revenir de temps en temps, ajouta Rose en adressant un sourire à son grand-père.

— Tu vois, fit James en levant les yeux au ciel sans se départir de son amusement.

— Je sais bien, soupira Arthur en posant un regard pétillant sur sa petite-fille. Mais elle ne viendra plus prendre le thé ici tous les jours et ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais compter sur vous autres, fit-il en accompagnant ses propos d'un geste négligé de la main ; vous ne venez nous voir que si Molly vous menace…

Les trois jeunes adultes éclatèrent de rire et Rose se détacha de Melody pour s'avancer vers son-grand père.

— Je te promets de revenir au moins une fois par mois, d'accord ? Et je t'écrirai tous les jours.

— J'y compte bien…

James leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel avant d'étouffer un juron lorsque Melody lui envoya son coude dans les côtes.

La sonnette retentit et la voix de Molly interpella son mari ;

— Arthur, tu peux ouvrir ? Ça doit être George et Angelina.

Arthur s'exécuta et disparut pour aller ouvrir la porte aux nouveaux arrivants, tandis que les flammes de la cheminée crépitaient à nouveau. Lily apparut presqu'aussitôt, suivie d'Albus, puis de leurs parents.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut au tour de Percy et sa femme de faire leur apparition, sans leurs filles qui étaient encore à Poudlard, puis Teddy arriva avec Victoire, à qui la grossesse allait à ravir, avant qu'enfin, Bill et Fleur, accompagnés de Louis et Dominique, n'apparaissent un par un dans la cheminée.

Molly avait tenu à ce que tout le monde soit présent pour le départ de Rose ce midi-là. Si en règle général, la famille se réunissait autour d'un repas au Terrier le dimanche midi, cette fois, la matriarche de la famille Weasley avait insisté pour réunir tous ses enfants et petits-enfants autour du déjeuner le samedi. Seuls Charlie et Hugo manquaient à l'appel, au grand désarroi de Rose, qui n'avait pas vu son « _petit_ » frère depuis presque deux mois. À la fin de l'été, il était revenu en coup de vent de Finlande où il avait passé presque six mois à étudier les créatures des Grands Lacs avant de repartir pour l'Alaska, où il étudiait désormais les dragons dans une réserve protégée. Il avait essayé de se libérer pour l'occasion, mais un des dragons s'était échappé en début de semaine et avait ravagé un petit village de pêcheurs, ce qui avait donné énormément de travail aux sorciers présents sur place.

Enfin, Fred et Roxanne, accompagnée de son petit-ami que son frère jumeau regardait d'un mauvais œil, arrivèrent à leur tour et Rose sauta sur sa cousine qui éclata de rire ;

— J'en déduis que tu as aimé le livre que je t'ai envoyé, se moqua la jeune femme en serrant sa cousine (et meilleure amie) dans ses bras avant de la relâcher.

— Je le cherchais depuis des lustres, où est-ce que tu l'as trouvé ? Demanda Rose, soudain animée, comme chaque fois que la conversation tournait autour de sa passion pour les langues anciennes.

Roxanne inclina la tête en direction de Thomas Jordan, son petit-ami, avec un sourire tendre.

— Un ami de son père connaissait quelqu'un… J'ai pas suivi tous les détails, je me suis contentée de dire merci.

Rose éclata de rire et s'approcha de Thomas qui la serra aussitôt dans ses bras avec affection.

— Alors, prête à partir ? Lui demanda le jeune homme avec le sourire tranquille qu'elle lui avait toujours connu et qui n'avait rien de l'espièglerie de celui de son père.

— On peut dire ça, pouffa Rose dont les joues se colorèrent légèrement. Et toi ? Fred refuse toujours de t'adresser la parole ?

Thomas leva les yeux au ciel, sans pour autant se départir de son sourire.

— Il finira pas s'y faire, fit-il en glissant un bras autour de sa petite-amie.

— Ça, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup, grincha Fred en lançant un regard mauvais à son meilleur ami avant de s'approcher de Rose et de se pencher vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Comment tu vas Rosie ? Tu es prête ? Pas trop nerveuse à l'idée de t'éclipser pour l'autre bout du monde ?

— Fred, grandis un peu, grommela sa sœur jumelle.

Rose se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour réprimer un rire avant de reporter son attention vers son cousin.

— Ça peut aller. Pour l'instant, j'essaye de ne pas trop y penser.

Le regard de Fred s'illumina aussitôt avec malice et il se pencha vers la jeune fille en adoptant un air complice ;

— Au pire, si jamais tu changes d'avis, je peux t'héberger chez moi, une chambre ne va pas tarder à se libérer…

— Hé ! Protesta Thomas en fronçant les sourcils. Je n'ai pas encore l'intention de partir !

Fred se redressa et posa son regard sur son ami en laissant échapper un grognement dédaigneux.

— Pas de place pour les traîtres chez moi…

— Un traître ? Répéta Thomas en levant les yeux au ciel. Sérieusement, Fred, grogna-t-il, je sors avec ta sœur, je ne t'ai pas _trahi_ !

— C'est la même chose, rétorqua le jeune homme en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Rose échangea un regard avec Roxanne, qui soupira quelque chose du genre « _les garçons…_ » et s'arracha aux bras de son petit-ami avant de poser sa main sous le coude de Rose et de l'entraîner avec elle loin de son frère jumeau et de son petit-ami.

— Alors, commença-t-elle en adressant un sourire bien plus doux à sa cousine ; tu te sens co…

— Roxanne Weasley ! S'exclama sa mère lorsque les deux jeunes femmes franchirent le seuil du salon.

Rose retint un rire et entendit sa cousine marmonner quelque chose d'inaudible avant de prendre une profonde inspiration ;

— Maman, je ne…

— Tes cheveux sont roses ! ROSES ! Répéta-t-elle en hurlant presque.

— Ceux de Teddy sont bien bleus, où est le problème ?

— Je t'arrête tout de suite, jeune fille, c'est complètement di…

— Rox ! Intervint son père en approchant avec un sourire rayonnant avant de prendre sa fille dans ses bras. T'as fait quelque chose à tes cheveux ? J'aime beaucoup ! Ajouta-t-il avant de reculer d'un pas et de glisser un bras autour de la taille de sa femme qui lui adressa un regard meurtrier qui ne le décontenança pas le moins du monde ; Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ?

Angelina poussa un long soupir de résignation et Rose fut incapable de contenir son rire.

— Si tout le monde est là, on va pouvoir passer à table ! S'exclama Molly en agitant sa baguette.

Tout le monde s'anima et se dirigea vers le jardin où Arthur et Molly avaient installé des tables au-dessus desquelles flottaient de petites bougies ensorcelées.

Rose s'installa entre Roxanne et Lily, qui semblait épuisée, mais heureuse.

— L'entraînement se passe bien ? Demanda Rose à sa plus jeune cousine.

— Super, répondit cette dernière en adressant un sourire rayonnant à la jeune fille. Mais je soupçonne papa d'essayer de me faire abandonner…

Rose arqua un sourcil étonné tandis que Roxanne éclatait de rire.

— Comment ça ?

— Mon père est un tyran, grommela Lily avec un sourire affectueux.

— J'ai du mal à le croire…

— Ça s'est parce que tu ne connais que la version papa-poule… la version Auror est tout simplement _ty-r_ _a_ _n-_ _n_ _ique_ , articula Lily en se servant de poulet rôti et de petits pois.

Cette fois, Rose éclata de rire avant de glisser un regard en direction de Harry, qui écoutait Ginny avec un sourire tranquille. Rose secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur son assiette vide qu'elle s'empressa de remplir, tout en écoutant distraitement l'histoire qu'avait entrepris de raconter Roxanne.

Il n'y avait aucun doute ; sa famille allait lui manquer. Pour la toute première fois, elle allait se retrouver complètement seule au milieu d'inconnus et la perspective l'effrayait légèrement, même si une petite part d'elle mourait d'envie de goûter à l'aventure comme tous ses cousins avant elle. Hugo avait quitté la maison pour étudier les créatures magiques aux quatre coins du globe dès qu'il avait quitté Poudlard, James avait suivi une formation de Médicomage avant de parcourir le monde pour le compte de l'association humanitaire qu'il avait créée grâce à une bourse obtenue par le Ministère de la magie, Lily et Albus avaient suivi les traces de leur père sans hésiter une seule seconde, Victoire et Teddy voyageaient constamment dans le cadre de leur recherches au département des Mystères, bien qu'ils fussent rarement en mesure d'en parler, Fred avait été recruté très tôt par les Flèches d'Appleby et avait toujours une histoire à raconter, et Roxanne, elle, avait ouvert une petite boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse, dans laquelle elle mettait à profit son don pour les sortilèges pour confectionner et réparer des objets magiques en tout genre, qu'elle devait parfois aller chercher à l'autre bout du monde.

Mais Rose, elle, n'avait jamais été aussi ambitieuse. Quand elle avait quitté Poudlard avec les félicitations de tous ses professeurs, elle était entrée au Ministère de la magie et n'en était plus jamais sortie. Elle appréciait le confort de son bureau, la tranquillité qui régnait au département de recherches où elle passait le plus clair de son temps le nez plongé dans de vieux manuscrits, et elle appréciait de pouvoir rentrer chez elle le soir ou de passer chez ses grands-parents à l'improviste pour boire le thé ou aider son grand-père à dégnommer le jardin. Elle appréciait de pouvoir voir ses cousins et cousines lorsqu'ils étaient dans les parages et discuter avec ses oncles et ses tantes lorsqu'elle les croisait dans les couloirs du Ministère.

Mais James et Scorpius Malefoy avaient raison. Elle avait vingt-deux ans et n'avait jamais sorti le nez de ses livres. Sa vision du monde se résumait aux symboles tracés sur les pages des parchemins poussiéreux sur lesquels elle travaillait au Ministère.

Il était plus que temps qu'elle prenne son envol, même si cela la terrifiait.

* * *

 **Note** : Bonsoir à tous ! Ça me fait très plaisir de vous retrouvez ce soir pour ce premier chapitre, encore très éloigné de l'histoire que je veux racontée ! Merci à tous ceux qui sont passés par là et on pris le temps de lire ce chapitre, et encore un grand merci pour vos reviews il y a deux semaines, comme toujours, elles m'ont fait très plaisir ! Sans compter **DelfineNotPadfoot** , à qui nous devons tous la correction de cette histoire, alors merci à elle.

 **Je vous souhaite à tous un excellent week-end !** _LittlePlume_

 **RàR :** à Mea95Gryffondor ; Bonsoir ! Et oui, je suis de retour ! Et je suis très contente de te retrouver, comme toujours :) Oui, Scorpius est imbuvable, et franchement, ça me pose beaucoup de problèmes parce que j'ai du mal à rendre mes personnages antipathiques... Ha ha. Quand à Rose, oui, elle est discrète, mais je pense que c'est parce que jusqu'à présent, elle n'a jamais eu l'occasion de sortir de sa bulle. Ce qui risque donc de changer à Tarapoto, loin de sa famille démesurément protectrice :p Bref, merci encore et à bientôt ;)


	3. Tarapoto 2

.

 **Tarapoto**

# 2.

.

 **15 octobre 2028 —** The Scarecrow Cottage, Aberdeen, Écosse

* * *

— Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne au Ministère ? Demanda Ron à sa fille pour la soixante-quatrième fois au moins depuis huit heures ce matin-là.

Rose lui adressa un sourire conciliant et vit sa mère lever les yeux au ciel.

— Oui, papa, je suis sûre, répéta-t-elle patiemment en se levant pour déposer sa tasse dans l'évier.

Ron soupira avant de se laisser retomber contre le dossier de sa chaise et de passer une main sur son visage avec résignation.

— Bien, bien… comme tu veux. Mais si tu changes d'avis, je…

— Ron, pour l'amour du ciel, l'interrompit Hermione en posant une main sur son bras, bien qu'elle ne puisse s'empêcher de sourire. Rose est une grande fille, tout ira bien.

— Je sais, bredouilla son mari en se rembrunissant. Mais je préférerais quand même qu'elle reste ici…

Rose laissa échapper un bref éclat de rire et s'approcha de son père en souriant. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue avant de se redresser.

— Maman a raison, papa… tout se passera bien. Et puis je pourrai toujours rentrer le week-end si j'ai le mal du pays.

— Je sais, je sais, répéta finalement Ron en esquissant un sourire réticent.

Rose échangea un regard amusé avec sa mère qui désigna la pendule accrochée au-dessus de la porte de la cuisine d'un mouvement du menton.

— Tu vas être en retard. Ton Portoloin partira sans toi si tu ne te dépêches pas un peu.

— Je suis prête, fit Rose en haussant les épaules avec une nonchalance qu'elle n'avait certainement pas. Il faut seulement que je descende ma valise et je peux y aller.

Elle s'éclipsa de la cuisine et grimpa à l'étage où se trouvait sa chambre, encore baignée dans la pénombre. Elle enfila sa cape de voyage et sortit sa baguette de la manche de son pull pour la pointer sur sa valise. Elle lui lança un sortilège Poids-Plume, rangea sa baguette et attrapa la anse de sa valise désormais légère comme une plume d'hippogriffe.

Son regard fit le tour de la pièce et elle inspira profondément avant de faire volte-face, de refermer la porte derrière elle, et de redescendre au salon où l'attendaient désormais ses parents, près de la cheminée.

— Prête ? Demanda Hermione en lui adressant un sourire tranquille.

Rose étouffa un léger rire et haussa les épaules ;

— Autant que possible, j'imagine.

Sa mère l'étreignit chaleureusement avant de la relâcher pour laisser son mari en faire de même. Rose se tourna vers son père qui l'enveloppa dans ses bras comme un papa ours et posa un baiser sur le haut de son crâne.

— N'oublie pas de nous écrire, d'accord ? Et reviens aussi souvent que possible…

— Promis, répondit la jeune fille en s'écartant de son père en souriant.

— Bien, souffla-t-il. Alors amuse-toi bien…

Rose hocha la tête, un sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres, et prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette avant de se glisser dans l'âtre.

Elle adressa un dernier regard à ses parents avant de disparaître dans un crépitement de flammes émeraude, le cœur battant follement dans sa poitrine. Elle se sentit aussitôt aspirée et ferma les yeux en prenant soin de garder les bras le long du corps, sa valise butant douloureusement contre sa jambe droite pendant les cinq secondes et demie que dura le trajet.

—

Lorsqu'elle se sentit atterrir et que ses poumons furent à nouveau en mesure de se gonfler d'air, Rose ouvrit les yeux et sortit de l'âtre de la cheminée. Elle extirpa machinalement sa baguette de sa manche et s'épousseta d'un simple mouvement du poignet.

L'immense hall du Ministère était déjà noir de monde et un capharnaüm épouvantable régnait dans les lieux que Rose n'avait jamais connus autrement que bondés et bruyants.

Elle salua les deux sorcières à l'accueil d'un signe de la tête avant de se diriger vers les ascenseurs pour se rendre au niveau six, où était situé le département des transports et l'office des Portoloins, et s'engouffra dans un de ceux qui arrivaient sans perdre de temps. Une odeur nauséabonde lui chatouilla les narines et elle se força aussitôt à retenir sa respiration —sans pour autant se départir de son sourire pour ne pas paraître impolie—, lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers le demi-géant planté à côté d'elle et qui prenait, à lui seul, la moitié de l'espace disponible dans la petite cage d'ascenseur. Il dégageait une forte odeur de transpiration et de bouse de dragon qui lui fit presque tourner de l'œil et lorsqu'il descendit enfin au niveau 2, Rose sortit aussitôt sa baguette pour rafraîchir l'atmosphère et inspira une profonde bouffée d'air frais, légèrement fleuri. Les autres sorciers présents en firent autant et de nombreuses exclamations et soupirs de soulagement retentirent.

Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent à nouveau, Rose constata sans surprise que les bureaux du département des transports étaient plus animés encore que ceux des étages inférieurs, bien que cela n'avait rien de surprenant en soi un dimanche matin.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre, les nerfs en vrac. Elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière maintenant et de toute façon, elle ne le voulait pas. Elle était prête. Plus que prête.

Rose prit une profonde inspiration et s'arma de son sourire le plus vaillant. D'une démarche aussi assurée que possible, elle se dirigea vers l'office des Portoloins en répondant machinalement aux « Bonjours » qui lui étaient adressés.

La porte du bureau était ouverte et Oliver Travelling lui fit signe d'entrer. Les murs blancs étaient recouverts d'horloges de différentes formes, tailles et couleurs indiquant l'heure qu'il était à divers endroits dans le monde, donnant à la pièce autrement très peu meublée, l'apparence d'une boutique d'antiquités.

— Bonjour, Mademoiselle Weasley. Je vous attendais, lui sourit le coordinateur du bureau des Portoloins en se levant pour faire le tour de son bureau et lui serrer la main. Vous êtes prête ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête et posa sa valise par terre pour serrer la main que le petit sorcier lui tendait.

— Votre Portoloin part à midi précisément, dit-il en désignant une petite boule de cristal posée sur un socle en argent sur son bureau autrement immaculé. Vous devriez arriver à six heures et quelques secondes, heure locale. C'est monsieur El Sabio qui vous accueillera. Il a accepté d'être notre passeur sur place pendant la durée des fouilles.

Rose hocha à nouveau la tête.

— Très bien.

— On fera partir votre valise en premier, reprit Oliver Travelling sans jamais se départir de son sourire. Monsieur El Sabio vous la restituera à votre arrivée.

— Parfait, merci, sourit la jeune fille qui sentait le stress l'envahir peu à peu.

— Je peux vous offrir un thé en attendant ? Quelque chose à manger ?

— Non, c'est gentil je vous remercie, j'ai déjeuné ce matin.

Le vieux coordinateur du réseau de Portoloins laissa échapper un rire gentillet.

— Pas trop j'espère ? Certaines personnes ont du mal à supporter le voyage…

Rose blêmit et son estomac se contracta douloureusement, ce que, heureusement, ne sembla pas remarquer Travelling qui leva les yeux vers l'horloge Londonienne accrochée au-dessus de son bureau. Il adressa ensuite un sourire rassurant à la jeune fille en face de lui et Rose eut toutes les peines du monde à le lui rendre.

— Je vous laisse patienter, je vais m'occuper de votre valise. Mon collègue, Tom, se chargera de la faire partir.

Rose hocha la tête, trop fébrile pour se risquer à répondre quoi que soit. Elle vit le petit sorcier quitter le bureau avec sa valise et inspira profondément en fermant les yeux.

Elle était prête. Elle était plus que prête et pourtant, un sentiment de solitude l'envahissait chaque fois qu'elle s'imaginait là-bas, loin de sa famille, seule au milieu d'inconnus.

— _Reprends-toi, Rose_ , se morigéna-t-elle en marmonnant. _Tu es une grande fille…_

Elle rouvrit les yeux en poussant un long soupir et tenta de se distraire en étudiant les différentes horloges qui recouvraient les murs de la petite pièce. Elles avaient quelque chose de fascinant. Il suffisait qu'elle ferme les yeux pour imaginer toutes les vies parallèles d'inconnus que ces aiguilles voyageuses rythmaient sans jamais s'essouffler et un sourire s'empara de ses lèvres aussi terrifiant qu'était l'inconnu pour elle, elle se plaisait à imaginer qu'elle n'était rien de plus qu'un grain de poussière dans un monde infiniment plus grand, car c'était d'autant plus de choses à voir, à apprendre et à découvrir.

En fin de compte, ce n'était pas tant l'immensité du monde qui lui faisait peur — bien au contraire, il la fascinait—, mais seulement la perspective de ne pas en être à la hauteur.

—

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant le retour de Monsieur Travelling et lorsqu'il refit enfin son apparition dans le bureau, il abordait le même sourire tranquille et rassurant que lorsqu'il l'avait quitté.

— Bien, bien… On va pouvoir vous faire partir, si vous êtes prête ?

Rose inspira profondément et hocha la tête ;

— Je suis prête.

— À mon signal, vous n'aurez qu'à attraper la boule de cristal posée sur mon bureau.

Il leva à nouveau les yeux vers le mur d'horloges en face de lui et adressa un sourire à la jeune fille.

— Bien, nous y voilà… À mon signal… 10…9…8…7… Bonne chance, Mademoiselle Weasley…2…1…

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Rose enroula ses doigts autour de la petite sphère avant de fermer les yeux, et la voix du sorcier s'évanouit aussitôt. Lorsqu'elle se sentit brutalement happée par une force invisible, elle ne put retenir un cri de surprise qui s'évanouit dans l'espace.

* * *

 **15 octobre 2028 —** Quelque part dans la montagne, Tarapoto, Pérou

* * *

Secouée, les genoux tremblants, Rose ne parvint pas à retomber sur ses jambes et atterrit sur ses fesses, quelques minutes plus tard, au beau milieu de ce qui semblait être un pâturage abandonné. Prise de nausées, elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Incapable de se relever immédiatement, elle resta immobile plusieurs secondes avant de s'aider de ses mains pour se hisser sur ses jambes fébriles.

— Rose Weasley ? L'interpella alors une voix rauque teintée d'un accent coloré dans son dos.

Elle fit aussitôt volte-face et aperçut un vieil homme à la peau basanée s'avancer vers elle, flanqué d'un labrador au moins aussi âgé que lui, qui boitait tranquillement à ses côtés.

— Oui, c'est moi, répondit-elle en allant à sa rencontre d'une démarche encore tremblotante. Vous êtes Monsieur El Sabio ?

Le vieil homme s'arrêta devant elle et hocha la tête.

— Suivez-moi, j'habite un petit peu plus haut, dit-il en pointant son doigt vers la montagne qui se dressait devant eux. De là, vous pourrez normalement rejoindre le campement en transplanant, mais aujourd'hui, vous devrez vous y rendre à pied pour repérer le chemin.

La jeune fille lui emboîta le pas et presque aussitôt, le labrador du vieil homme vint la renifler avant de tourner autour d'elle en aboyant piteusement.

— _¡Basta ya, cojo! ¡Dejala en paz!_

— C'est rien, sourit la jeune fille en se penchant pour gratter le vieux chien entre les oreilles qui glapit joyeusement avant de s'élancer devant eux avec sa patte folle.

El Sabio haussa les épaules mais demeura silencieux et Rose en fit de même, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la petite habitation en bois du vieux berger.

La jeune fille suivit le vieil homme à l'intérieur sans dire un mot. El Sabio retira sa cape et l'accrocha au portemanteau près de la porte avant de désigner une chaise d'un geste de la main, invitant Rose à s'asseoir si elle le désirait. Mal à l'aise, elle s'exécuta et prit place à la petite table placée au centre de la pièce qui faisait office de cuisine, de séjour, et visiblement, de chambre à coucher.

— Thé ? Demanda le vieil homme en remplissant une bouilloire qu'il posa sur une petite gazinière.

— S'il vous plait, oui, répondit Rose en esquissant un sourire poli.

Elle le vit sortir sa baguette et de petites flammes s'allumèrent sous la bouilloire. Il prit ensuite place en face d'elle, ses traits, marqués par les années, étirés pour former une expression indifférente qui commençait à mettre Rose profondément mal à l'aise.

— Je euh… et donc, comment est-ce que je rejoins le campement, d'ici ? Demanda-t-elle.

Le vieux sorcier se leva pour retirer la bouilloire du feu et y plonger quelques feuilles de thé, et posa deux tasses ébréchées sur la table, avant de se retourner et de farfouiller dans le tiroir sous l'évier. Il en sortit une carte et vint se rasseoir en face de Rose avant de remplir leur tasse.

— Merci, souffla-t-elle en lui offrant un sourire hésitant.

Il hocha simplement la tête et déplia ensuite la carte sous les yeux de la jeune fille avant de poser son index sur une petite croix tracée à l'encre verte sur la carte.

— On est ici, et le campement est ici, en haut du volcan, fit-il de son accent éraillé en glissant son doigt sur la carte. Comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je vous conseille de vous y rendre à pied aujourd'hui, pour repérer les lieux et vous familiariser avec la région. Faudra emprunter ce sentier, là, ajouta-t-il en désignant une route tracée à l'encre sur la carte, qui longeait ce qui semblait être une forêt et remontait jusqu'au volcan, perché sur le haut de la montagne.

Rose acquiesça, les sourcils légèrement froncés au-dessus de ses lunettes alors qu'elle imprimait en détails les informations que son compagnon lui donnait, avant de porter sa tasse à ses lèvres et de boire une longue gorgée de thé.

Monsieur El Sabio replia la carte et désigna sa valise du menton ;

— Les autres se contentent de sacs-à-dos. C'est pas pratique ce que vous avez là, Mademoiselle.

Rose grimaça, les doigts enroulés autour de sa tasse.

— Je…euh… à vrai dire, je ne suis pas vraiment habituée à tout ça. C'est la première fois que je voyage pour le travail et…

— Ah, fit tranquillement le vieux sorcier en hochement. Je vois.

Il adressa un sourire à la jeune fille et Rose cligna des yeux avant de le lui retourner. Son hôte était peu loquace, mais ses silences ne manquaient pas de chaleur. La solitude l'avait sûrement rendu bourru avec le temps, mais ses yeux noisette dissimulaient une bienveillance qui poussa presque Rose à abuser de son hospitalité, tant elle avait de questions à lui poser sur la région, ses habitants et leur culture, mais elle se retint, de peur de le mettre soudain mal à l'aise comme elle l'avait été depuis le début de leur rencontre. Elle se contenta donc de finir son thé avant de reposer sa tasse sur la table.

— Bien, commença-t-elle en se levant avec hésitation ; je ferais mieux d'y aller…

Le vieux sorcier hocha la tête et se leva à son tour.

— Je vous accompagne dehors, de là, je pourrai vous indiquer où part le sentier qui vous mènera au campement.

— Merci, c'est gentil, fit Rose en récupérant sa valise.

Le vieux labrador se mit à aboyer en les voyant partir et son propriétaire lui marmonna à nouveau quelques mots en espagnol qui arrachèrent un sourire à la jeune fille.

Ils franchirent enfin la porte de la petite maison et Rose inspira profondément. Même si elle l'avait voulu, elle n'aurait probablement pas pu faire demi-tour maintenant.

* * *

 **15 octobre 2028 —** Chantier archéologique de Tarapoto, Pérou

* * *

En arrivant au bout du sentier qui menait jusqu'au campement, Rose s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Plusieurs rangées de tentes se dessinaient sous ses yeux, à quelques mètres de là, et elle devinait des silhouettes floues s'agiter d'un bout à l'autre du campement.

La valise qui flottait jusque-là derrière elle s'immobilisa avant de retomber sur le sol dans un nuage de poussière, mais elle l'ignora et passa le dos de sa main droite sur son front en grimaçant au contact de la sueur qui perlait sur sa peau brûlante. Même après avoir retiré sa cape, retroussé les manches de sa chemise, et dégagé sa nuque en attachant ses cheveux en un chignon le plus haut possible sur son crâne, Rose souffrait de la chaleur et de l'effort que son ascension jusqu'au sommet de la montagne avait nécessité.

Elle ferma brièvement les yeux et inspira profondément avant de tirer sa baguette de la poche arrière de son pantalon. Elle l'agita nonchalamment et une brise fraîche et légère l'enveloppa aussitôt. Elle laissa échapper un grognement de plaisir et sursauta lorsqu'une voix grave l'interpella au loin.

— Rose Weasley ?

Elle rouvrit les yeux et aperçut un sorcier un peu plus âgé qu'elle s'avancer dans sa direction avec un sourire chaleureux. Il était taillé comme un ours et sa barbe rousse dissimulait une mâchoire carrée. Elle décela un accent écossais dans sa manière de prononcer son prénom en roulant légèrement le " _r_ " et comprit qu'il devait s'agir de Fingal MacLean, le chef de projet qui supervisait le chantier.

Rose esquissa un sourire et serra la main qu'il lui tendit en arrivant à sa hauteur.

— Rose Weasley ? Répéta-t-il sans se départir de son large sourire, assorti à sa carrure imposante.

— Rose, répondit-elle timidement en lui rendant son sourire.

— Vous n'avez pas eu de mal à trouver ?

— À trouver, non. En revanche grimper jusqu'ici s'est avéré plus difficile que je ne l'avais estimé, admit-elle en esquissant une grimace.

MacLean éclata de rire avant de parcourir sa petite stature du regard. Il était on ne peut plus évident qu'elle n'avait jamais quitté le confort de son bureau au Ministère et n'avait jamais exercé la moindre activité physique jusqu'à présent.

— Ne vous en faites pas, quelques semaines à travailler parmi nous sous cette chaleur et à vous agiter dans tous les sens et vous vous y ferez.

Rose en douta sincèrement mais n'osa pas le contredire, se contentant seulement de hocher poliment la tête avec un sourire.

— Allez, suivez-moi, je vais vous faire faire le tour, vous présenter le reste de l'équipe, et vous montrer votre tente. C'est votre valise ? Ajouta-y-il en se penchant pour en attraper aussitôt la hanse. Un sac-à-dos aurait été plus pratique…

Mortifiée, Rose sentit ses joues s'empourprer et se gratta la nuque avec embarras en baissant les yeux sur le bout de ses chaussures ;

— Oui, euh… je n'avais pas vraiment… je n'avais pas vraiment pensé à ça avant de partir.

À nouveau, le jeune homme éclata de rire et secoua la tête avec amusement.

— Ça ne fait rien, comme je vous l'ai dit, vous vous y ferez vite…

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil chaleureux et lui fit signe de la suivre avant de partir en direction du campement. Rose lui emboîta aussitôt le pas, en faisant de son mieux pour calmer ses nerfs. Elle suivit le jeune Écossais à la barbe rousse à travers le campement, en absorbant toutes les informations qu'il lui donnait et en imprimant les détails du décor qui l'entourait, de l'alignement des tentes au paysage singulier dans lequel elle était soudain propulsée. La terre était sèche, la chaleur écrasante, et le fond de l'air étouffant. Elle était décidément bien loin de son Écosse natale et déjà, la pluie et le vent lui manquaient.

— … en tout, nous sommes un peu plus d'une vingtaine, lui expliquait Fingal. L'équipe compte un briseur de sorts, deux lithicien-céramologues et une anthropologue agréés par le Ministère, ainsi qu'une dizaine de chercheurs-fouilleurs qui sont là en renfort pour du travail technique de fouille et de recherche, deux cuisiniers, et quelques employés du Ministère chargés de la protection du chantier, qui veillent à tenir les Moldus à l'écart et éviter toute sorte d'incidents… enfin bref ! Nous y voilà, c'est mon bureau, fit-il en désignant la tente devant laquelle il s'était arrêté.

Le jeune sorcier lui fit signe d'entrer et Rose pénétra timidement dans la tente, Fingal derrière elle.

— Tu dois être Rose Weasley ! S'exclama l'un des hommes présents dans la pièce en s'avançant vers elle avec un sourire chaleureux.

Grand, la peau et les yeux sombres, il semblait plus vieux qu'elle de quelques années, mais malgré sa carrure imposante, il mit aussitôt la jeune fille à l'aise. Elle serra la main qu'il lui tendit et lui retourna son sourire.

— Rose, voici Rod Hunt, lui expliqua Fingal en s'approchant d'eux. Il est l'un de nos lithiciens-céramologues.

Rod lui adressa un clin d'œil qui ne manqua pas de la faire rougir avant de reporter son attention vers Fingal qui avait posé une main sur son épaule.

— Et voici Peter Becdetroll, notre deuxième lithicien, fit-il en désignant le second sorcier qui s'approcha d'eux en souriant poliment.

— Ravie de faire ta connaissance, dit-il en lui serrant la main. Tu peux m'appeler Peter.

— Rose, répondit la jeune fille en lui adressant un sourire.

Il était plus jeune et moins grand que son collègue, mais son sourire était franc et chaleureux.

Enfin, Fingal se tourna vers la dernière personne présente dans son bureau de fortune et Rose eut soudain envie de se recroqueviller sur elle-même. La jeune femme qui se tenait debout devant elle respirait l'assurance et la confiance en soi. Vêtue d'un short d'homme et d'un débardeur informe qui ne parvenaient pas à dissimuler un corps élancé et athlétique, elle était tout simplement époustouflante. Rose ne put s'empêcher de lui envier, le temps d'une fraction de seconde seulement, ses longs cheveux blonds et soyeux et sa peau immaculée, légèrement bronzée.

— Et voici Gwendolyn Mud, notre anthropologue, conclut Fingal alors que les deux jeunes femmes se serrèrent la main.

— En-enchantée, balbutia Rose en rougissant.

Elle entendit Rod éclater de rire et regretta de ne pas avoir emporté une cape d'invisibilité sous laquelle disparaître.

— T'en fais pas ma jolie, fit ce dernier à son attention, Gwen fait cet effet-là à beaucoup de gens.

La jeune femme en question lui lança un regard noir, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, la mâchoire crispée ;

— La ferme, Rod.

Peter s'avança vers Rose et se pencha légèrement vers elle avec un air complice ;

— Ignore-les, ils sont toujours comme ça, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille, ses yeux verts pétillant malicieusement avant qu'il ne se redresse.

Rose sourit avec embarras avant de reporter son attention sur Gwendolyn qui l'examinait désormais de la tête aux pieds, les sourcils froncés au-dessus de ses grands yeux bleus perçants. Elle émit un grognement avant de secouer la tête avec un air désapprobateur ;

— Tu es vraiment minuscule, grimaça la jeune femme, perchée sur des jambes interminables, en rejetant une cascade de cheveux blonds derrière son épaule. On dirait que tu sors d'une maison de poupées en porcelaine… C'est la première fois que tu vois la lumière du jour ou quoi ?

Rose cligna des yeux, le teint écarlate et ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche en balbutiant des mots incompréhensibles, jusqu'à ce que Rod le géant semble avoir pitié d'elle et vienne à sa rescousse en posant une énorme main sur son épaule avec un sourire bourru ;

— Ne fais pas attention à Gwen. C'est une vipère, mais elle aboie plus qu'elle ne mord. Quoi que…

Du coin de l'œil, Rose vit Fingal et Peter faire de leur mieux pour ne par éclater de rire, en vain. Gwen leva les yeux au ciel avant de reporter son attention sur Rose avec indifférence ;

— Tout ce que je dis, c'est que si tu veux survivre ici, va falloir que tu t'endurcisses un petit peu, reprit-elle en haussant les épaules.

— Elle n'a pas tort, marmonna Peter en secouant la tête ; tu vas devoir travailler avec Malefoy et franchement je ne…

— Ma-Malefoy ? L'interrompit brutalement Rose en balbutiant pathétiquement, soudain pâle comme un linge. Scorpius Malefoy ? Répéta-t-elle.

— Malefoy, oui, le briseur de sort dont je te parlais tout à l'heure, expliqua lentement Fingal en la scrutant soudain avec intérêt, les yeux plissés comme s'il cherchait à élucider un mystère.

Rose sentit son cœur s'emballer et se laissa lentement submerger par la panique.

Quatre paires d'yeux étaient braquées sur elle avec curiosité et, pendant plusieurs secondes, personne ne prononça le moindre mot. Finalement, ce fut Gwendolyn qui amorça un pas vers Rose, un sourcil parfaitement épilé arqué avec intérêt ;

— Tu connais Malefoy ? Demanda-t-elle.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de grimacer.

— On était à Poudlard ensemble, expliqua-t-elle avec embarras en fixant le bout de ses chaussures, déjà recouvert de poussière.

— Laisse-moi deviner, lança Gwen, un rictus se formant au coin de sa bouche ; La Princesse Malefoy était déjà l'agréable et souriant personnage qu'il est aujourd'hui ?

— C'est toi qui parles ? Rétorqua Rod en éclatant de rire, bien qu'aucune trace de méchanceté ne trahisse son amusement.

Gwen lui lança un regard noir qui en aurait fait trembler plus d'un, mais Rod demeura impassible et ne se départit pas de son sourire goguenard.

Rose observa l'échange avec curiosité et comprit aux expressions blasées de Peter et Fingal que la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, bien au contraire.

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher sourire et pensa que, aussi mal assortis qu'ils étaient, ils formaient une drôle d'équipe. Une équipe dans laquelle elle aurait peut-être sa place. Fingal était étonnamment jeune et chaleureux, Peter ouvertement calme et sympathique, Rod, sous ses airs d'ours rebelle, ne semblait rien prendre au sérieux et son rire tonitruant inspirait toute suite confiance, tandis que Gwendolyn, dont l'honnêteté brutale pouvait être intimidante, n'en était pas moins fascinante.

Et puis il y avait Scorpius Malefoy, dont la simple mention suffisait à faire trembler Rose. Alors qu'elle avait passé le plus clair de son temps à l'éviter lorsqu'ils faisaient leurs études à Poudlard, elle était aujourd'hui à nouveau forcée de travailler avec lui, comme ils avaient été forcés de le faire un nombre incalculable de fois pendant les cours de Potions ou pour tel ou tel devoir de Métamorphose ou d'Arithmancie. Mais bien que Rose redoutât le moment où elle devrait à nouveau affronter Scorpius Malefoy, les sourires accueillants de Fingal, Peter, Rod, et même, de Gwen, lui firent momentanément oublier qu'elle était loin de chez elle sur ce chantier.

— Bien, Rose, je te laisse t'installer ? Fit soudain Fingal en lui adressant un sourire.

Rose hocha la tête et il reprit aussitôt, en se tournant vers Peter Becdetroll ;

— J'ai quelques rapports à terminer avant de les envoyer au Ministère. Peter, tu peux lui montrer sa tente ? Fais-lui faire le tour, et montre-lui les galeries si elle veut, dis à Dougal que je t'ai donné mon autorisation.

— Pas de problème, répondit aussitôt Peter en opinant du chef.

Fingal se dirigea aussitôt vers son bureau et Peter fit signe à Rose de le suivre, tandis que Rod et Gwendolyn continuaient de se chamailler derrière eux.

—

Peter lui fit retraverser le campement pour l'accompagner à sa tente et Rose l'écouta attentivement lui parler du chantier,

— Celle-ci, c'est celle de Malefoy, fit-il en désignant la tente de gauche d'un geste de la main ; et celle-ci, ajouta-t-il, c'est la tienne. La mienne est un peu plus loin, si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas, d'accord ? Conclut-il en adressant un sourire amical à la jeune fille.

— Merci, c'est gentil, le remercia-t-elle poliment en accompagnant ses paroles d'un sourire.

— Je te laisse t'installer et puis je t'emmène faire un tour rapide des galeries avant le déjeuner, ça te va ?

— Parfait.

— Dans ce cas, on se retrouve d'ici une heure, je vais voir avec Rod et Gwen s'ils veulent se joindre à nous. Après ça, on pourra descendre au village, si tu veux.

Le regard de Rose s'illumina et Peter éclata de rire ;

— Apparemment, oui.

— Désolée, c'est juste que…

— Non, non, ne t'excuse pas, fit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Ton enthousiasme fait plaisir à voir. Ça nous change un peu de Malefoy…

Son nom suffit à faire grimacer Rose et Peter lui adressa un regard curieux ;

— Tu ne l'apprécies vraiment pas, on dirait ?

— Disons que c'est lui qui ne m'apprécie pas vraiment.

Peter haussa les épaules ;

— Mais Malefoy n'apprécie personne, non ?

Rose laissa échapper un timide éclat de rire ;

— Non, c'est vrai, on ne peut pas dire qu'il aime grand monde, admit-elle, pensive. À vrai dire, en sept ans, je ne crois pas l'avoir vu une seule fois se mêler volontairement aux autres ou participer à la moindre activité, le moindre club.

— Ça ne m'étonne pas beaucoup. Ici, c'est pareil. Il ne se mélange pas au reste de l'équipe. Il travaille seul, rentre chez lui tous les week-end, et quand il est là, il reste enfermé dans les galeries ou s'isole dans sa tente. Pas une fois il est venu prendre un verre avec nous au village ou… je crois que la seule raison pour laquelle Fingal ne l'a pas renvoyé, c'est que Malefoy fait du sacré bon boulot, grimaça-t-il. Ça me fait mal de le reconnaître, mais il est le meilleur briseur de sort avec lequel je n'aie jamais travaillé.

— Ça n'a pas beaucoup changé, alors, conclut Rose avec un faible sourire.

— Non, apparemment pas. Cela dit, maintenant que tu es là, il ne va plus avoir le choix. Fingal veut que vous travailliez ensemble dans la galerie Nord.

Rose blêmit et Peter éclata de rire ;

— T'en fais pas, ça se passera bien. Et puis au pire, je suis là, si tu as besoin.

— Ça se passera bien tant que je ne me mets pas en travers de son chemin, soupira Rose en secouant la tête avec défaitisme.

Peter lui adressa un sourire tranquille et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule avant de répondre ;

— N'y pense pas pour l'instant. Installe-toi, et on se retrouve dans une heure, d'accord ?

Rose hocha la tête et Peter prit aussitôt congé, non sans lui avoir adressé un dernier sourire chaleureux. La jeune fille le regarda s'éloigner, puis, se saisit de sa valise et pénétra dans la tente qui serait désormais chez elle pour les mois à venir.

À peine fut-elle entrée sous la tente qu'elle laissa échapper un soupir d'aise. Alors qu'il faisait une chaleur écrasante à l'extérieur, l'air à l'intérieur était frais et sec. Elle parcourut rapidement l'espace aménagé du regard avant de se diriger vers la petite chambre, au fond de la tente et d'y déposer ses affaires. Elle rangea aussitôt ses vêtements dans la petite commode en face du lit qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, avant d'ordonner tous les livres, carnets, et rouleaux de parchemins qu'elle avait emmenés avec elle sur le petit bureau calé dans un coin de la pièce. Elle posa ensuite sa valise vide sur son lit et pointa sa baguette sur celle-ci pour la changer en un sac-à-dos.

— Beaucoup mieux, soupira-t-elle avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit en souriant.

Peut-être qu'elle faisait tâche dans le paysage et qu'à côté de Rod et Fingal, taillés comme des ours, ou même Gwen qui semblait capable de venir à bout d'un Troll à mains nues, Rose n'avait pas l'air d'avoir sa place sur le terrain, mais pourtant, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle avait le sentiment d'être là où elle devait être et un sentiment d'excitation la gagna lorsqu'elle pensa à toutes les choses qu'elle était sur le point de vivre et de découvrir.

Puis, aussi vite qu'il avait envahi sa cage thoracique, ce sentiment s'évanouit lorsque le regard glacial de Scorpius Malefoy se grava dans son esprit, lui rappelant qu'une fois encore, ils seraient forcés de travailler ensemble.

* * *

 **15 octobre 2028 —** Centre ville de Tarapoto, Pérou

* * *

Après lui avoir fait faire un rapide tour des galeries en lui promettant qu'elle aurait tout le temps de les explorer plus tard, Peter proposa à Rose de descendre au village pour déjeuner, ce qu'elle accepta sans hésitation, impatiente de se mêler à la population locale. Rod et Gwen — qui protesta et gémît pour la forme — se joignirent à eux et ils décidèrent de s'y rendre à pieds, pour permettre à Rose de découvrir la région.

La bonne humeur de Peter était contagieuse et Rose se laissa rapidement séduire par le charme bourru du géant métissé qui semblait toujours prendre un malin plaisir à faire sortir Gwendolyn de ses gonds.

Après deux longues heures de marche, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux pieds de la montagne où les Moldus avaient construit un village des siècles plus tôt, Rose accepta volontiers la proposition de Peter de déjeuner avant de faire un tour du marché local et des bâtiments historiques, qu'elle mourait d'envie de visiter, tant son estomac criait famine. Elle n'avait pas mangé depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité et le décalage horaire commençait à se faire ressentir.

Rose se laissa guider à travers les rues bondées du village jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant la façade colorée d'une _cantina_ traditionnelle qui lui mit aussitôt l'eau à la bouche.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, Rose dut plisser les yeux pour s'habituer à l'obscurité qui contrastait avec la luminosité du dehors. Derrière le bar, le patron, un vieil homme à la peau très mate et au sourire édenté, les salua chaleureusement dans un mélange d'espagnol et d'anglais que Rose trouva charmant et les quatre sorciers s'installèrent à l'une des tables libres dans le fond de la grande pièce déjà pleine à craquer.

De toute évidence, ses nouveaux collègues étaient des habitués et le patron ne tarda pas à se planter devant leur table en souriant avec bonne humeur. Son regard noisette tomba sur Rose et son sourire édenté s'élargit davantage encore.

— Qui est cette charmante demoiselle ? Demanda-t-il en tendant une main à Rose qui la serra poliment.

— Rose, se présenta-t-elle simplement en lui rendant son sourire.

— Carlos, je vous présente Rose, la petite amie de mon cousin, commença Gwendolyn en offrant un sourire tranquille au vieil homme. Elle est en échange universitaire à Tarapoto pour approfondir son espagnol et terminer sa maîtrise sur la civilisation inca. Ça la rassurait de connaître quelqu'un sur place, ajouta-t-elle en plaçant un bras sur les frêles épaules de Rose avant de lui adresser un clin d'œil comme si elles étaient les meilleures amies du monde depuis le berceau.

Rose cligna des yeux sans comprendre, mais Peter hocha discrètement la tête dans sa direction, l'enjoignant à poursuivre la charade de Gwen, ce qu'elle fit en adressant un sourire anxieux au vieux Péruvien qui ne sembla pas douter de leur histoire le moins du monde.

— _¿Hablas español?_ Lui demanda-t-il alors avec un grand sourire.

Rose vit ses collègues se crisper autour d'elle mais elle les ignora et répondit dans un accent parfait ;

— _Un poquito_ , répondit-elle en rougissant légèrement. _Los idiomas latinas y su historia siempre me han fascinado._

Le vieil homme éclata de rire

— _Conozco un montón de historias. Vuelve a visitarme, ¡y te las contaré!_

— _Con mucho gusto._

Le vieux Moldu lui adressa un dernier clin d'œil avant de se tourner vers le reste du groupe ;

— _¿Cinco Pisco Sour?_ Demanda-t-il.

— Six, répondit Rod en hochant la tête avant de désigner une jeune fille assise seule à une table de l'autre côté de la pièce avec un sourire qui ne laissait planer aucun doute quant à ses intentions.

Carlos éclata de rire et secoua la tête tandis que Gwendolyn levait les yeux au ciel et Peter retenait un sourire amusé.

— Tout de suite, fit le vieil homme avant de tourner les talons.

Gwendolyn se tourna alors vers Rose, ses grands yeux bleus posés sur elle avec scepticisme ;

— Fingal dit que tu maîtrises pas moins de cinq langues mortes, mais j'ignorais que tu parlais aussi espagnol… Combien de langues tu parles, exactement ? Grommela la jeune femme en arquant un sourcil dubitatif.

Rose rougit avec embarras et haussa les épaules ;

— Quelques-unes, admit-elle en jouant nerveusement avec ses mains, posées devant elle sur la table.

Peter l'observa avec un sourire curieux, Rod laissa échapper un sifflement impressionné et Gwendolyn secoue la tête avec résignation ;

— Tu n'es jamais sortie de ta bibliothèque, c'est ça ?

— Pas beaucoup, reconnut Rose en grimaçant. Enfin pas avant aujourd'hui, en tout cas. J'ai croisé Scorpius chez Fleury & Bott vendredi dernier et il m'a fait la même réflexion, à vrai dire. Je… ma famille… ils sont très différents. Mon père est Auror, mon frère étudie les créatures magiques aux quatre coins du monde depuis qu'il a quitté Poudlard… Moi j'ai toujours été plus à l'aise dans une bibliothèque.

Aucun de ses collègues ne sembla particulièrement surpris par cette révélation et Rose eut soudain envie de pouvoir disparaître sous la table. De toute évidence, personne ne semblait croire qu'elle était faite pour le travail de terrain.

Elle redressa nerveusement ses lunettes sur le haut de son nez pour occuper ses mains et tenta, en vain, d'ignorer le regard pesant de Gwendolyn.

— Je peux te poser une question ? Lui demanda alors celle-ci.

— Depuis quand tu te gênes ? Fit remarquer Rod en laissant échapper un grognement moqueur.

— La ferme, Hunt, grommela la jeune femme aux traits ravageurs en lançant un regard noir au sorcier métissé assis en face d'elle avant de reporter son attention sur Rose.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ?

— Gwen, marmonna Peter en se frappant le front du plat de la main avant d'étouffer un grognement désapprobateur.

Rose s'était violemment empourprée et ses grands yeux bleus étaient écarquillés avec agitation.

— Ne le prends pas mal, reprit la superbe blonde en levant les yeux au ciel ; seulement, tu n'as pas vraiment l'air sûre toi-même. Depuis que tu es arrivée, j'ai l'impression que tu essayes de te convaincre que tu as fait le bon choix, mais pas une fois il ne m'a semblé te voir particulièrement enchantée par le fait de te trouver dans le plus grand site archéologique magique du monde alors que des centaines de sorciers tueraient pour être à ta place. Toi, par contre, tu sembles terrifiée.

Rose déglutit difficilement.

— Je… Je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix, répondit-elle en jouant avec ses mains. J'ai juste peur de ne pas… de ne pas être à la hauteur, c'est tout.

Gwendolyn sembla sur le point de répliquer quelque chose mais Peter la devança en posant une main rassurante sur celles de Rose, nouées devant elle sur la table ;

— Hé, t'inquiète pas, fit-il en lui adressant un sourire tranquille. Tu vas vite t'y faire. D'ici quelques jours, tu ne voudras plus jamais repartir, j'en suis sûr.

Carlos revint avec leurs cocktails à ce moment-là et Peter se laissa retomber dans son siège en adressant un dernier clin d'œil à la jeune femme qui lui répondit avec un sourire reconnaissant.

— Mes amis, fit Rod en leur adressant un signe de la tête tout en se levant pour prendre congé.

Rose le regarda se diriger vers la jeune fille installée au bar avec amusement avant de se retourner vers Peter et Gwen ;

— Il est toujours comme ça ?

Gwen laissa échapper un grognement dédaigneux et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avec dégoût

— Hunt est un porc, marmonna-t-elle.

Rose échangea un regard amusé avec Peter qui leva les yeux au ciel l'air de dire « _Je sais, m'en parle pas_ », et la jeune fille eut toutes les peines du monde à dissimuler un sourire amusé.

Ils commandèrent ensuite à déjeuner et Rose opta pour des _chicharonnes_ au poulet qu'elle ne regretta pas une seule seconde.

— Je veux venir manger là tous les jours, soupira-t-elle lorsqu'ils eurent terminé et s'apprêtèrent à partir.

— Ça ne te ferait pas de mal, en effet, marmonna Gwen en observant la frêle silhouette de la jeune fille. Sérieusement, on dirait que tu as vécu dans une cave ces dix dernières années…

Rod, qui les avait rejoints lorsque leurs plats étaient arrivés, passa un bras autour des épaules de Rose, sans se départir de sa bonne humeur lorsqu'il envoya paître Gwendolyn ;

— Comme je te l'ai dit ce matin, contente-toi d'ignorer Gwen. Personne ne lui a jamais appris à être aimable, fit-il alors qu'ils sortaient tous les trois de la _cantina_ de Carlos.

— On ne t'a rien demandé, grommela-t-elle en adressant un regard noir au jeune homme avant de reporter son attention sur Rose. Je disais simplement que tu pourrais prendre un peu de poids, ça ne te ferait pas de mal. Et tu devrais protéger ta peau, on n'est plus à Londres ici, ajouta-t-elle en levant les yeux vers le ciel sans nuage.

Rose songea qu'elle n'avait pas tort et se promit d'envoyer une lettre à sa mère dès son retour au campement pour que cette dernière lui fasse parvenir un baume à base d'épines de Mimbulus Mimbletonia.

Peter proposa à Rose de faire un tour du marché local tandis que Rod insista pour accompagner Gwen chez un brocanteur sorcier qui avait installé sa petite boutique dans une ruelle déserte du centre-ville et chez lequel elle devait récupérer un objet qu'elle lui avait fait mettre de côté.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre Rod et Gwendolyn ? Demanda Rose à Peter lorsqu'ils furent enfin seuls.

Le jeune homme éclata de rire tout en examinant le stand d'artefacts en terre cuite d'un marchand qui travaillait à l'ombre sur un magnifique vase en grès.

— Rien.

— Rien ? Demanda Rose, dubitative.

— Pour l'instant, admit Peter en esquissant un sourire amusé. Mais comme tu as déjà pu le constater, Gwen a un fort caractère, elle est plus butée qu'un troupeau d'Hippogriffes, et Rod prend un malin plaisir à la mettre en rogne. Et puis Rod ne prend pas grand-chose au sérieux — et encore moins les filles— alors disons que…

— Que c'est compliqué ? Proposa Rose en examinant un carnet en feuilles de noyer dont la couverture en cuir était gravée à la main. _¿Cuánto vale este?_ Demanda-t-elle à la vendeuse.

— Oui, c'est compliqué. Mais assez divertissant, plaisanta-t-il.

Rose paya la vendeuse et glissa sa toute nouvelle acquisition dans son sac à dos avec un sourire extatique, sous le regard amusé de Peter.

— On continue ? Proposa-t-il.

Rose hocha la tête et ils s'enfoncèrent davantage encore dans le labyrinthe d'odeurs de couleurs qu'était le marché. Tandis que Rose s'émerveillait de tout ce qu'elle voyait et qu'elle échangeait quelques mots avec tous les vendeurs des stands devant lesquels ils s'arrêtaient, Peter lui parlait du chantier, des galeries et de toutes les découvertes qu'ils avaient faites jusqu'à présent. Il lui raconta quelques anecdotes sur la vie au campement qui la firent éclater de rire et elle lui parla de sa passion pour les langues et les civilisations anciennes. Il l'écouta parler des grands empereurs incas et des révoltes gobelines du XIIIème siècle avec intérêt et en échange, il lui raconta tout ce qu'il avait appris sur la culture et les coutumes locales depuis qu'il était arrivé à Tarapoto.

Ils retrouvèrent Rod et Gwendolyn à la terrasse d'un glacier en train de se chamailler et échangèrent un regard amusé lorsqu'ils entendirent cette dernière insulter le géant métissé, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine avec frustration, tandis que Rod, fidèle à lui-même, arborait un sourire à tout épreuve qui n'avait pour effet que d'irriter davantage encore la jeune femme.

Lorsqu'ils décidèrent finalement de rentrer au campement après avoir passé l'après-midi à déambuler dans la ville, le soleil commençait déjà à décliner dans le ciel. Ils choisirent de remonter à pieds et Peter proposa de porter une partie des achats de Rose, mais celle-ci refusa poliment et jeta un sortilège Poids-Plume à son sac à dos dès qu'ils eurent quitté le centre-ville et furent certains de ne pas croiser le moindre Moldu.

Rose commençait à souffrir du décalage horaire et aspirait à une longue nuit de sommeil, mais elle savait déjà qu'il lui serait difficile de fermer les yeux. La journée avait été longue mais riche en découvertes et déjà, elle était impatiente à l'idée de découvrir les galeries dans lesquelles elle allait travailler, même si elle appréhendait la réaction de Scorpius Malefoy lorsqu'il la verrait et que son estomac se contractait avec anxiété à l'idée de devoir travailler avec lui pendant les prochains mois.

* * *

 **15 octobre 2018** — Chantier archéologique de Tarapoto, Pérou

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin au campement, les quatre jeunes sorciers entendirent des cris s'échapper du bureau de Fingal et échangèrent des regards en coins.

— … _demande pas ton avis_ , disait Fingal.

— _Je refuse de travailler avec qui que ce soit !_ Rétorqua brutalement une seconde voix. _Je suis capable de me débrouiller seul, on n'a pas besoin d'un traducteur ! JE n'ai pas besoin d'un traducteur !_

Rose se figea avec embarras et sentit le regard de ses nouveaux collègues se poser sur elle.

— On dirait que Malefoy est de retour, fit Gwendolyn en poussant un grognement sarcastique.

Elle adressa un dernier regard à Rose avant de faire volte-face et de s'éloigner sans demander son reste. Rod secoua la tête avec amusement — ce qui était sûrement sa manière à lui de lui souhaiter bonne chance — et suivit Gwendolyn, les mains plongées dans les poches de son pantalon de chantier.

Peter se tourna alors vers Rose en lui adressant un sourire d'excuse et pressa son épaule dans un geste qui se voulait probablement rassurant mais ne l'était pas suffisamment.

— T'en fais pas, Rose, ça se passera bien.

Sa main retomba le long de son corps et il fit à son tour volte-face pour s'éloigner et regagner sa propose tente.

Rose inspira profondément et serra ses poings tremblants le long de son corps comme si elle cherchait à s'armer d'un courage qu'elle n'avait pas, avant de faire quelques pas en direction du bureau de Fingal, mais soudain, les voix s'évanouirent et Scorpius immergea de la tente, ses traits fins et arrogants étirés avec humeur. Rose fit un pas dans sa direction et redressa nerveusement ses lunettes sur son nez en s'efforçant d'esquisser un sourire qui se voulait confiant.

— B…bonsoir, fit-elle d'une petite voix.

Scorpius s'immobilisa et tourna la tête dans sa direction, son regard métallique s'assombrissant lorsqu'il le posa sur Rose, plantée devant lui avec un sourire nerveux.

— Dites-moi que je rêve, souffla-t-il après plusieurs secondes, en fermant brièvement les paupières sur ses yeux ombrageux.

— Je… je suis arrivée ce matin, expliqua-t-elle en faisant un nouveau pas dans sa direction.

Scorpius laissa échapper un rire sans joie et abattit un regard noir sur la jeune fille.

— Alors c'est toi le boulet du Ministère que je vais devoir me coltiner ? Demanda-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour elle.

— Je suis seulement là pour t'aider, je ne…

— J'ai pas besoin de ton aide, Weasley, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Rose haussa les épaules, feignant une nonchalance qu'elle n'avait décidément pas ;

— Eh bien que tu le veuilles ou non, je vais te l'apporter quand même.

L'espace d'une seconde, Rose crut que sa remarque avait déstabilisé le jeune homme, mais très vite, son regard s'assombrit et sa mâchoire se crispa avec frustration.

— C'est ce qu'on verra, marmonna-t-il, avant de tourner les talons et de la laisser planter là, au beau milieu du campement sur lequel la nuit commençait à tomber.

Lorsqu'il disparut complètement, Rose laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et passa ses deux mains sur son visage pour reprendre ses esprits, avant de se regagner sa tente à son tour, anxieuse à l'idée de la journée qui l'attendait le lendemain.

* * *

 **Note** : Bonsoir à tous ! J'espère que vous allez aimer cette équipe parce qu'à partir de maintenant, ils seront là tout le temps - ou presque - et de bien meilleur compagnie que Scorpius, à vrai dire. d'ailleurs, lui, on ne le voit pas beaucoup dans ce chapitre et je m'en excuse, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il revient dans le prochain chapitre avec sa mauvaise humeur et ses caprices de gosse pourri gâté ! Concernant le prochain chapitre, justement, je dois m'excuser par avance, mais je vais partir très prochainement en vacances et ne pourrait pas poster la suite avant un petit moment... j'en suis sincèrement désolée. Je publierai donc le premier vendredi de mon retour, c'est promis :)

Merci, comme toujours, à **DelfineNotPadfoot** d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre et à **Marie Lapiz** pour son aide en espagnol. Et à vous bien sûr, sans qui je n'aurais jamais eu aucune raison de publier cette fiction. J'espère que cette histoire ne vous décevra pas !

Sur ce, bonnes vacances à tous :)

 **RàR** : _à Mea95Gryffondor_ ; Hello ! :D Toujours un plaisir de te retrouver ! Effectivement, malgré ce qu'ils croient, Scorpius et Rose ont beaucoup de choses en commun. Mlaheureusement, il leur faudra pas mal de temps pour s'en rendre compte avant que cette histoire ne touche à son terme. Sans compter que leur plus gros problème, c'est surtout qu'ils ne voient que ce qui les différencie, et non ce qui les rapproche... Bref, merci, encore et toujours pour ton soutien infaillible :)

 _à Amlie ;_ Hé, bienvenue à toi ! Ravie que cette histoire te plaise ! J'espère sincèrement que la suite te plaira tout autant :)


	4. Tarapoto 3

.

 **Tarapoto**

# 3.

.

 **16 octobre 2028** — Campement, Chantier archéologique de Tarapoto, Pérou

* * *

Rose avait eu toutes les peines du monde à s'endormir la veille au soir et avait finalement abandonné l'idée de trouver le sommeil; enroulée dans ses draps, elle s'était plongée dans les notes que lui avait données Fingal sur les découvertes qu'ils avaient faites jusqu'à présent et s'était perdue dans les dédales sombres et humides des galeries du temple enseveli sous le volcan. Il était presque trois heures du matin lorsqu'elle se fit finalement rattraper par la fatigue et se réveilla en sursaut à peine quelques heures plus tard lorsque les aiguilles de son réveil mécanique se mirent à chanter sur un vieux tube des Bizarr' Sisters.

Rose étouffa un grognement dans son oreiller et plongea la main sous celui-ci pour en extirper sa baguette qu'elle pointa sur l'objet ensorcelé pour le faire taire. Elle inspira profondément, le visage toujours enfoui dans son oreiller, avant de se retourner et de repousser ses draps du bout de ses pieds. Elle cligna des yeux et se leva en grimaçant, la réalité s'imposant lentement à elle. Les murs en toiles qui l'entouraient n'étaient pas ceux de sa chambre et la chaleur écrasante qui régnait déjà au-dehors n'avait rien à envier à la pluie automnale qui tombait très certainement en Ecosse au même moment.

Non, elle était au Pérou, au cœur du plus grand site archéologique sorcier découvert depuis plusieurs décennies. Un sourire étira lentement ses lèvres et l'excitation qui s'installa dans sa poitrine chassa aussitôt le sommeil dont elle manquait cruellement. Elle se dirigea vers la petite salle de bain adjacente et prit sa douche en un temps record. Elle prit soin d'enfiler un short de chantier, une chemise en toile et des chaussures de sécurité avant de jeter dans son nouveau sac à dos une paire de plumes, les notes que lui avaient transmises Fingal et plusieurs rouleaux de parchemin vierges. Elle glissa sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son short et quitta aussitôt sa tente, les genoux tremblants, mais un sourire excité accroché aux lèvres. Elle se dirigea vers le chapiteau où étaient servis tous les repas pour rejoindre le reste de l'équipe, le cœur battant la chamade. Si elle était impatiente de descendre dans les galeries et de se mettre au travail, elle ne pouvait complètement ignorer l'appréhension qu'elle ressentait à l'idée de devoir travailler avec Scorpius Malefoy.

Elle inspira profondément et pénétra dans le chapiteau, mais à sa plus grande surprise, celui-ci était désert. Désert, si ce n'était pour Scorpius Malefoy, qui se tenait devant le buffet, une cafetière à la main. Elle s'approcha du jeune homme avec hésitation et lui adressa un sourire nerveux lorsqu'il l'ignora.

— Bonjour, commença-t-elle d'une petite voix.

— Hmm, grogna-t-il sans prendre la peine de lui adresser le moindre regard.

Rose refusa de se laisser décourager par la froideur de Scorpius Malefoy et reprit presque aussitôt;

— Où sont les autres ? Demanda-elle en levant un visage perplexe vers le jeune homme qui terminait de remplir de café noir son thermos.

— Probablement encore en train de dormir, répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Prends de quoi petit-déjeuner en bas, Weasley et dépêche-toi, je n'ai pas le temps de t'attendre toute la journée, ajouta-t-il en rangeant sa thermos dans son sac à dos.

Il tourna aussitôt les talons, sans laisser à Rose le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit et quitta le chapiteau. La jeune fille s'empressa de remplir sa propre thermos de thé et enveloppa deux petits pains briochés dans une serviette avant de les ranger dans son sac à dos à son tour. Elle dut courir pour rattraper Scorpius et le rejoignit, essoufflée, devant l'entrée des galeries. Le jeune homme l'observa d'un œil critique et elle rougit lorsqu'il secoua la tête avec dédain.

— Mets tes gants, grommela-t-il.

Rose écarquilla les yeux;

— Mes gants ? Répéta-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Scorpius ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez avec exaspération.

— Oui, tes gants. Merlin, Weasley, soupira-t-il en la dévisageant de la tête aux pieds, tu croyais quoi en venant ici au juste ? Que ce serait des vacances ?

— N-non mais…

— Tiens, mets ça, fit-il en lui tendant sa propre paire de gants en peau de dragon.

Elle les accepta en rougissant de plus belle et lui adressa un regard nerveux;

— Et toi ?

Il haussa les épaules sans daigner la regarder et s'accroupit devant l'entrée des galeries, creusées dans la terre ocre et volcanique, caractéristique de la région.

— Tu n'as qu'à utiliser les miens jusqu'à ce que tu t'en procures une paire.

Rose cligna des yeux, abasourdie, et murmura un timide « merci » qu'il prit le plus grand soin d'ignorer avant de se glisser dans le trou devant lui avec agilité. Rose le regarda faire et s'accroupit à son tour devant l'entrée des galeries, hésitante.

— Qu'est-ce que tu attends, au juste ? Grogna la voix grave du jeune homme depuis le fond du trou.

Rose inspira profondément, enfila la paire de gants de Scorpius et glissa ses deux jambes dans le trou en prenant appui sur ses mains.

— Saute, Weasley, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, lui ordonna sèchement le jeune homme qui perdait visiblement patience.

Rose s'exécuta en fermant les yeux et manqua de trébucher en atterrissant sur ses deux pieds. Une main s'enroula autour de son bras pour la stabiliser et elle croisa le regard exaspéré de Scorpius qui la relâcha aussitôt.

— Par là, fit-il en tournant les talons, une lampe à huile éclairant le passage devant lui.

Pendant presqu'un quart d'heure, ils déambulèrent dans les galeries nord du temple enseveli dans un silence qui aurait pu être pesant si Rose n'avait pas été trop occupée à s'émerveiller de tout ce qu'elle voyait, de salle en salle. Soudain, Scorpius s'immobilisa et la jeune fille comprit qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination, à l'entrée de la galerie Pachacùtec. Scorpius traça lentement les runes peintes au-dessus de la porte invisible de l'extrémité de sa baguette et Rose vit un arc argenté apparaître sur le mur. La jeune fille l'observa exercer une légère pression de la paume de sa main sur la porte désormais visible et celle-ci s'ouvrit devant eux.

— Wahou, souffla Rose en clignant des yeux avec émerveillement.

Scorpius alla poser sa lampe sur l'autel en pierre qui trônait au milieu de la pièce et sortit ses notes, une plume, de l'encre et un rouleau de parchemin de son sac à dos avant d'aller s'asseoir à même le sol. Rose le rejoignit aussitôt et se laissa tomber à côté de lui avant de sortir ses propres affaires.

— C'est incroyable, murmura-t-elle en parcourant du regard les murs couverts de runes et de symboles anciens autour d'elle.

— Tu comprends ce qui est écrit ?

Scorpius fronça les sourcils avec agacement; il se débrouillait en Runes anciennes, mais il lui avait fallu plusieurs jours pour découvrir l'entrée de l'antichambre dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, scellée par de nombreux enchantements incas datant d'une époque où la magie était pratiquée très différemment d'aujourd'hui.

— C'est fascinant…

— Weasley ? Répéta Scorpius — qui n'avait jamais particulièrement apprécié le fait d'être ignoré—, en fronçant les sourcils.

Rose se leva, retira les gants que Scorpius lui avait prêtés, et s'approcha du mur en face d'elle pour effleurer du bout des doigts une frise représentant des guerriers incas sur ce qui semblait être un champ de bataille.

— Incroyable…

— Ça tu l'as déjà dit, Weasley, marmonna Scorpius en levant les yeux au ciel. Est-ce que tu pourrais t'asseoir et traduire ces foutus symboles en silence pour que je puisse faire mon travail ? Plus vite tu auras fini le tien, plus vite je pourrai trouver le moyen de briser l'enchantement qui scelle l'entrée des tombeaux et plus vite tu pourras rentrer chez toi. _Non pas que j'ai besoin de toi pour faire mon travail, de toute façon_ , ajouta-t-il en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

Rose sembla enfin se rappeler de sa présence et se tourna vers lui, un sourire excité accroché aux lèvres.

— Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que racontent ces frises ?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules avec désintérêt et lui adressa un regard agacé.

— Je me moque de ce qu'elles racontent, ce qui m'intéresse, ce sont ces runes, dit-il en désignant les inscriptions devant lui. D'après ce que j'ai déjà pu déchiffrer, elles dissimulent l'entrée des tombeaux.

Rose suivit son regard et repoussa ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez pour mieux lire les inscriptions qu'il lui montrait.

— _À jamais sera scellée l'entrée pour celui qui trop hâtivement aura jugé_ , lut-elle d'une petite voix.

Scorpius sauta sur ses jambes et s'approcha de la jeune fille, sans quitter l'inscription des yeux. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs heures pour déchiffrer les mots « _entrée_ » et « _scellée_ », mais seulement une poignée de secondes à Rose pour traduire l'intégralité de l'énigme qui scellait l'entrée de ce qui, d'après ses estimations, devait être le tombeau d'un grand guerrier sorcier qui avait fait construire ce temple du temps du règne de Pachacùtec. Fidèle à lui-même, Scorpius refusa toutefois de témoigner à la jeune fille la moindre once de reconnaissance ou d'admiration.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

— Je ne sais pas, admit Rose en haussant les épaules. Moi je suis là pour traduire, c'est toi le spécialiste des entrées scellées, non ?

Scorpius lui adressa un regard noir qui la fit immédiatement rougir avec embarras et s'approcha davantage du mur, jusqu'à pouvoir glisser sa main le long de l'inscription. Rose se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et recula d'un pas, mal à l'aise avec leur soudaine proximité.

— Une idée ? Grommela-t-il dans la direction de Rose sans pour autant croiser son regard.

— Non, bredouilla-t-elle, le regard rivé sur le bout de ses chaussures; je pense que la clé est quelque part dans ces frises. Ces murs sont couverts d'histoire, Scorpius. Il faudrait d'abord que j'en retranscrive l'intégralité avant de pouvoir me faire une idée.

— Combien de temps ça va te prendre ? Demanda-t-il sans chercher à dissimuler son impatience.

Rose alla se rasseoir et poussa un long soupir. Elle croisa ses jambes en tailleur et s'empara d'une plume et d'un rouleau de parchemin vierge.

— Je ne sais pas encore. Plusieurs jours, sûrement.

— Plusieurs jours ? Tu te moques de moi ? Il ne t'a pas fallu plus de trois secondes pour déchiffrer cette inscription, Weasley.

La jeune fille rougit de plus belle et détourna le regard avec un petit mouvement de l'épaule qui trahissait sa gêne.

— Je sais, mais certains symboles sont cryptés et les frises qui illustrent les inscriptions en runes que tu vois là sont des messages à part entière. Ce n'est pas seulement de la traduction bête et méchante… Ça va me prendre du temps et j'aurai probablement besoin de me rendre à la bibliothèque nationale pour consulter leurs archives sur…

— C'est une blague ? L'interrompit le jeune homme en se pinçant l'arrête du nez avec exaspération. La bibliothèque ? Sérieusement, Weasley ? Laisse-moi te rappeler que tu te trouves dans le plus grand site archéologique du monde sorcier actuel… Ils sont là tes livres, tout autour de toi ! Lâcha Scorpius. Tu ne trouveras jamais rien dans un livre que tu ne trouveras ici ! Elle est là, juste devant toi, l'Histoire !

Rose déglutit, les joues désormais en feu, les doigts emmêlés devant elle avec nervosité.

— Tu n'es pas obligé de venir avec moi, je pourrai descendre au village le week-end prochain ou demander à Fingal d'organiser mon transfert par Portoloin vers la capitale pour me rendre au Ministère Péruvien, balbutia-t-elle après un long moment, sa voix tremblante résonnant dans l'antichambre souterraine mal éclairée dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Scorpius laissa échapper un long soupir.

— Le week-end prochain, merveilleux, grommela-t-il avant de se laisser tomber à côté d'elle et de reprendre ses notes comme si de rien n'était.

Rose l'étudia avec curiosité un long moment avant de lui demander, d'une voix mal assurée;

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si impatient de trouver l'entrée ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses trouver dans ce tombeau ?

Scorpius se contenta de lui adresser un regard exaspéré —encore une fois— mais ne daigna pas lui offrir la moindre réponse, avant de se replonger dans ses notes et après un long moment, Rose en fit autant. Elle s'arma d'un rouleau de parchemin vierge et d'une plume neuve et se mit au travail dans un silence que Scorpius Malefoy semblait bien décidé à faire régner pour aussi longtemps qu'ils seraient forcés de travailler ensemble. De toute évidence, sa présence lui déplaisait et il ne comptait faire aucun effort pour travailler avec elle.

La jeune fille soupira et se plongea dans son travail en tentant d'ignorer la présence de Scorpius qui fut visiblement ravi d'en faire autant. Lorsqu'il se leva et sortit sa baguette avant de murmurer plusieurs formules du bout des lèvres, Rose l'observa faire avec curiosité, mais très vite, il se rassit et replongea dans ses notes.

Le reste de la journée se déroula de la même manière et chaque fois que Scorpius s'animait, Rose l'observait du coin de l'œil tout en prétendant être absorbée dans sa tâche. Si le silence rendait Rose nerveuse, il semblait parfaitement convenir à Scorpius qui ne lui adressa plus le moindre mot et fit mine d'ignorer sa présence tout le reste de la journée.

Rose s'était rarement sentie aussi seule, elle qui avait pourtant l'habitude de la compagnie silencieuse de vieux ouvrages poussiéreux, et eut bien du mal à se concentrer malgré les récits passionnants qui prenaient vie sous sa plume chaque fois qu'elle déchiffrait le message caché dans une frise ou une suite de symboles à moitié effacés.

* * *

 **16 octobre 2028** — Galeries nord, Chantier archéologique de Tarapoto, Pérou

* * *

La cloche retentit en fin de journée pour signaler la fermeture du temple et à côté de Rose, Scorpius poussa un long soupir avant de sauter sur ses jambes — avec une agilité dont, à sa grande tristesse, elle ne serait jamais pourvue— et de rassembler ses affaires. La jeune fille l'imita et rangea ses notes dans son sac avant de se lever et de s'étirer en grimaçant. Elle était restée dans la même position pendant des heures, sans bouger, et ses muscles étaient douloureux. Elle rêvait d'une douche, de vêtements propres et surtout, d'un dîner qui ferait taire le monstre qui avait déposé ses valises dans son estomac. À l'heure du déjeuner, lorsque la cloche avait retenti, Rose avait pu entendre ses collègues dans la galerie voisine abandonner leur travail et se diriger vers la sortie, mais Scorpius n'avait pas bougé d'un cil et elle avait fini par abandonner l'idée qu'il suggère qu'ils rejoignent le reste de l'équipe pour déjeuner. Il avait sorti deux sandwichs de son sac à dos en silence, lui en avait tendu un sans dire un mot et s'était aussitôt replongé dans son travail.

Ils firent le chemin inverse pour regagner l'entrée du temple et Scorpius sortit le premier en s'aidant de ses bras pour se hisser hors du trou avec une aisance qu'une fois encore, Rose lui envia.

— Besoin d'aide, j'imagine ? Lâcha-t-il sèchement en tendant une main vers Rose dès qu'il fut dehors.

Son regard trahissait son exaspération, mais il ne fit aucun autre commentaire, et la jeune fille attrapa la main qu'il lui tendait avant de pousser sur ses jambes pour prendre de l'élan.

— Merci.

Scorpius lâcha aussitôt sa main et haussa les épaules avec humeur.

— Demain matin même heure, Weasley, lança-t-il avant de tourner les talons pour s'éloigner.

— Tu ne vas pas dîner ? S'étonna-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés, avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Il lui adressa un regard qui la fit presque s'excuser de l'absurdité de sa question bien qu'elle ne sache pas vraiment pourquoi, et il fit volte-face sans demander son reste.

Rose le regarda s'éloigner et poussa un long soupir lorsqu'elle le vit finalement disparaître vers le campement. Elle croisa Samuel et Argil, deux des veilleurs qui protégeaient le chantier des Moldus un peu trop curieux et les salua lorsqu'ils descendirent dans le temple pour vérifier que tout le monde était remonté avant d'en sceller l'accès pour la nuit.

Il était dix-neuf heures passées mais l'air ne semblait pas décidé à se rafraîchir pour autant. Rose passa le dos de sa main sur son front pour dégager les mèches de cheveux qui s'y étaient collées et déboutonna le haut de sa chemise en prenant une longue inspiration, le visage tourné vers le ciel, les paupières closes. La journée avait été longue. Scorpius ne lui avait presque pas adressé la parole après qu'elle ait traduit l'énigme qui scellait l'entrée du tombeau dont il cherchait à briser les enchantements et elle avait passé le reste du temps assise sur le sol dur et poussiéreux de la galerie dans laquelle ils travaillaient à retranscrire l'intégralité des frises, des symboles et des messages peints sur les murs. Des dizaines de morceaux d'histoires avaient déjà noirci plusieurs rouleaux de parchemin et elle mourait d'impatience de reconstituer le puzzle.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra sous le chapiteau, tout le monde, à l'exception de Scorpius Malefoy qui avait préféré regagner sa tente plutôt que de se mêler au reste de l'équipe pour le dîner, était déjà attablé.

— Rose, ici ! Lui lança Peter en se levant de son banc avec un grand sourire pour lui signaler sa présence.

Rose se dirigea vers la table à laquelle il était assis avec Rod et Gwendolyn et se réjouit à la perspective de passer un peu de temps en compagnie de personnes qui apprécieraient la sienne.

— Alors ? Lui demanda aussitôt Gwendolyn en arquant un sourcil inquisiteur lorsqu'elle s'assit avec eux. Comment s'est passée cette première journée ? On ne t'a pas vue au déjeuner…

Pour toute réponse, Rose laissa échapper un grognement affamé et entreprit de remplir son assiette de purée de potiron et de côtelettes d'agneau.

— Princesse Malefoy t'en a fait baver ? Ajouta l'époustouflante blonde avant de se servir de jus de citrouille.

— On dirait presque que ça te réjouit, répliqua Peter avec un sourire en coin.

Gwendolyn haussa les épaules tandis que Rod riait, la tête rejetée en arrière, à côté d'elle.

— C'est juste qu'il est tellement…

— Tyrannique ? Proposa Rod le géant avec amusement.

— Suffisant ? Ajouta Peter.

— Casse-couilles ? Renchérit Gwen, qui n'avait jamais sa langue dans sa poche.

Un sourire gracia les lèvres de Rose et elle secoua lentement la tête avant de soupirer;

— J'allais dire silencieux...

Les trois jeunes sorciers affichèrent la même expression incrédule et observèrent Rose comme si elle venait de leur annoncer que le Père-Noël était un Détraqueur.

— Silencieux ? Répéta Gwen en fronçant les sourcils, ses lèvres pulpeuses formant une moue indignée. Tu as un véritable arsenal d'adjectifs qualificatifs à ta disposition et tu choisis « _silencieux_ » ? Tu es sûre ?

Rose hocha lentement la tête et un rire embarrassé se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la barrière de ses lèvres.

— Je suis sûre… Non pas qu'il ne soit pas également tyrannique ou suffisant, mais…

— Et casse-couilles, l'interrompit Gwen en levant les yeux au ciel avec exagération.

Rose grimaça mais reprit comme si elle n'avait pas souffert de la moindre interruption.

— Mais je crois qu'il est surtout incapable de travailler en équipe. C'était déjà comme ça quand on était à Poudlard, soupira-t-elle. Scorpius ne veut pas de mon aide. Et en toute honnêteté, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il en ait besoin. Il se débrouille très bien seul parce que c'est ce qu'il a toujours fait. Il ne m'a presque pas adressé la parole de la journée et même si c'est sûrement parce qu'il est furieux que Fingal lui impose de travailler avec moi, je commence à croire que ce n'est pas la seule raison. Je crois qu'il ne sait pas comment travailler en équipe.

— C'est parce qu'il n'aime pas les gens, marmonna Peter en repoussant son assiette devant lui avec une grimace.

— Peter a raison, ajouta Rod en croisant ses immenses mains devant lui, coudes posés sur la table. Malefoy est tout simplement imbuvable, ma jolie, il n'y a pas de mystère. Il n'aime que lui et considère que le reste du monde est composé d'abrutis ou de dégénérés.

Malgré elle, Rose laissa échapper un bref éclat de rire et secoua la tête.

— Je sais, finit-elle par répondre. Mais j'espérais quand même qu'il aurait changé depuis Poudlard. Ou du moins qu'on serait capable de travailler ensemble ces prochains mois.

Gwendolyn secoua la tête avant de planter son regard dans celui de Rose.

— N'y pense même pas. Malefoy ne sera jamais capable d'un tel miracle. Si je peux te donner un bon conseil, fais ton travail et oublie qu'il existe. Personnellement, moi, moins je le vois, mieux je me porte.

Peter et Rod levèrent leurs verres et un sourire contrit étira les lèvres de Rose, qui reprit sa fourchette en silence.

* * *

 **16 octobre 2028** — Dortoirs, Chantier archéologique de Tarapoto, Pérou

* * *

Lorsque Peter proposa à Rose de descendre boire un verre avec eux au village, la jeune fille déclina poliment son invitation. Elle était épuisée et voulait relire les notes qu'elle avait prises toute la journée, au calme, avant d'aller se coucher.

Installée en tailleur sur son lit, elle était désormais plongée dans ses notes et tentait de les tirer au clair, mais trop de détails lui échappaient et elle savait qu'elle avait besoin d'aide pour comprendre ce qu'elle avait découvert aujourd'hui.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et grimaça en constatant qu'il était déjà presque onze heures. Elle étouffa un bâillement et fut tentée de laisser Morphée l'envelopper dans son étreinte, mais savait pertinemment qu'elle ne trouverait jamais le sommeil tant qu'elle n'aurait pas obtenu les réponses aux questions qu'elle se posait. Elle poussa un long soupir et rassembla ses notes avant de se lever et de sortir de sa tente pour s'arrêter sur le pas de celle de son voisin, anxieuse. Elle pointa sa baguette vers la petite cloche suspendue au-dessus de sa tête et grimaça lorsqu'elle entendit Scorpius Malefoy pousser un juron exaspéré à l'intérieur.

— Quoi ? Grogna-t-il avec véhémence lorsqu'il arracha la porte en toile pour faire face à son visiteur tardif.

Instinctivement, Rose recula d'un pas et repoussa ses lunettes sur le haut de son nez, un sourire fébrile se frayant difficilement un chemin sur ses lèvres.

— Heu… tu aurais cinq minutes ?

— À ton avis ?

Rose grimaça mais pour une fois, ne se découragea pas.

— J'aurais besoin de tes notes, ou du moins, de ton avis sur certains codes que j'ai décryptés aujourd'hui.

Le jeune homme sembla sur le point de lui « claquer » la porte au nez, mais un éclair de curiosité déchira son regard métallique et il recula d'un pas pour la laisser rentrer sans chercher à dissimuler sa réticence.

— Cinq minutes, lâcha-t-il sèchement.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et pénétra à l'intérieur sans ajouter un mot. Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir que la pièce principale était à peine meublée et faisait office de bureau au jeune homme qui y avait installé une table et un fauteuil d'étude. En revanche, les piles de livres, de rouleaux de parchemins et d'artefacts incas disséminés tout autour de son bureau et sur le tapis sur lequel il était de toute évidence en train de travailler à en juger par le sandwich entamé et apparemment oublié dans une assiette à côté d'un livre ouvert, des notes qu'elle l'avait vu prendre dans la journée et de sa baguette, tous éparpillés sur le sol, donnaient à la pièce un air de bazar ambulant ou de boutique d'antiquités. Rose cligna des yeux et glissa un regard dans la direction du jeune homme, sans savoir quoi penser de ce qu'elle voyait. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, Scorpius Malefoy était la définition même du mot « ordonné » et constater qu'il pouvait être aussi bordélique était presque aussi déroutant que d'apprendre que les Lovegood avaient eu raison, finalement, lorsqu'ils défendaient l'existence des Nargoles.

— Tu peux prendre le fauteuil, dit-il soudain, l'arrachant à ses pensées.

— Oh, merci.

Elle s'installa dans le fauteuil et le regarda prendre place sur le tapis en prenant appui sur ses bras, tendus derrière lui.

— Alors ?

— Ah, oui, bredouilla Rose en rougissant avant de lui tendre ses notes. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de tout retranscrire, et la plupart des messages sont codés, décousus, et éparpillés, comme si quelqu'un avait volontairement disséminer les pièces d'un puzzle.

Scorpius parcourut le parchemin des yeux et poussa un grognement.

— Je sais. C'est pour ça que Fingal tenait absolument à faire venir un traducteur. Quand j'ai découvert l'entrée des galeries nord, je savais que j'avais enfin trouvé les tombeaux mais y pénétrer s'est avéré plus difficile que je ne l'avais estimé, admit-il avec réticence, une grimace déformant ses traits anguleux, comme s'il reconnaissait avoir échoué.

Rose hocha lentement la tête;

— Ça ne m'étonne pas, répondit-elle. Quiconque a scellé l'entrée de ces tombeaux s'est donné beaucoup de mal pour s'assurer que personne n'y entre jamais…

Le jeune homme redonna ses notes à Rose et observa la jeune fille un long moment, hésitant, avant de pousser un long soupir.

— Les tombeaux sont le cœur d'un temple, Weasley. À l'époque, les sorciers incas en ont construit des centaines dans la région, mais la plupart a été pillé avec le temps, aussi bien par des sorciers que des Moldus parce que les sortilèges mis en place pour les protéger se sont affaiblis au fil du temps. Si celui-là est encore debout aujourd'hui et n'a été découvert que récemment, c'est parce que les sorciers qui l'ont construit l'ont plongé sous terre et enseveli sous des centaines et des centaines d'enchantements.

— Je sais, c'est ce que Fingal m'a expliqué, mais…

— Et pourquoi ? Reprit Scorpius en se levant avec animation, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu Rose. Parce qu'ils tenaient absolument à ce que ce qui soit enterré dans ces tombeaux reste secret. Je te l'ai dit, les tombeaux sont le cœur d'un temple. Les sorciers incas ne creusaient pas leur tombeau après avoir érigé un temple, ils érigeaient des temples autour des tombeaux qu'ils creusaient pour protéger leur âme après la mort et s'assurer que leurs secrets mourraient avec eux.

Rose frissonna mais ne quitta pas Scorpius des yeux une seule seconde tandis qu'il faisait les cent pas autour de la pièce.

— Qu'est-ce qui est différent cette fois ?

Le jeune homme s'immobilisa avant de pousser un long soupir et de croiser le regard de Rose. Il haussa les épaules et détourna les yeux avant de répondre, comme si partager ses découvertes ou ses suspicions avec quelqu'un lui demandait un effort surhumain.

— Je pense que le sorcier qui a fait construire ce temple ne l'a pas fait pour lui, répondit-il finalement après un long moment de silence.

Rose cligna des yeux avant de froncer les sourcils, sans comprendre;

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Le pressa-t-elle, incapable de refouler sa curiosité.

Soudain, Scorpius sembla mal à l'aise et il adressa un regard noir à la jeune fille, comme s'il s'agissait d'un mécanisme de défense dont il n'avait pas conscience lui-même.

— Je ne sais pas, grommela-t-il. Des détails. Une intuition.

Rose fronça les sourcils et se leva du fauteuil dans lequel elle était assise pour faire face au jeune homme qui se tenait debout, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, la mâchoire crispée.

— Tu ne sais pas ? Une intuition ? Répéta Rose, dubitative. Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup. Tu es bien trop méthodique et pointilleux pour ça. Qu'est-ce qui te faire croire que le sorcier qui a construit ce temple l'a fait pour quelqu'un d'autre ?

Scorpius rencontra le regard de Rose mais sembla hésiter, partagé entre son désir de la tenir à distance et de travailler seul et l'excitation de percer enfin les mystères qui scellaient l'entrée des tombeaux.

— Scorpius, ça pourrait m'aider à comprendre ce puzzle, le pressa Rose en désignant les notes qu'elle avait abandonnées sur le bureau du jeune homme. Et ça pourrait t'aider à briser l'enchantement qui protège l'entrée…

Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds avec agitation avant de rejeter la tête en arrière et de fermer les yeux en poussant un long soupir de frustration. Puis, lentement, il fit face à Rose qui l'observait silencieusement, et cette dernière fut surprise de constater qu'il semblait soudain très peu sûr de lui pour quelqu'un habituellement si arrogant.

— Que ce soit clair, Weasley, toi et moi, nous ne sommes pas une équipe, d'accord ?

— D'accord…

— Et si je partage ce que je sais avec toi, c'est uniquement parce que je sais que tu peux traduire ces runes et décrypter ces frises plus vite que moi, pas parce que j'en suis incapable et que j'ai besoin de toi.

— Message reçu, bredouilla Rose en sentant ses joues s'empourprer.

— Bien, fit-il durement en jaugeant la jeune fille de son regard glaçant avant de reprendre après plusieurs secondes; Quand tu as traduit l'inscription ce matin, je me suis dit que c'était peut-être la clé, pas l'énigme.

— Comment ça ?

— Depuis des semaines, je me demande pourquoi quelqu'un s'est donné autant de mal pour protéger ce temple et ses secrets. À l'époque, c'était la tradition, toutes les vieilles familles de sorciers incas le faisaient pour protéger leur héritage et s'enterrer avec leurs trésors, mais je n'avais encore jamais rencontré de tels enchantements. Il m'a fallu plus de temps que d'habitude pour les briser, ajouta-t-il avec une grimace.

— D'accord, mais en quoi…

— J'y viens, l'interrompit Scorpius en faisant un geste impatiemment de la main. Pourquoi quelqu'un se serait donné tant de mal pour protéger des secrets qui ne peuvent plus causer sa perte après sa mort ?

— Je ne sais pas, admit Rose en secouant la tête.

— Pour protéger quelqu'un d'autre.

Rose fronça les sourcils;

— Ça a du sens, admit-t-elle, mais quel est le rapport avec l'inscription ? Pourquoi penses-tu que ce serait la clé ?

— Je ne sais pas vraiment. En toute franchise, j'ai seulement le sentiment que le sorcier qui a scellé le tombeau voulait s'assurer que seul quelqu'un qu'il jugeait digne d'y pénétrer puisse y entrer. Je pense qu'il a creusé ce tombeau pour quelqu'un qui lui était cher et qu'il a voulu s'assurer que ses secrets seraient découverts par quelqu'un qui serait en mesure de les comprendre. Quelqu'un comme lui.

— Quelqu'un qui ne le jugera pas, souffla Rose en clignant des yeux. Quelqu'un qui comprendra pourquoi il s'est donné tant de mal, qui comprendra pourquoi il a fait ce qu'il a fait. Si c'est effectivement son amour pour quelqu'un qui lui était cher qui l'a fait construire ce temple, il aura sûrement cherché à protéger cet amour, par tout moyen.

Scorpius demeura silencieux plusieurs secondes avant de planter son regard dans celui de la jeune fille en face de lui, ses iris métallique déchirées par les émotions confuses qui l'agitaient, partagées entre l'excitation et l'agacement.

— Il ne nous reste plus qu'à comprendre pourquoi, dans ce cas.

— Oui. Et pour ça…

— Et pour ça il faut que tu déchiffres ces frises, c'est ça ? Soupira Scorpius, comme si reconnaître qu'il avait besoin d'elle lui était psychologiquement douloureux.

— Ce sont bien plus que des frises, Scorpius. Elles racontent une histoire, son histoire, et je suis prête à parier que cette histoire est la clé. Et dès que j'aurais fini de la déchiffrer, tu pourras…

— Je pourrais briser les sortilèges qui protègent le tombeau, termina le jeune homme en hochant la tête.

Rose acquiesça silencieusement et Scorpius détourna la tête en soupirant.

Ils ne pourraient résoudre cet énigme qu'ensemble.

* * *

 **Note** : Bonsoir à tous ! Voici enfin le chapitre #3 ! J'aurais dû le publier vendredi dernier après être rentrée de vacances, mais j'ai repris le boulot et puis du jour au lendemain, j'ai oublié. J'en suis vraiment désolée. J'espère pouvoir vous publier le chapitre #4. dans deux semaines comme promis, mais je ne sais toujours pas quand je reprends les cours, et avec le boulot en ce moment, je suis un petit peu perdue, donc je fais de mon mieux, mais je ne vous promets rien, ça évitera des déconvenues.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos encouragements, encore une fois.

Bon week-end,  
LittlePlume.

.

 **RàR** : à Mea95Gryffondor ; HELLO ! Scorpius, insupportable ? Impossible. C'est un amour, un ange. (Non, là, je plaisante, ce type est un crétin fini. Enfin pour l'instant ;) -) Tes humeurs romantiques sont tout à fait à propos, enfin ! Tu oublies à qui tu t'adresses ? Hello, je suis la reine de la guimauve, non ? :p Merci encore pour tes encouragemenbts, Mea ;)


	5. Tarapoto 4

.

 **Tarapoto**

# 4.

.

 **17 octobre 2028** — Dortoirs, Chantier archéologique de Tarapoto, Pérou

* * *

Les poings enroulés près de ses hanches, le souffle saccadé, les yeux clos, Rose était prise au piège dans un rêve qu'elle ne comprenait pas et assistait impuissante à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses paupières closes.

 _Perché sur son imposante monture, un homme au regard sombre et aux traits dénués de toute chaleur observait silencieusement le champ de bataille devant lui. Ses hommes, vêtus d'armures aux couleurs flamboyantes et incrustées de pierres précieuses, venaient de percer les derniers rangs de l'armée ennemie, les forçant à battre en retraite. Des centaines et des centaines de cadavres jonchaient déjà le sol et la terre était rouge, imbibée du sang qu'ils avaient fait couler. Après une nuit de lutte acharnée, ils étaient enfin aux portes de la_ _cité_ _et étaient sur le point d'envahir la_ _cité_ _en faisant tout brûler sur leur passage. Tous mourraient dans le sang et les flammes, car l'homme sur sa monture ne ferait preuve d'aucune pitié. Il était trop près du but pour faillir maintenant. Il était venu chercher des réponses et il ne repartirait pas sans. Ni les supplications d'une mère, ni les pleurs d'un enfant ne sauraient le faire hésiter, et sa main ne tremblerait pas lorsqu'il presserait sa lame sous la gorge de l'homme dont il avait juré d'arracher le cœur à mains nues._

— _Faites tomber la porte, ordonna-t-il d'une voix basse, presqu'inaudible, lorsqu'ils dispersèrent enfin les derniers rangs ennemis. Aucun survivant. Brûlez tout…_

 _Il leur fallut une poignée de minutes pour envahir la cité et Rose observa, terrifiée, l'homme pénétrer dans l'enceinte avec un calme qui contrastait avec l'horreur qui l'entourait. Il se dirigea imperturbablement vers le cœur du temple et descendit de son cheval lorsqu'il arriva aux pieds des marches qui menaient jusqu'aux lieux sacrés habités par le Grand Prêtre. Rien ni personne n'aurait pu l'arrêter. Il était venu chercher des réponses. Il était venu assouvir son désir de vengeance et ne repartirait pas avant d'avoir fait couler autant de sang qu'ils avaient fait couler de larmes…_

 _Une main enroulée autour du fourreau de la dague qui ne le quittait jamais, l'homme esquissa un sourire froid._

— _V-vous ? Couina le Grand Prêtre lorsqu'il remarqua la présence de l'homme._

— _Ah… Vous m'attendiez, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Agenouillé devant l'autel, le Grand Prêtre se mit debout, ses genoux tremblants sous sa longue robe pourpre incrustée de pierres précieuses._

— _Vous savez pourquoi je suis là, reprit calmement l'homme, lorsque son interlocuteur demeura silencieux…_

 _Il fit un pas en avant et, sans prévenir, enfonça sa dague dans la poitrine du Grand Prêtre, sans fléchir, sans ciller…_

Un cri glaçant déchira soudain l'obscurité et Rose se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant à tout rompre, les doigts enroulés autour de sa baguette. Ses yeux s'ajustèrent difficilement à l'obscurité et il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour se souvenir qu'elle était en sécurité, dans sa tente. Une douleur fulgurante à la poitrine la fit se plier en deux et l'image de la longue lame argentée dont l'homme s'était servi pour transpercer le cœur du Grand Prêtre s'imposa à sa mémoire. Lentement elle chassa les images qui l'avaient prise d'assaut pendant la nuit et cherchaient à s'imprimer dans son esprit à l'encre indélébile, et se leva en repoussant au bout de son lit la fine couverture en lin dans laquelle elle s'était enveloppée comme d'une armure. Ses cheveux collaient à son front et sa nuque moites, ses mains tremblaient toujours autour de sa baguette, et son souffle, irrégulier, témoignait de son agitation. Elle inspira profondément avant de relâcher l'air contenu dans ses poumons et réitéra calmement l'opération plusieurs fois, avant de se diriger vers la petite salle de bain aménagée sur sa droite. Il n'était pas encore six heures, mais elle savait qu'elle ne trouverait plus le sommeil maintenant. Elle se déshabilla et agita sa baguette en direction du robinet avant de se placer sous le jet d'eau chaude en soupirant d'aise. Les paupières closes, elle rejeta la tête en arrière et laissa l'eau brûlante infiltrer ses lourdes boucles rousses et chasser les vestiges des images violentes qui avaient agité ses rêves. Des rêves qu'elle ne comprenait pas et qui l'avaient laissée fébrile, agitée. Des rêves qu'elle ne comprenait pas mais qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'associer aux bribes d'histoires qu'elle avait traduites la veille en étudiant les fresques dans l'antichambre du temple enseveli. Le guerrier sur son cheval, le temple pillé et ravagé...

Non, ce n'était que des rêves. Elle avait toujours eu une imagination trop débordante, après tout. Elle secoua la tête, inspira profondément et se pinça vigoureusement les joues pour regagner la réalité. La journée promettait d'être longue et elle n'avait pas le temps de laisser son imagination la terroriser.

Lorsqu'elle quitta sa tente quelques minutes plus tard pour retrouver Scorpius, elle y abandonna ses rêves et fit de son mieux pour se vider l'esprit en parcourant rapidement les notes qu'elle avait prises la veille.

Elle n'avait pas le temps de se laisser malmener par un simple cauchemar.

Elle avait une énigme à résoudre, une histoire et des secrets à reconstituer.

—

Comme le jour précédent, Scorpius était déjà là lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le chapiteau et entreprenait de remplir sa thermos de café.

— Bonjour, le salua-t-elle en s'approchant du buffet.

Scorpius ne daigna pas répondre mais lui tendit une thermos et des petites brioches, enveloppées dans une serviette en papier. Rose cligna des yeux, stupéfaite et les accepta avec un sourire reconnaissant.

— Merci.

Le jeune homme se contenta de hocher la tête et rangea sa propre thermos dans son sac avant d'attraper un toast et de mordre dedans.

— Prête ? Demanda-t-il à la Rose.

— On peut y aller.

Scorpius se dirigea aussitôt vers la sortie du chapiteau et Rose le suivit, comme elle l'avait fait la veille, jusqu'à l'entrée des galeries du temple. Elle sortit les gants que le jeune homme lui avait prêtés la veille et les enfila en le regardant se glisser avec aisance dans l'ouverture étroite creusée sous leurs pieds. Elle l'imita mais trébucha lorsqu'elle atterrit sur ses pieds, déstabilisée par une douleur déchirant furtivement sa poitrine. Ses poumons se comprimèrent péniblement dans sa poitrine et il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour retrouver son souffle. Lorsqu'elle releva finalement la tête, Scorpius la regardait en fronçant les sourcils et elle se força à esquisser un sourire rassurant.

— Ça va ?

— Oh… euh, oui, j'ai seulement glissé en atterrissant.

Il ne sembla pas convaincu mais haussa les épaules et lui tourna le dos avant de s'enfoncer dans la pénombre des galeries, sa lampe à l'huile dans une main, sa baguette dans l'autre. Rose le suivit aussitôt et ils firent tout le chemin jusqu'à l'antichambre qui leur faisait aussi bien office d'objet d'étude que de bureau, dans un silence auquel elle savait qu'il lui faudrait s'habituer si elle devait continuer à travailler avec Scorpius Malefoy. Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour arriver devant l'entrée de l'antichambre et Rose observa une nouvelle fois le jeune homme tracer les runes peintes au-dessus de la porte invisible de l'extrémité de sa baguette pour faire apparaître l'arc argenté matérialisant la porte secrète. Admirative, Rose scruta minutieusement l'arc devant elle avant de reporter son attention vers Scorpius, qui avait déjà pénétré dans l'antichambre. Elle le suivit et entendit la porte se refermer aussitôt derrière elle.

— Comment as-tu découvert cette porte ? Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

Scorpius, qui avait déjà entrepris de sortir ses affaires pour se mettre au travail, haussa les épaules avec agacement.

— C'est mon travail. Maintenant, est-ce que tu peux faire le tien ? J'aimerais pouvoir pénétrer dans ce tombeau avant de mourir de vieillesse.

Rose rougit et baissa les yeux avant de s'installer à son tour et de sortir ses affaires. Elle jeta un regard en direction de Scorpius et l'observa discrètement pendant plusieurs secondes. La veille, elle avait eu l'impression de percer légèrement les remparts de la forteresse de glace qu'était Scorpius Malefoy, mais de toute évidence, elle s'était trompée. Il n'avait pas plus envie de travailler avec elle que lorsqu'elle était arrivée et la discussion animée qu'ils avaient eue dans sa tente tenait sûrement à un instant de faiblesse de sa part. Emporté par son enthousiasme et son impatience de découvrir comment briser les enchantements qui protégeaient l'entrée du tombeau, il en avait oublié qu'il ne l'aimait pas et n'avait aucune intention de collaborer avec elle.

Rose poussa un léger soupir et secoua la tête. Elle n'était pas là pour décrypter Scorpius Malefoy. Elle était là pour décrypter de vieux symboles, des fresques vieilles de plusieurs siècles, et reconstituer le puzzle de secrets éparpillés sur les murs autour d'eux.

—

Rose laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle entendit la cloche sonner à l'heure du déjeuner et glissa un regard vers Scorpius, penché sur le petit calepin en cuir dont il ne se séparait jamais et dont les pages étaient noircies de toutes sortes de formules et de sortilèges qu'il gardait secrets. Ils avaient travaillé en silence toute la matinée et Rose était sur le point de craquer. Si les fresques fragmentées dans lesquelles elle se plongeait lui permettaient d'échapper momentanément à l'indifférence avec laquelle Scorpius la traitait malgré les progrès qu'elle pensait qu'ils avaient faits la veille, elle ne parvenait toutefois pas à faire abstraction de sa froideur à son égard.

Décidée à ne pas se laisser enfermer dans le silence dont s'armait Scorpius pour la tenir à l'écart, elle sauta sur ses jambes et s'étira en grimaçant.

— Je vais déjeuner, tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose ?

Scorpius la regarda avec surprise avant de froncer les sourcils et de hausser les épaules avec détachement.

— Non, répondit-il simplement avant de reporter toute son attention vers son travail.

La jeune fille soupira, attrapa son sac à dos et la paire de gants que lui avait prêtée Scorpius, puis tourna les talons. Sa baguette pointée devant elle pour éclairer son chemin jusqu'à la sortie, elle entendit le rire grave et rocailleux de Rhod dans la galerie voisine et sourit. Elle les retrouva à la sortie du tunnel et Peter lui adressa un large sourire lorsqu'il la vit.

— Rose ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu viens déjeuner avec nous ?

— Princesse Malefoy t'a laissée sortir de sa prison ? Ajouta Gwen avec un rictus sarcastique.

Rose se contenta de sourire et les suivit jusqu'à la sortie. Elle regarda Gwen se hisser hors du trou avec souplesse et grimaça, jalouse de son aisance. Rhod le remarqua et pouffa dans sa barbe avant de poser ses deux mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille et de la soulever sans prévenir, lui arrachant une exclamation de surprise.

— Hé !

— Hop, petite Weasley, se moqua-t-il en la hissant hors du trou.

Rose s'appuya sur ses bras pour sortir avant de laisser échapper un bref éclat de rire.

— Merci.

Lorsque Rhod et Peter sortirent à leur tour, la petite équipe se dirigea vers le chapiteau où étaient servis les repas et Rose se sentit tout de suite plus légère. Si elle était de nature calme et silencieuse, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle était habituée au bruit et au désordre. Les membres de sa famille était tous plus turbulents et exubérants les uns que les autres et elle avait toujours trouvé le brouhaha qui les entourait réconfortant. Sa famille lui manquait et elle était heureuse de se faire peu à peu une place au sein de cette équipe un peu bourrue. Beaucoup prenaient ses silences et sa timidité pour de la solitude alors qu'en fait, c'était tout le contraire.

* * *

 **17 octobre 2028** — Galeries souterraines, Chantier archéologique de Tarapoto, Pérou

* * *

Scorpius entendit Rose revenir trente minutes après qu'elle soit partie déjeuner mais ne daigna pas relever la tête lorsqu'elle reprit silencieusement sa place à côté de lui. S'il prétendait qu'elle n'était pas là, peut-être qu'elle finirait pas en faire autant. C'était déjà suffisamment pénible de devoir travailler avec elle —avec qui que ce soit—, alors s'il pouvait éviter d'avoir à lui faire la conversation par-dessus le marché…

— Tiens, c'est pour toi, fit Rose, l'arrachant à ses pensées.

Elle lui tendit un sandwich au bœuf et la moutarde en souriant et il l'accepta malgré lui, avant de pouvoir refuser.

— J'ai pas vraiment faim, marmonna-t-il en posant le sandwich à côté de lui.

Il entendit Rose soupirer et grimaça ; qu'il le veuille ou non, certaines bonnes manières étaient tout simplement indélébiles.

— Mais merci, peut-être pour plus tard, ajouta-t-il d'un ton bourru, visiblement mal à l'aise, sans oser croiser les grands yeux bleus de la jeune fille.

Cependant, il n'eut pas besoin de se tourner vers elle pour savoir qu'elle souriait et il réprima un grognement de frustration avant de se replonger dans ses notes, une plume dans une main, sa baguette dans l'autre.

— De rien, souffla la jeune fille à côté de lui.

Du coin de l'œil, il la vit se remettre aussitôt au travail et ne put s'empêcher d'admirer sa détermination et son perfectionnisme. Certes, elle semblait passer un temps fou sur chaque minuscule détail, sur chaque symbole, chaque morceau du puzzle qu'ils essayaient de reconstituer et ça le rendait dingue, mais malgré son impatience, Scorpius respectait son application parce qu'elle témoignait de sa passion pour ce qu'elle faisait. Une passion qu'ils partageaient, qu'il le veuille ou non.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à travailler silencieusement côte à côte, mais plus le temps passait, plus les nerfs de Scorpius trahissaient son impatience. Frustré de ne faire aucun progrès, il arracha les cinq dernières pages de son calepin d'un seul geste et les roula en boule avant de leur faire prendre feu d'un mouvement sec du poignet, sa baguette brandie devant lui.

Il sentit le regard de Rose posé sur lui mais une fois de plus, il choisit de l'ignorer. Malheureusement pour lui ce ne fut pas le cas de la jeune fille.

— Tout va bien ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce, comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant de cinq ans auquel on n'avait pas cédé son dernier caprice.

— Merveilleusement bien, grommela-t-il en se tournant vers elle. Tu as découvert quelque chose ? Parce que je suis bloqué tant que tu n'avances pas, ajouta-t-il sur un ton de reproche, incapable de dissimuler son exaspération —non pas qu'il cherchait à le faire, de toute façon.

Tant que Rose ne décryptait pas ces fichues frises, il tournait en rond, impuissant. Et c'est ce qui le frustrait plus que tout autre chose. Il avait toujours détesté devoir dépendre des autres. Il avait été autonome très jeune et n'avait jamais eu besoin de personne, pour quoi que ce soit. Il savait ce qu'il voulait et il se donnait les moyens d'y parvenir. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il n'avait jamais apprécié Rose Weasley. Contrairement à lui, elle avait toujours semblé s'appuyer sur les gens autour d'elle pour briller et dépendait de l'affection de ses proches pour se sentir confiante. Pour Scorpius, c'était un signe de faiblesse.

— Je ne sais pas trop, répondit Rose avec un soupir en l'arrachant à ses pensées. J'ai rassemblé plusieurs morceaux après les avoir traduits, mais il y a encore des incohérences et des détails que je n'arrive pas à comprendre.

Scorpius se pencha vers elle avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

— Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il avec un intérêt qu'il ne parvint pas à dissimuler.

Il la vit esquisser un bref sourire mais l'ignora et jeta un coup d'œil aux notes de la jeune fille.

— Tu vois cette fresque, là ? Demanda-t-elle en pointant le mur en face d'eux.

Scorpius suivit son regard et étudia les symboles colorés qui dansaient devant lui. Il reconnaissait ces symboles pour être tombé dessus à plusieurs reprises depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, mais malgré ses recherches, il n'était pas parvenu à découvrir ce qu'ils signifiaient, ni de quelle langue il s'agissait. De toute évidence, Rose ne semblait pas avoir eu ce problème, ce qui l'agaçait magistralement.

— Je ne connais pas cette langue, admit-il à contrecœur. J'ai des notions en runes anciennes, mais je n'ai jamais approfondi la matière après avoir quitté Poudlard. Jamais eu besoin de le faire jusqu'à maintenant.

— C'est parce que les runes que l'on étudie à Poudlard sont d'origines germanique, scandinave et anglo-saxonne. Il y a des similitudes entre l'alphabet runique que l'on connaît et celui utilisé par les incas à l'époque où Pachacùtec était empereur, mais ce sont deux langues très différentes. Bien qu'on ne puisse pas vraiment parler d'alphabet, à vrai dire… Les incas n'avaient pas réellement un système d'écriture. D'où les fresques et les symboles que tu vois là.

Momentanément fasciné par le cours d'histoire que lui donnait Rose Weasley avec animation, Scorpius oublia presque ce pourquoi ils étaient là. Presque.

— Viens-en aux faits, Weasley, grommela-t-il.

La jeune fille rougit et balbutia;

— Oui, pardon. Enfin, tout ça pour dire, ces symboles font partie de ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un alphabet. On l'étudie peu parce qu'il n'est pas très fiable. Les incas ne s'en servaient que rarement et par conséquent, il a été sujet à de nombreuses altérations au fil du...

— Weasley, l'interrompit à nouveau Scorpius en soupirant, refusant de céder à l'amusement qui cherchait à se glisser dans sa voix.

— Pardon, s'excusa à nouveau la jeune fille en rougissant de plus belle, un fard écarlate recouvrant les tâches de rousseur éparpillées sur ses pommettes. Bref… J'en étais où ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu as découvert ?

— Ah oui… je pense que tu avais raison.

Il arqua un sourcil prétentieux, l'air de dire « _évidemment_ », mais décida de jouer le jeu, pour Merlin sait quelle raison.

— À quel propos ?

— La personne qui a fait construire ce temple ne l'a pas fait pour lui. Il l'a érigé pour la personne qui comptait le plus au monde à ses yeux. Mais pas pour la protéger ou enterrer ses secrets comme on le pensait. Il l'a fait pour que son âme repose en paix.

Scorpius haussa les sourcils.

— Ça ne nous apprend rien de nouveau. À cette époque, les sorciers les plus riches et les plus puissants construisaient des temples pour y reposer après leur mort, dans l'espoir que leur âme devienne immortelle.

Rose hocha la tête avant de poursuivre;

— Dans ce cas-là, c'était différent.

— Comment ça ?

— Je ne sais pas encore, comme je te l'ai dit, il y a encore des détails que je ne comprends pas, mais je pense que le sorcier qui a construit ce temple l'a fait dans l'espoir que la personne qui repose dans ce tombeau cesse de souffrir, dans l'espoir que son âme trouve la paix. Quoi qu'il lui soit arrivé, il cherchait à se faire pardonner du mal qu'il lui a fait ou du mal qui lui a été fait. Ce tombeau protège une âme brisée, fracturée, vouée à agoniser pour l'éternité.

Rose se tut et frissonna. Scorpius laissa ses mots s'imprimer dans son esprit et demeura silencieux plusieurs secondes avant de répondre.

— Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait peur d'être jugé ? Pourquoi aurait-il scellé l'entrée à tous ceux qui seraient prompts à juger ses actions si tout ce qu'il a fait, il l'a fait pour… protéger l'âme d'un être aimé.

Rose secoua la tête, les yeux baissés sur ses notes.

— Je l'ignore encore, admit-elle en soupirant. Je crois qu'on rate quelque chose et je suis certaine que ces frises sont la clé, mais…

— Mais quoi ? La pressa le jeune homme.

— Mais ça peut me prendre des jours, des semaines, même.

Scorpius sentit la frustration le gagner à nouveau et poussa un soupir exaspéré.

— Je croyais que tu étais là pour ça ? Que ce serait un jeu d'enfant pour toi ?

Il vit Rose hausser les épaules avec embarras et ses joues se colorer à nouveau, visiblement honteuse.

— Traduire ces frises, ce n'est pas le problème, bredouilla-t-elle, les yeux rivés sur ses mains, nerveusement nouées sur ses genoux. C'est les reconstituer qui va être difficile. Le sorcier qui les a tracées s'est donné beaucoup de mal pour éparpiller ses secrets.

Un nouveau soupir fit frémir le jeune homme et il reporta son regard sur les murs colorés autour de lui. Jusque-là, il avait été tout bonnement incapable de déceler l'origine de l'enchantement qui scellait l'entrée du tombeau. Non seulement il ignorait comment le briser, mais en plus, il ignorait de quoi il était fait. Chaque enchantement, chaque sortilège respectait un mécanisme bien précis, propre à son auteur. Scorpius en avait brisés des centaines au cours des dernières années mais celui-ci lui résistait et il y avait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi impuissant, désemparé, perdu.

Après avoir quitté Poudlard, il s'était envolé pour l'Egypte, où il avait été formé par un vieux briseur de sorts, Bru Wandclock, qui l'avait pris sous son aile après avoir postulé auprès du Ministère de la Magie pour le job. Pendant de longues semaines, Scorpius n'avait pas vu l'intérieur d'une pyramide. Assigné à résidence, il n'avait pas eu le droit de quitter sa tente avant d'avoir démonté puis remonté la pile d'horloges que Bru lui avait confiée. Il avait mis plusieurs jours à comprendre l'intérêt de l'exercice avant de s'atteler à la tâche avec zèle. Comme le mécanisme d'une horloge, un sortilège devait être démonté, pièce par pièce, pour être compris. Lorsqu'il avait compris cela, Scorpius était rapidement devenu le meilleur élève de Bru, puis le meilleur briseur de sortilèges de sa génération.

Pourtant, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il était incapable de démanteler un enchantement, parce qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer.

Il glissa un regard vers la jeune fille à côté de lui et remarqua qu'elle était tout aussi songeuse que lui. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus l'habitude que lui d'être confrontée à une énigme qu'elle ne pouvait pas résoudre et malgré lui, un sourire étira imperceptiblement ses lèvres.

* * *

 **17 octobre 2028** — Dortoirs, Chantier archéologique de Tarapoto, Pérou

* * *

Après le dîner ce soir-là — dîner auquel une fois de plus, Scorpius Malefoy n'avait daigné assister—, Rose prit une douche avant d'enfiler son pyjama en coton par-dessous le pull en laine bleue que lui avait tricoté sa grand-mère Weasley deux noëls plus tôt, et se glissa dans son lit avec les notes qu'elle avait prises ces deux derniers jours. Enfin seule, elle pouvait finalement faire le tri dans ses pensées et reprendre ses notes au calme, dans l'espoir de déceler quelque chose, un indice qu'elle n'avait pas pu voir plus tôt. Elle commença par les notes qu'elle avait prises la veille et tenta de les mettre dans l'ordre, de reconstituer le puzzle en assemblant les morceaux de la frise qu'elle avait pu traduire jusque-là. En vain. Pendant près d'une heure, elle repassa en revue chaque morceau de frise qu'elle avait pu déchiffrer, un à un, mais rien ne semblait coller. Plusieurs histoires inachevées s'entrecoupaient et il lui était impossible d'y voir plus clair sans avoir d'abord retranscrit chaque frise, chaque symbole qui ornementait l'antichambre dans laquelle elle travaillait avec Scorpius et qui, à en croire ce dernier, était la clé de l'énigme.

Elle étouffa un bâillement et commença à rassembler ses notes, lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur un rouleau de parchemin sur lequel elle avait griffonné un guerrier à cheval, drapé dans une armure incrustée de pierres précieuses.

Rose se figea, une seconde image, presque identique, s'imposa à sa souvenance. C'était l'homme qui avait hanté ses rêves la nuit dernière. Fébrile, elle écarta plusieurs rouleaux de parchemins et se mit à chercher frénétiquement certains morceaux incompréhensibles en particulier.

La cité, le temple, le Grand Prêtre et la dague… ils étaient tous là, éparpillés sur les rouleaux de parchemins devant elle. Les mains tremblantes, elle les aligna un par un et entreprit de reconstituer son rêve, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

C'était son histoire à _lui_. Celle de l'homme froid et sanguinaire, dénué de pitié, qui avait envahi une cité dans l'unique but de la mettre à feu et à sang avant de pouvoir transpercer la poitrine d'un homme pour lui ôter son cœur à mains nues.

Un frisson parcourut Rose. Elle glissa un coup d'œil vers le réveil posé sur sa table de chevet et se mordit la lèvre. Il était tard, mais elle doutait que Scorpius soit couché. Elle hésita plusieurs secondes avant de repousser ses draps et de rassembler, dans l'ordre, les morceaux de la frise qu'elle venait de reconstituer. Elle sauta dans ses chaussures et quitta aussitôt sa tente pour aller frapper à celle de son collègue, agitée par la découverte qu'elle venait de faire. Devant la tente de Scorpius, elle sortit sa baguette de la manche de son pull et la pointa vers la petite cloche suspendue au-dessus de sa tête.

Le jeune homme apparut aussitôt devant elle et lui adressa un regard irrité.

— Tu vas en faire une habitude ? Grommela-t-il.

Agitée, Rose pénétra dans la tente du jeune homme sans y être invitée et ne l'entendit pas pousser un grognement exaspéré dans son dos avant de refermer la porte et de la suivre dans son salon transformé en bureau bordélique.

— Je sais qui c'est ! Enfin, pas tout à fait, mais en tout cas, je commence à me faire une idée…

— Weasley, de quoi tu parles ?

— Notre sorcier ! S'exclama la jeune fille, les yeux écarquillés, comme si c'était évident. Notre sorcier, je sais qui c'est !

Rose lui tendit les rouleaux de parchemins qu'elle avait amenés avec elle et se mit à faire les cent pas devant lui.

— J'ai rêvé de lui cette nuit, mais sans vraiment savoir que c'était lui… Je croyais seulement que mon imagination avait pris mes rêves d'assaut, tu vois, mais en fait pas du tout. Ma mère me dit toujours que…

— Weasley ! L'interrompit Scorpius en levant une main avec exaspération. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu peux en venir aux faits ? Demanda-t-il avant de reporter son attention vers les rouleaux de parchemins que lui avait presque jetés Rose dans les bras.

Rose s'immobilisa et cligna des yeux avant de rougir furieusement.

— Pardon.

Scorpius soupira et posa les rouleaux de parchemin sur son bureau.

— Bien. Explique.

— Oui… euh… donc, cette nuit, j'ai rêvé de lui. Sauf que je ne savais pas que c'était lui, parce que je n'arrivais pas à remettre les notes que j'avais prises dans l'ordre. Il faut croire que je suis plus efficace dans mon sommeil... Une fois, j'ai même…

— Weasley ! S'exclama Scorpius à bout de patience avant de pousser un long soupir. Bon sang, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu pouvais être un tel moulin à parole, marmonna-t-il en passant ses mains sur son visage.

Rose baissa les yeux et s'éclaircit la gorge.

— Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle à nouveau. D'accord, donc, j'ai rêvé de lui. Il était à la tête d'une armée et envahissait une cité. Tu vois ? Demanda-t-elle en s'empara des parchemins. Il est là. Là c'est la cité. Il l'a mise à feu et à sang. Aucun survivant. Je crois que le Prêtre que tu vois là…

— Il a un trou dans la poitrine, commenta Scorpius, un sourcil arqué avec incompréhension.

Rose grimaça.

— C'est parce qu'il lui a arraché le cœur.

Scorpius grimaça à son tour.

— Pourquoi ? Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que c'est lui, que c'est le sorcier qui a construit notre temple ?

— Je ne sais pas. Une intuition.

— Une intuition ? Répéta Scorpius.

— Oui. Enfin non, soupira Rose en se mordillant la lèvre. C'est plus que ça.

Le jeune homme poussa un long soupire mais finit par acquiescer.

— D'accord, admettons que ce soit notre homme… Qu'est-ce qui l'a poussé à en arriver là ?

Rose secoua la tête.

— Je ne sais pas. Mais il était déterminé à se venger. Et quoi que lui ait fait ce Prêtre, je pense qu'il n'était qu'une partie du problème. Il a anéanti toute une cité et pour quoi ? Pour se venger ?

— Pas pour quoi, souffla Scorpius, songeur avant de reporter son attention vers Rose, qui jouait nerveusement avec ses mains. _Pour qui_ …

— Pour la personne qui repose dans le tombeau…

— Exactement.

Rose se laissa tomber dans le canapé du jeune homme en soupirant.

— Ça va être plus compliqué encore que je ne le pensais, soupira Scorpius en l'imitant.

— Comment ça ?

— Si l'enchantement qu'il a utilisé pour sceller l'entrer de ce tombeau est si puissant, si difficile à démonter, c'est parce qu'il puise sa force des émotions de son auteur.

— Et alors ?

Scorpius se tourna vers la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils.

— Les émotions des gens sont instables, brouillonnes, irrationnelles, mais puissantes. À l'époque, les sorciers les utilisaient pour faire de la magie parce qu'elles sont sources de pouvoir. L'amour, la haine, l'espoir… et la vengeance font partie des émotions humaines les plus dangereuses et pendant des siècles, elles étaient la seule source de magie utilisée par les sorciers.

— Ma mère m'en a parlé, souffla Rose.

Scorpius hocha la tête, visiblement peu surpris.

— C'est ce que les sorciers occidentaux d'aujourd'hui appellent de la vieille magie, mais il y a encore certaines régions du monde qui la pratiquent…

— Tu penses quand même pouvoir briser l'enchantement ?

— Mmh, acquiesça Scorpius. Mais pour ça, il va falloir que je sache exactement ce qui l'animait…

— Ça veut dire qu'il faut que je finisse de traduire ces frises, comprit la jeune fille.

— Oui. Demain matin, j'irai au Ministère péruvien pour consulter leurs archives, voir s'ils ont quelque chose sur un mystérieux sorcier ayant réduit toute une cité en cendres du temps de Pachacùtec, ça te laissera le temps de travailler sur ces frises.

Rose approuva et ils demeurèrent plusieurs minutes, assis en silence l'un à côté de l'autre, songeurs, avant que la jeune fille ne finisse par se lever. Elle rassembla ses notes et s'éclaircit la gorge.

— Bien, euh… je vais y aller, il est déjà tard.

— Ok.

— Bonne nuit, Scorpius.

— Mmh, se contenta de grogner ce dernier sans lui adresser le moindre regard.

Rose leva les yeux au ciel, mais un faible sourire étira ses lèvres et elle soupira avant de quitter la tente du jeune homme pour regagner la sienne.

* * *

 **Note** : Hé ! Bon, j'ai une petite semaine de retard seulement, mais ça pourrait être pire non ? Et en plus j'ai trois petites semaines devant moi avant de reprendre les cours alors avec un peu de chance ça me permettra d'avancer sur cette histoire qui traîne un peu. (Beaucoup.)

J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre et si ce n'est pas le cas, ne vous privez pas pour me le dire !  
Merci, comme toujours, à **DelfineNotPadfoot** , pour son aide précieuse et le temps qu'elle consacre à la relecture de ces chapitres ;)

Bon week-end ;)

 **RàR anonymes** : _à Matsuyama ;_ Hé ! Merci beaucoup pour tes agréables compliments, c'est extrêmement encourageant ! J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par la suite ;)

 _à Mea95Gryffondor_ ; Ha ha, on se calme, hein. Il a admis qu'il avait besoin d'elle pour déchiffrer des frises vieilles de plusieurs siècles. Pas qu'il avait besoin d'elle dans sa vie jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Mais bon. Okay, on avance :p Heureusement pour Scorpius, oui, Rose est bien plus patiente que toi, ha ha ! Merci encore et toujours, Mea ;)


	6. Tarapoto 5

.

 **Tarapoto**

# 5.

.

 **18 octobre 2028** — Tarapoto, Pérou

* * *

Le soleil se levait tout juste sur le volcan lorsque Scorpius quitta le campement ce matin-là. Préférant faire le trajet jusqu'au village à pied il traversa la plaine verdoyante, dépassa la maison du vieux Monsieur El Sabio —leur passeur durant la durée du chantier— et continua sa route jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne l'orée de la forêt qui bordait les frontières du centre-ville de Tarapoto. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin au village, encore calme à cette heure matinale, Scorpius emprunta la grande rue qui traversait la ville d'un bout à l'autre, les vendeurs ambulants autour de lui installant leur stand dans un silence de connivence. Lorsqu'il passa devant la vitrine d'un petit restaurant traditionnel, il emprunta une petite ruelle dans laquelle le jour n'avait pas encore tout à fait percé et se glissa dans la pénombre. Il attendit plusieurs secondes avant de sortir sa baguette de la manche de sa chemise en lin et la pointa sur la petite statuette de la vierge Marie qui l'observait depuis son autel aménagé dans le mur. Il ferma les yeux et aussitôt, il se sentit happé par l'obscurité qui l'encerclait. Quelques secondes plus tard, il rouvrit les yeux et une luminosité artificielle l'éblouit momentanément.

« _Bienvenue au Ministère de la Magie_ » résonna une voix féminine en espagnol lorsqu'il émergea enfin de l'âtre argenté par lequel il était arrivé. Il patienta quelques secondes avant de ranger sa baguette et inspira profondément, légèrement nauséeux. Il grimaça puis fit un pas en avant —puis un autre—, cherchant l'accueil des visiteurs du regard. Il traversa le hall d'un pas agité, mal à l'aise au milieu d'une foule de sorciers et sorcières visiblement pressés, et se présenta au sorcier vêtu d'une robe noire derrière le comptoir.

— _Buenos Días Señor, como puedo ayudarle_? Lui demanda le jeune sorcier affublé d'un sourire sympathique, quoique légèrement artificiel.

— Bonjour, répondit Scorpius en anglais, sans s'embarrasser d'un sourire.

Il lui tendit aussitôt son badge, lui donnant —en tant qu'employé du Ministère de la Magie Britannique affecté au chantier archéologique de Tarapoto— un droit d'accès aux archives locales. Le jeune employé vérifia l'authenticité de son badge et son identité d'un coup de baguette avant de le lui restituer.

— Troisième étage, département des archives, lui indiqua le jeune homme dans un accent coloré.

— Merci, répondit Scorpius avant de tourner les talons.

Il se dirigea aussitôt vers l'aile sud pour emprunter les escaliers et se rendre au troisième étage, anxieux de déserter le hall surpeuplé et de s'isoler dans le silence de l'immense bibliothèque dans laquelle le Ministère péruvien entreposait ses archives.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, le bibliothécaire le salua d'un simple signe de tête et Scorpius lui désigna son badge d'accès.

— _Buenos Días Señor,_ le salua poliment le jeune homme. J'aurais besoin de consulter tout ce que vous avez sur les sorciers ayant vécu pendant le règne de Pachacùtec, s'il vous plait.

Le vieux sorcier drapé d'une robe pourpre hocha la tête, un sourire poli disparaissant sous son épaisse moustache blanche.

— _Sígame Señor_.

Scorpius le suivit silencieusement et lorsque le sorcier lui désigna une table, le jeune homme s'y installa et sortit ses affaires. Le vieux bibliothécaire disparut entre deux étals surchargés de manuscrits et ne réapparut que dix minutes plus tard, un carton dans les bras.

Surpris, Scorpius haussa un sourcil interrogateur ;

— C'est tout ce que vous avez ?

— Heu… oui, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

— Comment c'est possible ?

— À cette époque, les sorciers étaient dispersés dans le pays et il n'existait aucune communauté magique comme aujourd'hui. Ils étaient persécutés par les Moldus et par conséquent, ils se cachaient, si bien qu'on a peu de traces de leur existence aujourd'hui.

— D'accord, merci, soupira Scorpius en adressant un bref sourire au vieux sorcier.

— Je vous en prie. N'hésitez pas si vous avez besoin d'aide, je suis là.

— Merci, répéta le jeune homme.

Le bibliothécaire tourna aussitôt les talons et Scorpius se passa les deux mains sur le visage avant de plonger dans le carton et d'en sortir tous les documents qui y étaient rassemblés ; des témoignages, des mémoires, des écrits de toute sorte, et même des symboles de toutes les couleurs qui auraient certainement fasciné Rose Weasley. Il pointa sa baguette sur ces derniers avant de la tourner vers un rouleau de parchemin vierge et de les y copier avec application pour que Rose puisse les examiner plus tard, les mit de côté, puis s'immergea dans le reste des documents à sa disposition en inspirant profondément. Les histoires et témoignages s'entremêlaient sous ses yeux, mais n'étaient pas d'époque et semblaient provenir des descendants des sorciers qui avaient vécu à la période qui l'intéressait. Autrement dit, démêler le vrai du faux risquait de lui prendre plus de temps qu'il n'aurait aimé y consacrer. Malgré tout, il entreprit de lire méticuleusement chaque détail, chaque indice qui lui avait été laissé des siècles plus tôt et tenta de dresser le portrait de chaque sorcier dont l'histoire avait été miraculeusement contée et conservée.

* * *

 **18 octobre 2028** — Chantier archéologique de Tarapoto, Pérou

* * *

Postée devant l'entrée souterraine du temple, Rose faisait face au trou creusé dans le sol avec une expression déterminée. Bien décidée à se débrouiller seule et à prouver —tant à elle-même qu'à Scorpius— qu'elle n'était pas la fragile petite chose que tout le monde pensait qu'elle était, la jeune fille enfila les gants en peau de dragon de Scorpius et s'accroupit avant de s'aider de ses deux mains pour se glisser dans l'ouverture sous ses pieds. Elle atterrit —miraculeusement— sur ses deux jambes et ne trébucha presque pas, un sourire extatique accroché aux lèvres, jusqu'à ce qu'elle relève la tête vers le trou au-dessus d'elle. Remonter serait certainement plus délicat, mais elle avait quelques heures devant elle avant de s'en préoccuper. Et dans le pire des cas, elle ravalerait sa fierté et ferait apparaître son Patronus pour aller chercher de l'aide. Elle bomba le torse et sortit sa baguette de la manche de sa chemise pour allumer sa lampe à l'huile et emprunta les galeries sombres et humides qui traversaient le temple de long en large.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans l'antichambre des tombeaux, elle déposa sa lampe et son sac à dos et s'installa en tailleur pour sortir ses affaires. Elle repassa rapidement ses notes en vue avant de se remettre au travail. Rose était méticuleuse et ne laissait jamais rien au hasard — un trait qu'elle avait heureusement hérité de sa mère, et non de son père. Elle mit de l'ordre dans ses notes, puis reprit où elle s'était arrêtée la veille et étudia un ensemble de symboles tracés à l'encre rouge sous la frise qu'elle avait déchiffrée la veille et qui l'intriguait depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Ils se démarquaient des autres inscriptions qui recouvraient les murs de la pièce par leur couleur —bien plus vive que les autres—, mais surtout par l'intensité qui s'en dégageait. Ils dégageaient une certaine véhémence dont semblait émaner un hurlement silencieux, comme si la rage qui avait animé leur auteur y était encore prisonnière aujourd'hui malgré les siècles qui s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'ils avaient été peints sur ces murs.

Incapable de réprimer un frisson, Rose reprit l'alphabet qu'elle avait élaboré depuis son arrivée afin de décoder ces symboles flamboyants et se mit au travail dans un silence qui —pour une fois—, n'avait rien de gênant. Bien au contraire, elle puisa dans le calme qui régnait autour d'elle toute la concentration dont elle avait besoin.

.

« _Et vengeance sera faite._ »

« _Le centuple j'en ferai couler._ »

« _Alors je mourrai dignement._ »

« _Leur vie pour_ _la sienne_. »

« _Le cœur de ceux qui lui auront arraché le sien_. »

« _Pour tout le sang versé_. »

.

Après presque une heure de travail, Rose reposa sa plume et releva la tête, arrachant son regard aux notes qu'elle venait de coucher sur papier pour le poser sur les inscriptions qu'elle venait de traduire. Les mains légèrement tremblantes, elle se leva pour s'approcher des symboles tracés à l'encre rouge par leur auteur, un pressentiment nouant son estomac. Elle effleura la peinture du bout des doigts et un frisson désagréable la parcourut. Rose déglutit difficilement tout en sortant sa baguette pour la pointer sur le mur, la mâchoire crispée. Elle souffla une formule du bout des lèvres, sa voix résonnant imperceptiblement dans la pièce mal éclairée. Lorsque le bout de sa baguette cracha une gerbe d'étincelles rouges flamboyantes, le cœur de Rose tomba lourdement dans sa poitrine. L'auteur de ces symboles n'avait pas utilisé de l'encre, mais du sang humain, et elle était prête à parier qu'il s'agissait du sang des hommes qu'il avait froidement assassinés.

Le cœur battant la chamade, elle reporta son regard sur l'ensemble des symboles qu'elle venait de traduire en tentant de faire abstraction de tout le reste. De ce qu'elle avait appris jusque-là à ce qu'elle tentait encore de découvrir. Elle ignora le reste des inscriptions tracées sur chaque centimètre carré des murs qui l'entouraient et ferma les yeux, obstruant le reste du monde pour faire appel aux intuitions qui manifestaient leur présence en murmurant aux portes de son esprit. L'homme de son rêve s'imprima à nouveau à sa mémoire et sa soif de vengeance la fit frissonner.

« _Pour tout le sang versé, le centuple j'en ferai couler. Je prendrai leur vie pour la sienne. J'enterrerai le cœur de ceux qui lui ont arraché le sien et vengeance sera faite. Alors, je mourrai dignement._ »

Rose porta une main à ses lèvres tremblantes et posa l'autre sur sa poitrine. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée, depuis qu'elle avait rêvé du sorcier qui avait très certainement fait construire le temple, son cœur se serra pour lui. L'homme qu'elle croyait froid, sadique et sanguinaire, l'homme qu'elle avait vu envahir une cité avant de la réduire en cendres et assassiner froidement un prêtre devant son autel, était peut-être l'homme le plus malheureux qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pu croire, ce n'était pas vraiment la haine qui animait sa rage ou son désir de vengeance. C'était sa souffrance.

Et cette souffrance habitait chaque millimètre carré de ce temple enseveli sous la terre.

* * *

 **18 octobre 2028** — Chantier archéologique de Tarapoto, Pérou

* * *

Le soleil commençait à disparaître derrière le volcan lorsque Scorpius transplana devant les portes du campement. Samuel et Argil, les deux gardes qui protégeaient le site des Moldus un petit peu trop curieux et maintenaient l'endroit inaccessible, étaient postés à l'entrée du chantier et saluèrent Scorpius d'un signe de tête silencieux lorsque celui-ci passa devant eux. Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil à la montre accrochée à son poignet et poussa un long soupir. Vu l'heure, Rose était sûrement en train de dîner avec les autres membres de l'équipe composée par Fingal. Il grimaça, hésita à attendre jusqu'à demain pour lui faire part de ses découvertes —ou plutôt son absence de découvertes—, mais renonça et se dirigea vers le grand chapiteau principal où étaient servis les repas matins, midis et soirs.

Il traversa le campement et tomba nez-à-nez avec Gwendolyn Mud qui lui adressa un regard condescendant en rejetant ses longs cheveux blonds derrière son épaule lorsqu'il l'interpella avec impatience

— Mud !

— Princesse, ricana la jeune femme, comment puis-je t'aider ?

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel avec agacement mais ignora la pique de Gwendolyn, peu enclin à jouter avec elle. S'il était d'accord avec Rod Hunt sur une chose, c'était le fait que la jeune femme était une vipère. La différence, c'est que si le géant métissé semblait trouver ce détail particulièrement charmant, Scorpius lui, le trouvait peu flatteur.

—Tu sais où est Weasley ?

— Rose ? Elle est passée se changer avant de descendre en ville.

— En ville ? Répéta le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

Gwendolyn laissa échapper un rire sarcastique avant d'adresser un sourire hypocrite à son interlocuteur.

— On a décidé d'aller boire un verre ce soir. Je sais que tu vas trouver ça incroyable, mais certaines personnes apprécient la compagnie d'autres êtres humains de temps à autre. Enfin bref, je te proposerais bien de venir, mais je n'en ai pas du tout envie. Et de toute façon, mis à part Rose, je ne suis pas sûre que qui que ce soit ait vraiment envie que tu viennes, donc bon…

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel, pas le moins du monde chagriné par le fait que personne sur le chantier ne semble l'apprécier outre mesure.

— Tu m'en vois bouleversé, marmonna ce dernier avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers la tente de Rose sans plus un regard pour Gwendolyn, qu'il entendit l'insulter dans son dos.

Arrivé à destination, il sortit sa baguette pour la pointer vers la petite cloche suspendue devant la porte de Rose, mais celle-ci apparut au même moment et le percuta de plein de fouet lorsqu'elle sortit, son front butant contre le menton pointu du jeune homme.

— Aïe, grommela la jeune fille en se massant le front.

Scorpius recula d'un pas et poussa un soupir exaspéré, son regard métallique rivé avec agacement sur la jeune fille.

— Bon sang, Weasley, tu ne peux pas faire attention ?!

Rose grimaça et leva les yeux vers lui avec embarras

— Dé-désolée, balbutia-t-elle. Je ne pouvais pas deviner que tu serais planté là…

Scorpius l'ignora d'un geste impatient de la main et la poussa à l'intérieur de sa tente.

— Non, attends, je dois retrouver…

— Oui, oui, je sais, l'interrompit le jeune homme— vous allez au village pour boire un verre…

— Tu veux venir ? Tu pourras me dire ce que tu voulais me dire là-bas et…

— Non, ça ne sera pas long. Je voulais juste te parler de ce que j'ai appris aujourd'hui et savoir ce que toi, tu avais découvert.

Rose soupira mais acquiesça et l'invita à s'asseoir sur l'un des deux fauteuils orientés vers une petite table basse dans un coin de son minuscule salon. Scorpius s'exécuta et se défit de son sac-à-dos pour en sortir ses notes et les lui tendre.

— C'est tout ce que j'ai, lui expliqua-t-il avec une pointe de déception. Ça, c'est ce que j'ai trouvé et n'ai pas pu traduire. J'ai pensé que tu en serais capable et s'il y a une chance que ça nous apprenne quelque chose, alors au moins, je n'aurais pas complètement perdu mon temps.

— Comment ça ?

Scorpius se laissa retomber dans le dossier du fauteuil en poussant un long soupir

— Je n'ai rien trouvé d'intéressant. Du moins, rien sur un sorcier psychopathe, assoiffé de pouvoir.

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre.

— En parlant de ça… je crois que nous nous sommes trompés à son sujet.

— Trompés ? Répéta le jeune homme en arquant un sourcil. Weasley, ce type a mis toute une cité à feu et à sang et a arraché le cœur d'un homme à mains nues pour le plaisir…

— Pas pour le plaisir, et tu le sais, rétorqua Rose en levant les yeux au ciel. Il cherchait à se venger du mal qui a été fait à un être cher.

— Ça ne change absolument rien, cet homme était un grand malade.

Rose soupira et se leva pour aller récupérer les notes qu'elle avait prises un peu plus tôt dans la journée avant de les tendre à Scorpius et de se rasseoir.

— _Pour tout le sang versé, le centuple j'en ferai couler. Je prendrai leur vie pour la sienne. J'enterrerai les cœurs de ceux qui lui ont arraché le sien et vengeance sera faite. Alors, je mourrai dignement,_ lut Scorpius. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

— Exactement ce qu'il y a écrit, répondit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules. Cet homme a souffert de ce qui est arrivé à une personne à laquelle il tenait plus que tout et il n'a trouvé de répit à sa souffrance que dans la vengeance. Je ne suis pas en train de… d'excuser ce qu'il a fait. Mais je peux le comprendre.

Scorpius observa la jeune fille devant lui en clignant des yeux avec hébétude.

— Tu peux le _comprendre_ ? Répéta-t-il.

Rose hocha la tête.

— Bien sûr, je ne sais pas encore ce qui est arrivé à… à son être cher, mais qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait à sa place ? Si quelqu'un avait fait souffrir une personne à laquelle tu tenais au point que son âme soit irrémédiablement brisée ?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, visiblement peu ému ;

— On a des Aurors pour faire en sorte que justice soit faite. Tu ne devrais pas savoir ça mieux que quiconque ? La moitié de ta famille en fait partie, non ? Ricana-t-il.

La jeune fille secoua la tête et se leva.

— Écoute, on en reparle demain, d'accord ? Je dois retrouver les autres et je suis déjà en retard.

Scorpius sauta sur ses jambes et récupéra son sac-à-dos, les sourcils froncés dans la direction de la jeune fille.

— Et c'est plus important que tout ça ? Fit-il en désignant toutes leurs notes, étalées sur la petite table basse devant eux. Peut-être que la clé est dans les documents que je t'ai ramenés et tu préfères aller boire un verre avec une bande de clowns illettrés plutôt que de rester là pour les étudier ?

Rose lui adressa un sourire indulgent qu'il n'apprécia pas le moins du monde —comme si elle avait pitié de _lui_ — et il se rembrunit.

— J'y jetterai un coup d'œil en revenant, avant d'aller me coucher, d'accord ? Promit-elle.

— Fais ce que tu veux, Weasley, grommela-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie sans demander son reste.

Il quitta la tente de Rose avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit et emporta sa mauvaise humeur avec lui.

Décidémment, il ne comprenait pas les gens.

* * *

 **18 octobre 2028** — _Carlos Mesa_ , Centre-ville de Tarapoto, Pérou

* * *

Lorsqu'il les vit entrer dans son bar, le patron, Carlos, un vieil homme à la peau mate et au sourire édenté, les accueillit en ouvrant les bras avec hospitalité.

— _Aquí están mis niños_ , s'exclama-t-il. Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ce soir ?

— Comme d'habitude, Carlos, sourit Peter en se dirigeant vers une table miraculeusement libre au fond de la salle pleine à craquer.

Le vieux Moldu lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de se tourner vers Rose

— Un plaisir de vous revoir, ma jolie.

— De même, sourit Rose avant d'aller s'asseoir à côté de Rod lorsque le vieil homme tourna les talons pour se diriger vers le bar.

— Qu'est-ce que te voulait Malefoy, au fait ? Lui demanda Gwen, les sourcils froncés, dès que Rose se fut assise.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

— Juste parler des frises sur lesquelles on travaille.

— Vous avez avancé un petit peu ? Fingal nous a dit que Malefoy ne lui avait rien rendu depuis le début de la semaine, intervint Peter avec intérêt. Ce qui n'est pas dans ses habitudes.

— Non, pas vraiment, soupira Rose. D'après Scorpius, l'entrée du tombeau est protégée par un enchantement extrêmement puissant et le seul moyen de parvenir à le briser est de comprendre ce qui animait vraiment son auteur quand il a érigé ce temple… Mais Scorpius a passé la journée aux archives du Ministère et n'a rien trouvé qui pourrait nous aider. On ne sait presque rien de cet homme.

Gwendolyn laissa échapper un rire moqueur et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine

— J'imagine que ça le rend dingue, de ne toujours pas avoir réussi à briser cet enchantement.

Rod éclata de rire à côté de Rose, qui grimaça.

— Ça te fait plaisir, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il à Gwen. Savoir que Malefoy doit être en train de péter les plombs ?

Gwen arqua un sourcil dubitatif

— Pas toi peut-être ? Franchement, Rose, reprit-elle en se tournant vers la jeune traductrice, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour le supporter. Ce type est imbuvable et…

— On a déjà eu cette conversation, non ? L'interrompit la jeune fille en rougissant.

Son amie se contenta d'étouffer un grognement bougon tandis que Peter éclatait de rire.

— Elle marque un point, tu sais ? Fit-il en lui adressant un regard pétillant d'amusement. À ta place, Gwen aurait probablement déjà enterré le corps de Scorpius dans ces tombeaux. Tu as la patience d'une sainte, Rose.

— Tout ce que Gwen n'est pas, renchérit Rod en laissant échapper un rire tonitruant.

Gwen adressa un regard meurtrier à ce dernier.

— La ferme, gronda-t-elle dans sa direction.

— Hé ! Protesta-t-il sans même chercher à contenir son amusement. C'est Peter qui a commencé !

Il ne semblait pas intimidé le moins du monde par la terrifiante blonde, mais après tout, Rose doutait que le géant ait peur de quoi ou qui que ce soit.

Gwen sembla sur le point de répliquer lorsque Carlos réapparut à leur table avec leur cinq Pisco Sour.

— Et voilà !

— Merci, répondirent-ils à l'unisson avant que le vieil homme fasse volte-face et disparaisse à nouveau.

Rose trempa ses lèvres dans son verre et avala une gorgée de son cocktail tandis qu'à côté d'elle, Rod vida presque la moitié du sien d'une seule traite.

— Vous n'avez toujours rien trouvé qui pourrait nous renseigner sur l'identité de ce sorcier ? Demanda la jeune fille aux garçons.

Peter secoua la tête et Rod grimaça.

— Non, répondit Peter. Pour être honnête, je n'avais encore jamais travaillé sur un chantier comme celui-ci. Ce temple regorge d'objets en tout genre, des objets que je n'avais encore jamais vus, mais on dirait plus des trésors de guerre que des objets personnels.

Rod acquiesça lentement.

— Tout ce qu'on a trouvé jusqu'à maintenant semble avoir été entassé avec négligence, comme s'ils n'avaient aucune valeur pour leur propriétaire, ce qui n'a aucun sens parce que certains de ces objets sont extrêmement précieux.

— Quiconque les a laissés là, reprit Peter en secouant la tête, dépité— ne semble pas y avoir attaché beaucoup d'importance.

Rose se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et hocha lentement la tête. Contrairement à ce que pensaient les deux hommes, ça avait du sens.

— À vrai dire, ça explique beaucoup de chose. Ou du moins, ça confirme ce que Scorpius et moi pensions.

Ses trois collègues se penchèrent vers elle avec curiosité et la jeune fille sourit.

— On pense que le sorcier qui a fait construire ce temple l'a fait pour protéger une personne à laquelle il tenait plus que tout au monde. On pense qu'il a cherché à venger sa mort en se retournant contre ceux qui en étaient responsables. D'après l'une des frises que j'ai déjà traduites, il aurait ravagé toute une cité seulement parce que leur Grand Prêtre était, d'une manière ou d'une autre, lié à la mort de cette personne.

— Wahou… fit Gwen, les yeux écarquillés, en se laissant lourdement retomber contre le dossier de sa chaise. De…De combien de personnes tu parles ? De combien de personnes cherchait-il à se venger ?

— Aucune idée, admit Rose. Pourquoi ?

Gwen croisa le regard des garçons avant de reporter son attention sur Rose, ses coudes posés sur la table devant elle.

— Tu as lu les rapports que Fingal t'a donnés à ton arrivée ?

— Oui, plus d'une fois même, en espérant que ça pourrait m'aider mais…

— On a retrouvé des corps dans une des parties du temple. À vrai dire, c'est l'une des premières choses que l'on a découvertes. Au début on pensait même être tombés sur les tombeaux, mais ça n'avait aucun sens, parce que les ossements avaient été jetés dans un trou creusé à la va-vite. Il m'a fallu des semaines pour reconstituer les corps et je n'ai toujours pas fini de les étudier… Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils avaient été traités avec autant de négligence, mais maintenant que tu me parles de cette histoire de vengeance, je me demande si ça n'aurait pas un lien.

— Tu…tu penses qu'il pourrait s'agir des victimes de notre homme ?

Gwen hocha la tête

— Pourquoi pas ? À l'époque, laisser la dépouille d'un homme pourrir de cette manière était la pire des insultes. Peut-être que pour cet homme, c'était la vengeance ultime ? Peut-être qu'après leur avoir ôté la vie, il s'est assuré que leur âme ne trouve jamais la paix.

Rose réfléchit à toute allure. La théorie de la jeune anthropologue avait du sens. D'après le peu dont elle avait connaissance, le sorcier-vengeur aurait tout à fait été capable d'une telle chose.

— C…combien de cadavres avez-vous trouvés ?

— Sept.

— Sept ? Répéta Rose, les mains tremblantes à l'idée que six autres personnes avaient connu le même sort que le Grand Prêtre.

Gwen se contenta de hocher la tête et le silence enveloppa soudain les quatre jeunes adultes dans ce bar bondé où régnait un brouhaha ambiant, jusqu'à ce que Rod se décide à le briser de sa grosse voix grave

— Donc vous pensez qu'en trouvant qui est ce sorcier, vous parviendrez à briser l'enchantement qui protège l'entrée des tombeaux ? Vous pensez que l'identité de ce sorcier est la clé ?

— Oui, plus ou moins. Le problème, soupira la jeune fille en secouant la tête, c'est que l'on a aucune idée de qui était ce sorcier. On pense qu'il faisait partie de la garde impériale parce qu'il portait une armure aux couleurs de l'empire de Pachacùtec, mais tant que je n'ai pas fini de traduire tous ces indices, on ne peut pas en être sûrs.

— La princesse doit adorer ça…

— Pas vraiment, grommela Rose.

— Qu'est-ce que vous savez de lui, exactement ? Demanda Rod avec intérêt.

— Seulement ce que je vous ai dit. Il souffrait de la mort d'une personne qui lui était chère et a cherché à se venger par tout moyen. Et il faisait peut-être partie de l'armée de Pachacùtec, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il était à la tête d'une armada de soldats quand il a envahi la cité.

Peter se pencha vers elle, l'air pensif.

— Et si tu demandais à Carlos ?

La jeune fille cligna des yeux, perplexe

— Tu veux que je lui demande s'il a entendu parler d'un _sorcier_ qui aurait assassiné des centaines de personnes en quelques minutes il y a plusieurs siècles de cela ?

— Pourquoi pas ? Répondit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules. Il sait déjà que tu es là pour étudier les langues et les civilisations locales. Dis-lui que tu as entendu parler d'un sorcier qui aurait réduit une cité en cendres en cours, et que tu aimerais en savoir plus. Crois-moi, il ne se doutera de rien. Ici, les gens vivent de ces légendes. Elles font partie intégrante de leur Histoire. Et puis si ce sorcier a existé et laissé la moindre trace, alors Carlos est ton homme.

Peu convaincue, Rose fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Rod et Gwendolyn qui acquiescèrent silencieusement.

— Il a raison. Carlos est ta meilleure chance. Surtout si Malefoy a fait chou blanc aux archives du Ministère…

Rose sembla hésiter un moment avant de pousser un long soupir.

— Vous avez probablement raison, admit-elle en secouant la tête.

— Ce qui serait une première, grommela Gwen avec l'ombre d'un sourire qui n'échappa pas à Rod.

Ce dernier lui adressa un clin d'œil et elle s'empressa de lui répondre par un geste grossier de la main qui le fit éclater de rire.

Rose porta son verre à ses lèvres et finit son cocktail avant de chercher Carlos du regard à travers la pièce.

— Vous êtes prêts à rentrer ? Lança Peter.

Debout derrière le bar, Carlos discutait avec plusieurs Moldus locaux et Rose reporta brièvement son attention vers Peter en souriant.

— Allez-y, je vais attendre qu'il ferme.

— Tu es sûre ? Demanda Rod en fronçant les sourcils.

— Certaine, sourit Rose. Vous en faites pas pour moi, je peux me débrouiller toute seule. Je ne vaux peut-être pas un clou sur un chantier archéologique, mais je sais me servir de ma baguette…

Rod éclata de son rire tonitruant, celui que Rose commençait à trouver familier, et secoua la tête, un éclair d'admiration dans le regard.

— Étonnamment, je te crois sur parole, petite Weasley.

La jeune fille sourit et les trois jeunes adultes la saluèrent avant de la quitter. Elle les regarda s'éloigner, puis reporta son attention vers Carlos lorsqu'ils disparurent dehors. Peter avait raison. Carlos était peut-être sa dernière chance d'en apprendre plus sur ce sorcier avant de déchiffrer l'ensemble des histoires peintes sur les murs qu'elle étudiait du matin au soir.

* * *

 **Note** : Bonjour à tous ! Je suis contente de publier ce chapitre dans les temps, pour une fois, et impatiente de découvrir avec vous qui est notre mystérieux sorcier — ce qui ne saurait plus tarder, rassurez-vous. En toute franchise, je crois que depuis un certain temps, raconter l'histoire du sorcier-vengeur m'intéresse plus que de raconter celle de Scorpius et Rose... Alors heureusement pour nous, les mystères autour de son identité et de ses motivations seront bientôt révélées et ça laissera un petit peu plus de places aux protagonistes originels de l'histoire ! ;-)

Sur ce, je vous remercie sincèrement de continuer à lire cette fiction, même si je n'ai pas été aussi respectueuses des délais que d'habitude. J'ai enfin repris un petit peu d'avance alors normalement, je devrais avoir un ou deux chapitres sous le coude et recommencer à publier régulièrement toutes les deux semaines à partir de maintenant. Croisons les doigts.

Et comme toujours, un grand merci à **DelfineNotPadfoot** pour la correction de ce chapitre :)

Je vous souhaite à tous un excellent week-end,  
 _LittlePlume_.

 **RàR Anonymes** : à _Mea95Gryffondor_ ; Ha ha, comme je te comprends, Scorpius n'est pas franchement le partenaire idéal et Rose a la patiente d'une sainte. À sa place, on aurait probablement tous jeter l'éponge depuis un moment. Mais c'est une Weasley, dans le fond, alors bon, elle est têtue :-) Merci d'être aussi fidèle à cette histoire, Mea !


	7. Tarapoto 6

.

 **Tarapoto**

# 6.

.

 **19 octobre 2028** — Dortoirs, Chantier archéologique de Tarapoto, Pérou

* * *

Rose n'avait presque pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et lorsque son réveil retentit au son des Bizarr' Sisters, elle repoussa ses couvertures au bout de son lit avant de sauter sur ses jambes et de se précipiter dans sa salle de bain pour prendre sa douche, impatiente de retrouver Scorpius et de lui faire part de ce qu'elle avait appris.

La veille au soir, lorsqu'elle avait quitté le bar-restaurant de Carlos et regagné le campement, la lumière était éteinte dans la tente de Scorpius et elle avait renoncé à le réveiller, décidant que ce qu'elle avait à lui raconter pouvait bien attendre le lendemain. Elle avait donc repris toutes ses notes depuis le début et, à la lumière des légendes que lui avait contées Carlos, l'histoire du sorcier-vengeur commençait à prendre sens. _El Mago_ —c'est comme ça que les Moldus l'appelaient autrefois— était le vilain de nombreuses légendes et le héros mal aimé de nombreuses autres. Il avait combattu aux côtés du jeune Cusi Yupanqi lors de la grande bataille de Yahuar Pampa, avant que celui-ci ne devienne Pachacùtec, le plus grand Empereur inca connu à ce jour. Ce dernier l'avait nommé à la tête de ses armées lorsqu'il avait enfin hérité du trône dont il était le descendant légitime, et dans son dos se murmuraient déjà d'étranges rumeurs sur cet homme capable de choses aussi fascinantes que terrifiantes.

Lorsqu'elle se fut habillée, Rose attrapa ses affaires et quitta sa tente, les cheveux encore mouillés, le col de sa chemise, mal-boutonné, les lacets de ses chaussures, défaits. Il faisait encore frais à l'heure où le jour et la nuit se rencontraient sur le chantier étouffé par la forêt qui l'entourait, mais la jeune fille semblait ignorer la chair de poule qui dansait le long de ses bras et traversa le campement en courant à moitié. Toutefois, lorsqu'elle entra dans le chapiteau, Scorpius n'était pas là. Le sourire de Rose s'effrita imperceptiblement et elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre en grimaçant elle était _légèrement_ en avance. Elle s'avança vers le buffet en soupirant et enveloppa dans une serviette en papier de quoi faire une collation de dix heures avant de remplir sa thermos de thé et d'aller s'installer à une table où, une fois n'est pas coutume, elle profita de son avance pour prendre le temps de petit-déjeuner.

Elle trempait son troisième toast beurré dans son thé et mordait dedans en soupirant de bonheur lorsque Scorpius Malefoy apparut enfin.

— Weasley, on n'a pas le temps pour ça, l'interpella Scorpius lorsqu'il entra dans le chapiteau et la vit installée à table.

— On devrait toujours avoir le temps de petit-déjeuner, Scorpius, rétorqua la jeune fille en finissant son toast. Tu devrais essayer, peut-être que ça te rendrait moins grognon.

Scorpius se figea et lui adressa un regard noir.

— Grognon ? Répéta-t-il en grinçant des dents.

Rose rougit mais demeura silencieuse lorsqu'il se servit de café et rangea sa thermos dans son sac. Elle se leva et le suivit lorsqu'il quitta le chapiteau, sans ajouter un mot, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne de la raison pour laquelle elle était de si bonne humeur avant qu'il n'arrive.

— _El Mago_! S'écria-t-elle alors en l'attrapant par la manche de sa chemise pour le faire s'arrêter.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Rose, dont les grands yeux bleus étaient à nouveau écarquillés avec excitation, et arqua un sourcil interrogateur.

— Je te demande pardon ?

— _El Mago_ , répéta-t-elle en lui adressant un sourire qui fendait son visage en deux.

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez comme s'il cherchait à rester calme mais Rose était déterminée à ne plus le laisser entamer sa bonne humeur.

— Je sais qui est notre sorcier, reprit-elle, et je sais pourquoi —ou plutôt, pour _qui_ — il a scellé l'entrée de ce tombeau.

Le regard de Scorpius agrippa aussitôt le sien et ses iris métalliques s'illuminèrent avec intérêt. Il semblait presque approchable — _humain_ — en cet instant, et Rose ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant les traits du jeune homme s'adoucir inconsciemment, comme si l'expression glaciale qu'il portait en permanence était le fruit d'un travail acharné pour tenir les autres à distance et venait de voler en éclats, momentanément distraite par la curiosité qu'il peinait à contenir.

— Comment tu l'as découvert ? Tu as lu les parchemins que je t'ai rapportés hier ?

Rose cligna des yeux sans comprendre avant de se souvenir des notes qu'il avait copiées au Ministère la veille pour elle. Un fard embarrassé recouvrit ses joues et elle secoua la tête.

— Euh non… j'avais complètement oublié ça…

Le regard de Scorpius s'assombrit, il fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour la réprimander, sans nul doute, mais Rose le devança et reprit la parole

— Désolée, mais j'étais légèrement distraite, hier soir…

— Ça je veux bien le croire, l'interrompit brutalement le jeune homme en grommelant, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine avec agacement.

Rose réprima l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel et poursuivit

— On parlait de nos découvertes respectives avec les autres, hier soir, et Peter m'a suggéré quelque chose d'intéressant… Tu aurais vraiment dû venir, parce que si tu avais été là, on aurait pu…

— Weasley, qu'est-ce que tu as découvert ? La coupa-t-il à nouveau.

Rose secoua la tête et soupira, un sourire amusé graciant peu à peu ses lèvres

— Tu n'es vraiment pas très patient… Comment ça se fait que tu veuilles toujours tout, tout de…

— Weasley ! S'exaspéra-t-il une fois de plus.

Cette fois, la jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel.

— En même temps, si tu ne m'interrompais pas à chaque fois, peut-être que j'arriverais à terminer mon histoire.

— C'est bien ça le problème. Je m'en moque de ton histoire. Ce que je veux savoir c'est ce que tu as découvert sur notre sorcier. Le nombre d'arbres qui a été planté entre temps, ça m'est franchement égal, Weasley.

Rose ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, ce qui lui valut un énième regard noir de la part du jeune homme, mais même si ses joues s'empourprèrent, elle fut surprise de constater que le désir de se cacher ou de baisser les yeux ne la submergea pas comme cela aurait été le cas quelques jours plus tôt seulement. Tout à coup, Scorpius Malefoy ne semblait plus aussi intimidant que dans ses souvenirs. Et à vrai dire, peut-être qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Peut-être qu'elle l'avait seulement laissé l'être, par habitude.

— Je suis désolée, Scorpius, reprit-elle avec un sourire indulgent, comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant capricieux, mais il va falloir que tu t'y habitues. J'aime les détails, j'en ai besoin. C'est comme ça, c'est tout, ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules, l'air de dire « _Je n'y peux rien._ ».

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux, visiblement perplexe et se pencha imperceptiblement vers la jeune fille pour l'étudier. Puis, il se redressa abruptement et laissa échapper un sifflement avant de faire volte-face et de reprendre son chemin vers le chantier, forçant Rose à s'élançant en courant derrière lui pour le rattraper.

— On a perdu assez de temps comme ça, grommela-t-il lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur. Quand tu seras décidée à partager ce que tu as découvert, fais-moi signe.

Il s'arrêta devant l'ouverture creusée dans le sol pour accéder aux galeries souterraines du temple et glissa dedans avec souplesse.

— C'est ce que j'essaye de faire depuis dix minutes ! Protesta Rose en se glissant dans le trou à son tour.

Lorsqu'elle atterrit sur ses deux jambes, Scorpius l'observa un instant, la bouche entre-ouverte, avant de détourner les yeux.

— Ravi de voir que tu as enfin appris à tenir debout, bougonna-t-il en brandissant sa lampe devant lui pour éclairer leur chemin à travers les galeries.

Dans son dos, Rose leva les yeux au ciel, mais le suivit sans faire le moindre commentaire.

— Donc comme je le disais, reprit-elle après plusieurs secondes, tu aurais dû venir avec nous hier soir. Comme ça, tu aurais été là quand Carlos m'a raconté toutes ces histoires sur _El Mago_.

— Carlos ? Répéta Scorpius en lui jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte qui scellait l'entrée de l'antichambre et Rose le regarda briser l'enchantement et faire apparaître l'arc argenté avant de reprendre

— Un Moldu qui tient le bar dans lequel on est allé boire un verre. Il sert les meilleurs cocktails de toute la ville. En tout cas, c'est ce que disent Rod et Gwen, et pour que ces deux-là se mettent d'accord…

Scorpius lui adressa un regard exaspéré qui la fit taire, mais Rose sourit en s'installant à côté de lui dans l'antichambre et sortit ses affaires avant de reprendre son histoire comme si elle n'avait pas souffert de la moindre interruption.

— C'est Peter qui m'a suggéré d'aller lui parler. Quand je l'ai rencontré la première fois, Gwen lui a dit que j'étais venue étudier à l'Université de Tarapoto ce semestre pour suivre un cours sur la langue et la civilisation locales.

— Weasley, souffla Scorpius en fermant les yeux, je t'en supplie, abrège…

Amusée, la jeune fille l'ignora d'un geste patient de la main.

— Du coup, je lui ai demandé s'il avait entendu parler d'un homme qui aurait réduit toute une cité en cendres au XVème siècle après Jésus Christ et devine ce qu'il m'a répondu ?

Scorpius arqua un sourcil, mi-agacé, mi-amusé

— _El Mago_?

— Bingo ! Répondit la jeune fille en lui adressant un sourire extatique auquel il répondit bien malgré lui. _El Mago,_ répéta-t-elle. C'était le chef des armées de Pachacùtec. D'après ce qu'on raconte, il n'a jamais perdu la moindre bataille et pouvait faire plier ses ennemis d'un simple regard…

— L'emprise visuelle ?

— Exactement. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est de là que vient son surnom, _El Mago_. Les gens ont commencé à s'interroger sur sa nature après qu'il ait remporté une bataille qu'il n'aurait jamais dû gagner. Son armée était tenue en échec et ils étaient en infériorité numérique, et pourtant, ça a été un carnage. Il n'a laissé aucun survivant.

La mine de Rose s'assombrit et elle s'interrompit brièvement, les yeux rivés sur les mains qu'elle venait de croiser sur ses genoux, visiblement mal à l'aise.

— Les incas étaient extrêmement superstitieux, comme tu le sais, reprit-t-elle d'une voix plus basse. Pour eux, le fait qu'un homme, un simple mortel, possède de tels dons, relevait forcément de forces obscures qui mettaient en péril l'équilibre maintenu par la Nature, et pour rétablir cet équilibre, ils ont cherché à apaiser leurs Divinités. Ils ont attendu qu'il soit loin de chez lui, au-delà des frontières de Cuzco, pour arracher sa fille de douze ans à son foyer. Elle semblait posséder les mêmes dons que son père alors… alors les prêtres l'ont sacrifiée pendant une immense cérémonie qui a rassemblé une grande partie du peuple inca. Comme le voulait la coutume, elle a été droguée avant d'être enterrée vivante, et lorsque son père est arrivé, il était bien trop tard… D'après la légende, conclut Rose d'une petite voix, le cri qu'il aurait poussé en apprenant ce qu'il s'était passé aurait résonné à travers tout l'Empire.

La voix de Rose s'éteignit et le silence les écrasa aussitôt. Le regard de Scorpius s'était assombri au fur et à mesure que Rose lui contait la légende d' _El Mago_ et il peina à masquer son horreur.

— Sa fille, souffla-t-il après un long moment, d'une voix si basse que Rose l'entendit à peine.

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

— Oui. C'est pour ça qu'il se sentait coupable, qu'il a juré de la venger. Il n'a pas pu la protéger de son vivant, alors il a cherché à protéger son âme par tous les moyens.

Scorpius se prit la tête dans les mains et ferma les yeux. Il s'était attendu à tout, sauf à ça. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer une telle souffrance et si cette souffrance était effectivement au cœur de l'enchantement qui protégeait l'entrée du tombeau de sa fille, alors il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de le briser.

Douter de lui-même ne faisait pas partie de ses habitudes. Il savait qu'il était bon. À vrai dire, il était probablement l'un des meilleurs briseurs de sorts au monde — si ce n'était _le_ meilleur— et il n'avait encore jamais rencontré de sortilège qu'il n'avait pu briser. Pourtant, pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, Scorpius doutait de sa capacité à pénétrer dans ce tombeau et le fait de savoir que, s'il échouait, il était fort probable que personne d'autre n'y parvienne, ne le faisait pas se sentir mieux pour autant.

— Tout va bien ? L'arracha la voix fragile de Rose Weasley à ses pensées chaotiques.

La mâchoire crispée, le jeune homme laissa échapper un long soupir entre ses dents. Si douter de lui-même était difficile, reconnaître ses faiblesses était pire. Et pourtant, il tourna la tête vers Rose, qui l'observait en fronçant les sourcils, et croisa son regard.

— Rose, commença-t-il d'une voix étranglée, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit sur la vieille magie et ses sources de pouvoir ?

La jeune fille hocha lentement la tête.

— Une telle souffrance ne peut être le résultat que d'un amour extrêmement fort, ce qui signifie que l'enchantement qui protège l'entrée de ce tombeau est scellé par l'amour que portait ce sorcier à sa fille.

— Oui, et alors ? Demanda la jeune fille sans comprendre, les sourcils froncés au-dessus de ses lunettes.

Scorpius poussa un soupir et reposa le poids de son corps sur ses mains, tendues derrière son dos.

— Et alors, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le briser.

— Oh…

Il détourna aussitôt les yeux et rejeta la tête en arrière avant de laisser ses paupières se refermer.

— Scorpius ?

— Quoi ? Souffla-t-il.

— On va y arriver. J'en suis sûre. Maintenant que je sais comment recomposer les morceaux du puzzle, je n'ai plus qu'à déchiffrer les dernières frises qu'il me reste et après…

— Et après ? Fit Scorpius en se redressant. Ça nous avancera quoi ? Qu'est-ce que l'on pourra bien apprendre de nouveau ? Il y a une bonne raison au fait que personne n'ait découvert ce temple jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Rose. Cet _El Mago_ ne _voulait pas_ qu'on le découvre, et si c'est effectivement sa fille qui repose dans ce tombeau, ça m'étonnerait qu'il ait laissé la moindre place au doute.

Rose poussa un long soupir, mais repoussa ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez et détourna les yeux pour reporter son attention vers les symboles qui ornementaient les murs autour d'elle.

— Comme tu veux, reprit-elle en s'emparant de sa plume. Tu n'as qu'à laisser tomber, moi je reste.

— Laisser tomber ? Répéta lentement Scorpius d'une voix glaçante en lui lançant un regard noir.

Devant sa fureur, Rose dissimula un sourire derrière une cascade de boucles rousses encore humides et hocha la tête.

— Hein-hein. T'en fais pas, je t'enverrai une copie de mes notes quand j'aurai terminé.

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un grognement meurtrier et Rose redressa la tête pour croiser son regard.

— Ça ne va pas ? Demanda-t-elle avec une nonchalance qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas totalement — voire pas du tout.

Scorpius lui adressa un regard meurtrier qui la fit rougir, mais elle refusa de ciller.

Dans un silence de mort, Scorpius ouvrit son sac, arrachant presque la boucle qui le maintenait fermé, et en sortit une plume et le carnet dans lequel il griffonnait avec application tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, chacune de ses réflexions, de ses idées, des sortilèges qu'il décortiquait et des sortilèges qu'il inventait. Sans un mot, il se mit au travail et Rose esquissa un sourire avant de se replonger dans le sien.

* * *

 **19 octobre 2028** — Campement, Chantier archéologique de Tarapoto, Pérou

* * *

Lorsque la cloche sonnant la fin de la journée retentit dans le temple, Scorpius sauta sur ses jambes et poussa un long soupir en étirant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Il se tourna ensuite vers Rose, qui avait retroussé les manches de sa chemise jusqu'aux coudes et attaché ses cheveux sur le haut de son crâne en début d'après-midi lorsqu'ils s'étaient remis au travail après une courte pause déjeuner.

Comme tous les jeudis soirs, Scorpius rentrait chez lui puisque le chantier était fermé pendant trois jours le week-end et, cette fois, Rose rentrerait également.

— Tu as fini ?

— Presque, soupira la jeune fille en se levant difficilement. Il ne m'en reste plus qu'une.

Scorpius la regarda sortir sa baguette et la pointer vers l'une des frises aux couleurs vives pour en faire une copie sur l'un des rouleaux de parchemin vierge qu'elle avait sur elle.

— Tu penses avoir le temps de la terminer ce soir ?

Rose hocha la tête.

— Je m'y remets dès que je suis rentrée et demain on pourra commencer à chercher comment briser cet enchantement, répondit la jeune fille en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac à dos.

— J'ai trouvé plusieurs éléments qui reviennent régulièrement dans tes notes. S'il y a un moyen d'ouvrir cette porte, la clé est forcément dans ces murs, fit-il en désignant les frises de symboles multicolores qui s'étalaient sous leurs yeux.

— Je te fais confiance, sourit simplement la jeune fille. Ouvrir des portes qui ne veulent pas être ouvertes, c'est ce que tu sais faire de mieux, non ?

Alors qu'ils quittaient l'antichambre pour s'enfoncer dans les galeries et retrouver la sortie, Scorpius lui adressa un sourire par-dessus son épaule. Et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'ouverture, il la laissa passa devant lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la sortie.

— Besoin d'aide ?

Rose secoua la tête et prit une longue inspiration avant de se hisser par l'ouverture pour regagner la terre ferme. Elle vacilla légèrement mais parvint à rester sur ses deux jambes, ce qu'elle choisit de considérer comme une victoire.

— J'ai du mal à croire que ça ne fait que quatre jours que je suis là, souffla la jeune fille en secouant la tête lorsque Scorpius apparut à son tour à la lumière du jour.

— Pourquoi ? Tu en as déjà assez ?

La jeune fille éclata de rire et Scorpius se raidit aussitôt, mal à l'aise.

— Malheureusement pour toi, non. C'est plutôt le contraire, à vrai dire, répondit-elle.

Scorpius laissa échapper un bref grognement et détourna les yeux.

— On se rejoint à l'entrée dans une demi-heure ?

— Juste le temps de prendre une douche et de faire mon sac.

Scorpius hocha la tête et, sans ajouter un mot, tourna les talons.

* * *

 **19 octobre 2028** — _The Scarecrow Cottage_ , Aberdeen, Écosse

* * *

Lorsqu'elle atterrit dans l'âtre de la cheminée du salon de chez ses parents, Rose inspira profondément et sortit sa baguette de la manche de sa chemise pour épousseter la suie dont elle était recouverte avant de pénétrer dans le salon. Un sourire étira inconsciemment ses lèvres lorsqu'elle se laissa tomber dans le canapé qu'elle avait quitté seulement quelques jours plus tôt, bien qu'elle avait l'impression d'être partie beaucoup plus longtemps. Son sac tomba lourdement à ses pieds et elle laissa sa tête retomber sur le dossier du canapé, les paupières closes, savourant le confort familier du décor qui l'entourait. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait vingt heures à Tarapoto mais la fatigue commençait déjà à se faire ressentir. Elle avait espéré terminer de traduire les derniers morceaux de l'histoire d'El Mago avant d'aller de coucher, mais la petite pendule qui trônait dans le salon de ses parents affichait déjà deux heures du matin et elle grimaça. Péniblement, elle s'extirpa de la prison moelleuse dans laquelle elle s'était installée et poussa un long soupir en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la petite pièce, elle pointa négligemment sa baguette vers la bouilloire posée sur la cuisinière, qui se mit aussitôt à siffler doucement, attrapa une tasse dans le placard au-dessus de sa tête, puis ouvrit le petit pot en terre cuite sur le plan de travail qui contenait son thé irlandais préféré. Lorsqu'elle versa l'eau bouillante sur les feuilles de thé séchées dans le fond d'une théière en porcelaine, une odeur forte et légèrement fruitée envahit la cuisine et elle sourit.

— Rose ?

La jeune fille sursauta en entendant la voix de son père dans son dos et elle se retourna aussitôt sur ce dernier, affublé de son pyjama rayé, sa mère souriant à ses côtés.

— Ah, je savais bien que je l'avais entendue arriver, Hermione ! S'exclama Ron Weasley en s'approchant de sa fille pour la serrer dans ses bras.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, sans toutefois se départir de son sourire et s'approcha de sa fille à son tour pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

— Un vrai chien de garde, soupira-t-elle. Il ne tenait plus en place, il était temps que tu rentres, ma chérie.

Rose éclata de rire, tout en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres. Il était bon d'être chez soi.

 **20 octobre 2028** — Manoir Malefoy, Wiltshire, Angleterre

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Scorpius fut réveillé de bonne heure et se rendit vers le grand salon plutôt que la cuisine, Posh sur ses talons. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, le jeune homme fut surpris de n'y trouver que sa mère, qui se leva en souriant pour le saluer. Il se dirigea vers elle et se pencha pour déposer un baiser poli sur sa joue avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil près du sien.

— Père n'est pas là ?

— Non, répondit Astoria en souriant. Merci, Posh, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de la minuscule elfe de Maison qui venait de leur servir le thé. Il avait rendez-vous tôt ce matin au Ministère, mais il ne devrait plus tarder, expliqua-t-elle en reportant son attention vers Scorpius lorsque Posh eut quitté la pièce. Bien dormi ? Lui demanda immédiatement Astoria. Tu es rentré plus tard que d'ordinaire hier soir, désolée que nous n'ayons pas pu t'attendre, ajouta-t-elle avant de reprendre aussitôt Tu as passé une bonne semaine ? Comment ça s'est passé avec le traducteur qu'a fait venir ton patron ?

Sa mère ne parvint pas tout à fait à dissimuler son inquiétude et Scorpius ne put réprimer un sourire.

— Je n'ai pas été odieux, si c'est ce qui vous inquiète.

Astoria porta sa tasse à ses lèvres pour masquer une faible grimace contrite et cette fois, Scorpius laissa échapper un faible éclat de rire.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, tenta de s'excusa l'élégante sorcière. Mais nous savons tous les deux que tu peux parfois être un petit peu… brusque.

— Brusque ? Répéta le jeune homme en arquant un sourcil.

— Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, soupira Astoria en baissant les yeux avec une pointe de regret. Tu as toujours préféré travailler seul et tu t'es toujours donné beaucoup de mal pour tenir les autres éloignés.

Scorpius haussa les épaules, ne voyant pas où était le problème.

— Et alors ?

Astoria poussa un soupir et ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire fragile, emprunt de tristesse.

— Et alors, je m'inquiète, parfois.

— Vous ne devriez pas, la rassura Scorpius en lui offrant un sourire poli.

Astoria but une nouvelle gorgée de thé et observa longuement son fils avant de reposer sa tasse et de croiser ses mains sur ses genoux.

— Scorpius, c'est normal d'avoir besoin des autres de temps à autres. Tu ne peux pas compter uniquement sur toi-même en permanence.

Le jeune homme réprima son envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Il ne se serait jamais permis une telle chose devant ses parents. Aussi aimants soient-ils, ils avaient toujours strictement veillé à lui inculquer les bonnes manières.

— Mère, vous vous en faites pour rien, je vous assure. À vrai dire, même si j'avais des doutes au début, commença-t-il sans pouvoir réprimer une grimace, il se trouve que travailler avec Rose n'a pas été aussi difficile que j'aurais pu le croire. Elle prend son travail à cœur et…

— Rose ? Tu travailles avec une femme ?

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux. Une femme ? Non, Rose Weasley était tout sauf une femme. Enfin, c'était une fille, certes, mais une femme ?

— J'imagine qu'on peut dire ça, oui, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils avec prudence.

— Elle est jolie ?

— Mère…

Astoria haussa les épaules, pas le moins embarrassée.

— Alors ?

— Je n'en sais rien, bredouilla Scorpius.

Cette fois sa mère arqua un sourcil parfaitement dessiné et le sourire qui habilla ses lèvres fit grimacer le jeune homme.

— Je…

La porte du salon s'ouvrit et Scorpius laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il vit son père entrer dans la pièce et se diriger vers lui en souriant.

— Scorpius, le salua-t-il avec un sourire poli.

— Bonjour père.

Astoria se tourna vers son époux en souriant avec douceur.

— Scorpius me parlait de Rose, sa nouvelle collègue.

Le jeune homme retint un grognement lorsque son père se tourna vers lui en haussant les sourcils avec intérêt.

— Vraiment ?

— Rose _Weasley_ , précisa son fils en adressant un regard appuyé à sa mère qui ne sembla pas affecté le moins du monde.

— Ah, fit simplement Draco Malefoy en clignant des yeux, je vois.

Scorpius secoua la tête avec incrédulité.

— Non, vous ne voyez rien du tout, le corrigea Scorpius en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'y a rien à voir !

— Il la trouve jolie, l'ignora complètement sa mère en se penchant vers son père avec un sourire conspirateur.

— C'est vrai ? Demanda son père, sceptique.

— Non, je n'ai jamais dit ça.

Astoria leva les yeux au ciel.

— Tu n'as pas eu besoin, mon chéri.

Drago éclata de rire et secoua la tête avant d'adresser un regard coupable à son fils et de hausser les épaules, l'air de dire « _Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ?_ ». Scorpius poussa un long soupir et se leva.

— J'ai du travail, fit-il. Je vous retrouve plus tard, pour le déjeuner, d'accord ?

Son père hocha la tête et il entendit sa mère chuchoter quelque chose à son époux lorsqu'il quitta la pièce, mais préféra l'ignorer. Lorsqu'il referma la porte du salon derrière lui, il inspira profondément, légèrement embarrassé. Il ne trouvait pas Rose Weasley jolie, si ?

L'idée même lui arracha une grimace et il chassa toute image de la petite rouquine de son esprit. Habitué à ignorer les injures que lui lançaient ses ancêtres, accrochés au mur, il monta les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre et se dirigea vers l'immense bibliothèque du manoir Malefoy dans laquelle il avait passé le plus clair de son enfance. La bibliothèque avait toujours été la seule pièce de la demeure dans laquelle il s'était senti chez lui et aujourd'hui encore, lorsqu'il poussa les portes de la pièce, un sourire étira lentement ses lèvres.

Tout comme dans les galeries souterraines du temple lorsqu'il travaillait seul, le calme qui régnait dans la pièce l'apaisa instantanément.

 **20 octobre 2028** — _La Théière Funambule,_ Chemin de Traverse, Londres, Angleterre

* * *

Installé à une table près de la fenêtre, Scorpius jeta un énième coup d'œil à sa montre et laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré. Rose avait déjà dix minutes de retard et il peinait à garder son calme. Peut-être que cette dernière n'avait pas tort, tout compte fait il n'avait jamais été très patient.

— Vous êtes certain de ne rien vouloir commander pour l'instant ? L'interpella doucement la serveuse, ses cheveux gris retenus dans un large chignon.

Scorpius tourna la tête vers la petite sorcière devant lui et se força à sourire poliment.

— Non, je vais attendre, merci.

La petite dame hocha la tête avant de tourner les talons et le jeune homme poussa un énième soupir lorsque la porte du salon de thé dans lequel Rose lui avait donné rendez-vous s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître la jeune fille, essoufflée. Elle le chercha des yeux et sourit lorsqu'elle le vit, le rejoignant aussitôt. Elle s'assit en face de lui et retira son manteau, puis l'écharpe qu'elle avait enroulée autour de son cou.

— Désolée pour le retard, j'étais en avance alors j'ai décidé de passer chez _Fleury et Bott_ , et finalement, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

— Pourquoi ça ne me surprend pas, grommela-t-il.

Les joues de la jeune fille se couvrirent d'un léger fard, mais elle ignora sa remarque d'un geste de la main.

— Je ne savais pas si cet endroit t'irait, fit-elle en désignant le salon dans lequel ils se trouvaient, mais c'est moins bruyant et moins fréquenté que le _Chaudron Baveur_ ou _La Baguette de Sureau_.

Scorpius se contenta de hausser les épaules avant d'appeler la serveuse qui apparut aussitôt devant eux avec un grand sourire.

— Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

— Un café, s'il vous plaît.

— C'est tout ? Tu ne veux pas essayer l'une de leur tarte ? Ils ont aussi des cakes à tomber par terre !

— Je croyais qu'on était là pour travailler ?

— L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, répondit la jeune fille en secouant la tête, blasée, avant de reporter son attention vers la vieille dame qui les écoutait patiemment. Je vais prendre un Oolong et une part de votre tarte à la figue, s'il vous plait.

— Tout de suite, lui sourit la serveuse avant de s'éloigner.

— Tu as eu le temps de traduire la dernière frise ? Lui demanda Scorpius d'entrée de jeu.

Rose hocha la tête et se pencha pour attraper son sac à ses pieds. Elle en sortit aussitôt un long parchemin et le tendit à Scorpius, qui sortit son carnet et le posa devant lui.

— J'ai reconstitué tout ce qu'on avait pour qu'on puisse y voir plus clair.

— D'accord, alors qu'est-ce qu'on sait ?

— On sait que notre sorcier, _El mago_ , a appris ce qui était arrivé à sa fille en rentrant chez lui après plusieurs mois d'absence et a décidé de se venger des sept prêtres qui ont procédé à son sacrifice. Il a arraché le cœur du premier prêtre et réduit sa cité en cendres pour envoyer un message, prévenir les six autres qu'il viendrait les trouver avant de leur faire subir le même sort qu'à sa fille. Il les a torturés pour savoir où était enterrée sa fille, avant de les enterrer vivants à leur tour. Lorsqu'il a retrouvé sa fille, il a transporté son corps pendant des jours, jusqu'aux pieds du volcan où il lui a construit un temple, pour que son esprit repose en paix. Tout ce qui a été retrouvé dans le temple appartient aux prêtres puisqu'ils lui avaient arraché ce qui comptait le plus au monde à ses yeux, il leur a pris tout ce qu'ils possédaient, jusqu'à la dernière pièce d'or, et a entassé leur corps à l'entrée du temple afin qu'ils ne soient jamais retrouvés par leur famille et que leur dépouille ne puissent jamais trouver la paix. Prisonniers du temple, leur âme est vouée à errer pour l'éternité.

Tandis que Rose retraçait chronologiquement tout ce qu'ils avaient découvert ces derniers jours, Scorpius parcourait du regard le parchemin sur lequel elle avait reconstitué la douleur et la colère d'un père qui avait perdu sa fille bien trop tôt.

— Tu disais qu'il avait tracé certains symboles avec le sang des prêtres, non ? Et massacré les gardes qui protégeaient les six derniers prêtres ?

Rose hocha la tête, instantanément plus pâle.

— C'est le comportement d'un homme aveuglé par la rage, soupira Scorpius. Et une telle rage ne peut…

Il s'interrompit lorsque la serveuse leur apporta leur commande.

— Merci, lui sourit Rose avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne à nouveau.

— Et une telle rage, reprit Scorpius en portant son café à ses lèvres, ne peut venir que d'une souffrance incommensurable.

Rose haussa les épaules ;

— Comment tu te sentirais, toi, si quelqu'un avait torturé, puis sacrifié publiquement ta fille ?

Sa question sembla perturber Scorpius, comme si l'idée d'avoir des enfants lui semblait absurde, et il l'ignora d'un geste impatient de la main.

— Ce que je veux dire c'est que la souffrance de cet homme a inspiré tous ses actes depuis le début. Elle a inspiré son désir de revanche, les meurtres qu'il a commis sans le moindre remords, la construction du temple… Tout ça par amour pour sa fille… Donc si c'est cet amour qui l'a poussé à faire ce qu'il a fait, c'est également de cet amour que provient la puissance du sortilège qui scelle l'entrée du tombeau.

— Mais ça, on le savait déjà, non ?

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose, mais Rose poussa sa part de tarte devant lui ;

— Merlin, tu devrais goûter ça, c'est délicieux !

— Non merci, grommela-t-il en repoussant l'assiette dans sa direction.

Rose leva les yeux au ciel et avala un nouveau morceau de tarte.

— Tant pis pour toi, tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates.

La porte du salon de thé s'ouvrit derrière eux et une mère et ses quatre enfants entrèrent en riant. Scorpius grimaça avant de reporter son attention vers Rose.

— En théorie c'est simple, expliqua-t-il en se massant les tempes, il faut que le contre-sortilège soit aussi puissant que le sortilège lui-même.

— Et en pratique ? Grimaça la jeune fille.

— En pratique, comment est-ce que je suis censé véhiculer un millième de ce que ressentait cet homme ?!

— Effectivement, ça semble… problématique…

— _Problématique_ _?_ Répéta-il, incrédule. Rose, c'est quasiment impossible !

La jeune fille porta sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres et avala une longue gorgée, songeuse. Lorsqu'elle reposa sa tasse, elle se pencha à nouveau vers son sac et en sortit un livre neuf, _Les sources de Magie à travers le monde et le temps_.

— J'ai acheté ça tout à l'heure, en pensant que ça pourrait nous aider, et j'ai commencé à le feuilleter. Regarde ça, dit-elle en ouvrant le livre au marque-page qu'elle y avait laissé, au chapitre consacré aux sources originelles de la magie.

Scorpius accepta l'ouvrage avec intérêt et se mit à lire à la page ouverte devant lui. Après avoir lu un premier paragraphe, il releva les yeux vers Rose

— Je crois que ça pourrait effectivement nous aider… Ils expliquent que le meilleur moyen de briser un sortilège comme celui auquel nous sommes confrontés, ce n'est pas de le briser, mais de l'absorber…

Il se remit à lire lorsque l'un des enfants derrière eux éclata en sanglots. Le jeune homme lança un regard noir dans la direction de la table à laquelle étaient installés la sorcière et ses quatre enfants, avant de retourner à sa lecture. La jeune fille, qui avait suivi son regard, fronça les sourcils.

— Tu n'aimes pas les gens, n'est-ce pas ? Souffla Rose en grimaçant.

Scorpius haussa simplement les épaules.

— La plupart sont d'une ignorance ou d'une bêtise crasse, et bien souvent, ils manquent incroyablement de savoir vivre. Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais envie de passer du temps avec eux ? répondit le jeune homme avec une pointe de mépris qui la fit grimacer.

Rose se mordit la langue pour réprimer la remarque qui cherchait à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres et étudia Scorpius, qui avait le nez plongé dans son livre. Son cœur se pinça pour lui et elle laissa échapper un soupir inaudible.

— Tu dois te sentir bien seul.

Elle le vit se figer, attendit patiemment qu'il lui adresse un regard, manifeste de la colère, ou même du mépris, mais il n'en fit rien. Il retourna à sa lecture et elle comprit que la discussion était terminée.

Elle poussa un long soupir et finit son thé en attendant que Scorpius termine sa lecture, dans le silence qu'il semblait affectionner tout particulièrement.

Puis lorsqu'il eut fini, ils se remirent au travail et Rose, devant la passion qui animait le jeune homme lorsqu'il lui expliquait en détails ses idées pour briser l'enchantement élaboré par El Mago, en oublia presqu'il pouvait être froid, distant, et incroyablement méprisant.

* * *

 **Note** : Bonjour à tous :) Voici enfin le chapitre - je me suis assez amusée à l'écrire, même si du coup, il échappe un peu au ton principal du reste de l'histoire. Promis, dès qu'ils seront de retour à Tarapoto, les choses seront différentes. Et je ne vous cache pas que j'ai hâte qu'on en vienne au moment où ils pénétreront enfin dans ce fichu tombeau, même si ça ne devrait plus trop tarder ;) Mais au moins, on sait enfin ce qui est arrivé à ce El Mago et ce qui l'a motivé ! Bon, okay, ce n'était plus tellement un mystère, mais enfin quand même !

Merci à tous de continuer à lire cette histoire et merci à **DelfineNotPadfoot** de prendre le temps de la corriger.

Bon week-end à tous!

 **RàR anonyme** s : à _Mea95Gryffondor_ ; Héééé :) Et voilà, on sait enfin ce qui est arrivé à ce fameux sorcier. Mais rassure-toi, ça ne veut pas dire qu'on sait tout et qu'il n'a pas encore plein de secrets ;) Pour ça, faudrait juste que nos deux protagonistes parviennent à pousser la porte des tombeaux :p Merci de continuer à lire cette histoire, j'adore pouvoir lire ce que tu en penses, chapitre après chapitre ;)

 _à Joy_ ; Bienvenue à toi ! Je te suis infiniment reconnaissante pour cette superbe review que tu m'as laissée. Tes encouragements me font chaud au coeur et j'espère très sincèrement que la suite de cette histoire ne te décevra pas :) Merci encore et à bientôt !


	8. Tarapoto 7

**.**

 **Tarapoto**

# 7.

.

 **21 octobre 2028** — _The Sleeping Sheep_ , Godric's Hollow, Angleterre

* * *

— J'ai l'impression de me jeter dans la fosse aux lions, grogna Scorpius lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le perron des Potter. _Littéralement_ , ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers la jeune fille à côté de lui.

Rose éclata de rire, mais ne sembla pas compatir le moins du monde et ignora ses inquiétudes avant de frapper à la porte, qui s'ouvrit presque aussitôt, laissant apparaître une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux et aux yeux noisette rieurs. Lily Potter sauta au cou de sa cousine, arrachant un rire étouffé à cette dernière.

— Rose !

— Lily, on s'est vues il y a tout juste une semaine, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais partie un mois…

Derrière elles, Scorpius fronça les sourcils, peu habitué à tant de démonstration d'affection, avant de s'efforcer à adresser un sourire à la jeune fille lorsqu'elle relâcha enfin sa cousine et se tourna vers lui, les yeux plissés, pour le dévisager de la tête aux pieds sans la moindre gêne. Puis, après ce qui sembla être une éternité, Lily Potter esquissa un sourire amusé et lui tendit une main dont il se saisit avec prudence.

— Lily, se présenta-t-elle sans le lâcher du regard.

— Scorpius, répondit-il d'un ton égal avant de relâcher sa main.

Le regard de la jeune fille s'attarda quelques secondes de plus sur lui avant qu'elle ne détourne les yeux et reporte son attention vers sa cousine.

— Entrez, papa vous attend dans son bureau. Et je crois que maman a fait des sablés au chocolat, mais James est passé tout à l'heure, et connaissant cet égoïste, il ne reste probablement que des miettes. Et encore, ajouta-t-elle en pénétrant dans la maison, Rose immédiatement sur ses talons.

Scorpius suivit cette dernière et l'imita lorsqu'il la vit se défaire de son manteau pour le suspendre au porte-manteau dans le hall d'entrée. Lily les abandonna presque aussitôt, disparaissant dans le salon, à leur droite.

— Suis-moi, lui indiqua Rose en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

Des couleurs chaudes et vives habillaient les murs et contrairement aux portraits de ses ancêtres accrochés chez lui, les membres de la famille Potter sur les photos accrochées ici lui adressaient des sourires bienveillants lorsqu'il passait devant eux. Leur familiarité le mit mal à l'aise et il préféra détourner les yeux.

— Viens, c'est ici, lui annonça Rose lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au premier étage. Son bureau est au fond du couloir.

Scorpius se contenta de hocher la tête, la mâchoire crispée, et suivit Rose en silence. Lorsqu'elle frappa doucement à la porte entrouverte du bureau de son oncle, Scorpius retint inconsciemment son souffle. Il se laissait rarement intimider par quoi ou qui que ce soit, mais l'idée de se retrouver face à Harry Potter le mettait légèrement mal à l'aise, et la carte de Chocogrenouilles à son nom qu'il conservait dans son portefeuille depuis qu'il avait six ans semblait étrangement bien plus lourde que d'habitude dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.

— Entre, Rose, la pressa aussitôt son oncle d'une voix accueillante.

La jeune fille poussa la porte et entra dans le bureau en se dirigeant vers son oncle qui se leva pour la serrer brièvement dans ses bras avant de se tourner vers Scorpius, un sourire poli accroché aux lèvres.

— Bonjour. Scorpius, c'est ça ? Lui demanda-t-il sur un ton rhétorique en lui serrant la main. Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père, et en même temps, pas du tout, ajouta-t-il, l'air songeur, en étudiant le jeune homme derrière les épais verres de ses lunettes.

Le jeune homme se força à sourire et prit place dans le fauteuil que lui désignait le célèbre sorcier, près de Rose.

— Tu as apporté tes notes ? Demanda Harry à cette dernière lorsqu'il eut repris place derrière son bureau.

— Oui, elles sont toutes là, fit Rose en sortant plusieurs rouleaux de parchemins de son sac pour les tendre à son oncle.

Ce dernier laissa échapper un bref rire et s'empara des documents qu'il étudia rapidement du coin de l'œil.

— J'imagine que ta mère s'en est donnée à cœur joie ?

Rose éclata de rire et Scorpius observa la scène devant lui en silence. Plus les secondes s'effilochaient, plus il était mal à l'aise dans cette maison il avait le sentiment d'être un intrus et d'épier, bien malgré lui, les habitants qui y vivaient, tant tout autour de lui semblait témoigner de la personnalité et des relations de chacun des membres de la famille Potter. Il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans une maison aussi… habitée —aussi peu impersonnelle—, et il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier le joyeux bordel qui l'entourait.

Il se redressa dans son siège, sans lâcher Rose des yeux. Il avait fini par s'habituer à sa présence, sûrement, si bien qu'il ne la trouvait pas aussi désagréable que celle des autres. Bien au contraire, dans cette maison pleine d'inconnus, elle était presque tolérable, rassurante.

— … et donc Scorpius pense que briser cet enchantement sera plus difficile que d'habitude. D'après nos recherches, certains sorciers pensent que c'est tout bonnement impossible parce que, une fois scellé, un sortilège de protection qui puise sa force dans un sentiment aussi fort que l'amour est indestructible, mais d'autres sorciers semblent penser que le seul moyen de contourner un tel enchantement est de l'absorber. Je pensais que maman pourrait me renseigner, mais quand je lui en parlé, elle m'a conseillée de t'en parler, conclut Rose en jetant un bref coup d'œil à Scorpius avant de reporter son attention vers son oncle.

Harry les étudia silencieusement derrière ses lunettes avant de pousser un long soupir, un sourire fragile étirant lentement ses lèvres.

— Je ne suis pas spécialiste de la question, avoua finalement son oncle en secouant la tête, mais j'ai déjà été confronté à ce genre de magie. Une fois.

Scorpius se tendit dans son siège, les yeux rivés sur le sorcier devant lui. Il connaissait déjà l'histoire qu'Harry Potter était sur le point de lui raconter et il ne doutait pas une seconde qu'il en soit de même pour Rose, et pourtant, il accorda toute son attention à l'homme devant lui, dont les yeux verts se voilèrent légèrement.

— Quand ma mère s'est sacrifiée pour me sauver la vie, Voldemort ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela puisse me protéger et causer sa perte. Il était au sommet de sa puissance et personne n'était parvenu à le vaincre jusque-là. Il était capable de choses inimaginables… Comment aurait-il pu se douter de ce qu'il se produirait lorsque ma mère s'est interposée entre lui et moi ce soir-là ? Comment aurait-il pu se douter que ce serait une chose d'une banalité aussi affligeante que l'amour d'une mère pour son enfant qui le briserait, lui que personne n'osait défier ?

Harry secoua la tête et croisa ses mains sous son menton. Le regard de Scorpius glissa malgré lui vers la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front du sorcier et il réprima un frisson. À côté de lui, Rose aussi était silencieuse et observait son oncle avec une affection évidente.

— Ce que vous ne savez sûrement pas, reprit lentement Harry, c'est que lorsqu'il est revenu, la seule chose qui lui a permis de faire obstacle à la protection qui coulait dans mes veines et pour laquelle ma mère s'était sacrifiée, a été de renaître en s'assurant qu'elle coulerait dans ses veines également.

— Il n'a pas pu briser le sortilège, comprit alors Scorpius d'une voix basse.

— Non, répondit Harry en secouant la tête. Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible. Et je pense que si vous voulez entrer dans ces tombeaux, dit-il en désignant les parchemins étalés devant lui sur son bureau, vous allez devoir trouver un moyen de contourner l'enchantement qui les protège, pas le briser.

— Mais comment ? Demanda Rose avant de se tourner vers Scorpius, qui secoua la tête avec découragement.

— Ça, je ne sais pas, admit son oncle en haussant les épaules. Mais je suis sûr que vous trouverez la réponse. Après tout, je n'ai jamais vu une énigme te résister, Rose…

Scorpius vit Rose rougir et il se retint de justesse de lever les yeux au ciel. Cette fille était un cas désespéré si même les compliments de sa famille la faisaient rougir. Il n'avait jamais compris comment on pouvait avoir un tel manque de confiance en soi. C'était une des choses qui l'avaient toujours profondément exaspéré chez Rose lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Elle était brillante —douée mais studieuse— et pourtant, elle semblait toujours embarrassée lorsque quelqu'un le lui faisait remarquer ou lui portait la moindre attention, visiblement plus à l'aise entourée de ses cousins et cousines que sur le devant de la scène. Longtemps, il avait pris un tel manque de confiance en soi pour de la faiblesse, mais aujourd'hui, il commençait à croire qu'il s'était peut-être trompé sur Rose Weasley. Rose était loin d'être une idiote effarouchée. Elle était bien plus vive et courageuse qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Si aux premiers abords, elle semblait fragile et facilement dominée par ses émotions, il suffisait de passer un peu de temps avec elle pour se rendre compte qu'elle était plus robuste et plus tenace qu'elle ne semblait l'être. Après tout, elle l'avait supporté sans broncher pendant une semaine et avait même fini par ignorer ses remarques, bien plus soucieuse de son travail que de son attitude.

— C'est plutôt du ressort de Scorpius, à ce stade, l'arracha Rose à ses pensées lorsqu'elle répondit à son oncle. Je ne sais pas si je suis encore très utile. Je dois voir Fingal en rentrant pour faire le point.

Son oncle glissa un regard au jeune homme qui s'efforça de sourire poliment, mais la manière dont l'observait Harry Potter le mit mal à l'aise, comme s'il pouvait voir exactement ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

— Oui, j'ai entendu dire que tu étais particulièrement doué dans ton domaine. Un de mes beaux-frères est aussi briseur de sorts pour Gringotts.

— Oui, j'ai entendu parler de son travail en Egypte. Beaucoup regrettent qu'il ait abandonné le travail de terrain.

Harry laissa échapper un rire moqueur.

— C'est le genre de chose qui arrive quand on tombe amoureux, répondit-il avec amusement.

À côté de Scorpius, Rose haussa les sourcils au-dessus de ses lunettes, les yeux pétillants.

— Oh, et c'est pour ça que tu as abandonné le travail de terrain ? Par amour pour Ginny ? Se moqua-t-elle.

— C'est différent, grommela Harry en rougissant. Je suis Auror. Tu as déjà vu un Auror coincé dans un bureau ? Il devient fou. Chaque fois que je dois rester au bureau pour finir des rapports, je manque de me jeter par la fenêtre…

Rose éclata de rire et Scorpius ne put s'empêcher de sourire aussi.

— Moi j'aime bien les rapports, rétorqua la jeune fille en haussant les épaules. Et ça permet toujours de prendre un petit peu de recul sur son travail.

— Rose, grommela Scorpius à côté d'elle, tu es une anomalie.

Harry éclata de rire et croisa le regard de Scorpius avec une expression que le jeune homme ne fut pas capable de déchiffrer. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'attarder sur la question, l'Auror reprit la parole

— Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne sais pas si je peux vous aider davantage. Par contre, je peux envoyer un hibou au professeur McGonagall pour qu'elle vous laisse accéder à la réserve de Poudlard ou vous envoie certains documents qui pourraient vous être utiles.

— Merci, répondit Scorpius. Je crois qu'on ne peut pas se permettre de négliger la moindre information.

Rose acquiesça silencieusement.

— Bien. J'ai encore un peu de travail, mais je suis certain que Ginny sera contente de vous avoir pour le thé, si vous voulez rester. Apparemment elle a fait des sablés au chocolat, mais James est passé tout à l'heure alors ce n'est pas sûr qu'il en reste, pouffa-t-il en secouant la tête.

— C'est très gentil, répondit Scorpius en se levant, mais je pense que je vais…

— Avec plaisir ! L'interrompit Rose en lui adressant un grand sourire.

Et pour sa défense, elle grimaça à peine lorsqu'il la trucida du regard, et l'entraîna hors de la pièce avec lui. Le jeune homme se tendit imperceptiblement lorsqu'il entendit Harry laisser échapper un bref éclat de rire avant que la porte ne se referme derrière eux et tourna la tête vers Rose qui s'efforçait de ne pas ciller.

— Weasley…

— C'est bon pour ce que tu as, l'ignora la jeune fille le poussant vers les escaliers.

— Pour ce que j'ai ? Répéta Scorpius en la suivant jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée en fronçant les sourcils.

Rose lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, ses grands yeux bleus le dévisageant avec amusement —et une once de curiosité— derrière les verres de ses lunettes rondes.

— Ta misanthropie.

* * *

 **21 octobre 2028** — _Le Bazar de Roxanne_ , Chemin de Traverse, Londres, Angleterre

* * *

Lorsque Rose franchit la porte de la petite boutique de sa cousine, elle ne fut pas surprise de voir cette dernière penchée sur son atelier, sa baguette dans une main, des étincelles bleues, rouges et vertes, virevoltant autour d'elle. La jeune fille releva la tête et sourit lorsqu'elle aperçut sa cousine, reposant sa baguette sur le comptoir pour la serrer dans ses bras.

— Rose ! Je croyais que tu devais voir Harry aujourd'hui ? Fit-elle en la relâchant, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

— J'en reviens. Je voulais passer te voir avant de rentrer parce que je repars tôt demain matin.

Roxanne secoua la tête en riant tout en enlevant ses gants en peau de dragon pour les fourrer dans la poche ventrale de son tablier.

— Qui l'eut cru, n'est-ce pas ?

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Rose.

— À vrai dire, je suis contente d'être revenue pour le week-end, même si je dois dire que je me plais là-bas.

— Ça se voit, rit Roxanne en attachant ses boucles —violettes aujourd'hui— avec un élastique. Visiblement, l'air péruvien te va au teint, ajouta-t-elle en pinçant affectueusement la joue de sa cousine.

La jeune fille rougit et se laissa tomber sur l'un des tabourets derrière le comptoir de Roxanne, qui en fit de même.

— Sur quoi tu travailles ?

— Une montre vieille de plusieurs siècles. À l'époque elle avait été ensorcelée pour rappeler au sorcier qui la portait ses rendez-vous en se resserrant autour de son poignet, mais le sortilège a fini par s'épuiser et le dernier sorcier qui la portait a perdu sa main avant de parvenir à l'enlever.

Rose grimaça devant l'expression excitée de sa cousine. Réparer de vieux objets ensorcelés ou en fabriquer de nouveaux était la grande passion de Roxanne — une passion qu'elle avait sûrement héritée de leur grand-père et qui faisait la fierté de son père. Dès leur plus jeune âge, sa cousine avait aimé bidouiller des objets et inventer des sortilèges en tout genre alors quand elle avait ouvert sa propre boutique pour se livrer à sa passion, cela n'avait surpris personne. Il n'était pas rare que le Ministère fasse appelle à elle lorsque le Service des détournements de l'artisanat Moldu tombait sur des objets particulièrement dangereux et il lui arrivait souvent de partir aux quatre coins du monde à la recherche d'objets de collection.

— Combien de temps dure ta mission ?

Rose haussa les épaules

— Le temps qu'il faut, mais je dois voir Fingal demain pour faire le point. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils aient encore besoin de moi, maintenant que j'ai fini le travail de traduction pour lequel ils m'ont fait venir. Il est possible qu'ils fassent appel à moi pour la suite, s'ils sont confrontés à de nouvelles frises ou documents à traduire quand ils auront réussi à entrer dans les tombeaux, mais pour l'instant…

Rose s'interrompit et haussa les épaules, ce qui attira l'attention de Roxanne, dont les yeux noisette la dévisagèrent longuement.

— Tu as envie de rester, c'est ça ? Tu n'es pas prête à retrouver ton bureau et tes piles de dossiers poussiéreux ?

— Non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que…

— Que quoi, Rose ?

La jeune fille poussa un long soupir et son regard s'attarda sur une pile d'objets non-identifiés entassés dans un coin de la pièce.

— Je ne sais pas, je crois que je me suis prise au jeu. Un peu comme quand tu es plongée dans un bouquin et que tu ne peux pas le poser avant de l'avoir fini, tu vois ?

Roxanne grimaça.

— Non je ne vois pas, mais oui, je comprends l'idée.

— Et bien là c'est pareil. Je me suis plongée dans le passé de ce sorcier, _El Mago_ , et si Fingal me renvoyait chez moi maintenant, j'aurais l'impression d'être arrachée à ma lecture avant de découvrir le dénouement de l'intrigue. Je sais que Scorpius n'a pas besoin de moi pour, qu'il a déjà fait ça des centaines de fois et que c'est son travail de briser des sortilèges et que le mien, c'est seulement de traduire et retranscrire des vieux manuscrits poussiéreux, mais… mais je voudrais vraiment rester et l'aider à découvrir comment pénétrer dans ces tombeaux. Je veux savoir ce qu'il a enterré dans ce temple, je veux savoir pourquoi, je veux comprendre, je veux pouvoir donner une fin à cette histoire.

Le sourire de Roxanne s'élargit et elle ébouriffa affectueusement les boucles rousses de sa cousine qui protesta en grognant.

— Je savais que ça te ferait du bien, de sortir le nez de tes bouquins, souffla pourtant tout simplement la jeune fille lorsque Rose passa une main dans ses cheveux pour y remettre de l'ordre.

Rose cligna des yeux, mais secoua la tête, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

— Non, ce n'est pas ça. Mes bouquins me manquent, je t'assure. Je ne dis pas que ça ne me fait pas du bien de sortir de mon bureau et de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, mais je sais aussi que quand ce sera fini, je serai contente de retourner à mes vieux manuscrits et mes bouquins poussiéreux, comme tu dis.

— C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

— Vraiment, répondit Rose en souriant. Je voulais savoir si j'étais capable de voler de mes propres ailes, de sortir de ma zone de confort, et je le suis. Quand j'ai appris que j'allais devoir travailler avec Scorpius Malefoy, comme ça a été le cas de nombreuses fois lorsqu'on était à Poudlard, j'ai presque failli rentrer sur-le-champ. Je n'ai jamais vraiment réussir à tenir tête à qui que ce soit et Scorpius… Scorpius peut se montrer particulièrement… difficile.

— Difficile ? Répéta Roxanne. C'est ta manière à toi de dire que ce type est odieux ?

La jeune fille laissa échapper un rire sans joie et Rose secoua doucement la tête, un sourire amusé dessiné sur ses lèvres.

— Tout ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains, je suis restée, et j'ai fait de mon mieux pour travailler avec Scorpius même si je savais pertinemment qu'il était furieux que je sois là et n'avait aucune envie de travailler avec moi. Jusqu'à présent, je l'avais toujours laissé me marcher dessus parce que… parce que c'est ce que je fais toujours j'évite les confrontations.

C'était un euphémisme, mais Roxanne ne fit pas la moindre remarque et laissa sa cousine continuer.

— Mais cette semaine, j'ai passé presque tout mon temps face à lui, enfermée dans une pièce minuscule, et tu sais ce que j'ai appris ?

— Non… ? Fit Roxanne en arquant un sourcil perplexe.

— Scorpius Malefoy n'est pas aussi effrayant que je l'ai toujours cru. Il est juste… asocial, j'imagine.

Roxanne laissa échapper un grognement sarcastique et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine

— Ça j'aurais pu te le dire.

Rose laissa échapper un bref rire avant de secouer la tête.

— Je veux simplement dire que James avait raison, finalement. Il était plus que temps que je parte, que je sorte le nez de mon bureau. J'en avais besoin, même si ce n'était que pour me prouver à moi-même que je peux me débrouiller seule.

— Et maintenant que tu le sais, tu peux retourner à tes bouquins, c'est ça ?

Rose éclata de rire, la tête rejetée en arrière avec légèreté.

— C'est ça. Mais pas tout de suite…

Roxanne observa sa cousine et sourit. En quelques jours à peine, Rose semblait en avoir appris beaucoup sur elle-même. Peut-être qu'elle ne serait jamais une téméraire aventurière et qu'elle préférerait toujours la tranquillité de son bureau aux mystères de l'inconnu, mais et alors ? Elle était heureuse comme ça, elle aimait ce qu'elle faisait, et aujourd'hui, elle savait qu'elle était capable d'affronter le monde si elle en avait envie.

Et c'était vraiment tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

 **22 octobre 2028** — _The Scarecrow Cottage_ , Aberdeen, Écosse

* * *

Les pieds posés sur la table basse du salon, une tasse en équilibre sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, Rose avait le nez plongé dans _Les sources de Magie à travers le monde et le temps_ et n'entendit pas son père lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, si bien que lorsqu'il se planta devant elle, la jeune fille sursauta, donnant un coup de coude dans la tasse à côté d'elle qui finit sa chute en morceaux sur le parquet. Rose grimaça ; certaines choses ne changeraient jamais. Son père pouffa et pointa sa baguette sur la tasse dont les morceaux se recollèrent d'eux-mêmes, avant de s'asseoir dans le canapé en face d'elle.

— Tu es prête à repartir ? Lui demanda Ron avec un sourire mélancolique.

Rose leva les yeux vers son père avec indulgence et reposa son livre sur ses genoux, un doigt glissé entre les pages pour marquer l'endroit où elle avait interrompu sa lecture sur la puissance des enchantements reposant sur d'anciennes sources de magie aujourd'hui oubliées.

— Je n'ai pas le souvenir que tu aies été aussi réticent à me laisser partir lorsque j'allais à Poudlard, observa la jeune fille.

— C'est parce que je savais que tu reviendrais, éventuellement, grommela Ron avant de passer une main sur son visage.

Rose secoua la tête, un sourire amusé dessiné sur les lèvres.

— Mais je suis là, non ? Et je ne suis même pas partie plus de quatre jours !

— Je sais, sourit l'Auror, mais un jour, tu ne voudras plus revenir, Rose. Et c'est tout à fait normal, c'est juste que… aaaah… les parents ne sont jamais tout à fait prêts à laisser leurs enfants partir, c'est tout, finit-il en laissant échapper un bref éclat de rire.

Rose baissa les yeux sur son livre et replaça une boucle rousse derrière son oreille avant de repositionner ses lunettes sur le haut de son nez.

— Peut-être que tu as raison… Je… Je me disais que lorsque j'aurais fini à Tarapoto —ce qui pourrait bien être plus tôt que ce que je pensais si Fingal décide de me renvoyer chez moi maintenant que j'ai fini de traduire les frises que je devais traduire—, je pourrais peut-être essayer de trouver un appartement.

Le regard de son père s'assombrit imperceptiblement, mais il ne se départit pas de son sourire.

— Mais ça ne signifie pas que je ne compte plus revenir, reprit Rose. Votre cheminée ne sera jamais qu'à quelques secondes de la mienne, tu sais ?

— Je sais bien, oui, soupira Ron, dont les grands yeux bleus, si similaires à ceux de sa fille, s'adoucirent lorsque cette dernière se leva pour venir s'asseoir à côté de lui.

— Et puis comme je le disais à Roxanne, je ne compte pas passer ma vie sur un chantier. C'est une expérience formidable et j'apprends plein de choses, mais je ne serai jamais chez moi ailleurs que dans un bureau, cachée derrière une pile de livres ou de manuscrits à étudier.

Elle laissa échapper un rire et secoua la tête ;

— Je peux voir Scorpius grimacer d'ici…

À côté d'elle, son père se figea et une grimace bien à lui se forma sur ses lèvres.

— Alors quoi, vous êtes meilleurs amis, maintenant ?

Rose éclata de rire, ses lunettes rondes glissant sur le bout de son nez lorsqu'elle secoua la tête.

— Papa…

Ron Weasley se contenta de grogner et haussa les épaules, l'air de dire « bah quoi ? », arrachant un soupir à sa fille qui se rembrunit légèrement.

— Et non, loin de là, répondit-elle. Scorpius… Scorpius n'aime pas les gens. Je crois… Je crois qu'il ne sait même pas comment faire.

Ron tourna un regard perplexe vers sa fille, qui haussa les épaules à son tour.

— Il a grandi tout seul et je pense qu'il s'est toujours débrouillé lui-même. Même quand on était à Poudlard, il ne se mêlait pas vraiment aux autres … Il n'a jamais appris à le faire, j'imagine, alors il tient tout le monde à distance, parce que c'est plus facile, parce que c'est tout ce qu'il sait faire. Mais je pense que c'est plus par habitude qu'autre chose, à vrai dire.

Son père l'observa silencieusement pendant un moment avant de répondre

— Et malgré tout, toi, tu l'apprécies, n'est-ce pas ? Comprit-il, avec une pointe de fierté, comme si la capacité de sa fille à voir le bon plutôt que le mauvais chez les gens, l'emportait sur sa méfiance à l'égard d'un garçon dont le nom de famille lui faisait encore serrer les poings aujourd'hui.

Rose hocha la tête avant de soupirer

— Oui. Enfin je crois. Il peut être odieux, mais en même temps, il lui arrive d'être… Ah, je ne sais pas trop… C'est difficile à expliquer. _Scorpius_ est difficile à expliquer, ajouta-t-elle avec un léger rire.

Un faible sourire étira les lèvres de Ron qui secoua la tête avant de rire franchement

— Merlin… Si on m'avait dit un jour que… _Merlin_!

— Quoi ? Fit Rose en fronçant les sourcils.

Son père poussa un long soupir, ses grands yeux bleus ridés plantés dans les siens avec résignation.

— Non, rien, répondit Ron en se levant. Je ne voudrais pas forcer le destin… manquerait plus que ça ! Ajouta-il en grommelant, bien qu'un sourire mi-contrit mi-amusé résistait à son désespoir.

Rose étudia son père comme s'il était tombé sur la tête mais celui-ci reprit avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit

— Tes affaires sont prêtes ?

Rose cligna des yeux, mais hocha la tête et se leva à son tour, résignée à ignorer le comportement lunatique de son père.

Elle était plus que prête à retourner à Tarapoto et croisait les doigts pour que Fingal ait encore besoin de ses services.

* * *

 **Note** : Bonjour ! Alors, je me plains sans arrêt à ma super bêta **DelfineNotPadfoot** lorsque j'écris des chapitres de "transition" comme celui-là, qui ne font pas énormément avancer l'intrigue, mais finalement, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'espérer qu'il vous plaira quand même, bien que Scorpius et Rose soient loin, très loin de Tarapoto dans ce chapitre. Mais d'un autre côté, Rose commence à prendre confiance en elle depuis quelques jours et ça, ça me rend particulièrement heureuse, parce que pour le coup, c'est Scorpius qui ne sait plus trop comment gérer la situation. Et c'est amusant. (Pour moi, en tout cas.) Enfin, malgré ça, je suis quand même impatiente qu'ils soient de retour dans leur foutu temple et enfonce cette foutue porte. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Bref. En gros, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu quand même :p

Je vous souhaite à tous un excellent week-end et on se retrouve dans deux semaines pour le prochain chapitre :)  
Littleplume

 **RàR anonymes** : _à Mea95Gryffondo_ r ; Bonjour à toi :) En toute honnêteté, si j'ai choisi que le sorcier ait perdu sa fille plutôt que sa femme, par exemple, c'est parce que je me dis que perdre un enfant, ça reste la pire chose qui puisse vous arriver. Je suis certaine que c'est dur de perdre sa femme, ou son mari, ou un être qu'on a aimé de cette manière, mais son enfant ? Je ne sais pas comment on peut se remettre de ça. Et sans vouloir être trop cruelle, je voulais qu'il ait immensément souffert pour justifier ce qu'il a fait, justifier le temple, justifier toute cette histoire. Et c'est sur ça que mon choix s'est porté. Quant à Scorpius, oui, effectivement, il est malheureux et il n'en a absolument aucune idée. Il a toujours vécu comme ça et dans le fond, je crois qu'il pense réellement être heureux parce qu'il n'a jamais rien connu d'autre. C'est triste, mais c'est comme ça. Bref... je me suis étalée aujourd'hui. Merci, merci, merci pour ton éternel soutien, comme toujours :) À bientôt !

 _à Missfizwizbiz_ ; Alors bienvenue sur ff . net ! :) Je suis ravie que tu sois tombée sur cette fiction, d'autant plus si elle te plaît. J'adore écrire sur ce couple et pourtant, j'ai toujours beaucoup de mal à fixer leur personnalité parce que je les imagine de millions de manières différentes à chaque fois. Enfin bref, tant que ces deux-là te plaisent dans cette histoire, je ne demande rien de plus :) Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette fiction et de m'avoir donné ton avis, ça me fait très plaisir ! (PS : Je te réponds ici parce que tu as désactivé ta messagerie privée ;) ) À bientôt !


	9. Tarapoto 8

.

 **Tarapoto**

# 8.

.

 **22 octobre 2028** — Chantier archéologique de Tarapoto, Pérou

* * *

Dès qu'ils furent de retour sur le chantier, Scorpius et Rose se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Fingal, qui les attendait, le nez plongé dans une pile de parchemins, l'air dépassé par la paperasse qui lui restait visiblement à faire. Lorsqu'il les entendit entrer, il releva la tête et esquissa un sourire incertain, jusqu'à ce que Rose pousse doucement Scorpius à avancer et que ce dernier se laisse faire sans émettre plus qu'un léger grognement.

— Ravi de voir que vous ne vous êtes pas entre-tués, constata le géant roux en souriant avant de les inviter à s'asseoir devant lui.

Les deux jeunes sorciers s'exécutèrent et Scorpius croisa aussitôt les bras sur sa poitrine, laissant le soin à la jeune fille de faire la conversation — généralement, cela valait mieux pour tout le monde.

— Jusque-là, ça a été, sourit Rose en glissant un regard vers Scorpius Non ?

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel, sans savoir quoi faire de la familiarité avec laquelle le traitait Rose depuis quelques jours, et le sourire de la jeune fille s'élargit imperceptiblement.

Cette dernière sortit alors toutes leurs notes de son sac à dos et les présenta à Fingal qui les parcourut avec intérêt pendant de longues minutes. Au fil de sa lecture, les traits de son visage s'assombrirent et Scorpius et Rose échangèrent un regard il n'était pas difficile de deviner à quel passage Fingal venait de s'arrêter lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers eux avec horreur.

— Douze ans ? Vous en êtes certains ?

— Certains, répondit la jeune fille en réprimant un frisson.

Fingal reposa les notes de Rose et poussa un long soupir en posant la tête dans ses mains.

— Toutes… toutes ces histoires sont vraies ?

Cette fois, Rose se contenta de hocher la tête.

— Mais… si sa fille a été enterrée vivante, pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fait couler autant de sang ? S'il voulait se venger et faire subir à ces prêtres ce qu'ils ont fait subir à sa fille, pourquoi ne pas les avoir également enterrés vivants ?

Rose noua les mains devant elle, le teint plus pâle encore que d'ordinaire

— Nous… nous pensons qu' _El Mago_ a délibérément omis de mentionner certaines choses qui… certaines choses qu'auraient pu subir sa fille avant d'être enterrée. Soit parce qu'il cherchait à éviter que son âme soit davantage souillée encore —après tout, si ce tombeau lui est effectivement consacré, c'est qu'il cherchait justement à la protéger—, soit parce que c'était tout simplement trop douloureux pour lui. Et puis, il n'a torturé les prêtres que pour savoir où était enterrée sa fille. Il cherchait des réponses et… peu lui importait les moyens à mettre en œuvre pour les obtenir…

— Merlin, souffla Fingal, qui se laissa retomber contre le dossier de son fauteuil en passant ses deux mains sur son visage.

Le silence retomba dans le bureau du jeune Écossais, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se redresse et reprenne, d'une voix imperceptiblement plus assurée

— Et… vous avez trouvé comment entrer dans le tombeau ? Demanda-t-il en glissant un regard vers Scorpius, qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche.

Le jeune homme glissa un regard vers Rose avant de reporter son attention vers Fingal et de laisser échapper un léger soupir en haussant les épaules.

— En théorie… oui. Rose a réussi à déchiffrer l'énigme qui scelle la porte et après qu'elle ait terminé de retranscrire et ré-assembler tous les morceaux de frises, tous les bouts de l'histoire qu'a laissés _El Mago_ à l'attention de ceux qui trouveraient ce temple un jour, il nous est apparu évident que pour entrer dans ce tombeau, il nous faudrait nous mettre à sa place, absorber ses émotions. En pratique, en revanche, grimaça le jeune homme, ça risque d'être un petit peu plus compliqué que cela en a l'air.

Fingal posa les coudes sur son bureau et fronça les sourcils, dévisageant les deux jeunes sorciers devant lui avec perplexité. Le fait que Scorpius parle de Rose et lui comme d'une équipe était légèrement perturbant et il hésita à leur demander ce qui avait provoqué un tel changement d'attitude chez le jeune homme qui, jusqu'à présent, n'avait toujours été qu'un « Moi je ».

— Je vois, fit-il enfin après un long moment de silence. Mais ça, c'est ton travail, Malefoy. Tu as été affecté dans mon équipe pour briser des sorts. Si Rose a terminé ce qu'elle était venue faire, je ne vois pas de raison pour demander à son département qu'elle reste plus longtemps ici…

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche mais Scorpius la devança, les sourcils froncés au-dessus de ses yeux métalliques, plissés avec agacement, et sa posture se durcit

— J'ai encore besoin de Rose, bredouilla-t-il, visiblement perturbé par ses propres propos.

Fingal arqua un sourcil interrogateur et même Rose se tourna vers lui avec surprise, ses grands yeux bleus écarquillés derrière les verres de ses lunettes rondes, ce qui ne manqua pas d'arracher une grimace au jeune homme.

— J'ai réfléchi depuis notre conversation avec ton oncle, expliqua-t-il en se tournant vers Rose. Même si je trouve effectivement comment briser l'enchantement, je ne suis pas sûr d'être en mesure de le faire moi-même, mais je pense que toi, tu le pourras, admit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

— Comment ça ? Intervint Fingal avec curiosité, avant que Rose n'ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit.

— Seule une personne qui comprendra la force de son amour pour sa fille et ne le jugera pas pour ce qu'il a fait pour la venger pourra entrer dans ce tombeau. C'est la première chose que Rose m'ait traduite « _À jamais sera scellée l'entrée pour celui qui trop hâtivement aura jugé. »_

— D'accord, mais pourquoi est-ce que tu penses ne pas en être capable ? Pourquoi est-ce que je serais plus à même que toi de rompre l'enchantement ?

Scorpius haussa les épaules et évita le regard intensément bleu de la jeune fille en reportant son attention vers Fingal.

— Parce que… malgré tout ce qu'on a appris, malgré le fait que je sache pertinemment ce qui est arrivé à sa fille, je n'arrive pas vraiment à comprendre comment il en est arrivé-là… je veux dire… il a complètement perdu la tête. Il a laissé cette histoire le ronger, il a laissé ce qui est arrivé à sa fille le détruire et faire de lui un monstre. Il aurait très bien pu se venger sans commettre la moitié des crimes qu'il a commis. Je ne crois pas une seule seconde qu'il ait fait tout ça pour sa fille… Il a fait ça pour lui. Pour faire taire sa propre démence.

Rose ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois, lui donnant des airs de poisson, mais Fingal se contenta de hausser un sourcil

— Je vois, répondit-il calmement pour la seconde fois depuis dix minutes. Dans ce cas, je ferais mieux d'envoyer un hibou à son référent au Ministère pour lui expliquer que l'on aura encore besoin de ses services quelque temps, non ?

— Ce serait idéal, oui, fit Scorpius sur un ton détaché, en hochant lentement la tête.

— Rose ? Lui demanda Fingal en se tournant vers elle.

Rougissant à vue d'œil, la jeune fille lança un dernier regard à Scorpius avant de reporter son attention vers l'Écossais

— Eh bien… si vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient…

— Aucun, sourit Fingal.

À côté de Rose, Scorpius s'éclaircit la gorge et se leva, entraînant le regard de la jeune fille avec lui

— Bien, si c'est réglé, on peut y aller ?

— Je t'en prie, Malefoy, répondit Fingal en levant les yeux au ciel, probablement soulagé de se débarrasser du jeune homme de toute façon.

Rose se leva à son tour et salua son chef itinérant avant de rejoindre Scorpius qui se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie.

— Tes manières sont vraiment horribles, tu sais ? Souffla Rose au jeune homme, mais pas suffisamment bas pour que cela échappe à Fingal qui, dans leur dos, esquissa un sourire amusé.

— Si tu le dis, grommela Scorpius en guise de réponse avant de disparaître, suivi de près par Rose qui, de toute évidence, avait entrepris de lui faire la morale.

Fingal réprima un rire et se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil en secouant la tête avec amusement. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit, une semaine plus tôt, que l'arrivée de Rose Weasley sur son chantier serait l'arme dont il avait rêvé depuis des mois pour mater Scorpius Malefoy, il aurait certainement éclaté de rire. Et pourtant, il semblait que, petit à petit, la jeune fille était parvenue à faire ce que personne avant elle n'était parvenu à faire, à savoir forcer Scorpius Malefoy à travailler en équipe et accepter qu'il n'était pas seul au monde.

* * *

 **22 octobre 2028** — Dortoirs, Chantier archéologique de Tarapoto, Pérou

* * *

À peine s'était-il retrouvé seul dans sa tente après son entretien avec Rose et Fingal que la petite cloche à l'entrée de sa « _tanière_ » retentit. Exaspéré, Scorpius rejeta la tête en arrière en grognant, avant de se pincer l'arrête du nez en inspirant profondément pour rester calme. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne suffisamment inconsciente sur ce chantier pour venir le déranger dans sa bulle de silence et de solitude, quelle que soit l'heure du jour ou de la nuit.

— Rose, qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? Grommela-t-il, d'une voix suffisamment forte pour qu'elle l'entende depuis l'extérieur, tout en se déplaçant pour la laisser entrer.

Le sourire anxieux qu'elle arborait le fit grimacer et il choisit de se planter devant elle pour bloquer l'entrée de sa tente, les bras croisés sur son torse avec méfiance. Rose repoussa ses lunettes sur son nez avant de lever les deux mains devant elle en signe de paix

— Alors, avant que tu ne refuses catégorique…

— Non.

Rose laissa retomber les bras le long de son corps, la bouche entrouverte avec hébétude

— Mais je ne t'ai encore rien demandé ! Protesta la jeune fille. Comment est-ce que tu peux refuser avant même que je ne t'aie demandé quoi que soit ?

Scorpius laissa échapper un grognement sarcastique et arqua un sourcil circonspect

— Si tu te sens obligée de me mettre en garde, je sais déjà que je ne vais pas aimer ce que tu vas me demander.

— Ou alors, c'est parce que tu es un imbécile, marmonna Rose en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, le menton relevé avec une bravoure qu'il ne lui avait pas connue quelques années plus tôt, deux petites tâches rouges s'étalant sur ses joues pâles.

Malgré lui, Scorpius esquissa un sourire qu'il chassa très vite en adressant un regard noir à la jeune fille plantée devant lui avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

— Très bien, concéda-t-il sans dénouer ses bras, ni reculer d'un pas pour la laisser entrer. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

— Eh bien… Peter, Gwen, Rod et moi allons descendre au village, alors…

— Non.

— … alors je voulais savoir si tu voulais te joindre à nous ?

— Non.

— Mais…

— Certainement pas, grimaça-t-il avec dédain, j'ai mieux à faire que de…

— Traîner avec un troupeau d'hippogriffes mal éduqués, oui, je sais, fit Rose en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le regard de noir que Scorpius planta dans le sien ne la découragea pas le moins du monde et elle poursuivit

— Pense un peu à ce que tu rates, reprit-elle en adressant au jeune homme un sourire qui se voulait enthousiaste. Si tu étais venu avec nous la dernière fois, tu aurais été là quand Carlos m'a parlé _d'El Mago_.

En voyant un muscle du visage de Scorpius frémir, le sourire de la jeune fille s'élargit.

— Je sais bien que tu n'aimes pas les gens, poursuivit-elle —et à cela, Scorpius laissa échapper un râle exaspéré—, mais tu pourrais au moins faire un effort, une fois de temps en temps.

L'idée sembla révulser le jeune homme, mais Rose ne se laissa pas démonter

— Je t'assure, ça ne te tuera pas, finit-elle en lui adressant un sourire en coin, visiblement amusée.

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel, ses bras retombant le long de son corps lorsqu'il poussa un soupir de résignation. Non pas que Rose soit réellement parvenue à le convaincre que se joindre à eux pourrait lui faire du bien, mais si céder signifiait qu'elle lui ficherait la paix à partir de maintenant et abandonnerait l'idée de vouloir lui faire aimer les gens à tout prix, il acceptait volontiers de sacrifier une soirée de sa vie.

— Très bien, céda-t-il avant de lever une main en signe d'avertissement lorsqu'il vit Rose joindre les deux mains devant elle en souriant avec enthousiasme mais c'est la première et dernière fois. Et note bien que je n'accepte que pour que tu me fiches la paix.

— Noté ! Sourit la jeune fille en faisant aussitôt volte-face.

Scorpius poussa un long soupir, mais la suivit sans ajouter un mot. Lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent le reste de l'équipe à l'entrée du campement, les regards surpris, amusés, voire méprisants de ses collègues ne lui échappèrent pas mais il les ignora, et lorsqu'il vit Gwendolyn Mud glisser une Mornille dans la paume ouverte de Rod Hunt, il se retint de justesse de lever les yeux au ciel.

— J'avais foi en toi, petite Weasley, pouffa le géant avant d'adresser un clin d'œil moqueur à la jolie blonde à côté de lui qui le regardait avec une expression meurtrière —pour ne pas changer.

Scorpius n'était pas idiot. Il savait pertinemment que ses collèges n'étaient pas plus enchantés à l'idée qu'il se joigne à eux qu'il ne l'était lui-même à l'idée de passer la soirée en leur compagnie, et pourtant, mis à part Gwendolyn qui l'observait du coin de l'œil avec dédain, aucun d'eux ne fit la moindre remarque. Déjà, le jeune homme regrettait sa décision, mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard enthousiaste de Rose, il renonça à faire aussitôt demi-tour. L'idée le mit mal à l'aise mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de l'analyser plus longtemps car Peter Becdetroll vint se glisser près de lui en souriant avec un air innocent qui ne trompa pas Scorpius le moins de monde, tandis que Rose tentait d'apaiser Gwendolyn, dont les yeux lançaient toujours des éclairs dans la direction de Rod, qui ouvrait la marche devant eux.

— Alors, Malefoy, commença Peter avec prudence, tu as enfin décidé de te joindre à nous ?

Scorpius ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, bien que son regard ne glisse momentanément vers Rose.

— Donc Rod avait raison, finalement, reprit Peter en arquant un sourcil, visiblement amusé.

— Raison à propos de quoi ? Daigna finalement répondre Scorpius avec un regard mauvais.

Ce n'est pas parce que Rose avait réussi à le traîner jusqu'ici qu'il était obligé de prétendre qu'il était soudain devenu sociable. Tout ça était une perte de temps. Les gens étaient une perte de temps.

— De Rose et toi.

— Rose et moi ? Répéta le jeune homme, la mâchoire crispée.

Peter haussa les épaules.

— Si tu veux mon avis, elle est trop bien pour toi, mais…

— Alors, je t'arrête tout de suite, il n'y a pas de « Rose et moi », d'accord ? Répliqua sèchement Scorpius, une grimace horrifiée étirant les traits de son visage. On travaille ensemble, un point c'est tout.

Peter l'étudia un instant mais, bien qu'il ne semble pas convaincu pour une Noise, abandonna

— Bien, si tu le dis.

— Je le dis, répondit le jeune homme.

Peter accepta de bonne grâce la mauvaise foi du jeune homme, malgré son envie de répliquer qu'il se voilait la face s'il croyait réellement qu'il n'y avait rien entre Rose et lui.

— Encore une chose, fit Scorpius. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai accepté de venir ce soir qu'on est tout à coup les meilleurs amis du monde, est-ce que c'est clair ?

Un lent sourire étira les lèvres de Peter, qui sembla prendre les menaces de Scorpius comme un défi personnel relever. Toutefois, il se contenta de hocher la tête

— Très clair, Malefoy.

* * *

 **22 octobre 2028** — _El Aliento del dragón_ , Centre Ville de Tarapoto, Pérou

* * *

— _El Aliento del dragón ?_ Grogna Rod lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte du petit Pub dissimulé aux Moldus par de nombreux enchantements. Je croyais qu'on allait chez _Carlos_?

Gwen lui lança un regard meurtrier

— Personne ne t'oblige à venir, répliqua-t-elle en levant le menton avec dédain. Personnellement, j'ai besoin d'un bon vieux Whisky Pur Feu, mais tu es libre d'aller retrouver qui bon te semble chez _Carlos_ , même si je plains d'avance la malheureuse Moldue sur laquelle tu auras jeté ton dévolu ce soir et qui tombera dans le panneau…

Le géant métisse fit danser ses sourcils avec amusement et se pencha vers l'anthropologue devant lui pour rapprocher ses lèvres de son oreille, bien qu'il ne prit pas la peine de chuchoter

— Jalouse, Mud ? J'ai toujours su que tu finirais par craquer, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Tu n'avais qu'à le dire, je suis tout à toi…

La jeune femme sembla sur le point de répliquer, mais décida finalement de demeurer silencieuse et avisa Rod d'un regard glacial avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

— Merlin, qu'est-ce que je fais là, grommela faiblement Scorpius en levant les yeux au ciel à côté de Rose, qui tira sur la manche retroussée de sa chemise pour l'enjoindre à se taire.

Peter poussa la porte du Pub et tous le suivirent à l'intérieur sans broncher davantage. Ils s'installèrent à une table libre dans le fond de la salle et Gwen se releva aussitôt en faisant un tour de table du regard.

— Peter ?

— Un Whisky Pur Feu pour moi, s'il te plaît.

— Deux, fit Rod.

La jeune fille daigna à peine lui adresser un regard, mais hocha sèchement la tête avant de se tourner vers Rose.

— Rose, une Bièraubeurre ? Demanda Gwen qui, lorsque Rose acquiesça en souriant, se tourna vers Scorpius avec un rictus dédaigneux Et toi princesse, un jus de citrouille ?

Rod éclata de son imposant rire caverneux, suivi par Peter, plus discret, et même de Rose, qui eut toutes les peines du monde à se retenir lorsqu'elle vit Scorpius adresser un regard noir à la jeune anthropologue.

— Un Whisky Pur Feu pour moi aussi, grinça-t-il sans prendre la peine de le demander poliment.

Gwen lui répondit par un sourire goguenard et tourna aussitôt les talons pour aller commander leurs boissons au bar.

Elle revint une poignée de minutes plus tard avec une bouteille d'Ogden's et une chope de Bièraubeurre malgré le monde qui attendait au bar et Rod laissa échapper un sifflement lorsqu'elle posa la Bièraubeurre de Rose devant cette dernière et entreprit de servir un verre de Whisky Pur Feu au reste d'entre eux en débouchant la bouteille d'un geste efficace de sa baguette.

— Tu as encore fait jouer de tes charmes sur Algan ? Se moqua Rod en désignant le barman du menton.

— La ferme, répliqua Gwen sans même lui adresser un regard.

La jeune fille vida son verre d'une traite et se resservit aussitôt. À côté d'elle, Rose laissa échapper un éclat de rire et secoua la tête, une pointe d'admiration dans ses grands yeux pastel.

— Je crois que tu plairais à mon frère, sourit-elle. Enfin, à vrai dire, tu plairais probablement à tous les garçons de ma famille, ajouta-t-elle en éclatant à nouveau de rire, avant de tremper timidement ses lèvres dans sa Bièraubeurre.

Gwen lui adressa un clin d'œil goguenard, tandis que Peter secouait la tête avec amusement. Même Scorpius esquissa un sourire.

— Méfie-toi, répliqua Rod avec un sourire moqueur, Gwen n'en ferait probablement qu'une bouchée.

Rose fut sur le point de répliquer, mais à la surprise générale, Scorpius la devança en avalant une longue gorgée de Whisky.

— Tu serais surpris, rétorqua-t-il en laissant échapper un grognement sarcastique. Ses cousins sont plus cinglés les uns que les autres. Même Mud aurait dû mal à les intimider.

Tous glissèrent un regard circonspect dans la direction de Rose, qui haussa les épaules en souriant.

— Il n'a pas tort. Mes cousins sont de vraies têtes-brûlées.

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel

— Je n'ai jamais tort grommela-t-il, bien qu'un sourire étirât le coin de sa bouche lorsqu'il croisa le regard de la jeune fille.

— Disons qu'ils sont un petit peu…

— Sauvages, coupa Scorpius.

— Indisciplinés, contrecarra Rose avec un sourire affectueux en pensant à ses cousins.

— J'ai bien du mal à le croire, intervint Peter en dévisageant Rose avec perplexité.

— Ça, c'est parce que Rose est l'anomalie, grogna Scorpius.

Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel, sans pour autant se départir de son sourire

— C'est presque vrai, admit-elle. Toute ma famille a été envoyée à Gryffondor, sauf moi. Comme je le disais, ce sont de vraies têtes brûlées. Ils renoncent rarement à un défi, foncent dès qu'ils ont une idée en tête, et bien souvent, agissent sans réfléchir. Moi, j'ai été envoyée à Poufsouffle. Je n'ai jamais eu leur confiance en soi ou leur bravoure.

— Oh, fit Gwen en fronçant les sourcils. Eh bien tu vois, si tu m'avais dit ça il y a une semaine, ça ne m'aurait pas surprise, mais aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas. Tu as survécu à Malefoy, non ?

Ce dernier lança un regard noir à la jeune femme, qui se contenta de lui adresser un sourire goguenard, tandis que Rod et Peter éclatèrent de rire.

— Gwen n'a pas tort petite Weasley, fit Rod en adressant un clin d'œil chaleureux à cette dernière je dirais que tu es une tête-brûlée, au même titre que le reste de ta famille.

Rose éclata de rire et Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel, mais demeura silencieux. À côté de lui, la jeune fille avait à peine commencé sa Bièraubeurre lorsque Gwen resservit tout le monde de Whisky Pur Feu, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il croisa le regard de Peter qui lui adressa un sourire moqueur et Scorpius dut se retenir de laisser échapper un grognement agacé.

— La ferme, grommela-t-il à l'attention de ce dernier.

— Moi ? Demanda innocemment Peter. Mais je n'ai rien dit.

Scorpius vida d'une traite le verre que venait de lui servir Gwen et lui tendit pour qu'elle le serve à nouveau.

— Je dois reconnaître que tu m'épates, Princesse, fit la jeune fille avec un sourire qui dévoilait toutes ses dents. Décidémment, on va de surprise en surprise, ce soir, non ?

Son regard glissa vers Rose, et tous, à l'exception de Scorpius qui grogna, et de Rose elle-même, qui fronçait les sourcils avec confusion, éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

 **22 octobre 2028** — Chantier archéologique de Tarapoto, Pérou

* * *

Il était plus de minuit lorsque les cinq jeunes sorciers arrivèrent au campement et les deux gardes en faction postés à l'entrée du site pour tenir à distance les Moldus un petit peu trop curieux les saluèrent avec amusement quand ils franchirent le bouclier de protection mis en place.

— Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Demanda l'un d'eux, Argil, au reste du groupe.

— Rien du tout ! Protesta Gwen en secouant la tête avec consternation en glissant un regard vers Rose. Elle n'a même pas fini sa première Bièraubeurre !

Argil et Samuel pouffèrent avant de les laisser entrer et de leur souhaiter bonne nuit.

— Bonne nuit ! Leur répondit Rose avec un sourire extatique.

À côté d'elle, Rod pouffa tandis que Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel.

— Merlin, Rose, tu vas réveiller tout le campement, grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

— Pourquoi tu es toujours grognon ? Répliqua la jeune fille en faisant la moue tandis qu'ils traversaient le campement en direction des dortoirs.

— Je ne suis pas grognon, protesta Scorpius en soupirant.

— Un peu quand même, intervint Peter en arquant un sourcil moqueur. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ajouta-t-il en baissant la voix pour que Rose ne l'entende pas, tout en glissant un regard discret vers cette dernière ; apparemment, ça n'enlève rien à ton charme.

— Est-ce que tu vas arrêter avec ça ? Beugla Scorpius avec exaspération.

— Ah ! S'exclama Rose en joignant les deux mains devant elle avec amusement. Qui est-ce qui va réveiller tout le campement, maintenant ?

— Merlin, implora le jeune homme en fermant les yeux.

Rod éclata de son rire bas et caverneux tout en donnant une tape amicale au jeune homme qui retint un énième grognement. Quand étaient-ils tous devenus aussi familiers avec lui ? Il avait pourtant fait de son mieux pour garder ses distances avec eux pendant des mois, comme il l'avait toujours fait, et voilà qu'en une soirée à peine, Peter Becdetroll le traitait comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde et Rod Hunt, comme s'il était un vieux camarade de classe —merci Merlin, Gwendolyn Mud, elle, le traitait toujours avec le même dédain. Il blâmait Rose. Cette pagaille était son œuvre. Depuis qu'elle avait débarqué sur ce chantier, elle avait continuellement envahi son espace personnel et il commençait à suffoquer. Il avait besoin de retrouver un peu du calme et de sérénité dans lesquels il avait passé toute sa vie avant de devenir cinglé. Rose pensait qu'il n'aimait pas les gens et il la laissait le croire parce que c'était plus facile que d'admettre que leur présence le mettait mal à l'aise. S'il n'avait pas d'amis, ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il n'en voulait pas. C'était surtout parce qu'il n'avait jamais su comment s'en faire. Il tenait les gens à distance parce qu'il ne savait pas comment leur parler. Il tenait les gens à distance parce que c'était plus facile que de les voir s'éloigner d'eux-mêmes une fois qu'ils apprenaient à le connaître. Scorpius n'était ni sympathique, ni souriant, bien au contraire. Il était froid et méprisant, et avant Rose, personne n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à le convaincre qu'il pouvait être plus.

— Je m'arrête ici ! S'exclama soudain la jeune fille en question, le faisant sursauter lorsque sa voix l'arracha à ses pensées.

Scorpius cligna des yeux avant de les poser sur elle.

— Où sont passés les autres ? Demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui avec surprise lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient déjà devant la tente de Rose, plantée juste à côté de la sienne.

— On est déjà passé devant leur tente, répondit Rose en levant les yeux au ciel comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant.

— Oh… D'accord. Bonne nuit alors, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Il fit aussitôt volte-face, mais Rose l'interpella bruyamment.

— Scorpius ! Hé, attends ! S'exclama-t-elle en le rattrapant.

— Quoi encore ? Bougonna-t-il, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose.

Un sourire fendit le visage de Rose en deux et il l'observa repousser ses lunettes sur son nez et dégager plusieurs mèches de cheveux de son visage, incapable d'empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer vers le haut en repensant à ce que sa mère lui avait demandé quelques jours plus tôt.

 _Oui, Rose Weasley était jolie_.

Non pas que cela changeait quoi que ce soit, se morigéna-t-il avant de se recomposer une expression imperméable au sourire de la jeune fille.

— Tu vois, c'était pas si compliqué, si ?

— Pardon ? S'étonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

— Je crois qu'ils t'aiment bien, en fin de comptes, continua-t-elle en hochant la tête, comme si elle se parlait à elle-même.

Scorpius se contenta de hausser les épaules

— Si tu le dis, répliqua-t-il en se dirigeant à nouveau vers sa tente.

— Et Scorpius ? L'interpella à nouveau la jeune fille dans son dos. Je crois que toi aussi, tu les aimes bien !

Un sourire fit frémir ses lèvres mais il demeura silencieux et tira la porte en toile de sa tente sans se retourner.

* * *

 **Note** : Bonjour à tous ! Pile à l'heure, ou presque, voici le chapitre 8 que je suis très contente de vous publier ! Certes, ils sont de retour à Tarapoto mais leurs recherches n'ont pas beaucoup avancé depuis la dernière fois. Cela dit, on voit Scorpius s'ouvrir un tout petit petit petit peu plus et personnellement, ça me fait du bien. Toutefois, je vous promets que dans deux semaines tapantes, ils reprendront les chemins des galeries et du tombeau. Et bientôt - _bientôt!_ \- tout sera enfin terminé :D

Et bien évidemment, un grand, grand, grand merci à ma bêta, **DelfineNotPadfoot** , qui doit supporter m'entendre parler de moi à la troisième personne et inventer des titres de conversation follement narcissique... ;)

Je vous souhaite à tous un excellent week-end,  
Little Plume

.

 **RàR anonymes** : _à Joy_ ; Alors tout d'abord un grand, grand merci pour avoir pris le temps de lire cette histoire jusqu'ici. Il va s'en dire que je suis très contente qu'elle te plaise et tes compliments me font rougir comme une tomate (j'allais dire "comme un petit coquelicot, mais ma bêta aurait levé les yeux au ciel). À part ça, je suis contente que tu apprécies la réaction de Ron, parce que j'avais peur que tout le monde saute au plafond en me disant que ça ne lui ressemblait pas et que dans les autres fics, il crie, menace, et déshérite sa fille. Sauf que Ron, dans cette histoire, est un adulte, pas un ado mal dans sa peau de 16 ans, merci bien :p Bref, tout ça pour dire : merci, encore une fois, pour tous tes encouragements.

 _à Mea95Gryffondo_ r ; Décidémment, quand j'aurais terminé cette histoire, ton enthousiasme me manquera beaucoup :) Oui Ron est étonnamment perspicace, dans cette histoire, ha ha. Mais bon, il est marié à Hermione depuis des années alors on peut espérer qu'elle ait un petit peu déteint sur lui, non ? Ahhh "un joyeux bordel de Potter et de Weasley" ! C'est exactement ça :p Merci pour tout :) Je te souhaite un bon week-end ;)


	10. Tarapoto 9

.

 **Tarapoto**

# 9.

.

 **23 octobre 2028** — Dortoirs, Chantier archéologique de Tarapoto, Pérou

* * *

Rose se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant la chamade, le souffle coupé. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour se rappeler où elle était et lorsqu'elle reconnut enfin le décor familier qui l'entourait, elle inspira une longue gorgée d'air et se redressa dans son lit avant de glisser un regard vers son réveil, qui affichait déjà sept heures et quart. Elle était en retard et Scorpius allait probablement la trucider. La cloche à l'entrée de sa tente sonna et elle finit par comprendre que c'est ce qui l'avait arrachée au cauchemar duquel elle avait été prisonnière. Elle repoussa ses couvertures, sauta de son lit, et attrapa le pull posé sur le fauteuil près de sa table de chevet avant de traverser son salon en essayant de l'enfiler tant bien que mal. La cloche sonna à nouveau et elle ouvrit la porte au moment même où elle parvint à passer sa tête dans le col de son pull.

Sans surprise, Scorpius se tenait debout devant elle, les sourcils froncés.

— Je suis désolée ! S'excusa-t-elle avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

Le jeune homme la dévisagea lentement, sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, puis renonça et poussa un bref soupir avant de passer devant elle et d'entrer dans la tente.

— Ton pull est à l'envers, grommela-t-il en se dirigeant vers le canapé en cuir qui trônait dans le salon de la jeune fille et de s'y laisser tomber après avoir posé son sac à dos par terre.

Rose baissa les yeux et rougit en réalisant que son pull était effectivement retourné.

— Euh… je vais… je prends juste une douche et je suis prête, promit-elle.

Scorpius se contenta de marmonner une réponse inaudible dans sa barbe et Rose tourna les talons pour se diriger vers sa salle de bain. Une fois encore, le rêve auquel Scorpius l'avait arrachée sans le savoir l'avait chamboulée. Ce n'était plus _El Mago_ qu'elle voyait désormais, mais ses victimes, en train de tourmenter sa fille. Elle savait que cela était uniquement le fruit de son imagination car elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir ce que les prêtres avaient réellement fait subir à la fillette, hormis ce que son père avait révélé dans ses frises, et pourtant, les cris de la petite fille résonnaient dans sa tête comme s'ils y avaient été enregistrés à l'aide d'un magnétophone.

Réprimant un frisson, Rose secoua la tête et alla s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain pour prendre une douche qui, elle l'espérait, finirait de la réveiller, chassant les résidus horrifiques du rêve qui la retenait encore prisonnière.

—

Rose prit sa douche et s'habilla en un temps de record avant de retrouver Scorpius dans son salon. Son sac à dos déjà sur les épaules, elle fut surprise de voir que le jeune homme avait déposé deux petites brioches sur la table basse devant lui et entreprenait de remplir une large tasse de thé.

— Euh… Scorpius ?

— Je sais que tu n'aimes pas sauter le petit-déjeuner, grimaça-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Surprise, la jeune fille l'observa en clignant des yeux, puis lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant et vint s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de lui, en posant son sac à dos à ses pieds. Il fit glisser la tasse de thé vers elle et lui tendit une petite brioche au beurre sans un mot avant de mordre dans la sienne sans réelle conviction. Rose le remercia et accepta la brioche avant de la tremper distraitement dans sa tasse de thé.

La jeune femme était étrangement silencieuse, forçant Scorpius à croire que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il finit sa propre brioche avant qu'elle n'ait touché à la sienne et vida lentement sa tasse de café dans un silence qui commençait à le mettre — _lui_ — mal à l'aise. Lorsqu'il reposa sa tasse, Rose avait à peine bougé.

— Rose, est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda le jeune homme, perplexe, en observant la jeune fille déchiqueter nerveusement sa brioche sans y toucher pour autant.

La jeune fille ne broncha pas, visiblement perdue dans ses pensées.

— Rose ? La pressa-t-il en posant une main sur son bras, la faisant sursauter cette fois-ci.

— Pardon ?

— Est-ce que ça va ? Répéta le jeune homme. Tu as à peine touché à ton petit-déjeuner.

— Oh, fit Rose en baissant les yeux vers sa brioche. Non, je n'ai pas très faim.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Rien. J'ai mal dormi, c'est tout, fit la jeune fille en lui adressant un sourire qui se voulait nonchalant, sans vraiment croiser son regard. On peut y aller si tu veux. Je t'ai fait perdre assez de temps comme ça, ajouta-t-elle en se levant, mais Scorpius la retint par le bras, la forçant à se rasseoir.

— Rose, soupira-t-il, comme si être aimable lui demandait une énergie considérable. Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Lui redemanda-t-il.

Il croisa brièvement son regard, avant qu'elle ne détourne les yeux et les baisse sur ses mains, nouées devant elle.

— C'est rien, le rassura-t-elle à nouveau, un sourire étirant nerveusement ses lèvres. Juste… un mauvais rêve.

— Un mauvais rêve ?

— Mmh. J'en fais régulièrement depuis que je suis arrivée ici, mais ce n'est rien.

— Des rêves comme celui de la dernière fois ?

— Oui, mais ils ne sont pas tous aussi violents. Parfois, c'est seulement des morceaux anodins de frises qui s'animent quand je dors.

— Mais ce n'était pas le cas cette nuit, n'est-ce pas ? Devina Scorpius d'une voix basse.

— Non, répondit la jeune fille en secouant la tête.

Elle se tut et Scorpius, qui choisit de ne pas la presser, l'observa sans rien dire pendant plusieurs secondes avant qu'elle ne reprenne, d'une voix tremblante ;

— Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'ils ont fait à sa fille, avant de l'enterrer vivante ? Lui demanda Rose d'une toute petite voix en se tournant vers lui, plantant ses grands yeux bleus dans son regard résolument froid.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, ses lèvres se tordant en une grimace affectée. Il s'était posé la même question un nombre incalculable de fois depuis qu'ils avaient reconstitué l'histoire _d'El Mago_ , mais il avait fait de son mieux pour tenir à l'écart les effroyables hypothèses qui lui avaient traversé l'esprit. Il lui était plus facile que la plupart des gens de contrôler ses émotions. Il les enfermait facilement à double tour et n'en faisait jamais étalage en public, ce qui conduisait souvent les gens autour de lui à penser qu'il était froid, ou tout simplement dénué de sentiments. Bien sûr, c'était faux. Il était simplement plus doué que la plupart des gens —et notamment des gens comme Rose, qui semblaient si aisément laisser leurs sentiments les guider—, lorsqu'il s'agissait de masquer ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Par pudeur, peut-être, ou par nécessité, sûrement.

— Je ne sais pas, souffla-t-il après un long moment de réflexion, sans jamais lâcher le regard de Rose une seconde. Pour être honnête, je crois que c'est la première fois depuis que je fais ce métier que je n'ai aucune envie de percer un mystère. J'ai l'impression… j'ai l'impression qu'essayer de découvrir ce qui est réellement arrivé à sa fille, ce serait un peu comme le lui faire revivre une seconde fois.

— Tu… tu ne veux plus savoir ce qui ce cache dans son tombeau.

— Si, bien sûr que si. Mais en même temps, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander si on ne ferait pas mieux de ne jamais briser cet enchantement. Ce n'est pas difficile de n'avoir aucun scrupule lorsqu'on entre dans le tombeau d'un sorcier qui s'y est enterré avec toute sa fortune. Mais là… là c'est différent.

— Je sais. Je n'arrête pas d'y penser, admit la jeune fille en esquissant un sourire triste. J'ai un peu peur de découvrir ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte. J'ai l'impression qu'on est sur le point de faire quelque chose de mal.

— Moi aussi. La seule chose qui me rassure c'est qu'El Mago a fait en sorte que quiconque qu'il ne jugerait pas méritant d'entrer dans ce tombeau ne pourra jamais y mettre les pieds. Alors si on y parvient, ce sera uniquement parce qu'il nous aura laissés y entrer.

Le sourire de Rose se fit légèrement plus vaillant et elle inspira profondément.

— Oui. Tu as raison.

Elle redressa les épaules, abandonna définitivement sa brioche, mais vida sa tasse de thé d'une traite et se leva calmement.

— Prêt ? Demanda-t-elle en s'efforçant d'afficher une expression confiante.

— Prêt, répondit Scorpius en se levant à son tour.

* * *

 **23 octobre 2028** — Galeries Nord du Temple enseveli, Chantier archéologique de Tarapoto, Pérou

* * *

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'antichambre du tombeau dans laquelle ils étaient restés enfermés tout au long de la semaine précédente, Scorpius et Rose échangèrent un regard chargé d'émotions indéfinissables. Tendus, ils s'installèrent en silence, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire, ni par quoi commencer.

— Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? Demanda la jeune fille en se tournant vers Scorpius, qui laissa échapper un gloussement nerveux qui ne lui ressemblait pas beaucoup.

Il se laissa tomber à côté de Rose et sortit son carnet, qu'il lui tendit aussitôt, ouvert à la dernière page. La jeune fille parcourut du regard les formules qu'il y avait griffonnées avant de reporter son attention vers lui avec un regard interrogateur.

— Tu crois qu'il suffira de les prononcer pour… pour qu'une porte s'ouvre ? Lui demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

— Je ne sais pas, admit Scorpius. Maintenant qu'on a rassemblé tous les morceaux de son histoire, peut-être. Ou peut-être pas. Mais je pense que ça vaut le coup d'essayer. De toute façon, quelle autre option avons-nous ?

— C'est pas faux, grimaça la jeune fille. Comment tu procèdes, d'habitude ?

Cette fois, un vrai rire échappa au jeune homme.

— D'habitude, il me suffit de trouver quel sort a été jeté, de le comprendre, de le dépiécer, et de le briser. C'est très différent cette fois. Rien de tout ça ne fonctionnera. Ce n'est pas la logique qui nous aidera à contourner cet enchantement…

Rose hocha lentement la tête, l'air de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

— Tu veux essayer ? Lui demanda-t-il.

— Je ne sais pas, j'ai jamais fait ça…

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire amusé tiraillant ses lèvres.

— Tu n'as jamais jeté un sortilège ? Se moqua-t-il.

Rose éclata de rire et croisa le regard de Scorpius, surprise de constater à quel point il semblait désormais à l'aise —ou du moins, aussi à l'aise qu'il lui était possible de l'être— en sa compagnie.

— Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, répliqua-t-elle.

Scorpius se contenta de sourire avant de sauter sur ses jambes, l'invitant silencieusement à en faire autant. Ils s'approchèrent du mur sur lequel était tracée l'inscription qui scellait l'entrée du tombeau et Rose extirpa nerveusement sa baguette de la manche de sa chemise.

— Concentre-toi. Pense à tout ce que tu as appris depuis une semaine, pense à ce qu' _El Mago_ a pu ressentir, pense à sa fille, à ce qu'elle a pu subir… Laisse-toi… Imprègne-toi de l'amour, de la haine, de la rage qui habitent cette pièce, d'accord ? Souffla Scorpius à côté d'elle, sa voix, à peine plus haute qu'un murmure.

Les doigts tremblants autour de sa baguette, Rose hocha lentement la tête, puis ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément. Les premières images qui prirent vie sous ses paupières closes furent celles qui avaient agité sa nuit, faisant trembler son pouls déjà fébrile, son cœur s'animant furieusement dans sa poitrine, lorsqu'elle revit la fillette sans visage pleurer et supplier les prêtres de la laisser partir.

À côté d'elle, Scorpius était incroyablement silencieux. Il avait presque cessé de respirer, comme s'il cherchait à disparaître pour donner à Rose l'impression qu'elle était seule.

Elle leva un bras tremblant vers l'inscription devant elle et pointa sa baguette sur celle-ci, prononça du bout des lèvres la première formule que lui avait montrée Scorpius. Lorsque rien ne se produisit, elle glissa un regard vers ce dernier, qui ne sembla pas se décourager le moins du monde. Il se contenta de lui adresser un sourire rassurant, les traits de son visage empreints d'une douceur qu'elle ne lui avait encore jamais vue.

— Essaye encore, on a tout notre temps.

Rose arqua un sourcil septique, ce qui arracha un léger rire au jeune homme.

— Je sais, c'est surprenant venant de moi… Mais, c'est le moment que je préfère, tu sais ?

— Lorsque tu fais tomber une porte ?

Scorpius hocha lentement la tête, un sourire tranquille accroché aux lèvres.

— Oui. C'est ce pourquoi je fais tout ça.

Cette fois, c'est le rire de Rose qui résonna dans la pièce.

— Je vais essayer de ne pas te décevoir, alors, répondit Rose avant de reporter son attention vers l'inscription en face d'elle, une expression déterminée prenant peu à peu possession de ses traits.

Scorpius l'observa silencieusement, le cœur étonnamment lourd dans sa poitrine habituellement creuse. En toute sincérité, il commençait à douter que cela puisse arriver. Péniblement, il arracha son regard du visage de la jeune fille et se tourna à son tour vers l'inscription tracée sur le mur. « _À jamais sera scellée l'entrée pour celui qui trop hâtivement aura jugé_. »

Une fois de plus, il vit Rose se concentrer sur sa tâche et répéter l'une des formules sur lesquelles il travaillait depuis plusieurs jours. Lorsque rien ne se produisit cette fois encore, il vit les épaules de la jeune fille s'affaisser légèrement avant qu'elle ne tourne vers lui.

— C'est rien, on va en essayer une autre, d'accord ?

Rose hocha la tête et il raya la première formule en haut de la page d'un geste sec de sa plume.

— Essaye celle-là. Fais légèrement pivoter ton poignet et tiens fermement ta baguette.

— D'accord.

À nouveau, la jeune fille ferma les yeux, inspira profondément, puis leva sa baguette avant de prononcer la nouvelle formule en suivant scrupuleusement les conseils de Scorpius.

Rien. Rien ne se produisit et cette fois, Rose laisser échapper un soupir de frustration, arrachant un rire amusé au jeune homme.

— Ce n'est pas drôle, grommela la jeune fille. Je ne sais pas comment tu peux rester aussi calme, franchement. C'est extrêmement frustrant ! À chaque fois, mon cœur s'emballe avec anticipation et puis…pouf ! Il retombe comme un soufflé raté !

Scorpius arqua un sourcil amusé ;

— Jolie métaphore, Rose, la complimenta-t-il avec un humour qu'elle lui découvrait avec surprise. Allez, encore une fois, d'accord ?

— Très bien, soupira la jeune femme.

—

— Ça ne rime à rien ! S'exclama Rose après plus de trois heures d'acharnement. Scorpius, je fais forcément quelque chose de travers. Tu devrais peut-être essayer, tu sais bien mieux que moi ce que tu fais.

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber par terre, près de son sac à dos et secoua la tête, les coudes posés en équilibre sur ses genoux fléchis.

— Non. Ce n'est pas le problème. Tu ne fais rien de travers… Ce n'est pas toi, ce sont ces formules, j'ai dû rater quelque chose. Le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas quoi, admit-il en poussant un soupir.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en signe désespoir et Rose fut rassurée de voir qu'elle n'était pas la seule à céder à la frustration, en fin de compte. Ils avaient essayé toutes les formules de Scorpius, encore et encore, et aucune n'avait donné le moindre résultat.

Rose rangea sa baguette avant d'aller se laisser tomber à côté du jeune homme en soupirant ;

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Scorpius tourna la tête vers la jeune fille et haussa les épaules ;

— Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il dans un souffle avant de reporter son regard vers l'inscription devant eux.

Rose laissa le jeune homme démêler ses pensées en silence et attendit patiemment qu'il prenne une décision. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir l'aider, mais briser des sorts et enfoncer des portes, c'était la spécialité de Scorpius, pas la sienne, et elle n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont ils devaient s'y prendre.

Scorpius arracha la dernière page de son carnet, sur lequel il avait listé toutes les formules qu'il avait élaborées et la froissa jusqu'à en faire une petite boule de papier qu'il réduisit en cendres d'un simple coup de baguette. Rose le regarda faire sans sourciller et lorsqu'il se leva, elle le suivit du regard sans dire un mot.

— Viens, on va déjeuner, fit-il simplement, visiblement bien plus calme qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

— Déjeuner ? Répéta-t-elle comme si Scorpius était tombé sur la tête. Depuis quand est-ce que tu prends le temps de déjeuner ?

Un sourire amusé étira brièvement les lèvres du jeune homme avant qu'il ne hausse les épaules avec indifférence.

— J'ai besoin de m'aérer l'esprit et tu as besoin de faire une pause. D'autant plus que tu n'as pas déjeuné ce matin pour finir, et je sais à quel point manquer un repas te file des boutons.

Rose étouffa un rire mais se leva sans se faire prier. Ils abandonnèrent leurs affaires sur place et remontèrent les galeries jusqu'à la sortie lorsqu'ils entendirent la cloche sonnant l'heure du déjeuner retentir dans le temple. Les galeries furent aussitôt envahies par le reste de l'équipe et la dizaine de chercheurs-fouilleurs agréés par le Ministère de la Magie qui travaillaient sur le site en permanence.

La jeune fille vit Scorpius grimacer lorsque Rod et Peter s'approchèrent d'eux, mais remarqua qu'il s'efforça d'afficher une expression passablement polie lorsque Peter le salua chaleureusement et que Rod lui asséna une tape amicale dans le dos qui manqua de le faire plier.

— Malefoy, tu te joins à nous pour déjeuner ? Je savais bien que les veracrasses se mettraient à voler un jour ou l'autre, se moqua le géant avec un large sourire goguenard.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel et se hissa hors du trou juste derrière Rose, qui n'avait désormais plus du tout besoin de l'aide de qui que ce soit pour entrer et sortir du temple enseveli sous terre. Elle était finalement un membre à part entière de cette équipe et avait, au même titre que n'importe qui d'autre ici, sa place sur ce chantier, quoi qu'ait pu en penser Scorpius à son arrivée.

Jamais encore le jeune homme n'avait été aussi heureux d'avoir tort, parce que _oui_ , Rose Weasley était jolie. Elle était jolie et tellement plus encore.

—

Lorsqu'ils retournèrent dans l'antichambre après une pause déjeuner qui s'était éternisée au grand dam de Scorpius, les deux jeunes sorciers reprirent leurs notes et tentèrent de faire le tri dans toutce qu'ils avaient appris depuis le début.

— J'ai forcément raté quelque chose, expliqua calmement Scorpius. La réponse est là, quelque part, dans ces murs. Tu l'as dis toi-même quand tu es arrivée, non ?

— Oui. Mais je peux me tromper.

Scorpius secoua lentement la tête en souriant.

— Non, ça j'en doute. Tu es bien trop minutieuse, ajouta-t-il d'une voix détachée, bien que cela sonne comme un compliment aux oreilles de Rose qui commençait à connaître le jeune homme.

Cette dernière rougit faiblement et haussa les épaules avec une nonchalance feinte, les yeux baissés sur ses notes, comme si elle évitait délibérément le regard perçant du jeune homme.

Les mains posées sur ses hanches, Scorpius poussa un long soupir, les yeux rivés sur l'inscription en face de lui. « _À jamais sera scellée l'entrée pour celui qui trop hâtivement aura jugé_ , » répéta-t-il ce qui le semblait être la centième fois, d'une voix à peine audible. Rose avait raison ; ce message était la clé de l'énigme et tout comme elle, il était persuadé qu'il leur suffirait de décrypter toute l'histoire d _'El Mago_ pour pouvoir rompre l'enchantement qu'il avait jeté sur le tombeau. Pourtant, Rose avait beau avoir reconstitué tous les morceaux de son histoire, sans jamais négliger le moindre indice, le moindre détail, et la porte refusait de s'ouvrir. Cela ne semblait pas avoir le moindre sens et plus il y réfléchissait, plus invraisemblable encore c'était. _El Mago_ était un sorcier extrêmement puissant, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Alors s'il avait réellement cherché à sceller l'entrée du tombeau pour l'éternité, pourquoi aurait-il sciemment créé une faille pour permettre à quelqu'un qu'il aurait jugé méritant d'y entrer ? Il devait forcément compter sur le fait que quelqu'un parvienne à rompre l'enchantement un jour l'autre. Mais pourquoi ? Et comment ?

Le jeune homme rejeta la tête en arrière, les paupières closes, et laissa échapper un grognement empreint de frustration. Il sentit Rose se glisser à côté de lui et sa voix douce l'arracha à ses pensées ;

— À quoi tu penses ? Lui demanda-t-elle en tournant la tête vers lui.

Il croisa son regard et secoua la tête, sans savoir par quoi commencer.

— Je ne sais pas.

— Tu ne sais pas à quoi tu penses ?

— Non, pas vraiment, pouffa-t-il légèrement. Je suis en train de me dire que… que peut-être _qu'El Mago_ voulait que quelqu'un entre dans ce tombeau, finalement. Mais si c'est le cas, alors pourquoi ne serions-nous pas parvenus à entrer maintenant qu'on sait ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'on sait pour les prêtres, qu'on sait qu'ils ont sacrifié sa fille, qu'on sait qu'ils ont…

Le jeune homme s'interrompit et il tourna la tête si vite vers l'inscription que Rose eut peur qu'il se soit irrémédiablement tordu la colonne vertébrale.

— Que quoi ? Scorpius, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Un sacrifice. C'est ce qu'il veut…

Rose blêmit à côté de lui, et lorsqu'il croisa son regard, il vit ses lèvres trembler ;

— Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

— Depuis le début, c'est ce qu'il veut non ? Œil pour œil, dent pour dent… Il ne laissera entrer personne qui ne comprend pas ce pour quoi il a fait ce qu'il a fait et il attend de cette personne qu'elle soit prête à se sacrifier comme il a dû le faire, termina-t-il d'une voix si basse que Rose fut presque obligée de lire sur ses lèvres.

— Tu…tu veux dire...

— Non, répondit Scorpius en secouant la tête. Je pense que c'est plus symbolique qu'autre chose. Je dirais qu'il veut seulement que du sang soit versé.

— Seulement ? Répéta Rose —qui avait la vue et l'odeur du sang en horreur—, en grimaçant.

Scorpius se tourna vers elle en esquissant un sourire rassurant ;

— T'en fais pas, je ne vais pas te demander de te couper une main en offrande, plaisanta-t-il.

La référence ne sembla pas amuser beaucoup la jeune fille, qui écarquilla les yeux avec horreur. Scorpius pouffa avant de faire volte-face. Il alla s'accroupir près de son sac à dos et fouilla quelques secondes à l'intérieur jusqu'à ce qu'il en sorte un couteau dont la lame en argent manqua de faire s'évanouir Rose. Il revint vers elle, l'air déterminé, et reporta toute son attention vers l'inscription en face d'eux. Il inspira profondément et planta la lame du couteau dans la paume de sa main droite et y fit traîner la pointe de haut en bas. Impassible, il serra le poing avant de rouvrir sa main et de poser sa paume ensanglantée sur le mur en face de lui, souillant l'inscription qui scellait l'entrée du tombeau protégé par _El Mago_.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, les deux jeunes sorciers retinrent leur souffle pendant plusieurs secondes, mais lorsque rien ne se produisit, Scorpius laissa échapper un râle excédé et laissa retomber sa main le long de son corps avant de passer son autre main dans ses cheveux blonds avec frustration.

— J'étais sûr que ça marcherait, souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux. Je ne comprends pas… ça aurait dû marcher. C'est la seule chose qui faisait sens…

— Peu…peut-être que je peux essayer, balbutia Rose à côté de lui, pâle comme un linge. Tu l'as dit toi-même. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de juger ce qu'il a fait, même si tu comprends pourquoi il l'a fait. Moi en revanche…

Scorpius grimaça.

— Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne i…

— Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, l'interrompit Rose en essayant d'avoir l'air plus brave qu'elle ne l'était réellement en cet instant.

Elle inspira profondément et tendit sa main gauche au jeune homme, son regard planté dans le sien avec une détermination qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait.

— Non, je ne peux pas faire ça…

— Scorpius, lâcha Rose entre ses dents. Dépêche-toi, plus vite ce sera fait, mieux je me sentirai, je t'assure.

Incertain, Scorpius sonda longuement le regard de la jeune fille avant de laisser échapper un soupir, résigné.

— Bien.

De sa main gauche, il reprit le couteau qu'il avait remis dans sa poche et attrapa la main tendue de Rose qui ferma aussitôt les yeux en grimaçant. Un pincement au cœur fit hésiter le jeune homme mais il se força à remplir ses poumons d'air et planta la pointe du couteau dans la paume de la jeune fille comme il l'avait fait pour lui-même quelques instants plus tôt. Rose glapit et lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, de petites larmes bordaient son regard océan.

— Ça fait plus mal que je ne l'avais pensé, bredouilla-t-elle. Ça pique.

— Désolé, s'excusa le jeune homme, la mine sombre.

— Non, c'est rien, sourit Rose avec douceur.

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers le mur et cette fois, lorsque Rose posa sa main sur l'inscription déjà ensanglantée, la jeune fille poussa un petit cri et recula d'un bond. À côté d'elle, Scorpius cligna des yeux et l'observa avec inquiétude ;

— Rose ?

— Scorpius ! La porte, regarde ! S'exclama la jeune traductrice, dont le cœur avait envahi la cage thoracique comme un ballon de baudruche gonflé à l'hélium.

— Quelle porte ? Fit le jeune homme en s'approchant de Rose avec prudence, les sourcils froncés au-dessus des yeux.

— Là, la porte ! Répéta la jeune femme en s'approchant du mur, la main tendue en avant.

Scorpius, qui ne voyait toujours rien, tenta de retenir Rose en l'attrapant par la manche de sa chemise, mais elle fut plus rapide ;

— Rose, attends ! S'écria-t-il avec effroi alors qu'il la voyait disparaître de l'autre côté du mur, comme si elle avait pu le traverser.

Et juste comme ça, elle avait disparu. En quelques secondes, la situation avait complètement échappé à son contrôle et Scorpius réalisa avec effroi ce qu'il venait de se passer. Seul dans l'antichambre étrangement silencieuse, la peur lui retourna soudain l'estomac.

Il s'approcha du mur que Rose venait de… de _traverser_ , et posa ses deux mains à plat sur la surface lisse sur laquelle était tracée l'inscription. Mais rien n'avait changé. Rien ne semblait indiquer que Rose avait pu disparaître de l'autre côté du mur. Le cœur de Scorpius s'emballa dans sa poitrine et la peur s'empara définitivement de lui.

— Rose ! Hurla-t-il. ROSE ! L'appela-t-il, en vain.

Personne ne lui répondit de l'autre côté. Si Rose était réellement parvenue à pénétrer dans le tombeau, elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Elle était seule désormais et Scorpius n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

Le cœur battant furieusement contre sa cage thoracique, le jeune homme plongea ses deux mains dans ses cheveux avec horreur, disséminant du sang en phase de coaguler dans ses mèches blondes.

Il n'avait aucun moyen de rejoindre Rose, ni même de communiquer avec elle, et s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit, ce serait nécessairement de sa faute. Il n'aurait jamais dû la laisser faire. Il aurait dû la retenir. Et maintenant, il allait devoir attendre, impuissant, qu'elle réapparaisse, en priant pour que rien ne lui arrive, car plus l'inquiétude le rongeait, plus les doutes qui avaient commencé à chambouler ses intuitions s'imposaient dans son esprit. El Mago avait délibérément créé une faille pour permettre à quelqu'un qu'il aurait choisi de pénétrer dans le tombeau. Et il avait choisi Rose.

Ce qui inquiétait Scorpius, c'était pourquoi.

* * *

 **Note** : Bonjour ! Alors avant toute chose, je suis vraiment désolée pour cette fin de chapitre pitoyable, c'est vraiment pas cool, je le sais. Ce n'était même pas prévu comme ça à l'origine mais bon, parfois, je contrôle pas vraiment cette histoire, ni les personnages. Mais promis, la suite arrive sans faute dans deux semaines...

Et puis en vrai, vous devriez être contents, ils ont enfin réussi à entrer dans ce foutu Tombeau, non ? :D  
(Enfin, Rose, du moins.)

Merci à ma super-bêta **DelfineNotPadfoot** qui supporte un rythme d'écriture très, très, très aléatoire et doit me dire 1.6 milliards de fois que non, "tort" ne s'écrit pas avec un "d". Rassure-toi, la fin est proche :p

Je vous souhaite à tous un excellent week-end ;)  
 _LittlePlume_

.

 **RàR anonymes** : _à Mea95Gryffondor_ : Ha ha, bah on est deux alors, toi tu lis mes chapitres avec une petite tasse de thé, et moi je les écrits en en buvant sis ou sept :p Ah oui, Scorpius peut faire mieux et promis... il le fera ;) Après tout, cette histoire n'est pas encore finie :) Merci beaucoup pour ton indéfectible soutien, Mea ;) À très vite !

 _à Joy_ : Apparemment, tout le monde est d'accord pour dire qu'il était temps que Scorpius s'ouvre un petit peu! Je suis très contente que tu apprécies son personnage, même s'il est quand même très antipathique au début. Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments :) Malheureusement, cette histoire touche quand même à sa fin, il ne reste plus qu'une petite poignée de chapitre avant qu'elle ne se termine. J'espère donc que la fin ne te décevra pas :) À bientôt.


	11. Tarapoto 10

.

 **Tarapoto**

# 10.

.

* * *

 **23 octobre 2028** — Tombeau d' _El Mago_ , Chantier archéologique de Tarapoto, Pérou

* * *

Scorpius n'avait pas bougé depuis près d'une heure. Les yeux rivés sur le mur en face de lui, il attendait, fébrile, le retour de Rose. Il avait fouillé inlassablement le moindre dédale obscur de son cerveau pour trouver le moyen de la rejoindre, ou tout simplement, de communiquer avec elle, mais en vain. Tout comme elle semblait prise au piège de l'autre côté du mur, il était prisonnier de son cœur trop étroit. Si Rose était parvenue aussi facilement à pardonner les actes d' _El Mago_ , c'est parce qu'elle était aimante, compatissante et généreuse. Lui n'était rien de tout cela. Rose comprenait qu'un homme puisse ignorer la loi et négliger tout discernement par amour, ce dont Scorpius était incapable. Il y avait des règles et tout le monde devait s'y soumettre. Il n'avait jamais compris les gens qui laissaient leurs émotions dominer leurs actions, qui laissaient leurs sentiments faire voler en éclats toute raison, car c'était la raison qui distinguait les hommes des animaux, qui faisait d'eux des êtres sensés. _N'est-ce pas ?_

Scorpius laissa retomber sa tête dans ses mains, les coudes posés en équilibre sur ses genoux tremblants. Le temps commençait à lui manquer. Il savait qu'il allait devoir donner l'alerte si Rose n'était pas revenue dans une heure, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'elle allait bien, qu'il se faisait du souci pour rien. Connaissant Rose, elle s'était tout simplement laissée émerveiller par ce qu'elle avait découvert de l'autre côté du mur et en avait oublié le reste du monde. Il n'avait aucune raison de croire qu'il puisse lui être arrivé quelque chose. Rose devait probablement être plongée dans un vieux manuscrit trouvé sur place ou quelque chose de ce goût-là.

Pourtant les secondes continuaient de s'égrener lentement, toujours plus lentement, et Scorpius perdait peu à peu son calme, son sang-froid. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé à Tarapoto, il se moquait de savoir ce que renfermait le tombeau qu'il avait passé tant de temps à essayer d'ouvrir. Tout ce qui lui importait désormais, c'était de savoir ce qui était arrivé à Rose depuis qu'elle avait franchi le mur, parce que s'il lui était arrivé quoi que ce soit, ce serait uniquement de sa faute. Pourtant ce n'était pas la culpabilité qui le rongeait, c'était la peur. La peur que Rose soit prise au piège de l'autre côté du mur, qu'elle se soit blessée d'une manière ou d'une autre —après tout, il l'avait vue trébucher sur ses propres lacets, se brûler avec son thé, ou heurter de plein de fouet un mur ou une porte plus d'une fois lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard et depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Tarapoto. Rose était la personne la plus étourdie qu'il n'ait jamais rencontrée. Elle avait toujours la tête ailleurs et tendait à oublier que le reste du monde continuait de tourner autour d'elle.

Bien malgré lui, un sourire fendit les lèvres tremblantes de Scorpius en se rappelant la fois où, alors qu'ils travaillaient sur le filtre du Muet en cours de Potions en cinquième année, Rose, le menton posé sur sa paume ouverte, le regard lointain, avait machinalement ajouté de l'écorce de saule cogneur avant que sa potion ne devienne translucide, et celle-ci lui avait aussitôt explosé au visage. Ce jour-là, l'incident n'avait que renforcé le mépris que Scorpius éprouvait à son égard ; Rose Weasley, aussi intelligente soit-elle, manquait cruellement de rigueur, de jugeote et de discernement. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait pensé à l'époque. Aujourd'hui… Aujourd'hui, le même incident le faisait sourire plutôt que lever les yeux au ciel parce qu'il savait combien il avait eu tort. Rose ne manquait ni de rigueur, ni de jugeote, ni de discernement. Elle était juste… elle était juste _Rose_. Elle s'éparpillait facilement, tendait à rêvasser trop rapidement et se dispersait plus qu'il ne l'aurait aimé, parfois, mais cela trahissait juste un enthousiasme et une passion pour ce qu'elle faisait qu'il avait appris à admirer et…

Brutalement arraché à ses pensées, le sourire de Scorpius se figea sur son visage et son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine fébrile. Il sauta sur ses deux jambes, les poings tremblants près de ses hanches, les yeux rivés devant le mur en face de lui.

— Rose ? S'écria-t-il tout en se précipitant sur la jeune fille en clignant des yeux, comme s'il n'était pas certain de ne pas être en train d'halluciner.

— Scor…

Les bras du jeune homme se refermèrent instantanément autour de la jeune fille, qui se figea, ses grands yeux bleus s'écarquillant sous le choc. L'étreinte gauche et inattendue ne dura pas plus d'une seconde avant que Scorpius ne la relâche aussitôt, comme s'il s'était brûlé, et ne recule précipitamment en s'éclaircissant la voix. Son expression s'était assombrie, et ses sourcils s'étaient froncés au-dessus de ses yeux métalliques, qui lançaient des éclairs en direction de la jeune femme tenant plusieurs rouleaux de parchemins et un vieux carnet, serrés contre sa poitrine.

— Où est-ce que tu étais passée, bon sang ? S'exclama-t-il après plusieurs secondes, fourrant ses poings crispés dans le fond des poches de son pantalon de chantier.

— J-je suis désolée, balbutia la jeune femme, le teint écarlate en baissant les yeux vers sa montre. Je t'assure, je ne pensais pas que…

— Que quoi ? L'interrompit sèchement Scorpius.

Rose ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle balaya le jeune homme du regard avant de s'approcher de lui, lentement, et de poser une main sur son bras avec douceur.

— Je suis désolée, répéta-t-elle d'une petite voix avec un sourire gêné. Tu es… tu es furieux, c'est ça ?

Scorpius inspira profondément, la mâchoire crispée, mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour s'écarter de la jeune femme et laissa son bras là où il était.

— Oui, je suis furieux, Rose ! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre, d'accord ?

La jeune femme baissa les yeux sur le bout de ses chaussures avant de tendre au jeune homme les parchemins et le carnet qu'elle n'avait pas lâchés depuis qu'elle avait réapparu dans l'antichambre. Ce dernier accepta les documents qu'elle lui fourra dans les bras en fronçant les sourcils.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Rose haussa les épaules avec embarras.

— Dès que j'ai réussi à entrer dans le tombeau, je me suis rendue compte que tu ne m'avais pas suivi, parce que tu ne… parce que tu ne _pouvais_ pas me suivre, commença-t-elle. Tu ne vois pas la porte, n'est-ce pas ? Grimaça Rose en désignant le mur devant eux.

Scorpius secoua simplement la tête et Rose reprit en soupirant ;

— Oui, c'est ce que je me suis dit aussi. La porte s'est refermée derrière moi dès que je suis entrée et j'ai aussitôt voulu revenir, mais ensuite… Ensuite j'ai regardé autour de moi et j'ai vu… tellement de choses. Tout est là, ou presque, ajouta-t-elle en désignant du menton les documents qu'elle avait donnés à Scorpius.

— Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ? Demanda-t-il avant de dérouler lentement le parchemin.

Rose baissa les yeux vers ses chaussures délassées et haussa les épaules avec un sourire timide ;

— Je n'avais ni plume, ni parchemin sur moi, alors j'ai transformé mes lacets. Le carnet, j'en ai simplement fait une copie. Je suis presque certaine que c'est le journal d' _El Mago_ , mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de le feuilleter vraiment, lui confia-t-elle. Je voulais surtout que tu puisses voir tout ce que j'ai vu alors j'ai essayé d'être la plus fidèle possible.

Elle reprit à Scorpius l'un des deux rouleaux de parchemin qu'elle lui avait donnés et le déplia pour lui montrer le croquis extrêmement détaillé qu'elle avait passé presque une heure à reproduire. Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux avec stupeur et sentit son cœur s'emballer avec excitation dans sa poitrine.

— C'est…

— Oui, répondit Rose, un sourire prenant lentement possession de ses lèvres. C'est bien le tombeau de sa fille.

Scorpius parcourut le croquis de Rose du regard et il eut presque l'impression de se trouver dans la pièce avec elle. Un somptueux caveau en marbre trônait au milieu de la chambre funéraire. Il était presque entièrement recouvert de fleurs, visiblement enchantés pour ne jamais faner, et une petite plaque en or était gravée à la mémoire de la fillette qu' _El Mago_ avait perdue trop tôt. De nombreuses bougies flottaient tout autour de la pièce, baignant celle-ci d'une lumière douce et chaleureuse malgré la pénombre naturelle qui aurait dû y régner, et les murs étaient recouverts de frises et de symboles que Scorpius n'aurait pu traduire. Toutefois, ce qui intrigua le jeune homme, c'était le petit coffre en bois aux pieds de la tombe de la fillette, à peine plus grand qu'une boîte à chaussure, qui reposait sur une petite pile de bijoux en or et en pierres précieuses.

— Tu as réussi à l'ouvrir ? Qu'est-ce qu'il contient ?

— Non, il est scellé, fit Rose en haussant les épaules, un sourire amusé étirant lentement ses lèvres. Mais ça, je te le laisse. Je vais avoir bien assez de travail comme ça avec ce carnet, ajouta-t-elle en désignant la copie du journal d' _El Mago_ qu'elle avait donnée à Scorpius.

— Pour ça, il faudrait que je puisse entrer dans le tombeau, fit Scorpius en soupirant, une grimace étirant les traits de son visage. Ce n'est pas demain la veille.

Une moue se glissa sur le visage de Rose, qui ne sut quoi répondre.

— On ferait mieux de faire le point avec Fingal, reprit lentement Scorpius, le regard vague, comme s'il était plongé dans ses pensées et se parlait à lui-même, plus qu'à Rose. Il est possible qu'il veuille faire travailler Hunt et Becdetroll sur les bijoux —certains peuvent être ensorcelés— et Mud sur le corps. Tu as essayé d'ouvrir le tombeau ?

Rose réprima un frisson et secoua vigoureusement la tête, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

— Merlin, grimaça-t-elle, le teint livide. Même pas en rêve…

Scorpius laissa échapper un éclat de rire et son expression sembla enfin se défroisser, pour la première fois depuis que Rose avait réapparu.

— Allez, viens, fit-il calmement en posant une main sous le coude de la jeune fille pour la pousser en direction de la sortie dès qu'ils eurent rassemblé leurs affaires. Plus vite on aura vu Fingal, plus vite on sera fixés, et plus vite on pourra se mettre au travail.

Un sourire gracia les lèvres de Rose, qui secoua lentement la tête en silence, tout en se laissant guider vers la sortie par le jeune homme. Il pouvait prétendre le contraire s'il le voulait, mais Scorpius était un homme passionné. Et même s'il faisait souvent de son mieux pour le cacher, si bien que cela était devenu une habitude, cette passion pour son travail était ce qui l'animait, et dans ces instants-là, il était tout sauf le jeune homme coincé, froid et distant qu'il croyait être —ou plutôt, qu'il _s'efforçait_ d'être.

Cependant, Rose se garda bien de le lui faire remarquer, de peur que Scorpius ne se renferme sur lui-même. Elle savait qu'il cajolait une aversion pour les sentiments et avait une sainte horreur des gens qui, comme elle, se laissaient emporter par leurs émotions. S'il se rendait compte un jour qu'il n'était pas si différent d'elle que ça, il risquait probablement de se retrancher derrière son armure de glace, ce qui serait dommage, parce que Rose commençait à apprécier le jeune homme —certainement plus qu'il ne serait jamais prêt à l'accepter d'ailleurs— dont les rires étaient trop rares et les sourires trop éphémères.

— Comment est-ce que tu penses qu'on va devoir procéder maintenant ? Souffla la jeune fille d'une petite voix alors qu'ils retraversaient les galeries jusqu'à la sortie.

Scorpius sembla y réfléchir plusieurs secondes avant de répondre.

— Je ne sais pas, admit-il finalement. Tout dépendra de ce qu'on trouve dans ce tombeau. En principe, on tombe toujours sur un tas d'objets enchantés qu'il faut étudier et tout un tas de piège à déjouer lorsqu'on découvre une nouvelle pièce. Mais là, je ne peux pas entrer dans le tombeau et il est hors de question que tu y retournes toute seule, c'est trop dangereux…

— Pourquoi ? Si _El Mago_ avait lancé d'autres sorts à ce tombeau, tu ne crois pas que… qu'ils se seraient déclenchés quand je suis entrée ?

— Non, pas nécessairement, répondit Scorpius en secouant la tête. Tu as eu la présence d'esprit de ne toucher à rien pour l'instant, mais il y a fort à parier que le coffre est scellé par un sortilège tout aussi dangereux que celui qui scellait l'entrée du tombeau lui-même et je doute qu' _El Mago_ n'ait pas protégé le sépulcre de sa fille d'une multitude d'enchantements mortels, vu le mal qu'il s'est donné pour empêcher que quiconque puisse y entrer.

Rose se figea avec effroi et réprima un frisson, une expression terrorisée prenant possession de ses traits. Scorpius se retourna vers elle en clignant des yeux avant de lui adresser un sourire d'excuse.

— Désolé, bredouilla-t-il. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Mais il ne t'est rien arrivé et c'est le principal, d'accord ?

La jeune fille déglutit difficilement et hocha la tête en se forçant à adresser à Scorpius un sourire qui se voulait confiant.

— Je pense que Fingal te demandera d'étudier le journal que tu as trouvé dans le tombeau, mais il ne te fera pas redescendre dedans avant que je n'aie pu le sécuriser.

— Mais… comment tu comptes t'y prendre si tu ne peux pas y pénétrer ?

Scorpius poussa un long soupir et secoua la tête.

— Ça, j'en ai aucune idée, reconnut-il avec un sourire triste.

Rose ne sut quoi répondre et ils demeurèrent silencieux un long moment avant que Scorpius ne laisse échapper un long soupir.

— Allez, viens, fit-il à nouveau en reprenant aussitôt la direction de la sortie.

Rose le suivit sans ajouter un mot, rajustant les bretelles de son sac à dos sur ses épaules. Et lorsqu'il l'aida machinalement à sortir du trou, perdue dans ses pensées, elle en oublia de lui rappeler qu'elle était capable de se débrouiller toute seule.

* * *

 **23 octobre 2028** — Bureau de Fingal, Chantier archéologique de Tarapoto, Pérou

* * *

Fingal les laissa entrer dans son bureau et les pria silencieusement de s'asseoir, un sourire curieux accroché aux lèvres.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? Vous avez déjà réussi à ouvrir le tombeau ? Demanda-t-il sans parvenir à dissimuler son intérêt, penché au-dessus de son bureau vers les deux jeunes sorciers.

— Déjà ? Répéta Rose en grimaçant. Ça nous a pris un temps fou !

Fingal laissa échapper un bref éclat de rire, tandis que les lèvres de Scorpius se muèrent en un sourire presque indécelable.

— Peut-être, mais c'est la première fois qu'un sort résiste aussi longtemps à Malefoy. Il n'a jamais eu autant de mal à briser un sortilège avant ça, ajouta-t-il en adressant un sourire goguenard au jeune homme qui se contenta de lui adresser un regard mauvais. À vrai dire, si tu n'avais pas été là, il lui aurait probablement fallu plusieurs semaines de plus pour réussir à briser cet enchantement, parce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu traduire ces frises aussi rapidement. Et crois-moi, lui annoncer ta venue n'a pas été une partie de plaisir. Comme tu peux t'en douter, Malefoy ici présent s'est mis à crier, taper du poing sur la table, et crier davantage encore…

— Je n'en doute pas une seconde, pouffa la jeune fille en glissant un regard amusé au jeune homme à côté d'elle, qui leva les yeux au ciel pour la forme.

— Vous avez fini ? Grommela-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Fingal haussa les épaules avant de reporter son attention sur Rose, tandis que Scorpius sortit de son sac-à-dos la copie du journal qu'elle avait récupéré dans le tombeau, ainsi que les croquis qu'elle avait esquissés à main levée, et les posa sur le bureau.

— Il nous a fallu du temps, commença Scorpius d'une voix calme, mais on a finalement compris ce _qu'El Mago_ attendait de nous. La première chose, c'est l'oncle de Rose qui nous l'a soufflée. Il nous a expliqué que si on ne pouvait pas briser le sortilège, il fallait peut-être qu'on l'absorbe. D'une certaine manière, c'est ce qu'a fait Rose, parce qu'en acceptant et pardonnant _El Mago_ , elle a absorbé sa douleur, ce dont je n'étais pas capable. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je n'ai pas pu entrer dans le tombeau.

— Attends un peu, l'interrompit Fingal en fronçant les sourcils. Tu n'as pas réussi à entrer dans le tombeau ? Mais Rose, si ? Et tu l'as laissée entrée seule ?

À côté d'elle, Rose vit Scorpius se tendre dans son fauteuil et sa mâchoire se crisper.

— Tout s'est passé très vite, mais ce n'est pas la question, intervint doucement la jeune fille en sa défense. Et c'était de ma faute, je n'ai pas réfléchi, dès que j'ai vu la porte apparaître, je suis entrée et… enfin bref, c'était de ma faute.

Fingal sonda le regard de la jeune fille du sien pendant un instant avant de hocher la tête en soupirant, puis de se tourner vers Scorpius.

— Bien. Et la seconde chose ?

Le regard de Scorpius ne s'éclaircit pas et il ne décrispa pas les poings lorsqu'il reprit ;

— Il attendait également que l'on se sacrifie, que du sang soit versé. Depuis le début, il est obsédé par l'idée de vengeance, par le désir de faire payer à tout le monde ce qu'a subi sa fille. Quand on a compris ça, il a seulement fallu que… que Rose soit l'objet de ce sacrifice, grimaça-t-il, et ensuite, une porte s'est ouverte devant elle. Une porte qui me reste close et que je ne peux même pas voir.

Fingal hocha lentement la tête.

— Je vois. Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Rose déroula son croquis devant lui et le tombeau de la fille d' _El Mago_ s'étala sous leurs yeux.

— C'est le tombeau. J'ai essayé de faire au mieux, mais je n'ai pas voulu toucher à quoi que ce soit, donc…

Sa phrase resta en suspend tandis que Fingal étudiait le croquis avec un regain d'intérêt. Lorsque son regard tomba sur le coffre aux pieds de la sépulture, il posa son index dessus et releva la tête vers Scorpius et Rose.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce coffre ?

Les deux jeunes sorciers échangèrent un regard avant de se retourner vers Fingal.

— Aucune idée, avoua la jeune fille.

— Mais Rose a trouvé un carnet, qu'elle pense être le journal d' _El Mago,_ et elle en a fait une copie, reprit Scorpius en désignant ledit carnet sur le bureau de Fingal. Elle pense que la réponse est probablement dedans.

Fingal hocha lentement la tête mais demeura silencieux un long moment, visiblement plongé dans ses pensées. Puis, il laissa échapper un long soupir et son regard passa successivement de Scorpius à Rose.

— Très bien. Rose, tu penses pouvoir retourner dans le tombeau et essayer d'ouvrir le coffre ?

— Je…

— Non, il n'en est pas question ! S'exclama Scorpius en se redressant dans son fauteuil. Tant qu'on ne sait pas ce que contient ce coffre, ni quels sorts a pu jeter _El Mago_ autour du tombeau, Rose ne retournera pas là-bas !

Rose se ratatina dans son siège en rougissant, consciente que Scorpius était sur le point d'exploser, tandis que les sourcils de Fingal se froncèrent lentement sur son front. Il fixa Scorpius un long moment avant de répondre ;

— Ce ne serait pas ta fierté qui parle, Malefoy ?

— Je vous demande pardon ? Cingla Scorpius d'une voix glaçante, la mâchoire crispée.

Fingal haussa les épaules.

— Je ne sais pas, peut-être que le fait que Rose ait pu entrer dans ce tombeau et pas toi te rend malade ?

Scorpius écarquilla les yeux et Rose s'éclaircit timidement la gorge ;

— Si je peux me permettre…

— Ça n'a rien à voir ! L'interrompit Scorpius en sautant sur ses jambes, visiblement scandalisé. Je ne vais pas mettre Rose en danger juste pour savoir ce que renferme un satané coffre ! Tant qu'on n'en saura pas plus, je refuse qu'elle remette les pieds dans ce tombeau toute seule.

— Tu refuses ? Répéta Fingal en arquant un sourcil.

Scorpius adressa un regard noir au sorcier devant lui, ses poings s'enroulant près de ses hanches comme s'il cherchait à réprimer sa fureur. La mâchoire crispée, il sembla vouloir répliquer quelque chose avant d'en décider autrement, et fit violemment volte-face, marchant droit vers la sortie sans demander son reste.

Lorsqu'il fut sorti, Rose, qui l'avait suivi du regard, reporta son attention vers Fingal en clignant des yeux. Un large sourire se dessina lentement sur les lèvres de ce dernier, dont le regard pétillait avec amusement.

— Intéressant, non ?

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent comme des citrouilles, un fard recouvrant ses joues.

— Vous… vous l'avez fait exprès ?

Fingal haussa les épaules.

— C'était mesquin, bafouilla-t-elle.

— Oui, mais assez amusant, je dois dire.

Rose adressa un regard appuyé à son référent avant de se lever et de récupérer les documents que Scorpius avait laissés en plan sur le bureau de Fingal. C'était à elle que revenait maintenant la tâche de calmer Scorpius, ce qui ne serait pas une mince affaire.

— Tenez-moi au courant de vos trouvailles, ajouta Fingal, sans jamais se départir de son sourire.

— On fera ça, répondit Rose en secouant la tête, gagnée petit à petit par l'amusement du sorcier en face d'elle.

Puis, sans ajouter un mot, elle quitta le bureau de Fingal à son tour et ignora le rire amusé de ce dernier dans son dos.

* * *

 **23 octobre 2028** — Dortoirs, Chantier archéologique de Tarapoto, Pérou

* * *

À peine eut-il trouvé refuge sous sa tente, espérant vider son esprit et se débarrasser des émotions qui encombraient sa cage thoracique que la petite cloche à l'entrée retentit. Il grogna en rejetant la tête en arrière, les paupières closes.

— Rose, soupira-t-il avant de passer les deux mains sur son visage.

Cette fille avait-elle déjà entendu parler d'espace personnel ? Il commençait très sérieusement à en douter. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée pour lui ouvrir et ne fut pas surpris le moins du monde de la voir entrer avant d'y être convenablement invitée. Il leva les yeux au ciel mais la suivit dans son salon sans prendre la peine de faire la moindre remarque, sachant pertinemment que ça ne servait plus à rien. De toute évidence, Rose avait pris l'habitude d'envahir son espace personnel sans demander la permission et ce n'était pas près de changer. Et s'il était tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, Scorpius devait bien reconnaître qu'il s'était habitué à ce qu'elle s'y trouve, dans son espace personnel, et ça ne le chagrinait pas autant qu'il s'acharnait à le prétendre. Cela dit, il préférait quand même ne pas être trop honnête avec lui même.

— Je pensais qu'on pourrait commencer à plancher sur ce journal, commença Rose, en se laissant tomber sur le tapis persan de Scorpius avant de sortir leurs affaires.

Scorpius secoua la tête, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres, un étrange sentiment de sérénité remplaçant peu à peu la colère qui l'avait fait bondir dans le bureau de Fingal.

Depuis quand Rose Weasley rimait avec « sérénité » ? Merlin, Rose était le parfait contraire de « sérénité ». Elle était envahissante.

Toutefois, préférant ignorer le chemin sinueux vers lequel l'entraînaient ses pensées, Scorpius se laissa tomber sur son tapis à côté de la jeune fille et se garda bien de protester.

— On commence par quoi ?

— Par ça, fit Rose en sortant le journal de son sac-à-dos.

— Où est-ce que tu l'as trouvé exactement ? Dans le tombeau, je veux dire, précisa le jeune homme sans parvenir à se rappeler où il l'avait vu sur le croquis qu'avait dessiné Rose.

Rose sembla réfléchir un instant avant de répondre ;

— Il était posé sur le tombeau, répondit finalement la jeune fille en sortant son croquis. Là, regarde. Mais je ne voulais pas y toucher alors j'ai préféré en faire une copie.

Scorpius hocha la tête, considérant de toute évidence qu'elle avait bien fait. Rose ouvrit le carnet et ils se penchèrent aussitôt sur les pages noircies de symboles en tout genre, arrachant un grognement au jeune homme, qui passa une main dans ses cheveux avec frustration.

— Je commence à ne plus pouvoir voir ces fichus symboles en peinture, grogna-t-il.

Rose éclata de rire mais reporta bien vite son attention vers le journal, repositionnant ses lunettes sur son nez, les sourcils froncés avec concentration. Elle parcourut du regard les premières pages avant de les tourner furtivement, puis de recommencer, encore, et encore.

— Rose ? Tu partages ?

La jeune fille cligna des yeux avant de relever la tête vers lui et de rougir, embarrassée.

— Oh, désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. C'est juste que pour l'instant, ça ne nous apprend rien de nouveau. C'est bien son journal… il…il commence au jour où il est rentré chez lui et a appris que sa fille avait disparu…

Rose sauta quelques pages et en tourna deux autres avant de se figer, soudain extrêmement pâle.

— Oh.

— Rose ? Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'agita Scorpius en posant une main sur son épaule, détestant le sentiment d'impuissance qui le parcourait, haïssant de ne pouvoir être que le témoin de ce que ressentait la jeune fille en découvrant les mémoires d' _El Mago_.

— Merlin, souffla Rose, les lèvres tremblantes, tournant un regard larmoyant vers Scorpius. Il… Il raconte comment il a découvert sa fille et c'est…c'est ignoble. Co-comment des hommes ont pu faire une telle chose à u-une petite fi-fille ? Bafouilla-t-elle. Ils l'ont enterrée vivante, Scorpius. Ils l'ont jetée dans un trou et l'ont ensevelie sous terre… Elle devait être terrifiée, Merlin...

Scorpius se tendit à côté d'elle. Il enroula un bras raide autour des épaules de la jeune fille et la pressa maladroitement contre lui, peu habitué à devoir réconforter ou apporter son soutien à qui que ce soit.

— Hé, ça va aller, souffla-t-il avec douceur dans son oreille. Écoute, on peut s'occuper de ça plus tard, d'accord ?

Dans son épaule, Rose secoua la tête avant de se redresser.

— Non. Non, je préfère qu'on avance…

Scorpius la jaugea du regard avec une expression sceptique mais demeura silencieux un long moment. Lorsqu'enfin, il sembla céder, il se contenta de hocher la tête en soupirant.

— D'accord.

Les doigts tremblants, elle tourna la page et poursuivit sa lecture silencieuse des mémoires d' _El Mago_. Elle reprit peu à peu des couleurs et Scorpius l'observa du coin de l'œil, vigilant. Un faible sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle bougeait les lèvres en lisant, les yeux plissés derrière les verres de ses lunettes.

— Tu avais raison, fit-elle sans jamais s'arracher à sa lecture, son regard glissant sur les symboles tracés sur les pages autrefois blanches du petit carnet en cuir.

— C'est souvent le cas, rétorqua-t-il en levant machinalement les yeux au ciel. À propos de quoi ?

— Il a souffert de ce qui est arrivé à sa fille —ce qui paraît logique— et se sentait responsable de ne pas avoir pu la protéger de son vivant, alors il a fait ériger ce temple pour la protéger après sa mort, pour protéger l'âme brisée de sa fille. Il dit que son âme était prise au piège dans « _un abîme de souffrance_ » et que le seul moyen de l'en sauver, c'était de lui bâtir une nouvelle demeure, un havre de paix…

Scorpius hocha lentement la tête, traitant mentalement les informations que lui transmettait Rose.

— Ça explique l'étrange sérénité qui se dégage du tombeau, fit Scorpius en glissant un regard vers le croquis dessiné par Rose.

— Étrange ? Répéta la jeune fille en haussant les sourcils. Comment ça étrange ?

— La plupart du temps, un tombeau est tout le contraire de… de simple et serein. Ils sont souvent ostentatoires, surchargés d'objets précieux et de trésors… Ils reflètent la réussite, le mode de vie de leur propriétaire. Là… c'est tout le contraire. Le reste du temple est plein à craquer d'or, de bijoux et de pierres précieuses —Hunt et Becdetroll sont tombés sur des objets époustouflants qu'ils se font une joie d'étudier—, mais la sépulture de sa fille, en revanche, elle est presque… complètement dépouillée. Épurée. Je pense qu'il a voulu faire en sorte que rien ne trouble le repos de son esprit ou la tranquillité de son âme. C'était sa manière à lui de la protéger de la laideur de la vie, des excès de son vivant.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé son explication, Scorpius haussa les épaules avec une modestie que Rose ne lui avait pas souvent vue.

— Tu commences à accepter ce qu'il fait, n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, un sourire empli de douceur graciant lentement ses lèvres. Tu commences à comprendre ce qu'il a fait et à lui pardonner de n'avoir été qu'un homme.

— Je… je ne sais pas. Peut-être un peu, reconnut-il avant de détourner le regard.

Rose l'observa silencieusement pendant une poignée de secondes avant de reprendre sa lecture dans le silence que la pudeur de Scorpius lui imposait.

Son regard glissa de symbole en symbole, de page en page. Le cœur fébrile, elle entrait dans la tête d' _El Mago_ , partageait sa douleur, sa colère, et son désir de vengeance. Déterrer le corps de sa fille n'avait pas dû être facile pour cet homme qui l'aimait tant, mais devoir l'ensevelir à nouveau en espérant pouvoir la protéger à jamais avait dû être pire encore.

De ses doigts tremblants, Rose continuait de tourner page après page, le cœur de plus en plus lourd dans sa poitrine, lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur une succession de symboles qui se distinguait des autres.

La jeune fille se figea à côté de Scorpius, qui la vit pâlir dramatiquement, toute couleur désertant instantanément ses joues habituellement couvertes d'un léger fard permanent.

— Scorpius, souffla-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, ses grands yeux bleus croisant les siens avec horreur. Je crois que je sais ce qu'il y a dans ce coffre, ce qu'y a enfermé _El Mago_ …

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, comme s'il avait compris avant même qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit.

— Son âme ? Devina-t-il dans un souffle presque inaudible.

— Oui, comment tu le sais ?

— C'est la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé, admit-il. J'espérais seulement que j'avais tort.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que si c'est effectivement son âme dans ce coffre, je ne vois qu'une seule raison pour qu' _El Mago_ ait sciemment choisi de créer une brèche dans son enchantement pour permettre à quelqu'un d'entrer dans ce tombeau…

— Laquelle ? Le pressa la jeune fille.

— Je pense que le coffre ne doit être qu'un écrin temporaire, visant à conserver l'âme de sa fille, en attendant de lui trouver… de lui trouver une autre demeure, lâcha-t-il, la mine sombre.

— Tu veux dire… un corps ?

Scorpius hocha lentement la tête avant de planter un regard glacial dans celui de la jeune femme ;

— Rose… Il est hors de question que tu remettes les pieds dans ce tombeau, est-ce que c'est clair ?

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais aucun son n'échappa à la barrière de ses lèvres.

— Rose, est-ce que c'est clair ? Répéta Scorpius avec insistance.

Les épaules de la jeune fille s'affaissèrent et elle baissa les yeux en soupirant.

— C'est clair. Promis.

Un éclair de soulagement traversa le regard métallique de Scorpius et il tenta d'esquisser un sourire rassuré, en vain.

— Bien.

* * *

 **Note** : Bonsoir à tous ! Comme toujours, je vous suis infiniment reconnaissante pour le temps que vous prenez pour lire cette histoire, vos encouragements me font toujours très chaud au cœur, et ça m'est égal si je me répète.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, même si du coup, il fait un peu retomber l'intrigue du tombeau comme un soufflé… Rose est entrée, elle est ressortie, et pouf, plus rien. Bon. Je suis dans le regret de vous dire qu'il faudra attendre encore un peu (mais plus beaucoup) pour que cette histoire se dénoue enfin !

En tout cas c'est promis, on n'en a pas encore tout à fait fini avec ce tombeau. (Mais je pense que vous vous en doutiez un petit peu.)

Je vous souhaite à tous un excellent week-end et j'envoie plein d'ondes positives à **DelfineNotPadfoot** , qui relit chaque chapitre de cette histoire en faisant la guerre aux fautes.

 _LittlePlume_

.

 **RàR** : à Mea95Gryffondor ; Ha ha, oui, désolée pour le suspens. Mais il faut bien que l'histoire bouge un peu, sinon, qui donnerait aux personnages (Hum…Scorpius…) le coup de pieds au derrière dont il a besoin ? :p Merci de continuer à me lire. J'attends le jour où tu me diras que tu en as marre :p Bon week-end, Mea ;)

à Guest ; Ravie de l'entendre ! Je suis très contente que cette histoire te plaise ;)

à Joy ; Ah, j'ai bien peur que ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre que l'on en apprendra beaucoup plus sur le tombeau. Mais promis, la fin étant très proche, tout devrait bientôt prendre sens :) Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça me touche beaucoup. Bonne soirée, Joy !


	12. Tarapoto 11

.

 **Tarapoto**

# 11.

.

 **24 octobre 2028** — Dortoirs, Chantier archéologique de Tarapoto, Pérou

* * *

Scorpius et Rose se remirent au travail dès le lendemain matin. Une fois de plus, le jeune homme apporta de quoi petit-déjeuner à Rose et entreprit, en traînant les pieds, de faire chauffer de l'eau pour le thé de la jeune fille dans la petite cuisine aménagée entre le salon et la salle de bain, tandis que Rose terminait de se préparer — une fois encore.

— Aucun cauchemar à signaler ? Lui demanda-t-il depuis la cuisine alors que Rose le rejoignait en passant la tête dans le col de son pull, ébouriffant sa tignasse de boucles rousses au passage.

— Aucun, sourit Rose en remettant de l'ordre dans ses cheveux, qu'elle attacha machinalement en une queue de cheval dans le haut de sa nuque avant de rajuster ses lunettes sur son nez.

Scorpius lui tendit une tasse de son thé irlandais préféré et se servit une tasse de café avant de regagner le salon. Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé de la jeune fille et ressortirent toutes leurs notes depuis le début ainsi que la copie du carnet qu'avait rapportée Rose et le croquis du tombeau qu'elle avait esquissé. Le jeune homme avala une longue gorgée de son café —noir et sûrement infect— tandis que Rose attrapa une petite brioche sur la table basse et mordit dedans avec enthousiasme. Les jambes croisées sur le canapé, la jeune fille se tourna vers Scorpius et le regarda avec anticipation ;

— Alors, comment on procède, par quoi on commence ?

Scorpius esquissa un sourire réservé, celui auquel elle commençait à s'habituer et qui titillait imperceptiblement le cœur qui battait dans sa poitrine, avant de se pencher vers la table basse et d'attraper le carnet et le croquis.

— Toi, tu étudies ça et tu traques la moindre information qui pourrait nous aider, commença-t-il en lui tendant le carnet, et moi, je m'occupe de ça, finit-il en agitant le croquis sous ses yeux.

Rose haussa un sourcil sceptique, tout en mordant à nouveau dans sa brioche, qu'elle avait préalablement trempée dans son thé —une habitude qu'elle avait héritée de son père et qui arracha une grimace de dégoût à Scorpius.

— Tu t'occupes de ça ? Répéta-t-elle, circonspecte. Je ne voudrais pas paraître pessimiste mais… quelles informations penses-tu tirer de ce croquis ?

— Ne remets pas en doute mon talent, c'est vexant.

Rose manqua de s'étouffer avec sa brioche et avala une longue gorgée de thé pour faire passer le choc, puis glissa un regard amusé vers le jeune homme, l'ombre d'un sourire faisant frémir la commissure de ses lèvres.

— Scorpius Malefoy, était-ce de l'humour ? De l'autodérision, qui plus est ? Se moqua-t-elle.

— De l'humour ? Jamais, Weasley, je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça, grommela le jeune homme en prenant soin de dissimuler son sourire en tournant la tête et en faisant mine de se plonger dans l'étude du croquis.

Rose réprima un rire et termina sa brioche avant de se mettre au travail à son tour. Elle reprit sa lecture du journal là où elle l'avait arrêtée la veille, laissant le silence s'installer paisiblement entre eux. Elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter à Scorpius des regards en coin et fut surprise de le voir gribouiller une série de chiffres —non, pas des chiffres, des calculs—, sur un morceau de parchemin. Elle renonça cependant à lui demander ce qu'il faisait ou pourquoi. Elle reprit distraitement sa lecture, se penchant aveuglément vers la table basse pour attraper sa tasse de thé. Elle en but une longue gorgée avant de la reposer sans détacher son regard du carnet. Peu attentive à ce qu'elle faisait, Rose manqua la table de quelques centimètres et sa tasse alla se briser sur le sol, répandant le reste de son contenu sur le sol.

— Zut, marmonna-t-elle en cherchant machinalement sa baguette dans la manche de son pull, mais celle-ci n'y était pas.

— Un coup de main ? Se moqua Scorpius à côté d'elle, un sourire invisible accroché aux lèvres.

— Non j'ai… où est-ce que j'ai mis ma baguette ? Demanda-t-elle à haute voix, les sourcils froncés.

Scorpius sortit la sienne et la pointa vers la tasse, les morceaux s'envolant pour se rassembler comme si rien ne s'était jamais produit, avant de faire disparaître le thé qui commençait à imbiber le tapis sous leurs pieds. Il rangea sa baguette et se tourna vers Rose ;

— Tu l'as perdue ?

— Non je ne pense pas… Mais je me demande si je ne l'ai pas oubliée dans le temple hier.

Les traits du jeune homme s'étirèrent en une grimace.

— Rose…

— Je sais, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute ! J'avais la tête ailleurs après tout ce que je venais de découvrir…

Scorpius arqua un sourcil, visiblement amusé, l'air de dire « _En quoi est-ce que c'est nouveau ?_ », mais Rose préféra l'ignorer et sauta sur ses jambes.

— J'en ai pour dix minutes, je reviens.

Les doigts du jeune homme se refermèrent aussitôt autour de son poignet et il se leva, les sourcils froncés. Si Rose croyait qu'il allait la laisser descendre dans le tombeau toute seule, elle se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas sécurisé le tombeau, il était tout simplement hors de question qu'elle y remette les pieds.

— Je croyais qu'on était d'accord ? Tu ne retournes pas là-bas toute seule, fit-il sur un ton sans réplique.

La jeune fille se retint tout juste de lever les yeux au ciel.

— Je n'entrerai pas dans le tombeau, seulement dans l'antichambre.

— Peu importe. Et puis de toute façon, tu as besoin d'une baguette pour y entrer, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules, un sourire satisfait graciant ses lèvres sachant qu'il avait remporté cette bataille.

Cette fois-ci, Rose n'essaya même pas de se retenir, elle leva les yeux au ciel.

— Très bien, comme tu voudras ! Capitula-t-elle sans attendre une seconde de plus.

Elle se dirigea aussitôt vers la sortie, rattrapée par Scorpius qui se glissa à côté d'elle sans un mot. Et pour être honnête, la présence du jeune homme la rassurait —juste un peu.

* * *

 **24 octobre 2028** — Tombeau d' _El Mago_ , Chantier archéologique de Tarapoto, Pérou

* * *

Comme il le faisait à chaque fois, Scorpius traça lentement les runes peintes au-dessus de la porte invisible de l'extrémité de sa baguette et aussitôt, un arc argenté apparut sur le mur, révélant l'entrée de l'antichambre dans laquelle ils entrèrent tous les deux sans perdre de temps. Rose se dirigea vers l'autel, qui trônait au centre de la pièce, et parcourut la chambre du regard, mais aucune trace de sa baguette.

— Elle n'est pas là, fit-elle lentement, avant de lancer un regard vers la porte du tombeau, qu'elle était seule à pouvoir voir.

— N'y pense même pas, répliqua Scorpius d'une voix sans appel.

Rose poussa un long soupir de frustration et s'approcha du jeune homme, prête à défendre bec et ongles son bébé hippogriffe.

— Écoute, je promets de ne toucher à rien d'accord ? Il ne m'est rien arrivé hier. J'entre, je récupère ma baguette, et je ressors. Promis.

Une moue hésitante prit possession des traits de Scorpius, qui passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux.

— Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. On ne sait toujours pas ce qui…

— Scorpius, je suis une grande fille, d'accord ? L'interrompit Rose en plantant son regard dans le sien, une lueur déterminée faisant briller ses iris océaniques. Je ne te demande pas la permission. Je vais entrer dans ce tombeau et récupérer ma baguette. Point final, ajouta-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, résolue à ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

Elle vit la mâchoire du jeune homme se crisper et imagina sans difficultés le combat intérieur qu'il devait mener contre lui-même pour rester calme. Concéder quoi que ce soit ne faisait pas partie de ses habitudes.

— Très bien, souffla-t-il après un long moment. Mais fais vite, d'accord ? Ajouta-t-il, les dents serrées.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune fille.

— Promis, répéta-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle fit aussitôt volte-face et se dirigea vers la porte que Scorpius ne pouvait voir et la poussa pour entrer dans le tombeau avant que celle-ci ne se referme aussitôt derrière elle.

Rose inspira profondément en pénétrant dans le tombeau et jeta un regard circulaire autour de la pièce. Sa baguette était là où elle l'avait laissée lorsqu'elle avait entrepris de faire une copie du journal d' _El Mago_ et transformé ses lacets pour avoir de quoi écrire, près du petit coffre aux pieds de la sépulture qui trônait majestueusement sous une montagne de fleurs colorées et odorantes au beau milieu de la pièce, bercée par la luminosité douce et chaleureuse des bougies qui flottaient au-dessus de sa tête par centaines.

Elle se dirigea vers le coffre et se pencha près de lui pour récupérer sa baguette lorsqu'une inscription attira son regard. Sur le coffre en bois sous ses yeux étaient gravés les mêmes symboles qui l'avaient interpellée la veille en lisant le journal d' _El Mago_. Le cœur de Rose se mit à battre furieusement dans sa poitrine, la peur et l'excitation se mêlant chaotiquement dans sa cage thoracique, et elle s'agenouilla lentement près du coffre en tendant la main. Elle se retint avant que ses doigts ne frôlent le bois et jeta un regard nerveux en direction de la porte, derrière laquelle l'attendait Scorpius, probablement inquiet qu'elle mette autant de temps. Elle inspira lentement, reporta son attention vers le coffre et, poussée par une curiosité qui la rendait fébrile, épousseta l'inscription pour qu'elle apparaisse plus clairement :

— « _Pour qu'une seconde vie te soit accordée. Que ton âme trouve une seconde demeure, plus paisible que la première,_ » lut-elle à voix haute, ses lèvres tremblantes, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Le bruit sourd d'un verrou qui cassait retentit et Rose sursauta. Elle bondit sur ses jambes, les doigts enroulés autour de sa baguette, alerte. Mais lorsqu'elle tenta de bouger et de se diriger vers la sortie, elle se rendit compte avec stupeur que son corps s'était soudain figé. Prise au piège de son propre corps inerte, elle vit avec effroi le coffre s'ouvrir sous ses yeux et le tombeau devant elle s'ébranler.

« _Non, non, non !_ » S'écria-t-elle silencieusement, impuissante. Autour de sa baguette, ses doigts refusaient de bouger, et dans sa poitrine, son cœur menaçait d'éclater comme un ballon de baudruche. De toutes ses forces, elle tenta de transplaner, de s'échapper, en vain. Il lui était impossible de se mouvoir. Elle était prisonnière de son enveloppe corporelle. La panique à laquelle elle refusait de toutes ses forces de céder finit par l'enserrer dans une étreinte de fer, et Rose laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'elle sentit son regard s'embuer. Sous ses yeux, elle vit une main fragile soulever la chape de la tombe qui venait de s'ouvrir, puis une tête brune apparaître. Un visage enfantin d'une pâleur extrême se tourna vers elle et Rose retint un cri silencieux. Dans le regard sombre que la petite fille posa sur elle, elle vit une douleur qui lui transperça le cœur, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la peur qui noyait ses grands yeux noirs.

— Où… Où est-ce que je s-suis ? Balbutia-t-elle d'une voix minuscule, des larmes roulant sur ses joues translucides.

Incapable de bouger les lèvres, ni d'émettre le moindre son, Rose demeura résolument muette, figée sur place comme une statue de marbre. Tremblante comme une feuille, la fillette se leva difficilement et s'extirpa de son caveau. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir douze ans, ce n'était pas possible. Rose ne lui en aurait pas donné plus de sept ou huit, ils s'étaient forcément trompés quelque part.

— Où… où est m-mon papa ? Demanda-t-elle encore, son corps frêle et minuscule, même pour une fillette de son âge, secoué par une avalanche de sanglots incontrôlables.

Une fois encore, Rose fut incapable de lui répondre. Son regard croisa le regard de la petite fille, dont les longs cheveux bruns glissaient sur ses maigres épaules pour retomber en cascade dans son dos, lui donnant l'air d'un ange fragile comme du cristal. Lorsque son regard larmoyant se posa sur le coffre aux pieds de Rose, la fillette se figea sur place. Rose vit ses yeux s'illuminer avec intelligence. Elle ne savait peut-être pas ce que c'était, mais elle devait le sentir. Après tout, c'était son âme à l'intérieur. Elle y était forcément connectée, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

— Qu…qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle en reportant un regard méfiant vers Rose.

Mais elle savait déjà, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Et lorsqu'elle amorça un pas en direction du coffre, le cœur de Rose l'abandonna finalement en étouffant un hurlement d'agonie.

« _Non, ne fais pas ça !_ », voulut-elle lui crier de toutes ses forces. Cela lui était cependant impossible et, impuissante, elle observa la petite fille se diriger d'un pas hésitant vers le coffre. « _Non, s'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça !_ » Mais la fillette ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

— Est-ce que vous l'entendez aussi ? Lui demanda soudain cette dernière en s'immobilisant à quelques pas du coffre pour croiser le regard de Rose.

« _Entendre quoi ?_ »

La fillette reporta son attention sur le coffre, son expression muant lentement de la peur à la douleur.

— La chose à l'intérieur, souffla-t-elle lentement, elle crie. Elle souffre… Elle veut qu'on la libère.

« _Non ! Surtout pas, je t'en prie, ne l'ouvre pas !_ » S'écria silencieusement Rose, dont les joues étaient désormais trempées par les larmes qu'elle ne sentait même plus couler. De sa démarche fragile et délicate, la fillette conclut la distance qui la séparait encore du coffre et s'agenouilla près de lui avec hésitation. Elle tendit une main vers le coffre et déplia des doigts tremblotants avant de marquer un arrêt.

« _NON !_ »

Sourde aux complaintes silencieuses de Rose, la fillette ouvrit le coffre.

Une obscurité effrayante enveloppa aussitôt la jeune femme, qui lutta de toutes ses forces contre la puissante Force qui tentait de l'arracher à son monde.

Puis soudain, plus rien.

Rose ne voyait plus. N'entendait plus. Ne ressentait plus.

Rose n'était plus.

* * *

 **24 octobre 2028** — Aile nord du tombeau d'El Mago, Chantier archéologique de Tarapoto, Pérou

* * *

De l'autre côté du mur, Scorpius faisait les cents pas, tous les muscles de son corps tendus avec anxiété. Dans sa poitrine son cœur résonnait bruyamment et ses poumons s'ouvraient difficilement chaque fois qu'il inspirait. Rose était entrée depuis presque vingt minutes et il avait beau espérer qu'il se faisait du mouron pour rien, Scorpius savait, en son for intérieur, que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle devait seulement entrer, récupérer sa baguette et ressortir. Ça n'aurait pas dû lui prendre plus d'une minute. Elle avait promis, bon sang !

Dans son dos, la porte qu'il ne pouvait voir grinça, et Scorpius fit volte-face plus vite que l'ombre qu'il projetait, mais s'immobilisa en voyant apparaître quelqu'un qui n'était certainement pas Rose. D'un geste rapide il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la silhouette fragile qui venait de traverser le mur. Cette dernière se figea et releva un regard effrayé vers le jeune homme qui baissa aussitôt sa baguette lorsqu'il comprit, sans avoir besoin de lui demander, qui venait d'apparaître sous ses yeux. Il la reconnut aussitôt, sans jamais l'avoir vue auparavant pour autant. Sa poitrine se souleva et une expression horrifiée déforma ses traits alors que son bras gauche retombait lentement le long de son corps, sa baguette pointée vers le sol, inoffensive. Devant lui se tenait une fillette aux longs cheveux bruns, aux grands yeux sombres et apeurés, vêtue d'une simple chemise de nuit en lin. Ses joues pâles, presque translucides, étaient baignées de larmes brillantes, et malgré l'horreur qui s'emparait peu à peu de lui, Scorpius rangea sa baguette et amorça un pas dans sa direction en déglutissant difficilement, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique.

— Je m'appelle Scorpius, commença-t-il d'une voix calme, le plus posément possible de sorte de ne pas l'effrayer davantage encore qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Est-ce… Est-ce que tu peux me dire comment tu t'appelles ? Comment tu es arrivée ici ?

Il vit les lèvres de la fillette trembler et s'immobilisa à quelques pas d'elle pour ne pas l'oppresser.

— Z…Z…Zoyla, balbutia la petite fille en baissant les yeux sur ses pieds nus. Où…où est mon papa ?

Le cœur de Scorpius se serra et il secoua lentement la tête.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit-il simplement.

Comment expliquer à cette gamine terrifiée que le monde qu'elle avait connu n'existait plus depuis des siècles, que le père qui avait fait tout son possible et commis l'irréparable pour la protéger était très certainement mort à une époque dont les livres d'Histoire ne se souvenaient même plus ?

— Zoyla, reprit-il d'une voix douce, se surprenant lui-même, est-ce que tu peux me dire comment tu es arrivée ici ? Est-ce que… est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Scorpius connaissait la réponse à cette question. Et pourtant, il avait besoin de l'entendre le dire. Il avait besoin d'être sûr.

— Je… Je me suis réveillée et…et…et…

La fillette éclata en sanglots et Scorpius s'approcha aussitôt d'elle pour l'envelopper dans une étreinte instinctive, ses bras s'enroulant autour de ses frêles petites épaules sans qu'il ne sache d'où lui venait ce soudain élan.

— Hé… ça va aller, souffla-t-il.

Zoyla se calma légèrement et Scorpius relâcha son étreinte en déglutissant.

— Je ne vais te faire aucun mal, d'accord ? Reprit-il.

Il lui adressa un sourire qui se voulut rassurant et son cœur se serra, car il n'était pas certain de pouvoir tenir cette promesse tant qu'il ne savait pas exactement ce qui était arrivé à Rose.

Devant lui, Zoyla sembla hésiter brièvement avant de hocher la tête.

— D'accord…

Le sourire de Scorpius s'effrita.

— Est-ce que… quand tu t'es réveillée, est-ce que tu as vu quelqu'un ? Une fille ? Rousse, avec des lunettes ?

Zoyla hocha à nouveau la tête et Scorpius laissa échapper un bref soupir de soulagement.

— D'accord. Bien. Et tu sais où elle est maintenant ?

— Oui… Elle… elle a pris ma place, se contenta de répondre la fillette.

— Elle a…? Où ça ? Lui demanda Scorpius dans un souffle fébrile.

Il se sentait trembler, mais de rage ou d'effroi, il ne savait plus très bien.

— Dans le tombeau. C'est elle qui dort, maintenant.

Les paupières de Scorpius se refermèrent d'elles-mêmes et il sentit ses poings s'enrouler près de ses hanches. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il adressa un regard suppliant à la petite fille devant lui, qui semblait tout aussi perdue et déboussolée que lui.

— Est-ce que tu peux me montrer ? Est-ce que tu peux m'amener à elle ? Lui demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Zoyla cligna des yeux, puis hocha lentement la tête. Lorsqu'elle lui tendit la main, Scorpius enroula ses doigts autour des siens et lui adressa un sourire déchirant lorsqu'il aperçut une longue cicatrice qui naissait dans le creux de son poignet pour disparaître sous la manche de sa chemise de nuit. Scorpius inspira profondément, chassant les images abominables qui envahissaient son esprit, et la porte qu'il avait tant espéré voir apparut soudain devant lui. Comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde. Comme si elle avait toujours été là et qu'il n'avait tout simplement jamais vraiment pris le temps de regarder et était passé devant sans la voir. Des centaines et des centaines de fois.

D'un pas tremblant, ils franchirent tous les deux la porte et Scorpius pénétra dans le tombeau sans jamais lâcher la main de Zoyla, qui s'agrippait à lui au moins autant qu'il s'agrippait à elle.

Tout à coup, le décor dans lequel il se retrouva plongé lui glaça le sang et il se figea devant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Fidèle au croquis qu'en avait fait Rose, un étrange sentiment de sérénité planait dans le tombeau ; les murs étaient couverts de frises colorées et chaleureuses, des bougies flottaient paisiblement au-dessus de leur tête, et au beau milieu de la pièce se trouvait un caveau qui venait d'être ouvert, un caveau qui avait été celui de Zoyla pendant des siècles et qui, désormais, était celui de Rose.

Fébrile, Scorpius lâcha la main de la fillette à côté de lui et se dirigea vers la sépulture d'un pas hésitant. Les poings enroulés près des hanches comme s'il cherchait à s'agripper à son courage fuyant, le jeune sorcier étouffa un cri lorsqu'il aperçut enfin le corps de Rose, reposant dans le fond du tombeau. Les yeux clos, les bras le long du corps, ses boucles éparpillées autour de son visage comme une couronne de feuilles auburn, elle semblait presque…sereine.

— Rose… ? Souffla-t-il, comme s'il espérait encore que tout ceci soit une blague, une simple blague de très, très, très mauvais goût. Rose ? Répéta-t-il encore.

Mais la jeune fille n'esquissa pas l'ombre d'un mouvement. Elle n'était pas endormie. Elle était inerte.

— Merlin, Rose, lâcha-t-il, le cœur au bord des lèvres, avant de poser une main sur la joue de la jeune fille.

Sa peau était glaciale, comme le marbre dans lequel elle reposait.

— Je dois la sortir d'ici, murmura Scorpius à l'attention de Zoyla. Je dois la sortir d'ici…

Il ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et se pencha sur le caveau. Il glissa un bras sous ses jambes, un autre sous ses épaules, et la souleva difficilement avant de se retourner vers Zoyla qui l'observa, debout devant l'entrée du tombeau, une expression paniquée peinte sur le visage.

— Où… Où est-ce que tu vas ?

Rose dans les bras, Scorpius la rejoint en quelques pas ;

— Je dois l'emmener à l'hôpital. Viens avec moi, je t'emmène aussi, tu as besoin de soins.

Les yeux sombres de la fillette s'écarquillèrent et elle secoua furieusement la tête.

— Je ne peux pas…

— Bien sûr que si tu peux, fais-moi confiance, souffla Scorpius d'une voix douce, un sourire chagriné dessiné sur les lèvres.

— Mais… si je pars, mon papa ne saura pas où je suis…

Scorpius ferma les yeux. Jamais encore il n'avait été si malmené par ses émotions, et encore moins par celles de quelqu'un d'autre, mais le regard apeuré de Zoyla lui transperça la poitrine. Merlin… il ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'elle devait ressentir. Elle devait être complètement perdue, déboussolée. Comment expliquer à cette gamine terrorisée qu'elle était seule, désormais ?

— Je… Je ne pense pas que ton père vienne te chercher, Zoyla…

La petite fille cligna des yeux, puis se mit à trembler et une nouvelle vague de sanglots secoua son corps. Une expression douloureuse étira les traits de Scorpius. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi impuissant.

— Pourquoi ? Où est-il ? Demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

— Viens avec moi, et je t'expliquerai, d'accord ? Lui proposa Scorpius avec douceur, bien que sa propre voix menaçait de le lâcher.

Zoyla sembla hésiter, mais après un long moment, elle hocha la tête et s'approcha de Scorpius. Elle vint se coller à lui et enroula ses doigts tremblant dans sa chemise.

Le jeune homme inspira profondément et ils regagnèrent l'antichambre, la porte du tombeau se refermant derrière eux dans un bruit lourd.

— HUNT ! BECDETROLL ! Hurla Scorpius. C'est Rose, j'ai besoin d'aide ! Appela-t-il le géant et son collègue qui, à cette heure-ci, devaient être dans la galerie voisine.

Zoyla sursauta à ses côtés et se colla davantage encore à lui si c'était possible. Un bruit sourd résonna quelque part dans le temple et des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre.

Après de longues secondes, Scorpius put enfin entendre le géant l'appeler de l'autre côté du mur ;

— Malefoy ? Tu es là ? Comment est-ce qu'on entre ?!

— Trace les inscriptions en face de toi du bout de ta baguette ! Un arc argenté devrait apparaître !

Rod surgit presque aussitôt, Peter sur ses talons. Tous deux affichaient des expressions paniquées qui tournèrent à l'horreur lorsqu'ils virent le corps inerte de Rose dans les bras de Scorpius et la fillette terrorisée à côté de lui.

— Qui est-ce ? Demanda Peter en s'approchant d'eux.

— Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Rose ? Demanda Rod.

Zoyla se cacha presque derrière Scorpius en voyant les deux étrangers s'approcher d'elle, arrachant une grimace peinée au jeune homme qui parvenait de plus en plus difficilement à supporter le poids de Rose.

— Zoyla, tout va bien se passer, d'accord ? Lui répéta-t-il. Je te promets que personne ne te fera du mal. Plus jamais, ajouta-t-il dans un souffle en croisant son regard.

Il ne parvenait pas à imaginer ce qu'avait vécu cette minuscule fillette, ce qu'elle avait subi entre les mains d'hommes aveuglés par des croyances qui avaient fait couler beaucoup plus de sang qu'elles n'avaient apporté la paix, mais cela le rendait malade.

— Hunt, tu peux transporter Rose à l'infirmerie ? Demanda Scorpius en se tournant vers Hunt. Je te suis, mais je reste avec Zoyla. Peter, tu peux faire fermer le temple et prévenir Fingal ?

Rod et Peter hochèrent la tête et s'exécutèrent. Peter tourna aussitôt les talons et disparut, tandis que Rod s'approcha de Scorpius pour récupérer le corps sans vie de Rose.

— Merlin, souffla-t-il, une grimace étirant ses traits lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur la jeune femme.

Scorpius déglutit mais ne prononça pas le moindre mot. Il se contenta de regarder Rod Hunt s'éloigner avec Rose, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à son tour. Puis, lentement, le jeune homme inspira, se tourna vers Zoyla, s'accroupit près d'elle, et prit ses deux mains dans les siennes en souriant le plus vaillamment possible.

— Écoute… j'ai besoin que tu me dises tout ce dont tu te rappelles, d'accord ? Qu'est-ce que… quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviennes ?

Le regard sombre de Zoyla se remplit de larmes et ses lèvres se mirent à trembler.

— Hé, hé, hé… non, écoute, désolé, c'est pas grave, l'apaisa-t-il en encadrant le visage de la fillette de ses deux mains.

Il essuya une larme solitaire d'un revers du pouce et planta son regard dans celui de la gamine, cherchant à lui communiquer toute la bienveillance qu'il pouvait.

— Dis-moi autre chose, d'accord ? N'importe quoi… Quel âge as-tu ?

— S-sept ans, bredouilla Zoyla.

Scorpius eut l'impression qu'un poing invisible venait de le frapper en pleine poitrine. Le souffle coupé, il lui fallut plusieurs seconde pour se ressaisir.

— Sept ans, répéta-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Zoyla hocha la tête. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Elle était bien trop petite, bien trop fragile, pour avoir douze ans. Ils avaient dû faire une erreur quelque part. Peut-être que Rose avait confondu plusieurs symboles ou…

Scorpius s'interrompit mentalement et reporta toute son attention vers Zoyla.

— Zoyla, j'ai besoin que tu viennes avec moi, d'accord ?

— Où ça ?

Scorpius hésita un instant avant de répondre ;

— Tu… tu sais ce qu'il t'est arrivé, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais pourquoi Rose a pris ta place ? Pourquoi tu viens de te réveiller ?

Zoyla hocha la tête et Scorpius laissa échapper un bref soupir de soulagement.

— Voilà… et bien c'est pour ça qu'on doit t'emmener à l'hôpital. Tu… tu es restée endormie pendant vraiment très, très longtemps, tu sais ?

— Combien de temps ?

— Plu…plusieurs siècles.

La panique submergea le regard sombre de la petite fille et Scorpius reprit aussitôt ;

— Il faut que tu viennes avec moi. Je t'ai promis que je ne te ferais aucun mal et tu peux me faire confiance. Mais j'ai besoin de ton aide, tu veux bien ?

— Mon aide ? Bredouilla Zoyla.

— Oui. Tu vois, la fille qui a pris ta place, c'est… Rose, et c'est… c'est quelqu'un qui compte beaucoup pour moi, tu comprends ? Et j'ai besoin que tu m'aides à la réveiller. J'ai besoin que tu me dises tout ce que tu sais, d'accord ? Mais avant ça, il faut que tu voies un Médicomage.

— Un… un quoi ?

Scorpius se mordit la lèvre ;

— Un Médicomage c'est un peu… c'est un peu comme un guérisseur, expliqua-t-il. Il va seulement vérifier que tu vas bien.

Zoyla sembla hésiter un instant avant de hocher la tête ;

— D'accord.

— Bien, bien, sourit Scorpius. Alors viens, je vais te faire sortir de là.

Il se redressa et tendit une main à fillette qui s'en saisit aussitôt.

Le cœur lourd, Scorpius l'entraîna avec lui.

Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi mal, aussi déboussolé, aussi impuissant.

Et c'est en souriant avec une infinie tristesse qu'il lui fallut constater qu'une fois encore, il devait blâmer Rose Weasley pour ça.

* * *

 **Note** : Booooon. Et bien nous y voilà. À la fin. Enfin, rassurez vous, pas la _toute fin_ , seulement le début de la fin. (Et là, vous avez bien évidemment tous Emilie Jolie dans la tête. Non ? Si c'est que moi, je vais me sentir vieille.) Quoi qu'il en soit, il me reste désormais que deux chapitres à vous poster et je ne sais toujours pas s'il y aura un épilogue ou non. Il est écrit, mais je suis pas certain qu'il soit adéquat, donc on verra.  
Je sais que vous vous attendiez certainement tous à ce moment, donc je m'excuse de mon manque total d'originalité, mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus quand même. Et surtout, j'espère que vous apprécierez d'apprendre à connaître Zoyla dans les deux prochains chapitres.

Je vous souhaite à tous un bon week-end et je remercie, encore et toujours, et toujours, et toujours... etc., ma merveilleuse, ma sublime, mon irremplaçable bêta, DelfineNotPadfoot.

 _LittlePlume_

.

 **RàR anonymes** : _à Celest_ ; Merci infiniment ! J'ai pas vraiment l'habitude d'écrire des histoires "prenantes", donc ce compliment me fait énormément plaisir :) J'espère que tu apprécieras la fin de l'histoire et je te dis une fois de plus merci pour avoir pris le temps de me lire.

 _à Joy ;_ Hé ! Je suis sincèrement ravie de te retrouver toutes les deux semaines. Tes reviews me font toujours très chaud au coeur (je sais, je radote, et je m'en excuse, mais comme je l'ai dit plutôt, je suis vieille). Toi qui t'interrogeais sur la suite, la voilà :p J'espère que tu n'as pas été trop déçue. Je te souhaite un excellent week-end, et encore une fois, merci pour tes superbes reviews et tes encouragements.


	13. Tarapoto 12

.

 **Tarapoto**

# 12.

.

 **27 octobre 2028** — _Misericordia Hospital_ , Lima, Pérou

* * *

La cafétéria du _Misericordia Hospital_ était pleine à craquer et plongée dans un brouhaha qui, d'ordinaire, aurait irrité Scorpius Malefoy au plus haut point. Mais le jeune homme perché sur le bord de sa chaise, la tête plongée dans les mains, les coudes posés en équilibre sur le rebord de la petite table en plastique devant lui, n'avait rien de ce Scorpius Malefoy- _là_. Son regard était baissé, ses épaules affaissées. L'arrogance dont il se drapait d'ordinaire comme d'une armure avait disparu et c'était la peur, et non le mépris, qui noyait désormais ses iris métalliques. Perdu dans un brouillard de pensées sombres et inarticulées, le jeune homme ne semblait pas remarquer le reste du monde autour de lui. Il était sourd aux maux des autres, sourd à leurs plaintes, leurs pleurs désemparés, et leurs soupirs accablés.

Il se sentait incroyablement seul dans cette foule de sorciers et de sorcières, tous venus voir des proches alités, comme lui.

Enfin presque comme lui. Il doutait que quiconque d'autre dans cette cafétéria mal éclairée, soit responsable de la présence de l'un de ses proches dans cet hôpital. Il doutait que qui que ce soit d'autre soit à blâmer pour l'état fragile, incertain, de la personne pour laquelle ils étaient là.

Ça, c'était le fardeau de Scorpius.

Il aurait dû laisser Fingal renvoyer Rose chez elle. Il n'aurait jamais dû insister pour qu'elle reste, et surtout, il n'aurait jamais dû la laisser entrer dans ce tombeau toute seule alors qu'il savait ce qu'elle risquait tant qu'ils n'avaient pas connaissance des sortilèges utilisés par _El Mago_ pour protéger la sépulture de sa fille.

 _Zoyla_.

Une gamine d'à peine sept ans, perdue et terrifiée, qui avait probablement vu et subi des horreurs dont il n'aurait jamais osé rêver, même dans ses pires cauchemars.

Tout comme Rose, l'état de Zoyla était fragile, incertain, et la petite fille était gardée en observation par les Médicomages depuis plus de trois jours. Elle refusait de parler à qui que ce soit d'autre que Scorpius et ce dernier ne pouvait quitter son chevet sans qu'elle éclate en sanglots, si bien que les Médicomages avaient fini par céder et transférer la petite fille dans la chambre de Rose, toujours profondément endormie. Cela avait toutefois eu des effets bénéfiques sur les deux patientes, dont les signes vitaux s'étaient nettement améliorés lorsqu'elles s'étaient retrouvées dans la même pièce. D'après les Médicomages, cela était dû au puissant enchantement qui les liait inextricablement.

Mais personne ne savait quoi faire et depuis trois jours, Scorpius tournait en rond dans cet hôpital aux murs trop blancs. Épuisé, il refusait pourtant de rentrer chez lui, bien que Fingal ait fermé le chantier jusqu'à nouvel ordre et fait évacuer tout le monde pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité. Tant qu'ils ne savaient pas ce qui s'était passé ni ce qui pouvait encore se produire, il préférait faire preuve de prudence.

Ce que n'avait pas fait Scorpius en laissant entrer Rose toute seule dans le tombeau.

— Scorpius ? L'arracha à ses pensées une voix douce et lointaine.

Le jeune homme cligna lentement des yeux et releva la tête vers le visage pâle d'Hermione Weasley. Il lui était difficile d'ignorer à quel point Rose ressemblait à sa mère, malgré les caractéristiques évidentes qu'elle avait héritées de son père. Elle avait le même sourire doux et généreux que sa mère, la même étincelle intelligente dans le regard, et la même masse de boucles désordonnées qui lui donnait des airs de rebelles —ce qu'elle n'était évidemment pas.

Tout comme lui, Hermione Weasley semblait épuisée. Des cernes marquaient un regard éteint, et le sourire forcé qu'elle arborait creusait des rides aux coins de sa bouche.

— Tu permets que je m'asseye avec toi ? Demanda la sorcière lorsqu'il demeura silencieux.

— Oui, bien sûr, pardon, répondit-il d'une voix rauque qui n'avait pas servi depuis plusieurs jours.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, se redressa dans son siège, mais ne parvint pas à croiser le regard de la femme qui prit place en face de lui tant elle lui rappelait Rose et toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il était responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé.

— Rose est là depuis trois jours, commença-t-elle, le menton légèrement tremblant. Et les Médicomages ne savent pas quoi faire.

Scorpius hocha la tête mais garda le silence, de peur que sa voix trahisse l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, qu'elle trahisse les émotions qu'il avait toujours trouvées si facile de réprimer auparavant.

— Ils ne savent pas quoi faire parce que c'est un sort extrêmement puissant qui a plongé Rose dans cet état et qu'ils sont guérisseurs, pas briseurs de sorts.

Le jeune homme tressaillit imperceptiblement et releva la tête vers la mère de Rose, dont le regard accrocha aussitôt le sien.

— Écoute je sais que… je sais que tu veux être là pour elle et…et j'apprécie. Je sais que tu ne serais pas resté à son chevet si tu ne tenais pas à elle mais… mais Rose n'a pas besoin de toi ici.

Le regard du jeune homme s'assombrit et l'étau de culpabilité qui se resserra autour de son cœur manqua de lui faire perdre son calme, mais heureusement, Hermione reprit rapidement avec un sourire contrit ;

— Elle n'a pas besoin de toi ici, parce qu'elle a besoin de toi en forme, en pleine possession de tes capacités. Elle a besoin que tu fasses ce que tu sais faire de mieux.

— Je ne comprends pas, bredouilla le jeune homme, la mâchoire crispée.

La brillante sorcière en face de lui pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, les traits fatigués de son visage étirés en une expression douloureuse.

— D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, et si ma fille dit vrai, tu es le meilleur briseur de sorts d'Angleterre. Si quelqu'un peut trouver le contre-sort permettant de faire revenir Rose, c'est toi. Et pour ça, il faut que tu rentres chez toi, que tu te reposes, et que tu te mettes au boulot sans perdre de temps. Tu ne peux rien pour elle si tu restes enfermé dans cet hôpital…

Scorpius secoua la tête, le regard à nouveau baissé sur ses mains, croisées devant lui avec une nervosité qui ne lui ressemblait pas beaucoup.

— Si j'étais aussi bon que vous semblez le croire —si j'étais aussi bon que je l'ai cru pendant longtemps—, Rose ne serait pas dans cet état à l'heure qu'il est. C'est de ma faute si…

— C'est idiot de perdre son temps à s'apitoyer sur son sort, Scorpius, trancha Hermione, non sans gentillesse.

Interloqué, Scorpius cligna des yeux, et Hermione poussa un long soupir.

— Écoute, je connais ma fille, d'accord ? Elle est aussi têtue que son père, tu n'aurais jamais pu l'empêcher d'entrer dans ce tombeau.

— Mais j'aurais dû…

— Non. Tu n'aurais rien « _dû_ » du tout. En revanche ce que tu dois faire maintenant, c'est trouver le moyen d'inverser le sort qui a frappé ma fille.

S'il avait pu, Scorpius aurait certainement esquissé un sourire devant le ton d'Hermione Weasley, un brin autoritaire malgré la douceur dans laquelle il était enveloppé, qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui de Rose lorsqu'elle avait décidé quelque chose et refusait d'en démordre. Et ces derniers temps, même s'il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi, lorsque Rose avait décidé quelque chose, il la suivait les yeux fermés, ou presque. Comme lorsqu'elle avait insisté pour qu'il reste prendre le thé avec sa tante Ginny et sa cousine Lily ou qu'elle avait décidé que ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal de venir prendre un verre avec le reste de l'équipe le dimanche précédent. Et même s'il préférait adopter un Dent-de-vipère du Pérou comme animal de compagnie plutôt que de le reconnaître, Rose avait eu raison. Cela lui avait fait du bien.

 _Rose_ lui faisait du bien.

En très peu de temps, Rose s'était incrustée dans son emploi du temps, dans ses journées rythmées par la solitude dans laquelle il avait vécu si longtemps, et surtout, dans sa vie.

Il n'avait aucune envie de faire marche arrière. Il n'avait aucune envie de retourner à son emploi du temps paisible, mais triste. Il avait besoin du bazar qu'avait mis Rose dans son existence. Il avait besoin des interactions maladroites qu'elle le forçait à avoir avec le reste du monde. Il avait besoin de se sentir secoué, de se sentir bousculé, de se sentir arraché à son silence et sa solitude.

Lentement, Scorpius déglutit et planta son regard dans celui d'Hermione.

— Vous avez raison, finit-il par acquiescer dans un souffle.

Il repoussa sa chaise en se levant, tandis qu'un sourire fragile se glissa sur les lèvres de la sorcière devant lui.

— Il faut juste que je… que j'explique à Zoyla que je dois partir. Vous pourrez veiller sur elle quand je ne serai plus là ?

— Évidemment. Tu as ma parole, promis Hermione d'une voix douce.

Scorpius hocha distraitement la tête, inspira profondément, et tourna les talons après lui avoir adressé un dernier sourire hésitant.

Il quitta la cafétéria et se dirigea vers la chambre que partageaient désormais Rose et Zoyla, son rythme cardiaque agité.

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte de leur chambre, il ne fut pas surpris d'y trouver Ron Weasley, au chevet de sa fille. Ce dernier releva la tête dans sa direction en l'entendant rentrer et lui adressa un sourire difficile mais Scorpius n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit car Zoyla, qui s'était apparemment réveillée pendant sa brève absence sauta de son lit et se jeta de toutes ses maigres forces sur lui.

— Hé, souffla-t-il en enveloppant maladroitement la petite fille dans une étreinte qui se voulait rassurante. Désolé, je suis là…

La petite fille enfouit son visage dans son pull et Scorpius croisa à nouveau le regard de Ron Weasley.

— Elle est réveillée depuis longtemps ? Demanda le jeune homme.

— Un peu moins d'un quart d'heure. Elle a commencé à paniquer quand elle ne t'a pas vu et j'ai dû appeler un Soigneur pour qu'il lui administre une nouvelle dose de Relaxe-Méninges.

Reconnaissant, Scorpius hocha la tête avant de reporter son attention vers Zoyla. Il relâcha son étreinte et s'accroupit devant elle pour croiser son regard.

— Zoyla, écoute…

— Où…Où est-ce que tu étais ? Bredouilla la petite fille entre deux sanglots.

Scorpius se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, la panique qu'il lut dans le regard de Zoyla lui arrachant un léger pincement au cœur qu'il ne peut ignorer.

— Je suis désolé, j'avais juste besoin de prendre un peu l'air et je pensais être de retour avant que tu ne te réveilles…

Zoyla hocha lentement la tête, l'air de comprendre, et Scorpius tenta de lui offrir un sourire rassurant.

— Zoyla, reprit lentement le jeune homme ; il va falloir que je m'absente un certain temps, d'accord ? J'ai quelque chose de très important à faire et…

— Où…Où est-ce que tu vas ? L'interrompit la petite fille, qui se remit aussitôt à trembler. Je veux venir avec toi !

Scorpius secoua la tête, le cœur lourd.

— Non, c'est pas possible… Tu dois rester ici. Mais je te promets que personne ne te fera de mal, d'accord ?

Un sentiment de culpabilité envahit la poitrine de Scorpius, qui résista à l'envie de serrer la petite fille contre lui. Comment pouvait-il lui promettre une telle chose alors que la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu son père, il lui avait très certainement promis la même chose, avant que des inconnus l'arrachent à son foyer ?

— Tu connais Hermione, n'est-ce pas ? Et Ron, juste là ? Ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard dans la direction du sorcier assis près du corps inerte de sa fille. Ils vont veiller sur toi pendant que je serai parti, et je te promets de revenir le plus vite possible, d'accord ?

Scorpius vit Zoyla retenir une nouvelle vague de larmes. Le courage dont elle faisait preuve l'émut avec force et il sentit ses yeux le picoter à son tour. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et inspira profondément.

— J'aurais un service à te demander pendant mon absence, tu veux bien ? Je ne fais confiance à personne d'autre que toi pour ça.

La petite fille releva un regard hésitant vers lui et Scorpius réprima un sourire lorsqu'il vit la curiosité et la fierté de se voir confier une mission par le jeune homme illuminer ses iris sombres.

— Je voudrais que tu veilles sur Rose, pour moi, d'accord ?

Zoyla glissa un regard vers la jeune fille étendue dans le lit à côté du sien avant de reporter son attention vers Scorpius, et hocha la tête vigoureusement.

— D'accord.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du jeune homme et se refléta sur le visage de Zoyla. Hésitant, Scorpius se pencha vers la petite fille et déposa un bref baiser sur son front.

— Je vais revenir très vite, je te le promets.

Le cœur lourd, Scorpius se redressa et, après avoir esquissé un dernier sourire en direction de la petite fille, tourna les talons et quitta la chambre.

* * *

 **28 octobre 2028** — Département des archives, Ministère de la Magie, Londres, Angleterre

* * *

Dès le lendemain matin, et après une courte nuit passée au Manoir, Scorpius s'était rendu au Ministère de la Magie pour plonger dans les archives gargantuesques conservées par ce dernier depuis des siècles, dans l'espoir de trouver et rassembler le plus de témoignages possible relatant des faits similaires à ceux qui avaient plongé Rose dans un sommeil dont personne ne semblait pouvoir la réveiller et permis à Zoyla de rouvrir les yeux après plusieurs siècles.

Il était là depuis des heures et, si ce n'était pour la sorcière aux cheveux grisonnants qui était venue remplir sa tasse de café à intervalles réguliers et lui avait apporté un sandwich au thon à l'heure du déjeuner, il n'aurait pas relevé la tête de la pile de parchemins qui s'étalait devant lui. Les yeux rouges, le dos cassé, Scorpius refusait de perdre espoir. Le cas de Rose et Zoyla ne pouvait être unique au monde et s'il le fallait, il était prêt à parcourir toutes les archives du monde. La réponse était forcément quelque part.

— Monsieur ? L'interpella la voix douce de la sorcière âgée, responsable des archives, qui l'avait assisté toute la journée.

Scorpius releva la tête en clignant des yeux.

— Oui ?

Un sourire confus esquissa les lèvres de la sorcière, creusant des rides au coin de sa bouche.

— On va fermer, il va falloir que vous reveniez demain.

— Déjà ? Bredouilla-t-il avant de glisser un regard vers sa montre.

Il était vingt-et-une heures passées.

— Normalement, on ferme à dix-neuf heures trente, admit la sorcière en se mordant la lèvre. Mais comme… comme c'est pour Mademoiselle Weasley, vous comprenez…

— Oh, comprit Scorpius. Oui, évidemment.

Pas une seconde Scorpius n'avait pris le temps de penser que les sorciers et sorcières qui travaillaient aux archives étaient des collègues de Rose. Pas étonnant qu'ils aient tous été aussi aimables et accommodants avec lui. Il était rare qu'il attire autant de compassion en règle générale. La plupart du temps, les gens étaient heureux de l'ignorer. Non pas qu'il pouvait leur en tenir rigueur alors qu'il passait son temps à les tenir à distance.

Scorpius se leva et entreprit de rassembler ses affaires.

— Vous travaillez avec Rose depuis longtemps ? Demanda-t-il soudain.

Un sourire doux étira les lèvres de la petite sorcière. Le regard de Scorpius glissa vers le badge accrochée à sa poitrine : « Gisèle H. »

— Depuis qu'elle a quitté Poudlard. Mais… sa mère la déposait toujours ici lorsqu'elle devait l'emmener au Ministère avec elle quand elle était plus jeune.

Un rire secoua les épaules courbées de la sorcière et Scorpius ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il n'avait aucun mal à imaginer une Rose miniature s'installer silencieusement dans un coin de l'immense bibliothèque dans laquelle il se trouvait, le nez plongé dans des manuscrits plus vieux qu'elle de plusieurs centaines d'années.

Lorsqu'il referma son sac à dos, Gisèle H. agita sa baguette et les documents que Scorpius avait étalés un peu partout s'envolèrent pour aller se ranger dans plusieurs cartons aux pieds de la table qu'il avait occupée toute la journée.

— Je vous les laisse sortis pour demain ?

— Oui, merci beaucoup. Bonne soirée, ajouta-t-il lorsque son interlocutrice lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de tourner les talons.

Inspirant profondément, Scorpius jeta son sac à dos sur ses épaules et quitta les archives pour rentrer chez lui. Il serait de retour à sept heures le lendemain matin, et tous les jours qui suivraient s'il le fallait. Il ne rentrerait pas à Tarapoto sans avoir trouvé le contre-sort permettant de réveiller Rose.

* * *

 **29 octobre 2028** — Département des archives, Ministère de la Magie, Londres, Angleterre

* * *

Lorsqu'il arriva aux archives le lendemain matin à sept heures tapantes, Gisèle H. l'attendait de pied ferme, un sourire accroché aux lèvres, une tasse de café dans la main.

— Bonjour Monsieur Malefoy, le salua-t-elle en lui tendant la tasse qu'il accepta avec plaisir.

— Bonjour Gisèle, répondit-il aussitôt avec un sourire d'une politesse qui lui était étrangère.

— Faites-moi signe si vous avez besoin d'aide ou de quoi que ce soit.

— Merci, répondit-il simplement avant de se diriger vers la table qu'il avait occupée la veille.

Il se remit aussitôt au travail et entreprit d'éplucher la montagne de parchemins qu'il lui restait encore à parcourir.

Comme la veille, les heures s'égrenèrent les unes après les autres. De témoignages en témoignages et de récits en récits, Scorpius peinait parfois à distinguer ce qui tenait de la réalité de ce qui s'apparentait davantage à des récits rocambolesques inventés de toutes pièces. Pour autant, il ne désespérait pas de tomber sur quelque chose d'utile.

Ce n'est qu'en début d'après-midi que Scorpius tomba finalement sur un parchemin datant de 1344 qui attira son attention. L'auteur du manuscrit relatait l'histoire d'un homme qui avait conservé l'âme de sa bien-aimée dans une fiole jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve une âme innocente avec laquelle échanger sa place.

« _…m'a contée ma grand-mère des dizaines de fois quand j'étais enfant. L'histoire d'Isobel et de son fiancé, fous amoureux l'un de l'autre._

 _Tuée le jour de son mariage par un prétendant jaloux et éconduit, Isobel mourut dans les bras de son amant, déchiré par la douleur, qui jura de se venger. Il provoqua le meurtrier de sa bien-aimée en duel et le tua. Mais la mort de son ennemi juré n'épongea pas ses larmes et ne lui rendit pas son Isobel. Accablé, le jeune amant refusa d'enterrer la jeune femme qu'il aimait et isola son âme, qu'il enferma dans une fiole en verre et enterra aux pieds de sa tombe vide. Lorsque la jeune sœur d'Isobel vint se recueillir sur sa tombe et aperçut la fiole dépasser de terre, elle la déterra sans se douter le moins du monde de ce qu'elle renfermait et, aussitôt l'eut-elle ouverte que l'obscurité s'empara d'elle. À des centaines de mètres de là, le corps d'Isobel s'anima à nouveau. «_ Ça a marché ! S'écria le jeune homme, fou de joie. _» Lorsqu'Isobel lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé, il commença par lui taire la vérité avant de confesser ce qu'il avait fait. Lorsque la jeune femme apprit ce qui était arrivé à sa sœur, elle le supplia d'inverser le sortilège, mais il ne put s'y résoudre. Folle de chagrin, Isobel finit par fuir sans jamais se retourner._

 _Longtemps, j'ai cru que ma grand-mère me racontait cette histoire pour me mettre en garde contre l'amour._

 _Ce n'est qu'à sa mort que j'ai compris qu'il s'agissait d'elle. Que ma grand-mère, était l'Isobel dont parlait son histoire et que c'était sa manière à elle de confesser le fardeau avec lequel elle avait dû vivre toute sa vie._ »

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Scorpius se laissa retomber dans sa chaise. L'esprit embrouillé, il inspira profondément pour faire le tri dans ses pensées.

Isobel était morte de vieillesse, scellant malgré elle le sort de sa jeune sœur. L'enchantement n'avait pu être brisé et sa sœur ne s'était jamais réveillée du sommeil profond dans lequel elle avait été plongée.

La panique envahit la cage thoracique de Scorpius, qui serra les poings. Il ferma les yeux et inspira à nouveau, plus lentement.

Ce n'est pas parce qu'Isobel n'avait pas pu inverser l'enchantement qu'il n'existait pas de contre-sort. Au contraire, si la découverte de l'histoire d'Isobel lui avait appris une chose, c'était que le cas de Rose et de Zoyla n'était pas unique. Ce n'était qu'un début, mais c'était déjà beaucoup.

Il sortit un morceau de parchemin vierge de son sac à dos et attrapa une plume qu'il trempa dans l'encre avant d'écrire :

« _C'est la preuve que ce qui est arrivé à Rose est déjà arrivé auparavant. Je continue de creuser._ »

Il ajouta une copie du récit d'Isobel à la lettre et roula le morceau de parchemin avant de se lever et de se diriger vers le bureau de Gisèle.

Celle-ci leva la tête en le voyant arriver et son expression dut le trahir car la sorcière se figea.

— Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

— Oui. Une histoire similaire à ce qui est arrivé à Rose. Est-ce que ça peut partir tout de suite pour le Pérou ? Lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant sa lettre.

— Tout de suite, répondit-elle en sautant aussitôt sur ses jambes.

— Merci, souffla Scorpius.

Gisèle quitta son bureau et Scorpius retourna à sa table, où il mit le récit d'Isobel de côté avant de se remettre immédiatement au travail.

 **30 octobre 2028** — Département des archives, Ministère de la Magie, Londres, Angleterre

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui le lendemain, après une troisième journée passée à éplucher des parchemins moisis et poussiéreux, Scorpius ne pouvait contenir son impatience. Il avait découvert deux témoignages supplémentaires similaires à ce qui était arrivé à Rose et il était maintenant certain de savoir comment inverser le sortilège qui avait transféré la vie de Rose dans le corps de Zoyla lorsque leurs âmes avaient été échangées. Si le second témoignage sur lequel il était tombé ne lui avait fourni aucune information supplémentaire quant à la manière de briser l'enchantement, le troisième, en revanche, avait dépassé toutes ses espérances. Il était tombé sur l'histoire d'une mère qui, à la mort de son fils aîné, avait cherché à protéger son âme dans l'espoir de pouvoir le ranimer, mais lorsque ce fut son fils cadet, âgé de quatre ans, qui prit malencontreusement sa place, elle exécuta aussitôt le contre-sort avec l'aide de son fils aîné, révélant ainsi à Scorpius le moyen de ranimer Rose et d'offrir à Zoyla la paix éternelle qu'elle avait méritée.

Malheureusement, lorsqu'il avait quitté le département des archives et s'était rendu au bureau des Transports Magiques, il s'était retrouvé devant une porte résolument fermée. Il était vingt-et-une heures passées et tous les employés étaient déjà partis. Réprimant du mieux qu'il le pouvait sa frustration, Scorpius s'était résigné à rentrer chez lui en se promettant d'être de retour à huit heures trente le lendemain matin, à l'heure d'ouverture du bureau. Il était bien trop risqué de transplaner à Lima et malgré un moment d'hésitation, il renonça et décida qu'il valait mieux attendre quelques heures et retourner au Pérou en Portoloin.

Lorsqu'il arriva au Manoir, Posh l'accueillit dans l'entrée et l'invita à retrouver ses parents dans la salle-à-manger où ils terminaient de dîner. Scorpius s'exécuta et se dirigea vers l'immense salle-à-manger qu'il avait toujours trouvée si austère. Il se demanda brièvement ce que penserait Rose de la pièce chargée de chandeliers, de tapisseries vieillottes, et de meubles en or et en chêne massif, avant de se raidir. Même si Rose se réveillait un jour, il était hors de question qu'il lui inflige une visite des lieux.

Il poussa la porte de la salle-à-manger où ses parents finissaient de souper et se joignit à eux, Posh sur ses talons avec un couvert supplémentaire qu'elle s'empressa de positionner devant lui lorsqu'il prit place à table, en face de sa mère, dans le siège à gauche de son père.

— Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Lui demanda aussitôt sa mère sans parvenir à dissimuler l'inquiétude qui noyait son regard.

Du coin de l'œil, Scorpius vit le regard de son père glisser poliment dans sa direction, bien plus habile que son épouse lorsqu'il s'agissait de dissimuler ses émotions. Un trait qu'il avait transmis à son fils, bien malgré lui.

— Oui, je crois que j'ai trouvé. Enfin, non, je suis _sûr_ d'avoir trouvé le contre-sort. Je voulais retourner à Lima dès ce soir mais le bureau des Transports magiques était déjà fermé.

Posh réapparut pour remplir son assiette avant de s'éclipser à nouveau.

— Tu repars demain matin ? Devina son père en croisant les mains sous son menton après avoir repoussé son pudding.

Scorpius hocha la tête tout en planta distraitement sa fourchette dans une pomme-de-terre brûlante.

— Oui. En espérant qu'ils puissent me faire partir en Portoloin le plus tôt possible.

— Et ensuite ? Lui demanda Astoria.

— Ensuite, répéta Scorpius en soupirant, je prie pour que ça marche et que Rose se réveille.

Ses parents échangèrent un regard en coin qui n'échappa pas au jeune homme, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne répondit immédiatement.

Après un long moment, c'est son père qui prit la parole :

— Et la petite fille ? Demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Scorpius ignora le bruit sourd que fit son cœur en tombant dans le fond de sa poitrine et secoua lentement la tête.

Pour que Rose se réveille, il fallait que Zoyla accepte de s'en aller.

* * *

 **31 octobre 2028** — _Misericordia Hospital_ , Lima, Pérou

* * *

Avec le décalage horaire, Scorpius arriva à Lima au beau milieu de la nuit. Le personnel de garde l'accompagna aussitôt voir Rose et Zoyla. Leur chambre était plongée dans la pénombre mais Scorpius trouva sans difficulté le fauteuil vide à côté du lit de Rose et s'y laissa tomber en douceur. Les parents de la jeune fille devaient avoir regagné leur hôtel pour la nuit et ne seraient pas de retour avant au moins sept heures.

Le jeune homme pointa sa baguette vers les rideaux blancs qui drapaient la fenêtre de la chambre et ils s'entrouvrirent légèrement, laissant un rayon de la lune se glisser dans l'obscurité et éclairer faiblement la pièce d'un pâle halo de lumière.

Scorpius rangea la baguette dans la manche de sa chemise et tourna la tête vers le lit de Zoyla, qui dormait dans le lit à côté de Rose. Un faible sourire étira ses lèvres en voyant sa poitrine se soulever légèrement à chaque fois qu'elle inspirait et il se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil, soulagé de voir que la potion de sommeil-sans-rêves que les Soigneurs avaient administré à la petite fille dès sa première nuit à l'hôpital continuait de garder ses cauchemars à distance.

Il reporta son attention vers Rose, dont il ne pouvait décerner les traits malgré la faible lueur de la lune dans la pièce, mais trouva sans difficulté sa main, glacée, et la serra dans la sienne avec douceur.

Il n'était pas encore quatre heures mais il pouvait bien attendre encore un peu. Il n'était pas pressé. Juste angoissé à l'idée qu'il allait devoir faire un choix. Son regard glissa à nouveau vers le lit dans lequel dormait paisiblement Zoyla et son cœur se serra pour la énième fois depuis plusieurs jours.

Soudain, il n'était plus très sûr de savoir quoi faire. Bien sûr qu'il voulait que Rose se réveille, mais sacrifier Zoyla pour ce faire lui était presque tout aussi douloureux que de voir Rose plongée dans un sommeil éternel.

En proie au doute, Scorpius laissa sa tête retomber contre le dossier de son fauteuil et ferma les yeux. Après tout, ce n'était pas sa décision. C'était celle de Zoyla et après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu du haut de ses sept ans, il lui devait bien ça.

—

— Scorpius ? Scorpius, réveille-toi…

Une voix familière arracha Scorpius au réveil fragile dans lequel il était tombé et il se redressa aussitôt en clignant des yeux.

Hermione Weasley se tenait debout devant lui avec un sourire timide.

— Oh, bonjour.

— Bonjour, répondit la mère de Rose. Ron est parti nous chercher du café. Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

Scorpius glissa un regard vers sa montre avant de secouer la tête.

— Non, un peu plus de trois heures. Vous venez d'arriver ?

— Aussitôt qu'ont commencé les visites. J'en déduis que si tu es de retour c'est que…

Derrière eux, un bruissement de draps se fit entendre et Hermione s'interrompit aussitôt. Scorpius se leva aussitôt pour se poster devant le lit de Zoyla, dont le visage s'illumina avec soulagement lorsqu'elle le vit.

— Tu es revenu, fit la fillette.

— Je te l'avais promis, non ?

Un sourire fendit le visage de Zoyla en deux et elle se glissa hors de son lit pour venir se jeter au cou du jeune homme avec le même mélange d'hésitation et de soulagement qui caractérisait toujours l'attention qu'elle portait au jeune homme depuis qu'il l'avait trouvée dans le tombeau.

— Scorpius ? L'interpella Hermione d'une voix douce. On en reparle plus tard, si tu le souhaites.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, tout en adressant un sourire reconnaissant à la sorcière qui avait pris sa place dans le fauteuil près du lit de sa fille.

— Merci. Je voudrais discuter un peu avec Zoyla avant, d'accord ?

Hermione glissa un regard triste vers la petite fille et acquiesça difficilement avant de reporter son attention vers le jeune homme.

— Oui, je comprends.

Le jeune briseur de sorts emprisonna la main droite de Zoyla dans sa main gauche et se baissa pour planter son regard dans le sien.

— Un chocolat chaud, ça te dit ?

La petite fille hocha vigoureusement la tête, son sourire enthousiaste arrachant un soupir de soulagement au jeune homme dont l'humeur s'améliora quelque peu.

— Super, alors attends-moi là, je vais trouver un Soigneur pour voir si je peux t'emmener à la cafétéria.

— D'accord.

Scorpius se redressa, glissa un regard en direction d'Hermione, qui lui promit silencieusement de garder un œil sur la petite fille, et quitta aussitôt la pièce.

Il réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, un Soigneur sur les talons, et vint se glisser près du lit de Zoyla. Il salua silencieusement le père de Rose, qui était revenu pendant son absence et ce dernier lui adressa un regard visiblement épuisé. Le Soigneur ausculta sa patiente en silence, tandis que Zoyla entreprit de raconter à Scorpius ce qu'elle avait fait en son absence. Ce dernier l'écouta attentivement, un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

— C'est bon, vous pouvez y aller. Mais pas plus d'une heure, il est préférable qu'elle soit revenue ici avant que la cafétéria ne soit bondée.

— Entendu, répondit simplement Scorpius avant de tourner la tête vers la petite fille qui s'était déjà glissée hors de son lit. On y va ?

Il lui tendit la main et Zoyla l'attrapa sans hésiter. Ils quittèrent tous les deux la chambre en direction de la cafétéria de l'hôpital, la petite fille se cachant à moitié derrière lui chaque fois qu'ils croisaient quelqu'un dans les couloirs, que ce fut un patient, un Soigneur ou un Médicomage qu'elle ne connaissait pas, ou encore un visiteur venu voir un proche.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la cafétéria, celle-ci était pratiquement déserte, au grand soulagement de Scorpius, qui ne voulait pas que la petite fille se sente en danger. Elle réagissait très mal en présence d'inconnus et paniquait visiblement lorsqu'elle était entourée de trop de monde à la fois.

Lorsqu'ils eurent commandé, un chocolat chaud pour Zoyla, un café pour Scorpius, ils s'installèrent à une petite table, la plus excentrée possible.

— Zoyla, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose, tu veux bien ? Fit Scorpius lorsque la petite fille eut avalé une longue gorgée de chocolat chaud.

Les iris sombres de la fillette se plantèrent dans les siennes avec curiosité et les miettes de courage auxquelles s'accrochait désespérément Scorpius l'abandonnèrent. Il ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément, mais lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ce n'était pas soudain devenu plus facile. Bien au contraire.

Il déglutit difficilement et reprit d'une voix tremblante qu'il ne se reconnut pas ;

— Tu sais ce qui est arrivé à Rose, n'est-ce pas ? On en a parlé, tu te rappelles ?

Zoyla hocha lentement la tête, ses minuscules mains enroulées autour de sa tasse.

— Je me suis réveillée parce qu'elle a pris ma place, répondit-elle.

Scorpius ne parvint même pas à feindre l'ombre d'un sourire tant son cœur menaçait d'éclater, gonflé de tout le désespoir qui l'accablait.

— C'est ça, fit-il d'une voix rauque. Il se trouve que… Il se trouve que ton père a… il a jeté un sortilège très puissant pour pouvoir te sauver.

À l'évocation de son père, Scorpius vit les lèvres de la petite fille se mettre à trembler et il attrapa aussitôt les mains de Zoyla qu'il enveloppa dans les siennes.

— C'est ce sortilège qui a plongé Rose dans ce sommeil.

— Alors… alors c'est de ma faute ? Couina Zoyla, les yeux emplis de larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

— Non… on, certainement pas, s'empressa de la rassurer Scorpius d'une voix douce. Rien de tout ça n'est ta faute, d'accord ? C'est juste que… Rose et toi, maintenant, vous êtes liées, tu comprends ? Lorsque Rose a été atteinte par le sort qu'a jeté ton père il y a très longtemps, vos… vos âmes ont été échangées…

— Nos… Nos âmes ? Balbutia la fillette avec horreur.

Scorpius hocha difficilement la tête.

— Oui.

— C'est… ça veut dire que… c'est pour ça qu'elle ne veut pas se réveiller ?

— En quelque sorte. Disons que… disons que…

Merlin, comment était-il censé expliquer une chose pareille à la fillette devant lui alors que celle-ci avait déjà tellement souffert ? Qu'aurait fait Rose ?

— Rose ne se réveillera que si… que si tu l'acceptes.

— Que j'accepte quoi ?

— Que tu acceptes de lui rendre son âme.

Devant lui, Zoyla se figea, la panique submergeant ses traits et cette fois, Scorpius sut avec certitude que son cœur venait de se briser irrémédiablement. Il ne serait plus jamais la même personne, parce que cette petite fille était rentrée dans sa vie sans demander la permission et avait ébranlé tout ce en quoi il croyait, toutes ses convictions. Elle avait laissé une marque indélébile sur son cœur et, quoi qu'il arrive désormais, il en porterait fièrement les cicatrices, sans jamais avoir peur de ses émotions, sans jamais avoir peur de _ressentir_.

— Je… Je ne devrais pas être là, c'est ça ? L'arracha Zoyla à ses pensées.

Une larme solitaire roula sur la joue droite du jeune homme.

— Tu… tu es morte il y a très, très longtemps, Zoyla.

Le regard de Zoyla se voila et elle baissa les yeux.

— Je sais, souffla-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Je me… je me souviens…

Il aurait préféré que ce ne soit pas le cas mais garda le silence. Rien de tout cela n'était juste. Zoyla méritait de grandir, de vivre.

— Scorpius ? Reprit Zoyla en relevant le menton avec une bravoure étonnante pour une petite fille si frêle, si perdue, si seule au monde. Je ne reverrai plus jamais mon papa et ma maman, n'est-ce pas ?

— Non, je suis désolé, répondit le jeune homme dans un souffle en secouant tristement la tête.

Zoyla baissa les yeux sur son chocolat chaud et demeura silencieuse un long, très long moment, et Scorpius respecta chaque seconde de son silence.

Puis, elle finit par relever la tête ;

— Tu dois réveiller Rose.

— Zoyla, commença difficilement Scorpius.

— Je voudrais juste que tu me promettes quelque chose d'abord, reprit Zoyla avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

— Tout ce que tu veux. N'importe quoi.

Zoyla esquissa un sourire qui déchira le cœur de Scorpius et ce dernier resserra ses mains autour des siennes.

— Ramène-moi chez moi.

* * *

 **Note** : Bonjour à tous :) J'espère que vous avez tous passé un très joyeux noël et qu'en ce début de second week-end festif, je ne vous aurai pas trop déprimés. Et encore, vous avez de la chance, comparé au pathos poussé à son paroxysme dans le dernier chapitre, ça c'était rien.  
Malheureusement, ces deux derniers chapitres sont inévitables, j'en suis vraiment désolée. J'espère quand même que ça ne vous aura pas gâché la lecture et que vous avez pris plaisir à lire ce chapitre, et cette histoire en général.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous remercie de m'avoir lue jusque-là et d'avoir été aussi patients que vous l'avez été.  
Et bien sûr, merci à **Delfine** , que vous connaissez tous maintenant.

Je vous retrouve début janvier pour le dernier chapitre de Tarapoto ;)

 **Je vous souhaite à tous une très joyeux noël, en retard, et un excellèrent début de nouvelle année, en avance,**

 _LittlePlume_

 _._

 **RàR anonymes** : _à Lilou ;_ Ha ha, comme tout le monde, tu as l'air de t"inquiéter et te demander si je vais renoncer à un happy-end. Je peux pas vraiment répondre à cette question tout de suite, si ? :p Merci beaucoup de prendre le temps de lire cette histoire :)

 _à Sunshine78_ ; Merci infiniment. Ça me touche beaucoup, et me fait espérer de tout coeur que la fin ne te décevra pas :)

 _à Mea95Gryffondor_ ; Pour tes deux dernières reviews : un grand, grand merci. J'espère que tu as passé un très joyeux noël :) Je ne suis pas sadique, voyons. Mais c'est vrai que c'était pas très gentil de m'arrêter là. En même temps, je pouvais difficilement faire autrement, non ? Un petit baiser pour réveiller Rose ? Ah si seulement c'était aussi simple que ça. Mais ce serait bien trop facile, non ? Et aussi, sans douleur. Aucun intérêt :p À bientôt ;)

 _à_ _Ero-Chikachu_ ; Evidemment que tu as le droit de rêver ! :p Mais rassure-toi, même si ne promets pas une explosion de paillettes et de baisers magiques, je promets toutefois de ne pas faire basculer le monde magique dans le chaos et les ténèbres et de tuer tout le monde. Ça te va ? :p Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette histoire jusqu'ici ;)


	14. Tarapoto 13

.

 **Tarapoto**

# 13.

.

 **1** **er** **novembre 2028** — Quelque part au Pérou

* * *

La petite main emprisonnée dans celle de Scorpius tremblait comme une feuille. À côté de lui, Zoyla était résolument silencieuse, mais des larmes roulaient le long de ses joues, témoignant du chaos qui régnait dans le cœur de la petite fille, effrayée par le monde qui l'entourait. Un monde qui n'était plus le sien. Un monde inhospitalier pour une fillette de son âge, prisonnière d'une vie passée. Lorsqu'ils avaient quitté l'hôpital, Zoyla s'était aussitôt retrouvée confrontée à la cacophonie et la brutalité du monde réel, et la panique l'avait submergée. Instinctivement, Scorpius avait agrippé sa main et avait transplané, l'arrachant à la grande ville de Lima et à ses habitants pressés, ses touristes agitées, ses rues bruyantes, ses grandes artères embouteillées, ses magasins racoleurs, ses grands panneaux publicitaires lumineux, ses géants de briques et de verre, et tout un tas d'autres choses qu'elle n'avait jamais vus auparavant et lui rappelaient que le monde d'aujourd'hui n'était plus le sien, et que la vie qu'elle avait connue des siècles plus tôt serait à tout jamais un simple souvenir.

Le cœur serré, Scorpius resserra ses doigts autour de ceux de la fillette. Ils étaient désormais plantés au beau milieu de nulle part, loin de toute civilisation, et la sérénité qui se dégageait des lieux leur permit à tous deux de retrouver leur calme. Autour d'eux, la nature s'étendait à perte de vue, si bien que rien n'aurait pu troubler la tranquillité des lieux —ni le bruit strident d'un klaxon, ni la sonnerie irritante d'un téléphone portable—, rien. Ils se trouvaient à des dizaines de kilomètres du centre-ville de Tarapoto, dans un champ à flanc de volcan, la forêt se dessinant au loin. C'était le premier endroit auquel Scorpius avait pensé. Il était au Pérou depuis des mois et pas une fois il ne s'était aventuré en dehors des frontières de Tarapoto. Il n'avait quitté le chantier qu'à de très rares occasions, et chaque fois, il s'était contenté de faire l'aller-retour à pied du campement au centre-ville lorsqu'il avait eu besoin de quelque chose dans le quartier sorcier. Toutefois, il avait promis à Zoyla de la ramener chez elle et Tarapoto _était_ chez elle. Son père avait construit le temple dans lequel il l'avait enterrée sur les ruines de la demeure qui avait un jour été la leur, du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait découvert avec Rose au début de leurs recherches.

Après de très longues minutes, lorsqu'il sentit Zoyla se calmer un petit peu à ses côtés et qu'elle sembla ne plus avoir de larmes à verser, Scorpius se pencha vers elle et lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Un sourire qu'il avait appris à esquisser juste pour elle et qui serait, quoi qu'il arrive, toujours le sien.

— Ça va ? Demanda-t-il dans un souffle à peine audible, comme s'il avait peur que le son de sa voix ne l'effraie.

Zoyla hocha la tête, mais ses lèvres tremblantes demeurèrent résolument closes.

— Beaucoup de choses… beaucoup de choses ont changé pendant que tu… pendant que tu dormais. Tu te souviens, on en a parlé à l'hôpital quand tu t'es réveillée ?

La fillette hocha à nouveau la tête et Scorpius la vit rassembler son courage, une expression fragile, mais résolue, se glissant sur les traits enfantins de son visage.

— Est-ce qu'on est obligés d'y retourner ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

— Non, bien sûr que non.

Le corps de Zoyla sembla se détendre et Scorpius ne manqua pas le soulagement qui baigna aussitôt ses grands yeux sombres.

— On va transplaner encore une fois, tu veux bien ? C'est juste en haut de ce volcan, tu vois ? Fit-il en pointant son doigt vers le ciel, là où la montagne disparaissait sous une forêt luxuriante, à des kilomètres de là où ils se trouvaient.

— Transplaner ? Répéta la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils.

— Oui c'est… c'est ce qu'on vient de faire.

Zoyla grimaça et leva un visage incertain vers le jeune homme.

— On ne peut pas y aller à pied, plutôt ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante qui fendit le cœur de Scorpius en un million d'irréparables morceaux.

Et retarder le moment où il lui faudrait dire au revoir ? Où il lui faudrait laisser Zoyla partir ?

— Bien sûr, répondit-il dans un souffle douloureux. Tout ce que tu veux.

Et c'était vrai. Il n'y avait rien que Scorpius aurait pu refuser à Zoyla. Il aurait littéralement remué ciel et terre pour lui donner ce qu'elle voulait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait.

Cette révélation le percuta de plein fouet et il se raidit, ses doigts se resserrant une fois de plus autour de la petite main de Zoyla. Son cœur manqua de le lâcher sous l'avalanche des émotions qui emplirent sa cage thoracique lorsqu'il croisa le regard sombre, vulnérable de la fillette à ses côtés.

Pour la première fois depuis que Rose avait découvert l'identité d' _El Mago_ et l'étendue de ce qu'il avait fait, des _crimes_ qu'il avait commis, Scorpius comprit. Bien sûr que c'était mal, que rien ne devait justifier une telle haine, une telle cruauté. Bien sûr que justice ne devait jamais devenir bourreau. Mais pouvait-il prétendre une seule seconde qu'il s'en serait remis à la justice pour venger la mort de sa fille à la place d' _El Mago_? La mort de _Zoyla_ ? Non. Il aurait fait exactement la même chose. Il aurait traqué les hommes qui lui avait fait du mal et n'en aurait épargné aucun. Il aurait aimé se croire plus fort que cela, plus digne, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il était humain. Aussi enfouis qu'étaient ses sentiments, aussi froid et distant pouvait-il sembler… Scorpius était humain, ni plus, ni moins qu'un autre, et les êtres humains étaient des créatures délicates, des marionnettes à la merci de leurs propres émotions. Peu importe que la raison tente de s'interposer, elle ne pouvait que s'incliner devant la vigueur du cœur humain, capricieux, rebelle, impétueux, mais ô combien fragile.

.

Fébrile, Scorpius fut arraché à ses pensées par la petite main de Zoyla, qui le tirait en avant avec douceur, mais fermeté, et lorsqu'il baissa les yeux pour croiser son regard, la détermination qu'il y lut manqua de le faire craquer.

— On y va ?

Le jeune homme déglutit et hocha silencieusement la tête. Il se força à puiser un sourire dans son stock limité de courage avant d'inspirer profondément et d'ordonner à ses jambes de bouger. Sa main, toujours enroulée autour de celle de Zoyla, sembla resserrer son étau autour de celle-ci, un peu plus encore, comme s'il refusait —ou cherchait à repousser le moment— de la laisser partir.

Ils se mirent en route, le soleil se hissant dans le ciel au-dessus de leur tête comme s'il voulait guider leur ascension du volcan.

Chaque pas qui le rapprochait du chantier semblait demander à Scorpius un effort inhumain. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à dire au revoir à la petite fille à ses côtés. Il ne pouvait imaginer la laisser partir sans qu'elle n'ait eu la chance de grandir, de s'épanouir, de _vivre_. C'était injuste. C'était cruel.

Le jeune homme ne cherchait même plus à réprimer ses émotions, elles l'avaient déjà envahi et changé à tout jamais. Il ne pouvait que les embrasser et les laisser prendre les rennes.

Son regard glissa pour la énième fois vers Zoyla.

— À quoi tu penses ? Demanda-il, sans être sûr de vouloir entendre sa réponse.

La fillette leva son visage pâle et anguleux vers lui.

— Je… Mon père.

Le cœur de Scorpius se serra, mais il demeura silencieux et lui laissa le temps de trier ses pensées et de poursuivre

— Beaucoup de choses sont différentes mais…

— Mais quoi ? La pressa Scorpius avec douceur lorsqu'elle s'interrompit cette fois.

— Tu m'emmènes là où… là où je me suis réveillée, n'est-ce pas ?

Scorpius hocha lentement la tête.

— Oui, d'après ce que Ro…d'après ce que Rose a découvert, il a bâti ce temple pour toi, là où tu as grandi.

Zoyla sourit.

— Je reconnais ce volcan, fit-elle en pointant son doigt devant elle. Mais ce n'était pas comme ça avant…

— J'imagine que non.

— Ma maison n'est plus là, c'est ça ?

Cette fois, Scorpius mit un certain temps avant de répondre, le cœur lourd de la tristesse qui noyait le regard de la courageuse fillette à ses côtés.

— Non. Non, elle n'est plus là.

Zoyla haussa les épaules avec une bravoure qu'une enfant de son âge ne devrait jamais avoir à afficher. Elle avait déjà tellement souffert…

— Mais tu me ramènes quand même dans ce temple ?

— Seulement si c'est ce que tu veux. Si tu veux qu'on rebrousse chemin, qu'on retourne à l'hôpital, on peut p…

— Non, l'interrompit Zoyla avec un sourire tremblant. Je veux rentrer chez moi. Je… je sais bien que mon père ne sera pas là et que je ne le reverrai jamais, mais…

La fillette se tut et baissa les yeux sur le bout de ses chaussures.

— Mais quoi ? Mais quoi, Zoyla ? Répéta Scorpius, qui cédait davantage à la panique chaque minute.

— Mais tu m'as dit qu'il avait construit ce temple pour moi…

— Oui, ça ne fait aucun doute.

Le sourire de la petite fille se mua lentement sous les yeux du jeune homme.

— Alors c'est là que je veux aller.

Scorpius hocha la tête et, sans jamais lâcher sa main, guida lentement Zoyla à travers la montagne, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente que la petite fille commence à fatiguer. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant et s'assirent à l'écart du chemin de terre pour se poser dans un champ désert, à plusieurs centaines de mètres de la petite cabane du vieil _El Sabio_.

Ils reprirent la route quelques minutes plus tard, mais cette fois, Scorpius hissa la petite sur son dos. Les bras enroulés autour de ses épaules, il sentit Zoyla enfouir son visage dans son cou et l'affection qu'il éprouvait déjà pour elle s'intensifia. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Comment aurait-il pu rester insensible à la petite fille, à ses cicatrices, ses larmes, et son sourire ?

— Dis, Scorpius ? L'arracha la voix de Zoyla après de longues minutes d'ascension silencieuse.

— Oui ?

— Tu... Quand tu auras ramené Rose et que je serai à nouveau m-morte… Tu…tu crois que là où j'irai, je vais retrouver mon papa ?

Il sentit une larme rouler dans sa nuque, là où Zoyla avait enfoui son visage.

Scorpius hésita. Il n'avait jamais su mentir. Ou plutôt, il n'en avait jamais vu l'intérêt. Il s'était toujours moqué de savoir si la vérité blessait ceux à qui il la délivrait lorsqu'il avait quelque chose à dire, il le disait, que cela plaise ou non. Mais blesser Zoyla lui était physiquement impossible.

— Je ne sais pas. Peut-être… Oui, à vrai dire, j'en suis certain. Ça ne fait aucun doute. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne le retrouverais pas ? Il doit t'attendre. Il t'attend depuis des années…

Zoyla sembla réfléchir plusieurs secondes à la question avant de reprendre

— Mais si je pars… ce sera pour toujours ? Je ne te reverrai plus jamais ?

Les paupières du jeune homme se fermèrent d'elles-mêmes, barrant le passage aux larmes qui le submergèrent sans prévenir. Il ne s'expliquait pas le lien qui s'était formé entre Zoyla et lui, ni pourquoi la petite fille avait semblé lui faire confiance dès le départ, mais à la seconde où elle s'était accrochée à lui comme à une bouée de secours, quelque chose en lui avait changé pour toujours. Aussi soudainement qu'irrémédiablement.

Il inspira profondément, et rouvrit les yeux

— Je crois que… si tu le veux vraiment, alors on se reverra, mentit-il, la gorge nouée.

Zoyla posa son menton sur son épaule et du coin de l'œil, Scorpius la vit sourire.

— Je t'attendrai alors.

Parce qu'il ne sut quoi répondre, Scorpius préféra garder le silence, mais il resserra les jambes de Zoyla autour de lui et ses doigts s'enroulèrent plus fermement sous les genoux de la petite fille.

Chaque seconde qui s'écoulait était une seconde qu'il ne passerait plus en compagnie de Zoyla et à ce titre, chaque pas qu'il faisait en direction du chantier lui était plus difficile que le précédent. Il n'était pas prêt. Il n'était pas prêt à dire au revoir, il n'était pas prêt à la laisser partir.

Il savait que c'était dans l'ordre des choses, il savait que c'était la seule solution, et il savait qu'il n'y avait plus rien pour Zoyla ici, mais malgré tout, l'idée de se séparer de cette minuscule fillette qui avait déjà trop vécu, et pas assez à la fois, lui brisait le cœur.

— Dis, Scorpius ? Demanda à nouveau la fillette sur son dos.

— Oui ?

— Quand Rose se réveillera… tu ne m'oublieras pas, hein ?

Cette fois, le jeune homme ne put retenir une larme d'échapper à son carcan de contrôle. Elle roula le long de sa joue et il ne parvint à emplir ses poumons d'air que lorsqu'elle termina sa chute dans son cou.

— Non. Bien sûr que non, fit-il d'une voix rauque alors que le chantier commençait à se dessiner loin devant eux.

Il sentit Zoyla resserrer ses bras autour de son cou et sourit.

— Tu l'aimes ?

— Qu-quoi ? Bredouilla Scorpius en clignant des paupières.

— Rose.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Scorpius pour répondre à la question de Zoyla.

— Je ne sais pas, admit-il honnêtement.

— Hmm, souffla la jeune fille. Mais tu tiens à elle ?

— Oui, répondit Scorpius, sans hésiter cette fois.

— Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ? Le jeune se sentit rougir, ce qui, dans ses souvenirs, ne lui était jamais (ou presque) arrivé.

— C'est une bonne question, reconnut-il après un long moment de réflexion. À vrai dire, moi aussi je me le demande, ajouta-t-il en laissant échapper un bref éclat de rire. Je ne sais toujours pas comment c'est arrivé. J'étais tranquille dans mon coin, et puis d'un coup, je ne l'étais plus.

Zoyla fronça les sourcils dans son dos. Pour une enfant de son âge, ce qu'il racontait était sûrement incompréhensible. Absurde, même.

— Je ne comprends pas…

— Ne t'en fais pas, moi non plus, souffla Scorpius en riant.

Zoyla éclata de rire à son tour, un son mélodieux, léger, et enfantin qui comprima la poitrine du jeune homme. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait rire depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée. Il ferma les yeux un instant et se promit de se souvenir de ce son pour l'éternité, de se souvenir que malgré tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, l'innocence de Zoyla était restée intacte. Il n'y avait rien de plus magique que le rire d'un enfant. Honnête. Pur.

— Tu es bizarre, Scorpius…

Le sourire de Scorpius fendit son visage en deux morceaux parfaitement symétriques.

— Tu trouves ?

— Oui !

Le rire de Zoyla continua de résonner près de son oreille et le sourire de Scorpius s'élargit davantage encore, puis s'effrita complètement lorsque la silhouette du chantier se précisa devant eux. Au-dessus de leur tête, le soleil avait presque atteint son zénith. Ils marchaient déjà depuis presque deux heures et Scorpius avait beau prendre son temps, il ne pouvait repousser l'inévitable plus longtemps.

— On y est presque, souffla-t-il d'une voix tremblante, sentant aussitôt les bras de Zoyla se resserrer autour de lui.

Il s'agrippa à elle comme elle s'était agripper à lui tant de fois depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée, le cœur de Scorpius tomba lourdement dans sa poitrine comme une ancre jetée par-dessus bord.

* * *

 **1** **er** **novembre 2028** — Chantier archéologique de Tarapoto, Pérou

* * *

À l'entrée du chantier, fermé depuis l'incident, Scorpius aperçut Argile et Samuel, les deux sorciers qui assuraient la sécurité du site et étaient chargés de tenir les Moldus un peu trop curieux à distance. Les deux hommes vêtus de robes noires avisèrent Zoyla du regard et cette dernière se cacha aussitôt derrière Scorpius qui emprisonna sa main dans la sienne.

— Tout va bien, Zoyla, la rassura-t-il d'une voix douce avant de reporter son attention vers les deux gardes.

— Malefoy, personne ne peut entrer jusqu'à nouvel ordre, commença Argile en lui adressant une grimace contrite.

— Je sais.

Il fouilla dans la poche de son pantalon et en sortit un rouleau de parchemin qu'il remit aussitôt au sorcier devant lui.

— J'ai l'autorisation de Fingal et du Ministère. Zoyla et moi… on a quelque chose à faire. Ça ne sera pas long.

L'expression qu'affichait le jeune homme dut convaincre les deux sorciers, qui échangèrent un regard avant de hocher la tête.

— Bien, fit Samuel en s'écartant pour sortir sa baguette et prononcer les contre-sorts des enchantements qui scellaient l'entrée.

— Comment va Rose ? Demanda Argile à Scorpius, tendit que son collègue rangeait sa baguette.

Le jeune homme déglutit, son regard glissant vers Zoyla, tout à coup redevenue muette.

— On le saura bientôt, souffla-t-il.

Argile et Samuel échangèrent un nouveau regard et lorsqu'ils croisèrent celui de Scorpius, ce dernier ne put ignorer la pitié qu'il y lut. Sa main se resserra d'elle-même autour de celle de Zoyla, qui s'y cramponna comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Sans ajouter un mot, Argile et Samuel s'écartèrent pour les laisser passer et Scorpius entraîna la fillette avec lui avec douceur ;

— Tu viens ?

Zoyla le suivit sans émettre le moindre son et ils pénétrèrent sur le chantier dans un silence de plomb. Comme s'il était sous l'influence de l'Imperium, Scorpius se dirigea vers le temple enseveli dans lequel il avait passé toutes ses journées depuis des mois. Combien d'heures au total avait-il passées à chercher le moyen d'entrer dans le tombeau d' _El Mago_? Des centaines, sûrement, et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, il n'y avait rien qu'il redoutait plus au monde.

— C'est ici, dit-il lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée du temple, creusée sous terre.

Zoyla hocha lentement la tête, le menton tremblant.

— On peut entrer ?

Maintenant qu'ils étaient là, Scorpius n'était pas certain de vouloir laisser Zoyla entrer dans le temple que son père avait construit pour elle et dans lequel elle avait déjà passé tellement d'années. Mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard suppliant de la petite fille, Scorpius craqua. Il hocha lentement la tête, mais ne parvint pas à esquisser le sourire confiant, rassurant, dont la fillette aurait eu besoin.

— Viens-là, fit le jeune homme en l'attirant près de lui. Je vais descendre en premier, et ensuite, il faudra que tu sautes, d'accord ? Je serai là pour te rattraper.

Zoyla acquiesça, lâcha sa main, et s'écarta d'un pas pour laisser Scorpius descendre. Ce dernier inspira profondément et sortit sa baguette.

— _Lumos_ , souffla-t-il. À tout de suite.

Il tourna le dos à la jeune fille et se glissa dans le trou comme il l'avait fait un nombre incalculable de fois auparavant. Lorsqu'il atterrit sur ses deux jambes, il appela Zoyla, sa voix résonnant dans l'immensité du temple, et tendit les bras. Sans hésiter, Zoyla se hissa dans l'ouverture et sauta dans les bras de Scorpius. Ému par la confiance aveugle qu'elle semblait avoir en lui, Scorpius mit plusieurs secondes à relâcher son étreinte. Lorsqu'il la déposa enfin sur le sol, il lui tendit une main, qu'elle attrapa sans attendre, et pointa sa baguette devant lui de l'autre.

Trop fébrile pour parler, Scorpius garda le silence et entraîna Zoyla avec lui à travers les galeries qui menaient au tombeau. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans l'antichambre, la fillette se raidit à côté de lui et il s'immobilisa aussitôt.

— Zoyla, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il, la panique faisant légèrement trembler sa voix.

La jeune fille ouvra la bouche pour répondre, de nouvelles larmes bordant ses grands yeux sombres. Scorpius suivit le regard terrorisé de la jeune fille jusqu'aux fresques colorées qui recouvraient les murs du sol au plafond autour d'eux.

— Tu… tu peux les lire ?

Zoyla hocha la tête, le menton tremblant, lorsque soudain, Scorpius se rendit compte d'une chose à laquelle, dans le chaos qui l'entourait depuis plusieurs, il n'avait pas fait attention.

— Comment se fait-il que tu puisses comprendre et parler ma langue ? Tu… tu ne devrais pas… d'après Rose, tu devrais parler le Quechua…

Zoyla cligna des yeux, sans comprendre. Scorpius secoua la tête, puis reporta son attention vers les frises autour d'eux. Un frisson le parcourut et il serra aussitôt la mâchoire.

— Ne fais pas attention à ça, d'accord ? Je t'ai promis que personne ne te ferait jamais plus de mal, et je tiens toujours mes promesses.

La fillette baissa la tête, mais pas avant que Scorpius n'ait le temps de voir une larme rouler sur sa joue.

— On… on peut s'en aller, Zoyla. On n'est pas obligé de faire ça.

Sans un mot, la minuscule petite fille tira sur la main du jeune homme et l'entraîna vers la porte désormais ouverte du tombeau. Impuissant, Scorpius la suivit, incapable de clarifier le champ de bataille sur lequel s'affrontaient chacune de ses pensées, confuses et contradictoires. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Scorpius entra dans le tombeau à la suite de Zoyla et, lorsque cette dernière lâcha sa main, il dut se retenir de la rattraper.

Il regarda Zoyla se diriger vers le centre de la pièce, là où se trouvait son tombeau désormais ouvert, puis se pencher au-dessus de celui-ci comme si elle cherchait à y récupérer quelque chose. Ne pas l'en empêcher demanda un effort considérable à Scorpius, qui retenait inconsciemment sa respiration. Il ne relâcha l'air séquestré dans ses poumons qu'une fois que Zoyla se retourna, mais lorsqu'il vit ce qu'elle tenait, serré conte sa poitrine, le chaos qui régnait dans sa cage thoracique et qu'il avait fait tant d'efforts pour contenir jusque-là, se défit de ses chaînes.

— Zoyla…

— C'est mon papa qui l'a faite pour moi, souffla la petite fille en tendant une petite poupée de chiffons au jeune homme.

Les mains tremblantes, Scorpius saisit délicatement la poupée avant de croiser le regard sombre de Zoyla.

— Je te la donne.

— Non, tu ne peux pas faire ça, c'est la tienne, répliqua Scorpius, les yeux écarquillés, en essayant de la lui rendre.

— Mais je n'en aurai plus besoin maintenant. Je veux que tu l'aies.

Touché, Scorpius s'agenouilla devant elle et se força à sourire.

— Merci.

Zoyla haussa les épaules, son expression fragile comme du verre, avant de jeter ses bras autour du cou de Scorpius et d'enfouir son visage dans sa chemise. Le jeune homme retourna l'étreinte sans hésiter et, cette fois-ci, un véritable sourire se fraya un chemin sur ses lèvres. Lorsque Zoyla le relâcha enfin, il fallut plusieurs secondes au jeune homme pour comprendre qu'elle venait de lui dire au revoir, et les larmes qu'il voyait désormais abondamment couler sur ses joues furent pour lui comme recevoir un puissant sortilège de plein fouet.

Zoyla avait déjà fait volte-face et se dirigeait vers le petit coffre aux pieds de sa sépulture.

— Non, non, non ! Attends ! S'écria tout à coup le jeune homme en retenant la fillette dans ses bras. Attends ! Attends…on va trouver une autre solution… Il y a forcément une autre solution…

La panique avait submergé Scorpius et, pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais affronté ses émotions de toute sa vie, c'était presque de la torture d'être ainsi écorché vif. Jamais encore il ne s'était laissé si complètement allé à ressentir.

Du moins jusqu'à Rose.

Jusqu'à _Zoyla_.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, les yeux écarquillés avec horreur, le front plissé avec désespoir, la gorge sèche, Scorpius était victime d'une foule d'émotions qui lui étaient inconnues et prenaient un malin plaisir à mettre ses sentiments à feu et à sang. Il n'était pas prêt pour ça.

Mais alors qu'il resserra son étreinte autour de Zoyla, cette dernière le repoussa avec douceur, tremblante.

— N-non, bredouilla-t-elle, le regard baigné de larmes. Je… je ne v-veux pas rester…ici, je veux partir. Et tu dois ramener R-Rose.

Devant le mutisme du jeune homme, Zoyla poursuivit avec un sourire déchirant.

— Tu sais que j'ai raison. Je ne devrais pas être là. J'-j'ai peur mais… je dois y aller, tu le sais…

— Mais c'est pas grave ça, on peut trouver le moyen de…

— Non, je veux partir, répéta la fillette en reculant encore d'un pas, sous le regard impuissant de Scorpius.

Bien sûr qu'il comprenait. Ce monde n'était plus le sien et Zoyla n'avait plus sa place ici, même s'il aurait tout donné pour lui en faire une. Comment convaincre une fillette haute comme trois pommes que malgré tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle devait croire qu'il y avait un futur pour elle ici ?

Scorpius ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il sentait les larmes couler sur ses joues mais n'en avait que faire.

Il tendit une main tremblante vers Zoyla et l'attira contre lui un long moment.

Après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité bien trop courte, Scorpius la relâcha, lentement, et déposa un bref baiser sur son front.

— Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il d'une voix fébrile, à peine audible. Je suis tellement désolé…

Zoyla se contenta de sourire avec une pureté qui finit de briser son cœur.

— Prêt ? Demanda-t-elle.

Prêt ? Non. Non, il était loin d'être prêt. Pourtant, il sortit sa baguette et hocha la tête. Zoyla lui tourna le dos et s'approcha du coffre, qu'elle souleva avant de venir déposer devant Scorpius.

— _Un_ , souffla la jeune fille.

Les doigts de Scorpius se mirent à trembler furieusement autour de sa baguette, tout air désertant ses poumons.

— _Deux…_

Son regard croisa celui de Zoyla, puis glissa vers son sourire, et il rangea aussitôt l'instant dans le tiroir de ses souvenirs immortels.

— … _Trois._

Zoyla ouvrit le coffre et Scorpius pointa sa baguette vers la poitrine de la fillette. Un éclair blanc déchira la pièce, puis, plus rien.

Zoyla s'effondra et Scorpius se précipita vers elle pour retenir sa chute.

Le corps inerte de la fillette retomba dans ses bras et Scorpius sut, avec certitude, que Zoyla était partie pour toujours. Il n'eut pas besoin de regarder dans le coffre pour s'assurer qu'il était vide. Il savait qu'il l'était. Tout comme il savait qu'à des milliers de kilomètres de là, Rose venait de se réveiller.

Pourtant, il ne bougea pas. Immobile, il tint le corps sans vie de Zoyla dans ses bras et versa silencieusement toutes les larmes appartenant déjà au souvenir de la fillette qui avait irrémédiablement bouleversé son existence.

Il n'aurait pu dire combien d'heures s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne se décide à bouger à nouveau. Deux, ou trois, ou peut-être dix. Il sembla perdre la notion du temps, mais lorsque ses joues eurent séché et que ses poumons se gonflèrent à nouveau, le corps de Zoyla était glacé.

Lentement, il se leva, la fillette dans ses bras, et se dirigea vers son tombeau, dans lequel il déposa son corps avec douceur.

Puis, il se saisit de sa baguette et la leva devant lui. Il déploya une pluie d'enchantements sur la sépulture de Zoyla, dans l'espoir de protéger son souvenir pour l'éternité, comme avait cherché à le faire son père avant lui.

Lorsque ce fut fait, il rangea sa baguette et esquissa un dernier sourire avant de faire volte-face. Il quitta le tombeau et scella l'entrée derrière lui avant de rebrousser chemin jusqu'à la sortie, le cœur vide et pourtant si lourd dans sa poitrine. Laconiquement, il se hissa hors du temple comme il l'avait fait tellement de fois auparavant, mais pour la dernière fois. Il faisait nuit, mais Scorpius ne sembla pas le remarquer. Il pointa sa baguette vers le trou creusé dans le sol et celui-ci se reboucha aussitôt. Fébrile, le jeune homme scella définitivement l'entrée du temple avant de s'agenouiller. Il inspira profondément et pointa à nouveau sa baguette devant lui pour faire apparaître une graine, qu'il planta dans le sol avant de l'arroser. Il fit apparaître une petite pierre tombale, puis une gerbe de fleurs toutes plus colorées les unes que les autres, et après un long moment, il se releva.

Il fit volte-face et, pour la toute dernière fois, quitta le site auquel il avait consacré des mois de sa vie.

Dans le silence de la nuit, il transplana sans céder à l'envie de se retourner une dernière fois.

* * *

 **2 novembre 2028** — _Misericordia Hospital_ , Lima, Pérou

* * *

À quelques centaines de kilomètres de là, Rose était réveillée depuis plusieurs heures déjà. L'esprit embué de souvenirs effroyables qui n'étaient pas les siens, elle ne pouvait stopper le flot de larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. À son réveil, sa mère et son père s'étaient jetés sur elle avant d'appeler les Médicomages, qui s'étaient aussitôt livrés à une batterie d'examens pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien et avait recouvré toutes ses facultés. Lorsqu'ils furent certains que Rose, bien qu'épuisée, était en bonne santé, ils la laissèrent avec ses parents, qui lui expliquèrent que Scorpius avait sûrement prononcé le contre-sort.

Mais cela, Rose le savait déjà. Tout comme elle savait des choses qu'elle n'aurait pas dû savoir. Toutefois, elle n'en dit rien à personne et se força à sourire, même lorsque la seule personne qu'elle avait besoin de voir en cet instant n'était pas là.

Puis, la nuit était tombée et ses parents étaient finalement partis en promettant de revenir à la première heure le lendemain matin lorsque Rose avait prétendu être épuisée quand, en réalité, elle était terrifiée à l'idée de fermer les yeux. Hantée par les souvenirs vieux de plusieurs siècles d'une petite fille d'à peine sept ans, Rose aurait tout donné pour n'avoir jamais tenté de découvrir ce qui lui était arrivé, car maintenant qu'elle savait, jamais plus elle ne pourrait oublier.

—

Incapable de fermer l'œil, Rose resta immobile dans son lit pendant des heures, seule, plongée dans la pénombre de sa chambre d'hôpital. Le cœur lourd de souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les siens, elle peinait à refouler les larmes qui abondaient sur ses joues glacées.

Jamais elle n'avait autant détesté être seule, mais elle ne pouvait reprocher à la seule personne à laquelle elle aurait aimé se confier de ne pas être là.

Le silence dans lequel elle était plongée devenait oppressant mais chaque seconde qui s'écoulait était une victoire contre la solitude qui la rongeait. Bientôt viendraient le jour et son flot de visiteurs et alors, peut-être que Scorpius serait là. Et peut-être qu'ensemble, ils pourraient oublier le cauchemar dans lequel ils avaient été plongés.

—

— Rose ? Souffla une voix familière dans l'obscurité, tard dans la nuit.

La jeune femme sursauta avant de tourner la tête vers la porte entrouverte de sa chambre d'hôpital.

— Scorpius…

Le jeune homme entra dans la pièce et s'approcha du lit de la jeune femme avec hésitation. Lorsqu'il fut près d'elle, il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, un faible sourire se glissant sur ses lèvres tremblantes. Sans réfléchir, Scorpius se pencha vers Rose et déposa un bref baiser sur son front, avant de reculer d'un pas, de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil installé près de son lit, et de glisser sa main dans la sienne.

— Est-ce que je peux rester ?

Rose ne répondit pas tout de suite. La gorge nouée, un sourire étira lentement ses lèvres et elle inspira profondément ;

— S'il te plait, oui, répondit simplement la jeune fille dans un souffle, avant de fermer les yeux, enfin.

.

 **Fin**.

.

* * *

 **Note** : Bonsoir à tous... Voilà, cette histoire est terminée, pour de bon, et je ne sais pas vraiment quoi vous dire à part merci. Merci infiniment d'avoir lu cette histoire et d'avoir été si nombreux à la reviewer chaque semaine. Ça me touche beaucoup, et je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour vos encouragements tout au long de cette histoire.

J'espère que vous aurez aimé Tarapoto, Scorpius, Rose, Zoyla et le reste de l'équipe. Je sais qu'ils me manqueront, à moi. Mais surtout, j'espère que cette fin un petit brusque ne vous décevra pas. Je ne crois pas que Scorpius et Rose soient tout à fait prêt à se jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mais maintenant qu'ils ont grandis, muris, ils sont sur la bonne voie et le reste de leur histoire... eh bien c'est à vous de l'imaginer, maintenant. Moi j'ai fait mon boulot :)

Merci infiniment à **Delfine** , aussi, que je ne présente plus et que vous connaissez tous, parce que sans elle, cette histoire ne serait vraiment pas la même. Et merci à **Marie Lapiz** aussi, pour son aide en espagnol, notamment.

Comme je l'ai déjà expliqué à certains, je ne pense vraiment pas avoir le temps, ni maintenant, ni dans le futur, de me plonger dans une autre histoire, mais je risque de publier des drabbles ou des OS de temps en temps, quand l'envie d'écrire sera plus forte que mon besoin de sommeil, par exemple, ou ma volonté de réussir mes examens. Sait-on jamais. Bref.

Je vous souhaite à tous un excellent week-end et une bonne continuation,  
 _LittlePlume_.

.

 **RàR anonymes** : _à Yoko78_ ; Bonsoir à toi, Yoko ! Et bien écoute, que tu me laisses une, ou cent review, ça n'a aucune importance. Merci d'avoir lu cette histoire, c'est vraiment tout ce qui compte :) Je te souhaite une bonne soirée :)

 _à Joy_ ; Bonsoir ;) Eh bien, pour ne pas changer, je suis très contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu, même si j'ai un peu peur de perdre tout le monde dans un excès de pathos :p J'espère de tout coeur que ce dernier chapitre ne t'aura pas déçue. À bientôt peut-être :)

 _à Mea95Gryffondor_ ; Ah Mea...! Je crois que ces petits rendez-vous par review interposées vont me manquer :) Mais tu le sais, je te suis extrêmement reconnaissante de ton soutien tout au long de cette histoire, mais aussi au long de toutes les autres. Je suis désolée de t'avoir "brisé" le coeur dans le chapitre précédent, et j'espère malgré tout que ce dernier chapitre aura été à la hauteur de tes attentes. Merci d'avoir été là et d'avoir pris le temps de lire et de m'encourager à chaque fois :) Je te souhaite une excellente continuation, et je dis à bientôt, peut-être :)


End file.
